Miku Miku Love-DISCONTINUED-
by Rika miyake
Summary: Apa yang kamu rasakan saat kamu dijodohkan oleh ayahmu dengan beberapa pria!. Nah, Pemeran utama di cerita ini, Hatsune miku dijodohkan oleh ayahnya dengan beberapa pria yang ia kenal bahkan tidak ia kenal!Chap 10 update!Reverse harem!
1. Prologue

Halo semuaa!Wuah..author baru lho disini ^_^ !Ide cerita ini terlintas saat Author sedang ngemil dan nonton tv hingga akhirnya pun terinspirasi buat bikin cerita ini..Well,mohon maaf jika ada cerita yang sama ya! Love,Chuu!

 **Rika Miyaki's Story**

 **Miku miku love**

 **Disclaimer:Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan cerita ini milik Rika Miyaki alias saya**

 **Gaje,Typo,Newbie,This story rated T**

 **Romance,Humor,Friendship,Family,Hurt**

Tulisan yang di Italic:bergumam atau flashback

Tulisan yang di Bold:Biasanya bersifat penting

Nama gadis itu Miku adalah anak dari dua buah perusahaan , Miku tidak sama sekali bangga sebagai anak dari perusahaan ?oh tentu saja dengan keluarganya yang super duper protective terutama kakaknya,Mikuo Oto-san(ayah)Mikuo ialah penerus perusahaan mobil milik Oto-san dan Miku penerus perusahaan kosmetik milik ,mungkin kalian kira anak dari dua buah perusahaan terkenal itu tidak merepotkan malah membanggakan namun itu sama sekali tidak!Ayah Miku menyewa seorang bodyguard untuknya yang mengikuti Miku hampir kemana mana(oh yeah kalau tidak mengikuti namanya bukan bodyguard!)ok cukup pengenalannya tentang Miku!

Miku POV:

"Pagi,Oto-san"kata Miku pelan sambil duduk di meja makan

"Pagi,Miku sayang"kata Oto-san sambil -san hanya menepuk -san tersenyum

"Miku-chaaan!"seru sebuah suara menjengkelkan dan menyebalkan

" _ugh_ "gumam merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang

"Miku-chan!"serunya maskulin laki laki tepat berada di telinga menghela napas

"Ada apa,Kuo-nii?"tanya Miku bosan dengan perlakuan Mikuo yang membuat Miku seperti anak kecil

"Uahh..mendengarkau memanggilku Onii-chan saja sudah membuatku meleleh!"serunya,yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikuo duduk disamping Miku sambil tidak menghilangkan senyum bodohnya itu

" _Onii-chan_ "gumam Miku

"Jadi apa mengumpulkan kita untuk sarapan bersama?"tanya Mikuo ya,Miku baru sadar memang jarang sekali sarapan bersama karena kesibukan orang tua sering Miku dan Mikuo yang sarapan bersama

"Oh iya.."kata oto-sansambil tersenyum lembut seraya menaruh cangkir berisi tehnya

"Oto-san punya dua berita besar"kata Oto-san

"Berita besar?"tanya Mikuo

"Iya"kata Oka-san eraya memeluk Oto-san dari belakang

"Biar kutebak..Oka-san dan Oto-san hendak pergi ke suatu tempat bersama bukan?"tanya Miku

"Itu benar tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar"kata Oto-san

"Hah?"tanya Miku .Ucapan Oto-san barusan memang membingungkan bagi Miku

"Yang kau ucapkan tadi itu adalah salah satu dari dua berita besar ayah"kata Mikuo menjelaskan

"Ooh"ujar Miku"kau terkadang pintar juga Kuo-nii.."ucap membuat expresi lucu yang membuat Mikuo gemas

" _Pantas saja ia banyak yang suka ekspresinya selalu menggemaskan"_ Gumam Mikuo

Tuk!

Sebuah sendok mengenai kepala Miku

" "kata Miku

"Jadi maksudmu aku bodoh?"tanya Mikuo sambil menatap Miku ,Miku tahu ia hanya bercanda

"Oh tentu saja"kata Miku

"Dasar kau.."saat Mikuo hendak mengucapkan beberapa kata lagi Oto-san menyelanya

"Sudah ini selalu bertengkar setiap saat!"kata Oto-san seraya tertawa pelan

"Jadi,seperti yang ayah bilang yang satu lagi sangat mengejutkan tepatnya untuk Miku"kata Oto-san

"Aku?"tanya Miku

"Iya"kata Oto-san seraya mengangguk

"Ayah menjodohkanmu dengan beberapa pikir kamu sudah cukup besar untuk mendapatkan seorang sudah 16 tahun tapi belum pernah dapat pacar,Miku"kata Oto-san seraya menghela napas

"Ohh.. ,Oto-san penyebab aku tidak pernah dapat pacar karena Mikuo"kata Miku

"Karena aku?"tanya Mikuo

"Iya karena kau!setiap aku mau mencari cowok kau selalu overprotective menjagaku dan juga kau selalu memberikan kesan seram kepada cowok yang hendak mendekatiku!"kataku tertawa

"Karena aku menyayangimu,Gadis kecil!lagipula kau memiliki sifat menggemaskan yang bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta!makanya aku khawatir!"ucapnya seraya membelai rambut teal memasang muka kesal

"Chotto..." Miku baru tersadar sesuatu"HAH APA OTO-SAN MAU MENJODOHKANKU?!"teriak Miku super kencang

"Kau kagetnya lama sekali,Miku"Cibir Mikuo mengejek Miku yang respon kagetnya lemot(lama)haha..

"ssshh!"ucap tajam Mikuo yang membuat Mikuo galak tapi segalak galaknya masih takut sama Miku.

"Iya sayang"kata Oto-san "Ayah tak punya pilihan sudah semakin tua sementara kamu belum menemukan sendiri juga kalian berdua akan ayah jodohkan"kata Oto-san

BRAK!Miku menggebrak meja. wajahnya Miku sedang marah

"Itu tidak adil,Oto-san!Seharusnya aku bisa dengan bebasnya mencari jodohku sendiri!Bukan dengan cara dijodohkan seperti ini!Aku merasa Oto-san terlalu mengekangku!Aku benci Oto-san!"seruku seraya masuk kamar

"Miku!Miku!"seru Mikuo mengedor pintu kamar Miku

"Pergi!"seru ,gedoran itu masih ada dan tambah kencang

"Kau berisik!"seru Miku

"Buka pintunya!"seru diam saja seraya mengambil hp miliknya dan memutar indie kesukaan suara gedoran itu tidak ada lagi,Miku melepas earphone dari telinganya dan menelpon sahabat baik Miku,Rin kagamine.

"Moshi moshi?"sapa sebuah suara riang

"Moshi moshi,Rin chan"kata Miku berusaha untuk tidak terdengar sedih

"Wuahh ada apa menelpon?dari suaramu sepertinya kau sedang sedih ya?"tanya Rin

" terkadang merasa ngeri dengan selalu bisa menebak apa yang terjadi denganku"

"Oh tentu saja!karena kita kan sudah bersahabat lama,bukan?"Miku yakin Rin saat ini juga sedang tersenyum "Jadi..ada apa Miku-chan?sedang berantem dengan kakakmu?"

"Umm.. dijodohkan dengan ayahku" "kurasa ayahmu ketularan sifatmu,Rin-chan"

"Hahahahahaha"Sebuah suara kencang yang membuat Miku harus menjauhkan telinganya dari handphone yang digenggamnya untuk menjauhkan dari tuli mendadak

"Kau malah tertawa "Miku berkata demikian sambil menahan diri untuk berkata 'baka' seperti kebiasannya saat sedang kesal ke seseorang.

"Ah..semoga saja sih ya jodohmu itu kakakku, dan dia cocok lho"

Blush!"Nee Rin-chan,Chotto-chotto!kita bertiga sudah bersahabat dari , mungkin bisa teman tahu!"Kaito,Meiko,Miku,Rin,Len memang telah bersahabat dari kecil. Namun,sepertinya Len dan Kaito menyukai Miku. Sementara Miku sendiri masih misteri menyukai seseorang. Apakah dengan Meiko? Hush,disini tidak ada Yuri!

" bisa jadi cinta lho"

"Kau mulai menjododohkan aku lagi dengan Len -.- padahal dia jelas tidak menyukaiku"

"Kau sok tahu. Padahal aku jelas adik kembarnya jadi aku serba tahu tentang Len!"

" Rin-chan kau cocok dengan sangat sama!"sehabis Miku berkata demikian Rin terdiam

"..."

"Ah,Rin -chan. Gomen,aku pikir kau berdua cocok saja"

Rin Kagamine menyukai Mikuo,Kakak Miku. Namun,saat menyatakan perasaanya kepada Mikuo,Rin ditolak oleh Mikuo. Karena Rin yang memang memiliki sifat pantang menyerah ia pun tetap mengejar Mikuo agar mau menjadi pacarnya.

"Sudahlah..aku tahu kalau dia tidak ,bukan Rin Kagamine namanya kalau dia cepat menyerah"katanya bersemangat

"hahaha..Ah Arigato Rin-chan mengobrol denganmu saja bisa membuatku lebih baik"

" sudah yaa!Jaa Miku-chan!"

"Jaa..."

Miku berbaring diatas kasur

"baiklah, !kamu past bisa!"kata Miku seraya tersenyum

"ah..Gomen kejadian sebelumnya"kata Miku sambil memeluk boneka berbentuk Leek yang besar miliknya

"Aku harusnya tahu bahwa yang oto-san buat itu demi kebaikan diriku sendiri juga.."kata Miku

Setelah lama berangan angan bagaimana rupa wajah beberapa laki laki yang akan jadi jodohnya. Miku pun tertidur lelap

Miku POV:

12.00 tengah merasakan adanya bisikan yang membuatnya ia terbangun dari tidur kenapa ia bisa tidur selama karena Miku tidak tidur 2 hari lalu karena ada pekerjaan sehingga ia melimpahkan jam tidurnya ke hari ini.

"Miku.."

"hah?"Miku terbangun dan buru buru membuka pintu kamarnya,kakaknya selama itu menunggunya di luar

"Kuo-nii?Kuo-nii!"kata Miku

"Miku..".Miku menyeret kakaknya yang setengah sadar ke atas tempat tidurnya lalu mengecheck suhu kakaknya

"38.5"gumam memang bercita cita sebagai dokter. bahkan bisa mengukur panas seseorang tanpa menggunakan termometer

"Miku.."Kakaknya menatap dirinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Gomen.."

"Maafkan aku,Kuo-nii"kata Miku seraya mengompres dahi Mikuo dengan sapu tangan lalu menyeret kursi dan meletakkannya disamping ranjang miliknya dan duduk disitu serta tidur

Mikuo POV:

"Uh.."gumam melihat bukan tercegang saat mengetahui adiknya sedang tertidur di atas kursi kepalanya diatas tangannya

"ah..ya..aku tadi merasa demam dan pingsan di depan kamar miku"kata Mikuo

Mikuo tersenyum dan membelai pelan kepala Miku

"Adikku yang manis terimakasih telah merawat kakakmu yang menyusahkan ini ya"bisik Mikuo

"kenapa...kenapa...kenapa harus jadi...adik?.."

"kenapa..kenapa...kau..bukan..ah...wanita...biasa..sehingga.."

Mikuo kepala adiknya

"Kau takkan pernah tahu perasaan bodohku ini,ya miku-chan?"

"Maaf aku harusnya tak layak untuk memiliki perasaan ini.."

"apalagi terhadapmu"

MIKU POV:

Siang,11.45 di Musim panas ini.

" Oto-san dan Oka-san berangkat dulu ya!kira kira kami pergi selama 5 bulan!karena kami keliling eropa"kata Oto-san

"Iya,Oto-san"kata Miku "hati-hati!"seru Miku

"Jaga,Mikuo terkadang lupa mengurus dirinya sendiri"kata Oka-san seraya mengecup kening Miku

"baiklah"kata Miku

"Jaga Miku, itu perempuan dan dia itu adikmu"kata Oto-san

"sip!"seru Mikuo yang sudah sembuh dari demamnya seraya memberi salam tangan khas anak muda dengan dan Miku tersenyum dan musim panas ini menjadi musim terbaik yang pernah ada!

 **Gimana,Minna..?udh kebayang ceritanya gimana?Author merasa pembicaraan Mikuo yang pas dia kebangun dari pingsannya itu sesuatu banget...Pas adegan mikuo itu Author malah kebayang lagu Black vow yang dinyanyikan si kembar Kagamine Rin and ,Minna san mengerti kan maksudnya Mikuo?.Kalau engga fufufu..ah nevermind pasti kalian akan tahu sendirinya pada chapter ,Kalau suka tolong di review ya!satu review saja berarti Author akan lanjutkan ceritanya! ^^**


	2. White rose

Minaaaa!ahhaa akhirnya ada yang review juga*nangis darah* ;^; seneng banget lho sampe ada yang Review! Rasanya sangaat dihargai ^^. yosh!dimulai chapter ini!

Terimakassiiihh yang sudah me-review,me-favorite,me-follow dan jugaa yang jadi silent reader!

 **Reviews kalian sangat berguna untukku karena untuk memperbaiki fanficku menjadi lebih baik!**

Gomen!Maaf sekali maaf ada beberapa kata yang hilang saat chapter sebelumnya

 **Rika miyake proudly present**

 **Miku miku love**

 **Disclaimer:Vocaloid bukan punya saya dan cerita ini milik Rika miyake**

 **Gaje,Typo,Newbie de el el**

Romance,Family,Hurt,Friendship

* * *

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Rose**

"Miku-chan,cepatlah yang lain sudah menunggu"kata Mikuo sambil menggedor pintu kamar Miku

"iya iya sebentar lagi"kata Miku

Miku memperhatikan dirinya di kaca. Miku sedang memakai Floral print shirt hijau berlengan pendek bewarna putih dengan motif bunga bewarna merah dan hijau, rok pink tua , flat shoes pink tua dan tas kecil bewarna cream dan oh ya jam tangan bertali hijau dan pink tua

" _Apa aku harus pakai topi_?"gumam Miku. Miku menimbang nimbang pilihannya selama sesaat. Ia membuka rak berisi topi koleksinya

"Sudahlah tak usah"kata Miku. Ia menaruh topi yang tidak ia pakai .Miku mengambil jepitan bunga warna merah dan memakainya,rambut miku yang di twin tail itu semakin lucu dan manis setelah ditambah aksesoris berupa jepitan tersebut. Miku pun puas dengan dandanannya lalu keluar dari kamarnya

"Mi-"Perkataan Mikuo terpotong saat melihat penampilan adiknya,Hatsune Miku. Mikuo langsung speechless ditempat

"Uhm,Kuo-nii?"tanya Miku heran. Selama beberapa saat suasananya canggung dan hening.

"Miku-chan?kau dimana? Lama sekali!"seru sebuah suara riang

"Oh kau disana!"seru suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin lama semakin dekat.

Brak...

Miku ambruk ke lantai. Kepalanya agak sakit namun gadis berambut teal itu tidak bisa menghapus senyumannya dari wajahnya. Aroma parfum jeruk menyeruak dari tubuh gadis yang memeluknya sekarang beradu dengan aroma strawberry dari parfum strawberry yang Miku pakai baru saja.

"Uwa...Miku-chan cantik sekali!"Kata suara riang tersebut. Gadis yang memeluk Miku adalah Rin Kagamine,si gadis manis ceria yang sangat menggemaskan. Gadis berambut kuning itu membantu Miku untuk berdiri

"Nah,karena kau sudah siap. Kita akan pergi ke Western Festival~!"Seru gadis itu sambil menarik tangan kakak beradik yang sama sama berambut teal itu ke ruang tengah rumah kediaman Hatsune

"Ah,Miku-chan dan Mikuo-san sudah datang ayo teman teman kita berangkat!"Seru Meiko sambil tersenyum dan bangkit dari sofa empuk yang tadi didudukinya untuk menunggu Miku.

Hari itu di hari kedua Musim panas,Hatsune Miku dan teman teman segeng-nya yaitu Kaito,Meiko,Rin dan Len berencana untuk ke western festival yang terletak tidak jauh dari kediaman Hatsune. **Sebenarnya,mereka berlima memang Cuma ingin berlima.** Namun,Mikuo memaksa untuk ikut. Alasannya yah,menjaga Miku dari cowok cowok hidung belang!

* * *

Mereka berenam sampai di depan pintu gerbang Western Festival

Western Festival adalah Festival yang menyuguhkan tema Western atau barat. Disana terdapat berbagai macam barang-barang khas barat yang dijual,makanan barat dan masih banyak lagi. Western Festival terletak di taman kota. Semulanya,Ide Western Festival dicetuskan oleh ayah dan ibu Miku dan Mikuo. Ide tersebut di sambut dengan baik oleh warga sekitar. Maka,dibuatlah Western Festival yang biasanya ada setahun dua kali di taman kota.

"kita sebaiknya berpencar. Mikuo-nii bersamaku,Kaito senpai bersama Miku dan Len bersama Meiko senpai"kata Rin .Sempat ada gurat kekecewaan Mikuo dan Len. Sementara Kaito tersenyum penuh kemenangan

Hari kedua musim panas itu,Dimulailah acara ' _date_ ' Miku. Di hari kedua tersebut,orang pertama yang menjadi calon jodoh Miku adalah sahabat kecilnya sendiri,Kaito. Hari itu digunakan sebaik baiknya oleh Kaito agar mampu menarik hati Hatsune Miku , Gadis yang ia sukai.

"Yuk,Miku."Ajak Kaito meng-genggam tangan Miku . Gadis yang di'genggam' tangannya itu merasakan wajahnya sendiri memanas

"Tangan Kaito-senpai hangat.."ucap Miku pelan

Miku secara tidak sadar membuat si pemilik tangan yang baru saja ia bilang hangat itu sekarang berwajah merah padam

"Ah,Ke stan itu yuk!"Ajak Miku. Kaito merasakan tangannya tertarik. Namun,ia tidak protes malah Kaito tersenyum hangat

Stan tersebut adalah stan yang menjual berbagai macam topi yang bergaya ala barat.

"Kaito senpai coba kau pakai topi fedora hitam itu"kata Miku sambil menunjuk salah satu topi. Kaito mengangguk lalu memakainya

Miku speechless ditempat. Senpai-nya itu sedang tersenyum sambil menatap Miku.

" _Astaga,Kaito senpai.._ _"_ gumam Miku " _ganteng banget! seperti m-model!"_

" _Eh,Ada apa ini?!Baru saja aku bilang Kaito Senpai ganteng?_ "gumam miku

"Are..?. Ada apa,Miku-chan?"tanya Kaito. Kaito sadar gadis yang disebelahnya itu sedang ber-bengong ria.

Suara bass Kaito membuat Miku tersadar dari speechless-nya "Ano..Kaito-Senpai terlihat...ganteng...dengan topi itu"Kata Miku malu-malu seraya menaruh tangannya dibelakang dan bergerak ke kiri dan kekanan dengan pelan. Gaya seperti itu membuat Miku jadi terlihat seperti adik kelas yang hendak menyampaikan perasaanya.

" _Imutnya..Aku jadi semakin ingin memilikimu. Hari ini direncanakan oleh ayahmu untuk berkencan denganku. Namun,walaupun tak ada acara Jodoh seperti ini pun. Aku sudah ingin memilikimu,Miku. Aku harap kamu memilihku untuk menjadi jodohmu"_ Gumam kaito

"Eh,Kaito senpai kenapa?wajah senpai merah.."kata Miku khawatir "Senpai sedang demam?"

Kaito tersadar dari lamunannya

"Ah..Maaf Miku-chan aku hanya gugup itu saja"kata Kaito

 _"Ehh ada apa ini?!kenapa aku mengatakan kalau aku gugup?!"_ Gumam Kaito

"Kaito-senpai gugup?Kita kan sudah berteman dari kecil. Kenapa harus gugup denganku,Senpai?"tanya Miku

Kaito menepuk dahinya. Benar juga ya...Miku kan sudah teman dari kecil! Kenapa ia harus gugup dengan Miku?padahal mereka sering keluar bareng berdua eh maksudnya berlima.

"Ano..itu..karena"kata Kaito gugup

" _Sial..kenapa suaraku jadi gugup?!"_ Gumam Kaito

"Apakah itu karena kita sedang ' ** _berkencan'_** sekarang?"tanya Miku. Wajah Kaito tambah merah

"Kaito senpai calon jodohku bukan?Kaito senpai hari ini memang dijadwalkan _berkencan_ oleh Oto-san. Umm, menurut Senpai apakah aku memilih Senpai?"kata Miku menggoda Kaito yang wajahnya semakin merah. Miku sedang mendesak Kaito yang notabene hari ini adalah pasangan kencannya hari ini. Miku mendorong Kaito ke dinding belakang stan mencegat senpainya itu untuk tidak pergi dengan cara mengurung dada Kaito dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel di tembok(di depan dada soalnya Miku hanya setinggi pundak Kaito).Miku sedang melakukan Kabe-don*

"Aku sih berharap Miku-chan memilihku"kata Kaito sambil mengelus wajah Miku.

Sekarang giliran Miku merasakan jantungnya berloncatan tidak beraturan. Mata Biru Kaito menatap ke iris mata Miku yang bewarna Teal.

"Tsk."ucap Miku seraya mengalihkan wajahnya yang sekarang memerah

"Ayo kita ke tempat lain"ucap Kaito seraya menganggam tangan Miku.

Miku mengangguk sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang saat ini memerah

* * *

Rin POV

"Hei,Kuo-nii. Eh,boleh kan aku memanggil seperti itu?"tanya Rin sambil tersenyum ceria berlawanan dengan wajah Mikuo yang sedang cemas

Cemas kenapa?tentu saja dengan keadaan adiknya!

"Tidak."Ucap Mikuo dingin

"Ah,baiklah. Mikuo-senpai saja boleh?"tanya Rin. Mikuo mengangguk samar

Rin menghela napas padahal daritadi ia membayangkan bisa bersenang senang dengan Mikuo. Ia sudah memakai crop top hijau,rok hijau dan high heals kuning yang adalah baju favooritnya. Mikuo bahkan tidak me- _notice_ penampilan special yang sengaja Rin pakai untuk diperlihatkan ke Mikuo.

"Nee.. Mikuo-senpai. Miku-chan sedang nge- _date_ bersama Kaito-senpai. Senpai orang baik baik kok"kata Rin berusaha meredakan kecemasan laki laki berambut teal disebelahnya tersebut

"Baik baik apanya?.Meiko-san sendiri pernah cerita kalau Kaito itu _Pervert_ ,Hentai atau Mesum!"Seru Mikuo

"..."Rin terdiam

"Maaf,aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu,Rin. Aku tahu kamu tadi berusaha membuatku tenang,kok"Kata Mikuo lembut. Suara bass Mikuo mampu memelehkan Rin saat ini. Rin merasakan Mikuo sedang menepuk rambutnya.

"Jadi yuk nikmati acara ' _kencan'_ kita,Rin-chan."kata Mikuo seraya mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Rin merasakan pipinya semerah buah tomat sekarang.

" _Chotto...tadi Mikuo senpai memanggilnya dengan suffiks chan ahh.."_ Rin tersenyum

"Eh,ngapain kamu senyum senyum kaya gitu?Menakutkan."kata Mikuo

"Mikuo-senpai jahat!"kata Rin lalu memukul pelan bahu Mikuo sambil tertawa. Yang dipukul bahunya sama sekali tidak protes malah ia asyik tertawa

* * *

Kaito POV

 **Flashback On**

" _Kaito-senpai!Ganbatte Kudasai!"Seru gadis berambut kuning tersebut_

 _"ah..terimakasih,Rin"kata Kaito_

 _"Oh ya,berikan ini ke Miku-chan"kata gadis tersebut seraya menyerahkan setangkai bunga warna putih_

 _"mawar putih,hm?.padahal,aku baru mau membelinya ,Rin."kata Kaito "Arigato,Rin"_

 _"Ahh..sama sama,Kaito-senpai!"_

 _"Semoga kamu juga bisa mendapatkan,Mikuo ya!"_

 _Rin menatap Kaito seraya tersenyum_

 _"Arigato,Kaito-senpai atas semangatnya. Yosh,kita berdua harus semangat!"_

 **Flashback Off**

"Nee..Kaito-Senpai gimana penampilanku?"tanya Miku seraya keluar dari ruang ganti. Miku sedang berada di stan pakaian. Penyebab ia bisa berada disitu karena Kaito mendesak untuk membelikan Miku pakaian sebagai ganti dari topi fedora yang Miku baru saja belikan.

Miku mengenakan crop top hitam,rok berwarna gold dengan _feminine accent,_ High heals hitam semua itu tampak elegan dipakai oleh Miku. Rok yang sedang dipakai Miku itu pendek hingga menampilkan kaki jenjang Miku yang halus dan putih

"Cantik sekali.."Kata Kaito

"Ah,terimakasih Senpai.."kata Miku sambil tersenyum malu. Tiba-tiba Kaito bangkit dari duduknya dan mendorong Miku hingga masuk kembali ke kamar ganti. Kaito sekarang sedang melakukan Kabe-don terhadap Miku.

"Ah..a..pa yang..senpai..lakukan"tanya Miku wajahnya memerah. Refleks,Miku menundukkan kepalanya

"Miku-chan lihat aku"kata Kaito. Miku menatap wajah senpainya tersebut membuat ia semakin merasakan wajahnya semerah tomat.

Mata Kaito yang biru seperti samudra dan Miku yang teal bertemu.

"Apapun yang Miku-chan pakai...tetap membuat Miku-chan cantik"kata Senpai

"Ah..senpai terimakasih.."

"Aku ingin sekali kamu milikku selamanya"

"..."

Miku merasakan wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Bahkan rona merah itu telah mejalar ke telinganya.

"Suki dayo,Miku"kata Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku. Miku menutup matanya mengira Miku akan berciuman dengan Kaito

Namun sesaat semunya sepi,yang ada cuma suara napas Kaito di telinga Miku dan Suara debaran hatinya yang kian membuncah

"?"

Miku perlahan membuka matanya

Ternyata,Kaito kini tengah tersenyum seraya memegang satu um bukan.. ,sebuket mawar putih berjumlah lima tangkai.

"Mawar putih melambangkan perasaanku kepadamu. Cinta sejati yang penuh ketulusan,kemurnian, kesucian dan kerendahan hati"Ujar Kaito

"lalu 5 buah tangkai melambangkan sebagai ungkapan 'aku sangat mencintaimu'"ujar Kaito.

Miku terpana

"Seperti yang dilambangkan Mawar putih,aku tidak memaksamu untuk mencintaiku,Miku"kata Kaito

"Namun,Cintaku tulus..kepadamu..seorang.."kata Kaito

Kaito memang mengira Miku tak pernah suka padanya jadi ia berkata demikian. Namun,beberapa detik kemudian Miku tersenyum seraya menatapnya.

Eh,entah kenapa senyumnya seperti evil smile..

"Ah,Kaito senpai belum tahu kan perasaanku terhadap senpai?Lalu kenapa senpai yakin sekali bahwa aku akan menolak senpai?. Menurut Senpai bagaimanakah persaanku terhadap senpai?hm...ah bukan senpai tapi K.a.i.t.o-K.u.n?"tanya Miku seraya menarik baju Kaito agar mendekat. Gerakan tersebut membuat refleks Kaito terkejut dan mukanya memerah.

" _ah,Miku tadi mengeja namanya serta memakai suffiks 'kun'?!"_ Gumam Kaito

Kepercayaan diri Kaito muncul. Kaito yakin bahwa Miku juga suka padanya.

"sebenarnya..aku.."Kaito menaruh tangannya ke wajah Miku lalu hendak mencium Miku..saat sudah dekat..

DUAKK!

Sedetik kemudian,Kaito terkapar di lantai ruang ganti baju

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?!BERDUAAN DI RUANG GANTI?!"kata Mikuo telihat kesal

"Kuo-nii.."/"Ini bukan apa apa!Kau salah paham,Mikuo!"Seru Kaito

"Kurang ajar!"seru Mikuo hendak memukul Kaito dengan tongkat kayu kecil. Namun,Kaito sudah lari. Mikuo dan Kaito pun berkejar-kejaran

"Hei!Anak sialan kemari kau!"seru Mikuo "Aku heran kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan anak sialan macam kau!"

Suara terkekeh kecil keluar dari mulut Miku.

"Ahh..Senpai.."kata Miku seraya menghirup aroma sebuket bunga mawar putih yang semerbak. Bunga itu sekarang telah berada di tangan mungilnya

* * *

Miku POV

"Miku-chan?"tanya Rin .Gadis itu menatap Miku yang tengah senyum senyum sendiri di ruang ganti baju

"Eh,hei..Rin-chan"kata Miku

"Bagaimana nge-datemu dengan Kaito kun,hmm?"tanya Rin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Begitulah" "Uh..ya apa sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Miku sambil tersenyum

"Aku tadi ke stan ini untuk memilih Baju. Mikuo menemukan baju yang pas untukku dan menyuruhku untuk mencobanya,aku masuk ke ruang ganti. Lalu,aku merasa mendengar suara kalian ada di ruang sebelah. Aku ingin sekali menyapa kalian berdua. Namun,kuurungkan karena kalian sedang ehm..berduaan. Mikuo datang ke tempatku berganti baju,mengkhawatirkanku karena aku lama di ruang ganti. Kau tahu,aku lama di ruang ganti karena menonton kalian berdua. Lalu saat,Kaito hendak menciummu aku langsung merasa tidak enak melihat kalian berdua yang akan berciuman eeh..Mikuo merusak momen itu karena mendengar suara kau dan Kaito. Ia curiga kenapa ada suara kau dan Kaito di ruang ganti. Lalu,ia berjalan ke ruang ganti sebelah yaitu tempatmu dan Kaito setelah itu menghajar Kaito di tempat. Kaito senpai K.O"Kata Rin

"hahahaha.."Miku tertawa mendengar cerita Rin. Rin hanya ikut terkekeh kecil

"Jadi Miku-chan..Sudah siap untuk kencan berikutnya?"tanya Rin sambil menatap Miku antusias. Miku terdiam sebentar lalu menatap kedua bola mata Rin yang secerah langit biru.

"menurutmu,Rin?"tanya Miku seraya mengedipkan Mata dan Rin tertawa

Hmph,Miku ga sabar menanti pengalaman selanjutnya bersama calon jodoh selanjutnya

* * *

 **Haloo..Minna-sann!Wuah nggak kebayang kancoba kalau Mikuo nggak datang pasti mereka berdua bisa _kissu!_ hehehehehehe..*Evil Smile*.Entah kenapa ya..Kaito disini mengingatkan Author dengan Lagu Cantarella kalian semua tahu kan lagu itu?.Jadi siapa nihh yang dipilih Miku?Apakah Miku memilih Kaito atau orang lain? **

**Hmm..**

 **Clue chapter selanjutnya: berhubungan sesuatu yang bewarna 'pink' eh apa itu ya?hehehe..**

* * *

Lesson!:

*kabe-don artinya suatu adegan yang sering muncul di komik shoujo (serial cantik/percintaan). Adegan ini sangat diidamkan para wanita Jepang.

Kabe=tembok

Don=suara tangan saat menggebrak tembok **(ง •̀_•́)ง**

Biasanya dilakukan saat si cowok mau menyatakan perasaan atau mencegah si cewek untuk pergi. Untuk gimana sih kelihatannya kabe-don itu search di google ya!

* * *

 **Balasan review:**

 **ShiraYuha**

aah..pertama-tama Aku akan menyampaikan kata Arigato gozaimasu Shirayuha-san karena telah me-review fanfic pertamaku ini~ahahaha. Uwahh,ShiraYuha san juga baru sukses terus fanficnya! Ahh..terimakasih banyaaak sekalii.. ShiraYuha-san telah mengoreksiku *Terbang bahagia* Chapter lalu memang terlalu terburu buru untuk di upload (aku memang suka kadang ga sabaran) jadi belum sempat mengoreksinya. Semoga di chapter kedua ini tidak mengecewakan bagi ShiraYuha-san. Terimakasih ShiraYuha san telah jadi semangat nulis nih jadinya.

 **Martinachristy54'Tina**

Ehhh?Martina-san(boleh kan memanggil begitu?) merasakan adanya 'siscon' di fanfic ini? Eeeeh?maksud Martina-san apa *sok polos*

Hmm..tunggu saja ya chapter selanjutnya apakah ada *cough*siscon*cough* terimakasih yaa..ahh cerita Martina-san juga baguuss sekali! Yuk,sama sama kita meningkatkan agar lebih bagus lagi!Kita berdua harus semangaaat!Ahh..aku akan baru mau membaca fanfic Martina-san namun tiba tiba laptop mati dan lampu juga ikut ikutan mati -" Semangat 45 Martina-san!Ganbatte kudasaai!


	3. Kimi Wa Boku No Mono

Uwaaa udah siapp belum semuaa ini chap 3 nya haha!mohon maaf ya di fanfic ini masih banyaak sekali kekurangannya..terimakasih yaa,karena kalian yang telah mereview fanfic ini,aku jadi tahu letak kesalahanku!

Terimakasih banyaaak semuaa!Arigatoou!

Terimakasih juga silent reader,yang telah me-review,yang telah meng-follow dan favorite!

yosh,ayo mulaai! :3

 **Rika Miyake Present:**

 **Miku miku love!**

 **Disclaimer:Vocaloid bukan punya cerita ini milik asli Rika Miyake.**

 **Gaje,Typo,Newbie,EYD tidak tepat,titik koma tidak tepat,alur kecepetan .**

Romance,Family,Hurt,Friendship

* * *

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **3\. Kimi Wa Boku No Mono**

 **Di kediaman keluarga Megurine..**

"Kau kakak paling menyebalkan di dunia!"Seru Luka sambil menatap sengit kakaknya yang tengah tidur diatas kasur.

"Maksudmu yang paling tampan, bukan?"tanya laki laki itu seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya sendiri. Luka mendecih pelan.

"Namun, setidaknya bantu aku membawakan belajaan dari supermarket, Luki-nii!"kata Luka seraya menarik selimut Luki secara paksa.

"Urusai!Damare chikuso(Diamlah!sialan!)"Kata laki laki yang dipanggil Luki itu seraya bergelung di selimutnya lagi setelah merebut kembali dari tangan Luka, menutup telinganya dengan bantal, dan memasang earphone di telinganya.

"Kau akan mati kelaparan, Aku jamin itu..."kata Luka mengacuhkan kata-kata kasar kakaknya. "kalau kau tidak berbelanja segera.."

"Sejak kapan kau memperhatikanku? Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu, bodoh."tanya Luki. "Aku akan berbelanja, Besok."

Luka langsung tahu kalau kakaknya tidak akan berbelanja ke supermarket. Luka menghela napas panjang, terkadang ia lelah dengan kelakuan Luki.

"Hh..Kamawanai!(aku ga peduli) Sayonara kakak menyebalkan. Bukkoroshite yaruu!(akan kubunuh kau)segera."Kata Luka seraya membanting pintu kamar Luki. Luki hanya menatap menerawang ke arah pintu kamarnya yang kini telah tertutup.

"Eh,apakah aku tadi kerterlaluan dengan dia?"tanya Luki "Ki ni shinai! (emang gw peduli)Nanti juga kita bakal maafan."

* * *

 **Di supermarket..**

Seorang gadis teal tengah asyik bersenandung kecil. Gadis itu hendak mengambil Negi, makanan kesukaanya. Tiba-tiba, tangan gadis itu tak sengaja menyentuh tangan seseorang.

"Ah, Gomen."kata suara tersebut. Miku, si gadis teal itu menatap wajah si sumber suara. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum. Rupanya, Miku telah bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Luka-senpai!Wah, kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu disini"kata Miku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, nih. Lalu, Miku-chan sendirian saja disini?"tanya Luka sambil menatap penampilan Miku dari atas kebawah. Gadis itu sedang memakai jaket tipis pink, tank top oranye, dan celana jeans panjang.

"Tentu saja tidak!Aku bersama makhluk jelek dan idiot itu. Mau gimana lagi? dia lah yang menanggung kebutuhan kami berdua untuk sementara..."kata Miku. Miku melirik laki-laki yang berwarna rambut sama dengannya. Laki-laki itu tengah asyik memilik makanan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatsune Mikuo?

"Ehhh?!bayar kebutuhan kalian berdua?memangnya, orang tua kalian dimana?"tanya Luka hati hati.

Miku menghela napas panjang."Orang tua kami sedang ada urusan. Mereka ada di Eropa selama 5 bulan."kata Miku seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Gomen, harusnya aku tidak bertanya pertanyaan selancang itu. Maaf ya, Miku-chan"kata Luka sambil menatap Miku dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Ah, tidak. Luka-senpai gak salah kok."kata Miku seraya menatap gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tiba-tiba Luka menyerigai, sepertinya gadis itu telah mendapatkan suatu ide. Miku berjalan mundur sedikit, ia merasa dirinya sedikit ketakutan dengan senyuman Luka.

"Ah!Benar juga!"Seru Luka.

"Apanya yang benar juga?"tanya Miku takut-takut.

" Umm..Aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi kita ngobrol di cafe aja, yuk!"Ajak Luka. Miku kelihatan ragu.

" _entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk_ "gumam Miku.

"Onegai,Miku-chaaan"Kata Luka seraya bergelayut di tangan Miku. Miku pun akhirnya mengangguk. Miku memanggil Mikuo yang berada di bagian makanan ringan. Kakak beradik itu berbicara sebentar. Luka sempat lihat Mikuo berkata sesuatu. Lalu, Miku menjawab. Setelah itu, Mikuo mengangguk. Kakak beradik berambut teal itu segera membayar di kasir. Setelah selesai, Miku dan Mikuo menghampiri Luka.

Setelah melihat eksperesi Mikuo yang seperti mengatakan 'jangan-lama-lama'. Luka membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu.

"shinjiru..(percayalah)ini tidak akan lama"kata Luka sambil mengedipkan matanya.

* * *

 **Di cafe...**

"Sou ne..(Begitulah..)"Kata Luka seraya mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Apa maksudmu?!"Seru Mikuo sambil menatap galak Luka. Gadis berambut pink itu hanya tersenyum kalem. Sementara,gadis twintail itu membisu.

" Kau tak bisa menolak ini, Mikuo-kun. Ayahmu memang yang membuat acara ini. Tapi, ketentuannya adalah orang yang akan berkencan dengan Miku dapat dengan bebas memilihkan acara 'date' mereka berdua. "Kata Luka sambil meminum sedikit lattenya.

"Tapi, Itu bukan date namanya!Itu namanya kita disuruh jadi pesuruhnya laki laki itu!"kata Mikuo gusar "Lagi pula perjanjiannya lusa. Lalu, kenapa diundur 2 hari?!"

"Ah, Mikuo-kun...Tak apa bukan?siapa tahu mereka berdua berjodoh. Kau tidak mau menghalangi jodoh adikmu, kan?" ucap Luka seraya tersenyum. Mikuo terdiam. Mikuo memang menyayang Miku hingga terkadang Mikuo sampai lupa kalau Miku itu adiknya. " Kita tanya kepada yang bersangkutan, gimana?"tanya Luka. Miku terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Mikuo dan Luka menatapnya.

"A..eh..Ano..Kurasa aku menyetujuinya.."kata Miku gelagapan. Ia tidak siap tiba-tiba ditanya sedemikian rupa.

"Hah?!"seru Mikuo. Sementara itu, Luka tersenyum lembut.

"Kau gadis yang baik. Percayalah, dia tidak akan mengusilimu. Maaf aku tak bisa lama-lama, pesawatku berangkat sebentar lagi. Ini kunci rumahku. Sukses, Miku-chan!"seru Luka seraya tersenyum. Miku tersenyum gugup kearah Luka.

"Oh ayolah, Miku!Kenapa kau menyetujuinya?"tanya Mikuo.

"Kurasa akan menjadi pengalaman yang tidak buruk. Kuo-nii tak usah khawatir. Aku sama sekali tidak khawatir karena Kuo-nii ikut juga. Aku selalu yakin Kuo-nii dapat menjagaku dengan baik."Kata Miku. Miku secara tidak sadar membuat Mikuo blushing.

" _kenapa aku harus blushing?! kan memang sepantasnya begitu!Adik bergantung kepada sang Kakak"_

"I..iya sih.."Kata Mikuo seraya menghela napas panjang. Miku tersenyum lembut dan menepuk tangan kakaknya sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Untung ini hanya 2 hari. Sialan kau, Luka!"kata Mikuo

"Jangan berkata begitu, Kuo-nii. Senpai Luka kan *cough* pernah jadi *cough* pacar *cough* Kuo-nii"kata Miku sambil sesekali menyelipkan batuk palsu. Otomatis, Kata-kata tersebut membuat wajah Mikuo memerah.

"Ah, sudahlah!ayo kita ke rumah itu!Segera Habiskan banana cream pie-mu itu!"Kata Mikuo. Miku tertawa.

"Ha'i!"kata Miku seraya hormat ke arah Mikuo. Miku tertawa lepas sementara,Mikuo terdiam. Mikuo merasakan jantungnya berdebar tidak menentu.

" _Dia adikmu, Mikuo!Sadarlah!"_ Pikir Mikuo.

Saudara. Sebuah hubungan yang tidak memungkinkan 2 pelaku untuk bersama selamanya. Sekarang, Mikuo tengah mengalami betapa menyakitkannya mencintai saudara sendiri..

* * *

 **Di kediaman rumah Luki...**

Luki menatap kesal ke kedua orang yang tengah duduk di sofa. Dua-duanya memasang ekspresi berbeda. Sang Gadis menunduk dalam diam sementara sang laki laki menatap datar dirinya.

" _Si iblis itu sialan..._ "gumam Luki. Terbayang di benak luki, wajah Luka yang sedang tertawa jahat.

"Jadi,Bagaimana Luki?Aku senang sekali kalau kau menolaknya."kata si laki laki itu sambil duduk dengan tatapan 'songong'. Si gadis berambut teal itu duduk dengan gelisah, gadis itu tahu kalau suasananya sedang tidak bersahabat. Luki mengenal Miku karena Miku sering sekali datang ke rumah Luka. Namun, Luki entah kenapa terlalu malu untuk menampilkan diri. Makanya, ia selalu berdiam diri di kamarnya sendiri kalau Miku datang untuk main ke rumah Luka.

"Doki doki shichatta yo..*"bisik gadis itu ke laki laki disebelahnya. Bisikan itu terdengar di telinga Luki.

Setelah berpikir panjang, Luki tersenyum.

"Kimi wa boku no mono.*!"seru Luki seraya tersenyum.

"Eeeeh?!"Gadis dan lelaki itu berteriak tidak elitnya.

"Irasshai(selamat datang). Di kediaman Megurine."kata Luki seraya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala gadis. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

Seketika Luki merasakan jantungnya seperti telah bermarathon ria. " _Doki,doki,doki,doki_ " suara itu terdengar dari dadanya. Namun, hanya Luki yang bisa mendengarnya.

" _Eh..chotto matte!Perasaan apa ini?!"_ Seru Luki di pikirannya sesaat setelah melihat senyum gadis yang bernama Hatsune Miku itu.

Jadi,Hatsune Miku akan menjadi 'maid' sementara di rumah Luki selama 2 hari. Mikuo jadi 'servantnya'. Kesempatan itu pun digunakan baik-baik buat Luki untuk memanfaatkan duo Hatsune itu.

" _enak juga ada pembantu selama 2 hari, bukan?_ "gumam Luki. Luki melirik kecil kearah Miku " _Dan juga, Maidnya..cantik.._ "

"Pakai ini."Kata Luki seraya menjatuhkan baju maid yang biasa dipakai para maid prancis. Pakaian itu sekarang ada di meja depan Miku. Mikuo juga diberikan baju servant oleh Luki.

"Ah..Ha'i!"Seru Miku. Miku menatap sekali lagi baju Maid bewarna hitam itu sebelum memakainya.

"Nan da yo?(ada apa?)Cepat pakai!"seru Luki. Kalau Mikuo gajadi pelayan si orang yang seenaknya pada adiknya itu, Mikuo pasti sudah membunuhnya. Jadi, yang Mikuo lakukan hanya melotot ke arah kakaknya Luka itu.

Luki bersekolah di SMA Loid kelas 3. Kenapa Luki menjadi kakak?sebenarnya, Luki dan Luka itu kembar. Luki dilahirkan 7 menit lebih awal di 11.54 sementara Luka dilahirkan 12.01. Maka dari itu, Luki pun menjadi kakak bagi Luka, Luka memanggil Luki dengan sebutan 'onni-chan' walau hanya berbeda beberapa menit.

* * *

 **Paginya,**

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Master."Kata Miku. Luki melotot menatap Miku.

"Hatsune Miku?kenapa kau dirumahku?dan memakai baju m..maid?"tanya Luki.

"Master, anda lupa dengan kontrak kita?"tanya Miku seraya menghela napas.

"Nani?Kontrak?"tanya Luki. Beberapa saat ia terdiam. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, ia sedang berpikir "Oh ya benar, Yaampun aku lupa."

"Menu sarapan hari ini Strawberry cheesecake pancakes dengan buah strawberry dan saus strawberry yang lezat ditambah secangkir teh hangat."kata Miku seraya menyajikan sepiring pancake ke depan Luki sementara Mikuo menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir teh. Luki melihat pancake yang didominasi warna pink tua dan kelihatan sangat lezat itu.

"Kau yang masak ini?"tanya Luki seraya memotong pancake dengan ukuran kecil.

"Ya."kata Miku.

"Semoga kau tidak meracuniku.M-hm,walaupun ini keliatan lezat"sahut Luki. Lagi-lagi Mikuo melotot tajam ke arah Luki, Mikuo ingin sekali menonjok Luki. Namun, laki-laki berambut bewarna senada dengan rambut Luka itu tidak memedulikan sama sekali tatapan Mikuo.

"Saya yakin 100% anda tidak akan keracunan. Namun, anda akan mati dengan kebahagiaan karena memakan masakan saya."Kata Miku. Luki mengangkat satu alisnya tanda heran.

"Aku tidak akan mati dengan alasan bodoh seperti itu."ucap Luki. Miku hanya diam seraya menatap Luki. Miku menatap mata Luki dengan tatapan 'cepatlah-makan'.

"Itadakimasu."ucap Luki. Luki memakan potongan pancake itu.

Luki terdiam setelah memakan pancake buatan Miku.

"Ano..um, Master puas dengan sarapan yang telah saya buat?"tanya Miku. Luki masih terdiam.

"Master?"tanya Miku khawatir.

"Sugoi!Enak sekalii!"Seru Luki tiba-tiba yang membuat Miku terlonjak kebelakang.

"Yokatta..Arigatou Gozaimasu atas pujiannya, Master"kata Miku seraya tersenyum.

"Kau hebat sekali dalam hal memasak"kata Luki seraya menepuk kepala miku. Rona merah muncul di pipi Miku yang putih.

"Ano..Miku?kau tidak apa apa?"tanya Luki heran saat melihat wajah Miku merah. "Sepertinya kau demam. Uhm, wajahmu merah"

"Ah..Aku tida.."kata Miku hendak menjawab. Namun, dipotong Mikuo yang dari tadi diam."Dia tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah khawatir dengannya. Karena, aku yang tangani dia"kata Mikuo.

"Kami permisi dulu"kata Mikuo seraya menarik tangan Miku paksa.

"Eh, apaan apaan ini?kau tak boleh seenaknya pergi."protes Luki. Mikuo berhenti menarik tangan Miku

"Dengar ini, Hatsune Mikuo. Aku tak peduli dia adikmu. Namun, di rumahku ini..." Luki menunjuk kearah Miku. "dia milikku." Luki lalu menarik tangan Miku. Miku hanya bisa terkejut. Luki mendekapnya dengan erat seperti Miku ini adalah boneka.

"Kau.."Kata Mikuo hendak berbicara. Namun, Mikuo urungkan. Mikuo menatap Luki sekilas lalu tersenyum tidak tulus.

"Terserahlah.."Kata Mikuo seraya masuk ke dapur. Luki melepas pelukannya, ia tidak sadar wajah Miku sedang merah sekali.

"Cowok menyebalkan itu sudah pergi.."Kata Luki. Luki terkejut mendapati Miku sedang blushing. Tiba-tiba, Luki menyerigai.

"Ehm..wajahmu saat merona memang t.o.p ya."kata Luki.

"Berhentilah menggodaku!"kata Miku. Miku menoleh kearah samping agar rona wajahnya tidak terlihat Luki.

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Aku berkata yang sejujurnya"kata Luki seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Miku.."Luki memegang dagu Luki hendak berkata sesuatu. Namun, suara menganggu keluar dari perut Miku.

Kruyukk..

"Eh..ehehehe"Kata Miku seraya tertawa pelan.

"Kau belum makan?kau akan makan apa?"tanya Luki.

"Eh..s-saya sudah memasak makanan kesukaan saya dan kakak saya, kentang panggang dengan cheese bercampur negi"Kata Miku seraya tersenyum. Rona merahnya sudah hilang dari wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Miku dipegang oleh Mikuo. Miku kaget karena kemunculan Mikuo yang tiba-tiba.

"Eh benarkah?!Wuahhh..kesukaanku!Terimakasih, Miku-chan!Kau adik paling pengertian sedunia~"kata Mikuo dengan nada ceria seraya memeluk Miku. Alasan Mikuo memeluk Miku karena ingin melakukannya ingin memanasi Luki.

"Kuo-nii...yasudah, yuk ke dapur!kita makan."kata Miku seraya menarik tangan Mikuo. Mikuo mengangguk. Dalam hati, Mikuo senang setidaknya ia bisa menjauhkan Miku dari Luki sementara. Luki menatap tajam Mikuo dengan tatapan 'dasar-lalat-penganggu'.

Ada satu hal yang Luki dan Mikuo tidak tahu,saat Mikuo memeluk Miku..Miku merona wajahnya.

* * *

Prangg!Miku terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara piring terjatuh. Piring itu jatuh dari tangannya. Miku tidak konsentrasi saat sedang mencuci piring. Sebab dari Miku tak bisa konsentrasi adalah kelakuan...Luki dan...Mikuo.

"Ah..Aku bodoh sekali."kata Miku seraya memunguti pecahan piring.

"Miku?!"tanya Luki yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dapur. Miku lebih terkejut lagi saat Luki tiba-tiba berlari kedekatnya lalu Luki menaruh tangan Miku di telapak tangannya.

"E..eh"kata Miku. Lagi-lagi Miku blushing.

"Aku obati."kata Luki. Miku hendak mencegah Luki. Terlambat, Luki tengah menghisap darah yang keluar dari luka di tangan Miku lalu membuang darah itu. Luki melakukannya dengan teratur. Setelah sudah berhenti darah yang keluar dari luka kecil di tangan Miku, Luki membalut jari Miku dengan plester dan obat merah.

"Ah.. seharusnya Anda tidak mengobati saya."kata Miku.

"Sudahlah, walaupun kau itu 'maid'ku, kamu juga perempuan tahu!perempuan berhak dilindungi"kata Luki. Lagi-lagi laki-laki yang Miku kira kejam dan seenaknya itu ternyata baik dan perhatian sekali namun kadang perkataanya tajam.

"Sudah.."kata Luki seraya tersenyum menatap jari Miku yang sudah dipasangkan plester.

"Ah, saya merasa terus berhutang besar dengan Anda."kata Miku malu.

"Aku tak butuh imbalan darimu."kata Luki.

"Tapi.."

"Baiklah, balas hutangmu dengan buatkan aku makan siang terenak"kata Luki seraya mengedipkan matanya. Miku tersenyum antusias.

"Baiklah, Master."kata Miku seraya membungkuk dalam-dalam. Miku melirik ke arah jam...Wuah sudah jam 12. Miku belum menemukan seseorang yang ia tunggu. Orang itu adalah, Mikuo. Mikuo tadi hendak mengambil pakaian di rumah mereka dan Mikuo belum kembali lagi ke rumah Luki.

Drrrt..drrt... Ringtone lagu magnet terdengar dari ponsel Miku. Miku segera membuka ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan.

To:Miku From:Kuo-nii

maaf ya, Miku-chan..Aku pulang agak sore karena ada urusan mendadak!Maaf ya!

Miku menatap tajam ke arah layar handphone miliknya. Ingin sekali, Miku mencincang kakaknya dengan pisau yang tengah ia pegang. Miku mengeram kearah hp-nya, Miku lupa bahwa Luki masih berada di sampingnya.

"aih..seram sekali kau"Kata Luki seraya tertawa. Miku tersadar lalu menatap Luki, seketika Miku tersenyum malu "Um, tadi aku membaca sms dari Mikuo. Hmm..menurutmu kau dan aku hanya berdua di rumah sebesar ini...apa yang akan terjadi?"tanya Luki menggoda Miku. Miku merasakan pipinya merah.

"T-tak ada yang akan terjadi." kata Miku gugup"S..saya harus membuat makan siang"kata Miku. Luki mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Miku untuk membantu Miku berdiri.

Miku kini tengah memotong-motong bawang putih,bombay dan dada ayam. Lalu, Miku menyiapkan spaghetti instan,saus teriyaki instan dan minyak. Miku merebus spaghetti selama 10 menit lalu meng-tumis bawang putih dan bawang bombay dengan api medium low selama 2 menit. Miku memasukkan dada ayam fillet sambil menaruh saus teriyaki sedikit demi sedikit. Selesai. Miku menaruh spaghetti matang di atas piring, lalu menuangkan sausnya.

"Ta-da!Japanesse Chicken Spaghetti ala Miku siap!"kata Miku .Luki memperhatikan Miku lalu tersenyum. Luki mengikuti Miku yang tengah berjalan ke meja makan.

"Ini, saya buatkan orange juice."kata Miku seraya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Miku merasakan sebuah pelukan dari belakang.

"Onegai, Miku-chan. Mmm, ayo makan bersamaku"kata Luki. Miku mengangguk tanda ia mengiyakan ajakan Luki. Lalu, ia pun duduk disamping Luki dan mulai makan.

"Kau memang paling top soal masakan!pasti pengantin priamu bangga denganmu."kata Luki seraya memuji Miku. Miku tersenyum senang.

"aah..Arigatou gozaimasu master atas pujian Anda."kata Miku.

Luki tiba-tiba terdiam sambil menatap ke arah piringnya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Miku.

"hmm..pengantin priamu itu...maksudnya, Aku kan?"tanya Luki seraya menoleh ke arah Miku. Miku speechless.

"Ah..aih..Ano..aku.."kata Miku bingung mau menanggapi apa. suara ' _doki,doki,doki,doki'_ terdengar di dadanya. Miku yakin 100%kalau Luki dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya itu.

"Hmm..pastikan kau memilihku ya, Miku."kata Luki sambil tersenyum kalem. Lalu entah kenapa, Miku merasakan suhu badannya naik secara drastis. Tadi pagi, Miku merasa pusing. Namun, sekarang pusingnya makin mengganas. Miku merasakan tiba-tiba darah jatuh dari hidungnya..lama-kelamaan ia merasakan dirinya lemah.

"Miku?!Miku?!"Seru Luki

"Tidak..tidak..jangan pingsan.."namun, Miku akhirnya pingsan di pelukan Luki

* * *

Gelap. Itu yang Miku rasakan. Miku menjerit ketakutan, ia paling takut dengan kegelapan. Setelah ia berteriak, Miku merasakan cahaya terang. Cahaya itu menyilaukan matanya.

"Miku!"seru Luki. Luki memeluk Miku erat. Hampir saja, Miku mati karena kehabisan napas. Namun, Miku tersenyum. Ia senang Luki memeluknya karena ia merasakan kehangatan. Miku tadi di mimpinya terus beteriak karena kedinginan dan juga karena tidak bisa melihat Luki.

"Miku, syukurlah kau tak apa!Kau idiot sekali membuatku khawatir!Kau pingsan selama 7 jam! dengar ini, 7 jam!untungnya, kakak bodohmu itu belum pulang. Kalau sudah pulang, aku bisa di cincang olehnya!"kata Luki.

"Master..Aku mau bertanya sesuatu"Miku terdiam selama beberapa saat. Luki menatap Miku. "Kenapa master, mengkhawatirkanku?"tanya Miku seraya menatap Luki. Luki langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah..tentu saja!karena.."kata Luki. Luki terdiam beberapa saat, ia sepertinya ragu untuk berkata selanjutnya.

"Karena?"tanya Miku.

"Tidak..Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan."kata Luki seraya tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan mengatakannya padamu, saat waktunya tiba."

Miku terdiam. Selama beberapa saat suasananya hening. Lalu,Miku memecahkan suasana tersebut.

"Jam berapa ini?"tanya Miku lemah.

"jam 7 malam."kata Luki.

"Astaga!"Pekik Miku, Miku bangun dari tidurnya dengan panik."Saya belum membuat makan malam!Permisi, saya harus membuat makan malam"kata Miku dengan panik bangun dari kasur dan segera berlari ke arah dapur.

Miku merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik.

"Eh?"jerit Miku "Kau itu sedang sakit bodoh!jangan memaksakan dirimu!kau tidurlah di tempat tidurmu!"kata Luki.

"Tapi, aku harus membuat makan malam!"kata Miku bersikeras.

"hei."kata Luki. Luki mendorong Miku ke tembok lalu berbisik di telinganya."Sekali saja aku membebaskanmu dari kerja. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk istirahat."

"B-baiklah.."kata Miku berusaha menyembunyikan wajah blushingnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Luki masuk ke kamar Miku.

"Aku membuatkan bubur, Miku. Semoga kau suka."kata Luki. Luki duduk disamping ranjang Miku.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, Aaaa~"kata Luki.

"S-saya bisa makan sendiri, master."kata Miku.

"Berhentilah bersikap formal!kau ini cuma maid yang bekerja 2 hari disini."kata Miku. Miku menerima bubur tersebut. Miku memang merasakan rasa enak saat bubur itu masuk ke mulutnya. Miku iseng melihat ke dalam mangkuk bubur buatan Luki.

"Ah!Bubur apa iniii?!"tanya Miku kaget.

"e..tto..itu bubur..yang k..kubuat..ss...sendiri,"kata Luki. Miku menatap tajam ke arah mangkuk yang tengah ia lihat. Miku melihat semangkuk nasi yang lembek dengan cairan kuning dan merah yang belum diaduk. Miku seketika langsung hilang nafsu makannya. Namun, entah kenapa yang ia makan sebelumnya enak.

"A..aku tidak mau makan ini..maa.f"kata Miku.

"Maaf, aku memang tidak pandai memasak."kata dan Luki terdiam."Baiklah, kubelikan bubur di toko depan"kata Luki.

" Tidak usah. Aku telah banyak sekali merepotkanmu,"kata Miku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti, ketika aku sakit, aku juga akan merepotkan kok"kata Luki spontan kata-kata itu membuat Miku blushing.

" _itu maksudnya dia mengharapkanku untuk merawatnya saat ia sakit bukan?!"_ Miku merasakan ia telah jatuh cinta dengan kakak laki laki Luka itu

"Eii!Aku pulang~!"kata Luki ceria seraya membawa dua mangkuk berisi bubur.

"Kita makan bersama ya, Ittadakimass!"kata Luki, Miku tertawa memperhatikan Luki.

"A..apa?!"tanya Luki , mukanya memerah

"Maaf, tadi aku tertawa."kata Miku seraya menatap ke arah buburnya. Sementara, mereka diam menikmati makanan masing-masing.

"Aku akan mencuci piring, Master. Mohon jangan larang aku"kata Miku. Miku mengatahui Luki hendak mencegahnya karena terlihat dari ekspresi Luki. Luki menyerah lalu mengangguk pelan.

Miku membawa dua mangkuk kosong ke tempat cucian lalu mulai mencuci.

* * *

Luki mengikuti Miku ke dapur. Luki melihat Miku yang sedang mencuci.

"Ano..Miku."panggil Luki ketika Miku telah selesai mencuci.

"Ya?"tanya Miku.

"Bolehkah aku tahu ketakutan terbesarmu?"tanya Luki. Luki menatap Miku tepat ke mata bewarna tealnya. Miku sekarang tengah menaikkan satu alisnya tanda heran.

"Um...tidak."kata Miku. Ia kembali fokus menata piring.

"Ayolah, Miku. kau tidak asyik!"kata Luki seraya memeluk pinggang Miku.

"Lepaskan aku!"kata Miku.

"Tidak mau."kata Luki.

"Kau kekanak kanakan."kata Miku. Luki tetap bergeming memeluk Miku dari belakang.

"Baiklah..baiklah..Tapi,segeralah melepaskan aku!Awas saja kau jahili aku dengan ketakutanku ini!aku t..takut kecoa dan kegelapan.."kata Miku seraya merona. Luki melihatnya sendiri walau ia kini tengah memeluk Miku.

"Hei..kau mau tahu tidak apa ketakutanku?"tanya Luki seraya membalik Miku agar Miku menatapnya.

"a..apa?"tanya Miku.

"Aku takut...kehilanganmu."kata Luki. Miku terkejut.

"Maaf ya, sepertinya memang kau tidak mau aku peluk." Kata Luki seraya menghela napas "Jujur, itu membuatku sakit hati. Namun, apa boleh buat?bagimu aku hanyalah orang yang suka menyuruhmu. Benar bukan?"Luki tersenyum sekilas lalu hendak keluar dari dapur.

"Tidak! itu tidak benar."kata Miku seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Luki. "Karena aku.."

 **Kya kyaaa..saya potong yaa karena kebanyakan hehehe nanti lanjut di chap berikutnya okeeh ;) Nah,entah kenapa di chap ini panjang ya! Semulanya gak kepikiran Miku Luki jadi ,eeh jadi malah nge ship ini!(walaupun jelas saya suka Miku berpasangan dengan siapa saja).Entah kenapa kalau bikin chapter ini jadi kepikiran lagu Magnet Luka sama Miku bedanya,ini versi Luki sama tunggu part keduanya ya!Psst:Mikuo 'mungkin' akan lebih sering muncul di part 2 . sepertinya, di part ini Mikuo jarang bicara dan muncul yah :3**

* * *

Lesson:

*Doki doki shichatta yo: Aku jadi deg-degkan nih!

*Kimi wa boku no moto: Kamu milikku seorang!ahaaha ini romantis kayaknya sering banget ngomong kaya gitu si Luki :3

* * *

Balasan Review:

 **SarahAmalia**

Ahh..engga kok Sarah-san..Sarah-san Sama sekali tidak nge-'sok'.Terimakasih ya telah mereview fanficku ini!Jadi yang pertama lagi mereview chapter ini hahaha. Hmm..semoga Sarah san suka dengan chapter yang satu sudah menambahkan titik koma yang(sepertinya) tepat haha..Tolong review aku terus kalau ada yang salah,Sarah-san!

 **MartinaChristy54'Tina**

Martina-san disini reviewnya rasanya lebih enerjik yah :3. Wah, Martina-san nge-ship LenRin? Aku juga suka kook sama mereka suka banget malah mereka itu cute banget haha!Disini di fanfic ini memang diceritakan Len dan Kaito suka sama Miku..yah, tapi namanya juga baru 'suka' belum tentu nanti mereka berdua jadi jodohnya ,aku suka sekali lagu LenRin seperti:Butterfly in your shoulder, suki kirai, trick and treat, Magical mirror, the wolf that feel in love with little red ridding hood, Servant of evil bakal panjang banget kalau aku sebutin semuanya. Yak, semua pair di vocaloid!kecuali Yaoi

 **Hikaru Katsumi**

Benar sekaliih..Wah, maaf karena terlalu excited suka lupa di edit maaf sekali bila menganggu ^^ dan arigatou telah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview!

 **Indah605**

m-hm..Terimakasih Indah ^^ senang sekali kamu suka fanfic punyaku!Mohon maaf ya, banyak sekali kekurangannya.

 **Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

Terimakasih banyak,yah! Detail review kamu bikin aku jadi semangat dan mengerti kesalahanku. Aku senang kok menerima kritikan. Karena,kritikan itu membuatku jadi tahu letak kesalahanku. Semoga, kamu suka dengan kemajuanku di chap ini! Ganbatte!


	4. Kimi Wa Boku No Mono part 2

gomeeen,gomen,gomen!Maaf harusnya fanfic ini update setiap hari sabtu... tapi sabtu kemarin, kuota internet habis hehehe *garuk-garuk kepala*

Terimakasih yang telah setia membaca fanfic saya, aku jadi terhura.(Len: "terharu kali." Rika: "biar gak maenstrim, getoh" *kibas rambut* Miku: "Jangan kibas rambut!Rambut lu bau tau!" Rika:"kok lu jahat,Miku *nangis seember*" Miku: "itu balasannya karena udah bikin aku nangis di chapter ini!" Reader: "haa..Miku nangis?" Rika: "Bodoh!Jangan spoiler!")

Terimakasih review review,silent rider aku cintah kalian semuaah haha

Yosh, aku malah kebanyakan curhat. Yok, mulai!

 **Rika Miyake Present:**

 **Miku miku love**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi ini ceritanya 100% punya saya**

 **Gaje,typo,newbie,Eyd tidak tepat,titik koma tidak tepat,alur kecepatan**

* * *

 ** _"_** _tidak itu tidak benar."kata Miku seraya menarik pergelangan tangan luki. "karena aku.."_

* * *

Suasananya hening. Miku masih menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Karena kamu apa?"tanya Luki seraya menatap Miku.

"Ka-ka karena..Maaf aku lupa."kata Miku seraya membungkuk dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Luki diam saja menatap Miku.

"Ke-kenapa kau me-memperhatikanku?"tanya Miku.

"Karena, kurasa kau berbohong tadi,"kata Luki seraya menghela napas. "Katakan sejujurnya, Miku."

Miku terdiam, ia meremas-remas ujung dress maidnya tersebut. "Ka..karena aku merasakan kehangatan setiap kamu memelukku. Aku ingin terus merasakan kehangatan itu, dan juga setiap rasa berdebar debar ini, yang kata orang Bernama..cinta.."

Miku mendongak menatap wajah Luki. Ekspresi Luki campur aduk hingga membuat Miku tidak bisa membacanya.

"Oh."ucap Luki seraya pergi meninggalkan Miku. Miku merasakan wajahnya merah karena marah.

" _APA-APAAN ITU!AKU SUDAH MENGUNGKAPKAN PERASAANKU DAN DIA..DIA..BERKATA HANYA 'OH_ '?!"Batin Miku seraya menatap punggung Luki.

Miku terdiam sesaat "i-itu..berarti..aku sudah ditolak, ya?"ucap Miku pelan, Miku menyunggingkan senyum. Entah kenapa, kaki Miku terasa kaku dan lemas ia akhirnya jatuh terduduk diatas lantai keramik dapur.

"Terimakasih, sekarang kau sukses menghancurkan hati seorang Hatsune Miku. Yang tadinya ia berharap bahwa laki laki itu juga mencintainya.."Miku menangis pelan tanpa suara. "Saat aku sudah memutuskan untuk bisa mudah jatuh cinta agar melupakan 'dia' secepatnya. Aku kira aku akan punya kehidupan menyenangkan karena aku lebih terbuka dan sensitif serta mudah jatuh aku salah.." "Lagi-lagi keputusan salah. Dou sureba ii(apa yang harus kulakukan)?"

* * *

Luki POV:

Aku membenamkan wajahku ke . Aku sungguh menyesal.

"Baka yarou!(dasar Bego/idiot)"dari tadi hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku membalik tubuhku dan menatap langit-langit kamarku. Aku sudah bisa menebak dari gerak-gerik Miku yang seperti ingin menyatakan perasaan cinta. Namun, karena aku terlalu senang aku hanya bisa berkata 'oh'. Baiklah, aku baru menyadari ternyata Luka benar, aku memang cowok terbego sedunia.

"Sial!dia pasti salah sangka dan mengira aku menolaknya."Kataku seraya menghela napas pelan. Tiba-tiba, Aku mendengar suara orang berjalan kearah dapur.( FYI or _for your information:_ Dapur rumahku memang dekat dengan kamarku)

"Mikuo."gumamku secara tidak sadar. Sedetik kemudian, Mataku mengecil dan membulat sempurna. Hal buruk akan menimpaku, segera. Namun, Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar percakapan dua kakak beradik itu.

"Miku?!Kamu kenapa?!mana si kusso(brengsek) itu?"

"M-hm. Aku tak apa, Kuo-nii..."

"Pasti si kusso itu yang melakukan ini padamu!mana dia?!"

"B-bukan..Tapi, aku sendiri."

Lalu, terjadi keheningan panjang.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya?" ucap Mikuo. Oh, aku yakin Miku telah menceritakan semuanya. "Aku akan bunuh dia!"ujar Mikuo. Seketika, bulu kuduk milikku berdiri semua.

"Dame da yo(jangan!)!"kali ini suara Miku.

"Dia telah menyakitimu, Miku. Menyakitimu!"kata Mikuo memberi penekanan 'menyakitimu'. "Aku selalu menjagamu agar kau tak sakit hati dan selalu ceria. Lalu, dia dengan mudahnya mematahkan hatimu?" suara Mikuo mengecil dan memelan.

"Ku..kuo-nii."

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Lalu terdengar dua langkah kaki. Satunya seperti berjalan pelan yang satu lagi berjalan cepat. Aku menghela napas, Aku memang tak suka mendengar pembicaraan orang lain. Namun, Aku yakin 100% aku telah menyakiti Miku.

"Bukan.. bukan begini harusnya.."Kataku pelan. "Bukan ini yang kuharapkan.."

* * *

Miku POV:

"Sudah menempelkannya?"tanya Mikuo. Aku mengangguk seraya menatap sendu kearah kertas yang sekarang tertempel di depan kamar Luki.

Dear Luki..

 _Maafkan aku yang terlalu banyak berharap darimu. Maaf sekali lagi maaf telah mempunyai perasaan seperti ini. Kau tak salah. Aku yang salah, kenapa dengan mudahnya aku jatuh cinta denganmu? Aneh memang. Tapi kurasa itu karena kau begitu menyenangkan , baik, dan perhatian serta ada faktor x yang membuatku menyukaimu. Kau tak usah membalas perasaanku ini dengan begitu hutang-hutangku kepadamu telah selesai. Menyakitiku sama saja membayar hutangku yang banyak kepadamu. Ima made arigatou(makasih untuk segalanya)._

"Ayo, Miku..."Ucap Mikuo pelan. Aku menoleh kearah Mikuo lalu mengangguk. Kami berdua keluar dari kediaman rumah Megurine.

"sayonara.."ucapku pelan. Aku berusaha tersenyum. Berhasil. Bila orang yang tidak mengenal dekat denganku, pasti orang itu tidak akan tahu bahwa senyum ini...palsu. Senyum yang menyimpan berjuta kesedihan didalamnya.

* * *

 **Seminggu kemudian..**

Normal POV:

"Ohayou, Miku-chaan! Kita jarang bertemu karena kau berada di rumah Luka-senpai. Dan sekarang?akhirnya hasrat menemuimu terpenuhi juga!"seru Rin dengan nada super super ceria. Kini ia tengah duduk di atas kasur disamping Miku.

"Etto..Rin-chan. Sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Miku dengan suara masih mengantuk. Yang benar saja! Ini masih 8 pagi! Seminggu ini, Miku tidak bisa tidur. M-hm penyebab Miku jadwal tidurnya tidak teratur+sering marah-marah+uring-uringan karena Luki seorang.

"Mikuo-senpai telah memperbolehkanku masuk!"kata Rin ceria .

"Hahaha..., tentu saja dia memperbolehkanmu masuk! Kalau tidak, kau kan bisa-bisa menggilas Mikuo karena tidak boleh masuk."kata Miku seraya tertawa kencang. Rin memasang muka bad-mood.

"Kau jadi membuatku teringat akan Road Roller milikku, Road roller kesayanganku disita ayah. Cuma karena melindas 8 bangunan."kata Rin dengan wajah sendu.

"Apa?! 8 bangunan?!"Seru Miku kaget.

"Iya, 8. 2 sekolah, 4 rumah warga, 2 restoran."kata Rin polos. Mau tak mau, Miku memeluk Rin seraya menepuk kepalanya. Mati-matian, Miku menahan tawa yang akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Kenapa kamu menghancurkan 8 bangunan itu?"tanya Miku. Tentunya dengan suara bergetar menahan tawa.

"Un..Itu karena aku benci 2 sekolah itu. Lalu, rumah warga itu adalah rumah perempuan yang yang sok sekali. Terakhir, karena aku tidak segera menerima pesanan makananku."kata akhirnya melepaskan tawa dahsyatnya. Rin kembali memasang muka bad-mood.

"Tadi kau bilang perempuan sok? Memangnya mereka siapa?"tanya Miku ditengah tawanya. Rin terdiam sebentar lalu menghela napas.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Dia itu perempuan yang ngesok sekali waktu aku masih smp. Akhirnya, aku bisa membalas dendamku."kata Rin. Miku mendorong Rin pelan masih dengan tawanya.

"Kau ini..tapi, mereka tidak apa-apa kan?maksudku.. tidak ter-"kata Miku hendak berbicara namun dipotong Rin.

"Tentu saja tidak!walau aku sebenarnya ingin melindas mereka. Namun tetap saja, tidak. Aku tidak mau membunuh orang."Kata Rin. Aku tersenyum kecil seraya menepuk kepala Rin.

Rin. Selalu bisa membuatku melupakan Luki. Ia selalu menelponku tiap hari. Menghibur dengan kepolosan dan kekonyolan-nya.

"Terkadang. Kurasa kalian cocok jadi pasangan lesbi"desis seseorang. Miku menatap tajam kearah orang itu.

"Meiko-san?! Kau sedang apa disitu?"tanya Miku heran.

"Yah, gadis domba itu memaksa aku ke rumahmu. Begitulah."kata Meiko seraya ikut duduk di ranjang hijau Miku.

Miku menatap penasaran ke arah sebuah minuman yang tengah dibawa Meiko."Kau baru saja membeli starb*cks?"kata Miku.

"Tidak. gadis domba itu yang membelikannya."kata Meiko seraya menunjuk Rin.

"Berhentilah memanggilku domba, Mei-chan!"kata Rin menatap garang ke Meiko.

"Habisnya, kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Mei-chan! Aku kesal. Kenapa nggak Meiko-san seperti Miku yang normal. Hari ini kau juga jadi domba kecil yang pemarah."kata Meiko berterus terang.

"H-hidoi(jahat)!sekarang kalian berdua begitu nih?!"kata Rin serta memasang muka bohongan ingin menangis.

"Yaa begitulah."kata Meiko dan Miku seraya terkikik geli. Lalu, mereka bertiga perang bantal seraya tertawa-tawa. Debu dan busa bantal bertebangan kemana-mana.

"nee..hari ini kita mau kemana?"tanya Miku sambil ngos-ngosan. Mengusap peluh yang berjatuhan karena habis perang bantal mendadak.

"Bagaimana kalau ke salon?"tanya Rin bersamangat. Meiko mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ok!"kata Miku dan Meiko bersamaan.

* * *

 **Skip time..Di jalan..**

"Kalian tahu?dyed rambutku ternyata tidak terlalu buruk!Terimakasih, Meiko-san atas sarannya!"kata Miku seraya terpukau menatap rambut twintailnya. Di ujung rambut tealnya, ada warna biru gelap yang membuat penampilan Miku cantik dan bergaya.

"Aku cukup di creambath dengan wangi orange!Sekarang, aku seperti ingin memakan rambutku sendiri"ucap Rin polos seraya memelintir rambutnya dengan tangannya.

"Unn..aku ingin sekali ombre!Warna cokelat rambutku ini dengan merah.."kata Meiko sambil menatap rambutnya di kaca. Meiko hanya memotong rambutnya sedikit. Katanya, untuk menghilangkan rambut bercabang miliknya. "Sama-sama Miku-chan! Melihat rambutmu sendiri memang bagus untuk di dyed dengan warna biru. Kurasa, aku akan mengombre rambutku sendiri, mungkin bulan depan."

"U-un..Onaka ga suita(aku lapar). Kalian tidak mau makan?"tanya Rin seraya mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Tadi kan kamu sudah menghabiskan Croissant kita,"kata Meiko datar. "dan kau masih lapar?" kata Meiko heran.

"Biariin!Croissant tidak mengenyangkan. Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, aku bersama Miku-chan saja!"kata Rin seraya bergelayut manja di tangan Miku.

"Hahahaha. Tapi bagaimana dengan kalau aku tidak mau ikut denganmu dan aku lebih mau ikut dengan Meiko?"tanya Miku. Meiko dan Miku ber-tos ria.

"HIDOOOI!kalian ini bersengkongkol!lihat saja aku akan menggilas kalian dengan road rollerku!"kata Rin.

"Ampuni kami, Rinhime sama."Kata Meiko dan Miku sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil tertawa-tawa. Mau tak mau, Rin ikut tertawa.

"Yasudah ayo kita sarapan!aku tahu tempat makan yang enak~"kata Rin seraya menarik tangan Meiko dan dan Miku. Meiko dan Miku hanya mendesah tertahan. Ini sudah jam 11 siang dan Rin masih lapar. Sekedar info, Rin tadi pagi sebelum menjemput Miku sudah memakan satu hamburger, lalu menghabiskan croissant yang dibelikan Rin untuk Miku tadi,jumlah croissant itu kira kira ada 8. Dan sekarang ia masih lapar? Ampun..memang enak punya tubuh seperti Rin dan Miku yang tidak bisa gemuk!

* * *

"Sudah kubilang!disini enak, kan?"tanya Rin seraya tersenyum lebar. Kini Rin hendak memakan pancakenya. Miku hanya memesan roti dan sereal sementara Meiko memesan omelet.

"Hmm."kata Miku dan Meiko yang hanya mendengungkan suaranya.

"Tenang aku traktir kook!"kata Rin ceria. Miku dan Meiko menggaguk pelan.

"Eh, Itu bukannya Luki?kakaknya Luka itu!"seru Rin. Miku terperanjat kaget. Miku terbatuk-batuk.

"Minum."kata Meiko seraya menyodorkan segelas air mineral. Miku menggumamkan kata terimakasih lalu meminum air mineral tersebut.

Miku menatap kearah Luki. Luki memakai baju butler dan sedang melayani tiga orang. Eh, sepertinya Miku juga kenal dengan tiga orang itu. Sebelum Miku sempat bicara, Rin bangkit dari duduknya dengan kesal. Meiko hendak mencegah Rin tapi terlambat.

"SEDANG APA KALIAN BERTIGA DISINI?!"Seru Rin dengan suara paling kencang yang ia punya. . Kira-kira itu 5 oktaf. Seketika , cafe itu hening.

"A-ano.."kata sebuah suara yang mirip Len.

"JELASKAN KEPADAKU, SEKARANG!"jerit Rin. Rin menarik kerah pemuda yang berambut kuning dan dikuncir satu itu.

Ternyata, Len, Kaito, dan Mikuo hendak memata-matai Miku. Rin membentak-bentak Len, Kaito, dan Mikuo "AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGINCAR MIKU!AKU INI PEREMPUAN KALIAN, IDIOT!" Dan serentetan kata tidak penting lainnya.

"Habis kalian cocok sih.."kata Kaito dengan suara kecil. Meiko tertawa kencang, Meiko yakin si 'bakaito' itu akan menjadi gepeng setelah di gilas oleh Rin dengan road roller. Yah, kalau road roller Rin masih ada. Namun sekarang road roller Rin sedang disita oleh ayahnya.

"Kalian ini aneh sekali. Kita kan hanya melakukan aktivitas girls day out saja. Tenang, Miku tidak akan kami bawa pergi,"kata Meiko dengan suara tenang ."tapi kalau aku jadi cowok sih. Miku akan kuculik. Habis, dia cantik sih hahaha"kata Meiko. Seketika semuanya hening.

"Ja-jadi kau lesbi?"tanya Len dengan suara pelan. Meiko mendelik ke arah Len.

"Rin! Cepat ambil road rollermu. Target kita Len dan Kaito!"kata Meiko."Kau ini tuli atau apa?!kan kubilang kalau aku perempuan!"

"Jangan bunuh aku! Aku bahkan belum nge-date dengan Miku!"Kata Len menjerit tertahan. Meiko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia heran kenapa ia mau berteman dengan teman teman aneh seperti itu. Kecuali Miku. Dia normal namun kadang tidak normal.

"Demo(tapi..),Meiko-chan..Road rollerku.."kata Rin pasrah.

"Kalian itu!Aku jelas tidak tertarik dengan cowok apalagi cewek!Namun, kalau Rin sih..."kata Meiko seraya melirik Rin. "kan, bukannya Rin maunya sama Mikuo, ya?"tanya Meiko. Seketika wajah Rin memerah.

"Tidak!..itu.."kata Rin. Namun, sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya Rin kabur ke kamar mandi.

"Ck"kata Meiko seraya menatap beralih menatap Miku, gadis itu tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan Meiko, Len, Kaito, Mikuo, dan Rin. Gadis itu sekarang berada di luar cafe seraya bermain dengan kucing yang kelihatannya jinak. Meiko tertawa kecil hendak menghampiri Miku namun, ada seseorang berambut pink yang mendahului Meiko. Ia tergesa-gesa membuka pintu itu menghampiri Miku dengan tergesa gesa lalu memeluk Miku.

* * *

Miku POV:

Aku berjalan pelan kearah pintu cafe. Bahkan, karena semua orang fokus dengan pertengkaran tidak penting dan menarik itu, mereka tidak menyadari Aku telah pergi dari cafe.

"Nyaa.." ada suara khas dari hewan tersebut. Aku melirik kearah binatang tersebut lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, kamu. Mau kan main bersama denganku? Aku kadang suka malas dengan teman-temanku yang selalu berantem itu.."Kataku seraya mengelus kepala kucing itu dan mengelus lehernya membuat kucing itu menjadi senang di sampingku. Aku tertawa kecil, aku memang suka dengan makhluk bernama kucing.

"Miku?"sebuah suara bass terdengar dari belakangku. Aku terkejut serta membalik badanku.

"L-Luki?"kataku spontan. Tiba-tiba , Luki mendekap tubuhku. Aku terkejut sekaligus malu.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu."Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Luki.

"M-menemukanku?"kataku

"Ya, menemukanmu. Aku mencari-carimu. Saat aku setiap hari datang kerumah, kakakmu bilang kau sekarang jarang di rumah."kata Luki. Miku memutar bola matanya. Ia memang akhir akhir ini sering mendengar kakaknya uring-uringan untuk membuka pagar rumah mereka+ada yang berkali kali menge-bel rumah mereka.

"Kau terlihat cantik, itu baru ya?"tanya Luki seraya menatap kearah bagian rambut yang telah di- tersenyum kecil.

"M-hm. Begitulah."kataku seraya tersenyum lembut. Luki yang menatapku ikut tersenyum.

"ka-kau terlihat berantakan.."kataku seraya tertawa kecil saat melihat kantung mata Luki.

"Hahaha. H-habisnya aku seminggu ini tidak bisa tidur nyenyak."kata Luki seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Nande yo(kenapa)?"tanyaku heran.

"Ingat kan seminggu ya lalu?"kata Luki. Tiba-tiba, jantungku berdegup cepat. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak ingat pengalaman memalukan yang menembak cewek dan ditolak segera?

"I..iya.."kataku "aku..takkan lupa.." kataku

" _Kenapa aku berbicara seenaknya?!"_ Runtukku dalam hati.

"gak bisa lupa ya?padahal aku ingin kamu melupakannya,"kata Luki,"Dan jatuh cinta padaku lagi."

Aku terdiam lebih tepatnya speechless. "Setiap detik aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku tak bisa lupa. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Gomen ne,"kata masih diam saja menunggu ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. "jawaban yang waktu itu bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan untuk menjawab pernyatanmu.."Aku terkejut. Luki melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku.

"karena aku tak bisa memutar kembali waktu. Jadi, kumohon... jatuh cinta lah kepadaku, lagi,"kata Luki. "Begitu melihatmu tadi. Aku begitu senang sekali apalagi kau tidak lupa tak akan menyakitimu. Aku selalu berada di sisimu"kata Luki. Aku masih tersenyum.

"Aku anggap jawabanmu sebagai 'ya'. Masuklah ke mobilku"kata Luki seraya mendorong pelan badanku kearah mobil bewarna hitam.

"Hei!kita mau kemana?!"walau begitu Aku menurut masuk ke mobil Luki

"Duduk yang manis."Perintah Luki. Anehnya, aku mengikuti apa perintahnya dia.

* * *

Normal POV:

 **Di Pantai..**

Luki tersenyum saat membukakan pintu mobil untuk Miku. Pantai itu sepi. Pantai itu selalu menjadi tempat Luki merenung.

"Bagus bukan?"tanya Luki. Miku mengangguk pelan.

Suasananya hening, Miku berusaha memecahkan suasana.

"Eh. Etto..Ano.. Jadi, kenapa kau kerja di cafe itu?"tanya Miku hati-hati. Luki tertawa lepas.

"yah begitulah. Luka marah besar karena aku membuatmu pergi dari rumahku. Lalu akibatnya, aku disuruh kerja sih agar aku lebih rajin sih, Cuma akal akalan dia aja biar dia kebantu."kata Luki seraya tertawa pelan. Mau tak mau, Miku tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya!"kata Luki seraya ke bagasi mobil. Miku menatap Luki dengan heran.

"Ini"kata Luki. Miku menatap kearah sebuah dress bewarna putih. Sementara, Luki memegang sebuah tuxedo hitam.

"Coba kau pakai itu!aku ada kejutan buatmu.."kata Luki seraya tersenyum.

"Ok!"kata Miku. Miku berjalan ke arah tempat berganti baju yang terdapat di pantai itu. Sekitar 1 menit ia telah selesai berganti baju, Miku menatap dirinya di cermin tersebut.

"Memangnya Luki merencanakan apa ya?"kata Miku. Kemudian, senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Miku.

"Aku terlihat bagus di dress ini!nggak kusangka, Luki mempunyai selera fashion yang high class. Dan oh, ukurannya pas denganku!"kata Miku senang.

"Hei, Kau sudah siap?"tanya Luki di luar bilik tempat berganti baju. Miku mengangguk lalu akhirnya sadar bahwa Luki tak bisa melihatnya mengangguk.

"Iya."kata Miku.

"Keluarlah.."kata Luki. Miku menyibakkan tirai tempat berganti baju itu. Lalu, Miku speechless dengan penampilan Luki yang benar benar benar tampan. Begitupun sebaliknya, Luki speechless dengan penampilan Miku.

"Ehm.."kata itu berhasil membuat Miku sadar daritadi ia telah memperhatikan Luki, seketika wajah Miku memerah.

"Go-gomen ne!aku tadi memperhatikanmu bukan karena aku suka gayamu!Jangan ke-geeran!"seru Miku. Luki tertawa ringan, ia tahu gadis di depannya ini sedang malu dan berusaha menyembunyikannya. Dan tentu saja, ah..tipikal gadis tsundere kalau sedang malu begitu bukan?

"Ayo, Ohime sama."kata Luki seraya menggandeng tangan Miku. Miku merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"eh,sebentar."kata Luki. Miku memiringkan kepalanya seraya menatap Luki, tandanya ia bingung. Luki mengeluarkan sebuah penutup mata.

"kau harus pakai ini. Tenang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."kata Luki. Miku mengangguk mengiyakan. Bahkan, Miku selalu percaya kepada Luki dan tidak punya pikiran Luki akan menyakitinya.

Luki menuntun Miku. Kira-kira mereka hanya berjalan 43 langkah. Tidak terlalu banyak.

"Sudah sampai."kata Luki. Luki dengan pelan melepas tutup mata yang menutupi mata indah Miku.

"Ah...wow.."kata Miku kagum. Di depannya, ada sebuah meja yang terdapat dua buah kursi. Diatasnya ada sebuah spaghetti dan satunya lagi steak. Ada lilin yang membuat suasana tambah romantis. Serta, oh!sunset yang sangat indah. Semuanya terasa lengkap, semuanya membuat paduan romantis.

"Duduklah."kata Luki seraya menggeser tempat duduk agar Miku bisa duduk. Miku tersenyum lembut.

"indah sekali.."kata Miku seraya menatap kearah sunset.

"Iya.."kata Luki. Namun, Luki tidak melihat ke arah sunset ia melihat kearah Miku.

"Kau melihat yang indah sunset itu. Tapi bagiku, definisi indah sekali itu cocok untukmu,"kata Luki. Seketika wajah Miku menunduk malu. "Oh bukan. Kau tidak hanya indah. Kamu menakjubkan. Makanya, aku jatuh cinta no seida(salah sendiri), kamu cantik sih. Dan aku tidak menyesalinya. Bahwa, aku cinta padamu"

Seketika, sekitar Miku dan Luki seperti berhenti. Miku masih bisa melihat senyum di wajah tampan Miku seperti sedang bermaraton ria. Wajah Miku seperti campur aduk.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa memendam perasaanku. Sudah, sekarang kita makan dulu. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang."kata Luki sesaat setelah melihat perubahan wajah Miku.

"Baiklah.."kata Miku.

Lalu, Miku menikmati spaghetti miliknya. Oh, rasanya seperti di surga. Enak sekali. Miku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat menyukai spaghetti itu.

"Syukurlah, kau menyukainya."kata Luki seraya tersenyum lembut. Miku tersenyum lebar. Senyuman itu jarang sekali Miku tampilkan, biasanya senyum itu ada kalau dia sedang senang sekali.

"Arigato, Luki."kata Miku seraya tersenyum. Luki bisa merasakan kali ini jantungnya bermaraton ria. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang jarang sekali ditampilkan. Luki ikut tersenyum, setidaknya, hanya dia yang bisa melihat senyuman itu. Oh, apakah Mikuo juga pernah melihatnya?

Miku menyelesaikan makan-nya. Lalu, Miku menatap matahari yang hendak terbenam sambil tersenyum tenang. Luki hanya melihat Miku sambil tersenyum. Diam-diam, Luki mengeluarkan kamera.

"Gaya pose candid seperti itu bagus, lho!"kata Luki seraya tertawa setelah selesai meng-foto Miku.

"iih!hapus hapus!aku terlihat jelek pasti!"seru Miku. Luki tertawa seraya berlari. Miku mengejarnya. Mereka berdua berlarian diatas pasir yang lembut seraya tertawa.

"Chigau yo!(salah kok!)kamu terlihat cantik, sumpah!"seru Luki. Namun, Miku tetap mengejarnya

Orang-orang yang sedang menikmati indahnya pantai tersembunyi itu (kira-kira hanya 9 orang karena sedikit yang tahu) hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya seraya bergumam "dasar anak muda".Miku berhasil mengejar Luki karena Luki tadi sempat jatuh. Miku menjatuhkan dirinya diatas Luki yang sedang tengkurap diatas pasir.

"Kena kau!"kata Miku seraya tertawa senang. Ia mengambil kamera dari tangan Luki.

"Beraat..!kau berat sekalih, huft!"jerit Luki. Miku tertawa jahat.

Duakk!

"aaw!"jerit Miku. Miku merasakan ada sebuah sepatu kanvas yang mengenai kepalanya.

"Aduh!siapa itu?!"kata Miku. Beberapa saat ia lupa dengan kamera Luki, Luki kini sedang posisi duduk. Luki juga menatap heran kearah sepatu yang dilemparkan oleh seseorang. Kalau tidak salah sepatu itu kan milik...

"AKU MENCARI CARI KALIAN BERDUA DAN KALIAN SEDANG ASYIK BERDUAAN DISINI?!"Kata sebuah suara. Suara itu jelas mencerminkan orang itu sedang khawatir sekaligus marah. Orang itu memakai kemeja putih,rok hitam,sepatu canvas yang dipakai sebelah(karena satu lagi ada di tangan Miku). Gadis itu berambut pink yang sama dengan milik Luki, gadis itu adalah, Luka. Dia baru saja selesai dari part-time jobnya. Disamping Luka ada gadis berambut kuning yang dikenali Luki sebagai Rin,lalu laki laki berambut kuning yang wajahnya mirip Rin, Meiko si perempuan berambut cokelat, laki laki berambut biru dan ah ya..kakak Hatsune Miku, Mikuo. Luki kenal dengan Rin dan Meiko karena terkadang mereka sering main ke rumah Luka. Yah, yang paling sering sih Miku.

"Berduaan?"tanya Miku heran. Miku masih duduk di atas pasir di samping Luki.

"oh-eh.."Miku segera bangkit dan membersihkan rok dan bajunya yang terkena bersemu merah

"jelaskan sekarang."kata Luka seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Luka-senpai.."kata Miku seraya berusha berlari kearahnya lalu mendekapnya pelan. Lalu, Luka menatap wajah Miku, seakan sedang memeriksa apakah ada yang salah dengan Miku. Namun, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa.

"Miku-chan, kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?"tanya Luka seraya menatap Miku. Miku mengangguk. Rasa serba salah muncul di benak Luka.

" _kan aku berniat menjodohkan mereka berdua!kenapa aku malah menghancurkan momen ini?harusnya aku tahu kalau Miku hilang karena dibawa luki!Baka yarou!"_ Gumam Luka.

" _enak saja memangnya aku penjahat apah?!"_ gumam Luki. Luki memberikan tatapan ke arah Luka dengan 'kau-merusak-momen-ini-bodoh!' lalu Luka membalas dengan tatapan 'maaf-aku-tak –tau-hehe'.Memang yang bisa membaca ekspresi mata itu hanya kembaran Megurine itu.

"Aku akan mengantar Miku pulang. Kalian bersama Luka saja."kata Luki dingin seraya menarik tangan Miku. Mikuo hendak buka mulut namun dipotong oleh kata-kata Luki.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti dia. Aku janji."kata Luki. Mikuo mengangguk lalu masuk ke mobil Kaito, yang dipakai mereka untuk kesini.

* * *

 **Di dalam mobil..**

 **"** Mereka merusak suasana saja" tanpa sadar. Luki menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Miku menatap Luki yang tengah menatap kearah spion mobil. Menunggu mobil itu pergi dahulu.

"Merusak suasana?"tanya Miku.

"Iya. Padahal, kan aku berencana untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi."kata Luki. Miku menatap Luki tidak percaya.

"hah?!"tanya Miku heran.

"Kurasa aku gagal.."kata Luki.

"Kurasa kau tidak gagal.."kata Miku pelan seraya meantap ke arah dashboard mobil.

"Hah..jadi kau.."

"m-hm.."potong Miku. Miku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Luki tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah. Ayo, aku antar kau pulang."kata Luki. Miku mengangguk pelan.

* * *

 **Di depan rumah Miku..**

"Miku.."kata Luki

"Arigato untuk hari ini. Aku senang sekali."Kata Miku seraya memberikan senyum termanisnya dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Ah, sama-sama."kata Luki sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Miku.." Kali ini, Luki memeluk Miku dari belakang. Miku tidak terkejut, sepertinya ia sudah biasa.

"Kenapa?"tanya Miku pelan.

"Suki , Aishiteru.."kata Luki. Miku diam saja "itu kata yang lebih tepat."kata Luki.

"Maukah kau jadi milikku?"tanya Luki, Miku masih diam.

"Kurasa..Aku belum bisa mengatakannya.."kata Miku. Luki mengangguk mengerti

"Hingga kau memutuskan jodohmu ya?"tanya Luki

"Iya."kata Miku

"Sebenarnya, pada awalnya aku merasa terpaksa sekali mengikuti perjodohanmu ini,"kata Luki sambil mengadah menatap langit. Miku menatap Luki. Miku Menunggu untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Tapi, malah aku jadi ikut jatuh cinta kepadamu."Kata Luki. Kali ini matanya beradu pandang dengan mata milik tersenyum tulus seraya mengusap genangan air mata yang berada di matanya.

"Aku takkan memaksamu untuk memilihku. Namun, aku harap kamu mau bersamaku."Kata Luki seraya tersenyum lembut. Lalu, menepuk kepala Miku. Miku tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang aku mencintaimu. Aku juga tidak bisa bilang aku membencimu. Itu jawabanku, selengkapnya kau akan tau saat hari itu tiba."kata Miku.

"sampai jumpa."kata masuk ke mobil. Ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya agar bisa melihat MIku

"Oyasumi,Luki-kun."kata Miku. Luki menatapnya selama beberapa saat lalu tersenyum.

"Oyasumi,Miku-koi." Kata Luki.

* * *

"Sou ne.."kata sebuah suara. Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, dia baru saja menembakmu?"tanya Meiko. Miku mengangguk. Lalu, Miku sadar bahwa ia sedang bertelepon jadi Meiko tidak bisa melihat anggukannya.

"Iya."kata Miku.

"kau akan memilihnya?"tanya Meiko. Miku terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau akan menggantungnya seperti Kaito?!"tanya Meiko

"Tidak. mencintai mereka berdua."kata Miku gelisah .

"M-hm. Lalu jadikan saja mereka berdua pacarmu"kata Meiko dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kau gila!"seru Miku. Meiko tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha..tapi di hatimu itu kau Cuma paling suka sama seseorang kan?"tanya Meiko

"..." Miku diam saja. "Bagaimana ini,Meiko-san?aku sudah berusaha melupakan dia. Namun, setiap aku mencintai laki laki perasaan itu tidak menyaingi perasaanku kepada si dia itu.."kata Miku

"Susah juga. Hidupmu rumit, Miku"kata Meiko.

"Hidupmu berantakan. Kau sering sekali minum sake. Sake tidak menyelesaikan masalah."Cibir Miku.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi, kabur dari masalah"kata Meiko. Miku terdiam.

"Aku benci sekolah. Namun aku terlahir jenius. Makanya, aku minum sake terus. Mungkin saja, aku akan kehilangan ke-jeniusan ku."kata Meiko.

"Kembali ke topik tadi. Namun, kau tidak mau menyakiti hati mereka berdua kan?"tanya Meiko. Miku terdiam.

"Ya."ucap Miku. "Sudah malam, tidur saja sana. Rahasiakan ini, Meiko!"ancam Miku.

"Iya, iya. Kau mau ini jadi rahasia karena kamu tidak mau menyakiti semua orang kan?"tanya Meiko. Miku tertawa.

"Kau memang mengerti aku. Yasudah,Oyasumi Meiko-san!"kata Miku.

"Oyasumi,Miku-san!"kata Meiko. Meiko mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tapi berhati-hatilah, Miku. Karena suatu saat kau bisa melakukan kesalahan."kata Meiko seraya menghela napas pelan. Rahasia yang dibagi Miku hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Rin memang Miku berniat beri tahu. Namun, nanti saat ada waktunya.

 **Jiah..Endingnya jadi membawa ke sebuah rahasia selanjutnyaa hahaha.. maaf, kalau semuanya jadi penasaran , selanjutnya Miku akan date dengan yang berhubungan hijau. Siapakah dia,jreng jreng jreng saja di chap kedepannya!di chap kedepannya akan membahas rahasia Ne, disini Len bicaranya diiikiitt sekali *^* , Mikuo juga tambah sedikit percakapannya hahaha. Aku usahakan chap kedepannya ada setidaknya Len you, minna-san!Update jadi setiap hari senin yah! Dan juga rencananya setiap chap ada dua part :)**

* * *

Curhat Rika:

Ehm, walaupun banyak ujian, Rika masih tetap semangat update dan nulis cerita hehehe...Chap ini gabakal keputus di tengah jalan!tenang saja! Rencananya, Rika mau nyelipin setidaknya satu lagu vocaloid di dalam satu chapter :). Dan oh yaaa.. aku bakal bikin fanfic baru!

* * *

Balasan review:

 **Indah605**

Arigatooo, yaampunn terimakasih ya!Hm, maaf atas kebiasaanku ini. Kadang aku suka menjelekkan diriku sendiri, kadang tidak percaya diri, dan kadang juga terlalu berlebihan memikirkan suatu konflik kecil :). Tapi, aku gapernah keberatan namanya di review. Walaupun kasar sekalipun, itu tetap saja tantangan buatku agar aku lebih baik lagi!Kamu juga ganbatte ya!

 **Clairith54'tina**

Kenapa ganti namaaa? jadinya aku manggilnya apa? Clare-san atau Martina-san? atau apa?Atau Martina-koi? *wanjer*. Aku malah suka ada yang perhatiin aku apalagi punya kakak yang super overprotektif itu seru haha!benarkah ceritaku sweet?Egh, bener nih cinta segitiga wehewehewehe

 **SarahAmalia**

Iyaaa!ABIS KU CHECK ADA TYPONYA ARGHHH!Emang baunya kecium yha?hahaha...Miku pilih siapa hayo *senyum sok cool*. Sarah-san juga terus semangaat!ganbatteee!

 **DarkLibra13**

A..apah?menarik?Senangnya *mati*. Ok, hahaha cie cie penasaran. Nah, sekarang udah ga penasaran lagi kan?Aku gamau tanggung jawab! *lari menjauh*


	5. Hello, cousin!

aah, kecewa aku chapter lalu cuma 1 saja yang review *pundung di pojokan*. Tapi, yah tetep semangat update walau cuma 1 review. Arigatou, ne!

Hulla~Silent reader *wink*

 **Rika Miyake Present:**

 **Miku Miku Love**

 **disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya yoo~**

 **Mohon maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahanku :3**

 **5\. Hello, cousin!**

 _The dazzling strobe lights_

 _And the pounding LED_

 _Take my hand and begin to run_

 _I stumbled, and then I awoke from dream(ah)_

Miku duduk diatas sofa empuk, mendengarkan lagu, dan membaca buku. Itulah hal yang Miku sering lakukan jika ia sedang tidak ada aktivitas. Di sebelahnya, Mikuo Hatsune sedang mengunyah popcorn seraya menonton film. Miku tidak memperhatikan filmnya, ia lebih memilih membaca buku yang kini ada di tangannya.

 _It's still in my head_

 _That stimulating line and_

 _The time passing through my hands_

 _When i compare the two, I just sigh_

"Miku."panggil Mikuo. Miku sama sekali tidak mendengar Mikuo. Ia tetap bernyanyi seraya membaca pelan buku tebal miliknya.

"MIKU!"kini, suara Mikuo menembus earphone Miku. Sehingga, Miku segera mencopot earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Nani?"tanya Miku dengan wajah innocent. Mikuo menghela napas, ia harus sabar menghadapi kebiasaan adiknya yang suka mendengarkan lagu dengan earphone bervolume keras. Mikuo mulai khawatir dengan kesehatan telinga adiknya. Mikuo khawatir Miku jadi seperti Kagamine Len, laki-laki itu suka sekali mendengarkan lagu hingga ia sedikit Budi(budek dikit).

"Sungguh, bisakah kau setidaknya meninggalkan ketiga benda itu?"tanya Mikuo seraya menunjuk ke arah tiga benda keramat Miku. Buku novel, Handphone dan Earphone.

Mikuo mendesah pelan "Dan, kita bisa berbincang normal layaknya kakak adik yang manis?"tanya Mikuo

"Pertama, kuo-nii kau juga tidak pernah meninggalkan tv dan makanan. Kedua itu benda keramatmu, bukan? Lalu, kenapa menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan benda keramatku, kalau kuo-nii sendiri tidak bisa meninggalkannya? Kedua, memangnya sebelumnya kita tidak normal, begitu? Ketiga, Jangan narsis. Aku sarankan, untuk berkaca sebelum berbicara. Dan tambahan, aku yang manis bukan kau."Sahut Miku dingin. Miku kembali memasang earphone di telinganya. Miku benar-benar kesal dengan Mikuo karena Mikuo sering sekali menganggu Miku bila Miku sedang mendengarkan musik.

Mikuo bergumam tidak jelas. Miku memutar bola matanya.

 _Round and round_

 _I'll move past the boring repetitive days_

"Miku..."Miku menoleh kearah si empu suara dengan pandangan 'kau-mengangguku-saja'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikuo yang suaranya kadang nge-bass dan kadang cempreng?

"Ada apa, Kuo-nii?"tanya Miku berbicara dengan lambat-lambat. Jelas, Miku sedang menahan kesal kepada kakaknya yang aneh itu.

"Kau sedang masa-nya, ya?"tanya Mikuo dengan wajah innocent.

"Masa?"tanya Miku bingung.

"Ya. Maksudku, kau sedang datang bulan ya?"tanya Mikuo polos.

 _Jdeer!_ Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening Miku dan Matanya memancarkan 'death-glare'.

Miku menghela napas, ia kesal. Kenapa sih, setiap cewek tiba-tiba jutek dikira sedang PMS atau datang bulan?!

"Tidak."jawab Miku.

"Lalu?"tanya Mikuo.

Miku mengacuhkan kakaknya lalu memasang earphonenya kembali. Miku memang agak kasihan dengan Mikuo yang terus ia diamkan.

" _Tidak. Kuo-nii harus diberi pelajaran!_ "pikir Miku.

 _Today i'll dream again!_

 _Colorful, shining sounds_

 _I don't want to let go of_

 _This joy that fills the empty space_

 _Look! I'll raise my hand up high_

 _On the other side of prism_

 _I can't wait!_

 _Weekender girl 2x_

"Miku.."kali ini, Mikuo memasang puppy-eyes di depan Miku. Miku kaget sekali karena tiba-tiba tepat beberapa inchi dari wajahnya ada wajah Mikuo.

" _S-stay away_."Ucap Miku seraya mendorong wajah Mikuo dengan tangannya. Sementara, ia mengalihkan wajahnya. Aneh, lagi-lagi ada getaran aneh di jantungnya itu. Apalagi, wajahnya memerah.

" _Miku! kau ini aneh sekali hari ini!"_ Pikir Miku.

Mikuo mendecih pelan. "Sok sekali dengan bahasa inggris.."cibir Mikuo. Miku memutar bola matanya tanda tak tertarik.

"Kau sedang memikirkan Luki dan Kaito?"tanya Mikuo tiba-tiba. Miku terlonjak. Itu tidak benar, Miku bahkan baru ingat mereka berdua saat Mikuo berbicara tentang mereka berdua. (Kaito&Luki: "Jahat kamu, Miku!" Miku: *nyengir sambil death glare kearah Author alias Rika-chan* Rika: *pasang muka Innocent*)

"Well, itu tidak benar. Aku hanya sedang malas berbicara. Apalagi, dengan kau, my dear Kuo-nii."kata Miku.

Tiba-tiba, Mikuo memegang kedua bahu Miku lalu mengguncangnya. "Dame da yo! Dimanakah Miku yang baik, cantik, imut 100x, pintar memasak, rajin,...,..."semua kata meluncur panjang dari mulut Mikuo.

 _Confirmed. Mikuo siscon. Ehm, maksudku_ _ **sangat**_ _siscon._

 _"_ Sudah selesai?"tanya Miku seraya memberikan wajah tanda 'aku-tidak-peduli'.

"Belum. Masih mau kulanjutkan?"tanya Mikuo. Miku mendesah keras . Demi tuhan, kapan sih orangtuanya kembali?! Ia sudah habis kesabarannya dengan Mikuo, kakaknya itu.

"Miku..Miku..kemana Miku yang asli, Miku adik tercintaku. Miku yang asli tidak akan membentakku"kata Mikuo seraya pundung di pojok ruangan. Miku memutar bola matanya tak peduli dengan kakak bodohnya itu. Miku bangkit dari sofa dan meluruskan badannya yang lumayan pegal.

"Chotto matte.."pikir Miku.

"Heh?!dia menganggapku palsu?!"pikir Miku bergejolak dengan kekesalan yang memuncak.

"KUOO-NII!"

Ting..tong..

Baru saja ia siap-siap untuk memerahai Mikuo ada suara bel. Miku mendesah keras. Setelah acara mendengarkan musiknya diganggu oleh Mikuo, sekarang siapa lagi?! Dengan muka kesal dan jutek, Miku membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

 _Confirmed. Miku kalau lagi badmood jangan deket-deket sama dia._

"Siapa sih?!"seru Miku sambil membuka pintu.

" _Hello_!"

Miku matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Siapa, Miku?"tanya Mikuo dari ruang tamu. Suaranya masih terdengar ia masih sedih. Tahu kan kenapa? hahaha..

"Itu.."

* * *

 **Guest POV:**

Aku merapikan bajuku. Dress putih tulang, coat pink dengan motif polkadot, pump shoes, dan kacamata hitam itu semua sedang kupakai sekarang.

"Aku sudah rapi, kan?"tanyaku kepada tetanggaku yang menjadi teman perjalanan jauh dari Amerika ke jepang ini.

" _Yeah_."jawabnya acuh masih dengan bermain ponselnya. Aku mendengus keras tanda kesal. Kapan sih makhluk disampingnya itu melepaskan dirinya dari handphone yang ia pegang terus itu.

"Perhatikan jalanmu. Kau akan menabrak tiang."kataku. Laki-laki itu melirik kearahku sebentar dengan pandangan 'jangan-ganggu-aku' lalu kembali menekuni aktivitasnya.

" _I'm so nervous !_ " Kataku seraya meliriknya. Laki-laki itu merespon dengan angggukan. Karena sebal dengan sikap acuhnya, aku merebut handphonenya.

"Mou(geez), Apa sih yang kau lihat?!"tanyaku. Segera, aku bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang diikat twintail dan sedang menyanyi. Energi cerianya membuat semua orang akan ikut bersemangat dan tersenyum. Begitupula, denganku.

" _Well, we're not arrived in there. But, you already like her?"_ tanyaku.

" _Not already."_ kata Laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum tenang. Sedikit rona kemerahan muncul di pipi tetanggaku itu." _I have crush on her since you give me the photo of the girl."_ Kata dia. Well, dia berbeda denganku. Aku tipe yang jarang sekali malu sementara ia mudah sekali malu.

"Nee-nee, Kau menyeramkan. Nah, kita berada di jepang bukan di america. Gunakan bahasa jepang!"seruku. Entah kenapa, rasanya hatiku sakit sekali. Rasa apa ini?!

" _Look. Don't make fool of me infront the girl, okay?. You are the one who decide to make a contract with her dad. So make this will be the wonderful day for me and her. Just help me!"_ serunya. Aku mengangguk.

" _Umm.. don't call her with 'the girl'. She have a name, you know?!How rude..Um, well, i'll do the best that i could. "_ Ucapku

" _Oh yeah. Her name is Hatsune Miku, right?"_ tanyanya. Aku menghela napas, sudah kuduga. Teman sejak kecil sekaligus tetanggaku ini, sangat suka sepupuku hingga ia bahkan tahu seluruh info lengkap sepupuku itu walaupun aku tak memberitahunya. Jadi, dia tahu darimana? Tentu saja di internet! Sepupuku itu masuk ke band yang lumayan terkenal di Jepang.

" _Yep."_ Kataku. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk mengetuk pintu di depanku. Aku mendengar suara gumaman tidak suka dan sebuah teriakan saat si pemilik rumah mengetuk pintu. Wajahnya terlihat marah dan sebal. Namun, seketika wajahnya berubah dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

" _Hello!"_ Kataku. Aneh memang, ada apa dengan sepupuku itu? Oh ya, aku lupa. Aku kan memang merencakanan ini sebagai kejutan untuknya.

Lalu, sesaat aku mengatakan kata 'hello'. Ada suara yang tidak jauh beda dari sepupuku namun nadanya lebih rendah dalam bahasa jepang.

"Itu.."katanya.

" _Yes, this is me, cousin! Gumi Nakajima. Rudee, You are now forget me?!"_ Kataku.

* * *

 **Miku POV:**

Miku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian unik ala barat dan seorang laki laki yang wajahnya memerah.

"G-gumi?"tanyaku

"Kau lupa dengan sepupumu?"tanya Gumi seraya mendesah.

"Etto..T-tentu saja tidak!tapi...kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"tanyaku.

"Um, well..Ini memang surprise untukmu, Miku!"kata Gumi.

"Yeah, kau masih sama, Gumi Nakajima. Gadis nyentrik yang tidak suka memakai tas selempang dan sepatu flat shoes. Orang yang berisiknya minta ampun."kataku datar. Sungguh?! Apa sih yang lebih buruk lagi dari kedatangan Gumi?! Dia pasti membuat suasana rumah tambah ribut.

Gumi tertawa ringan, ia memperlihatkan sederet gigi putih cantik yang bersih.

"Awww~senangnya kau masih mengingatku, Miku. Kukira kau sudah lupa, kan ku tahu kau itu sudah seperti nenek-nenek."ucapnya tajam.

 _Confirmed. Gumi nakajima orang yang bermulut pedas, tajam dan seadanya. Ia selalu bicara jujur._

"Miku, Siapa yang-" Ucapan Mikuo terputus saat Mikuo melihat Gumi. Mulutnya menganga lebar dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Hatsune-kun! Nanti mulutmu jadi tempat bersarang lalat. Hyuk!menjijikkan. Oh, maksudku, Mikuo. Mikuo yang punya siscon norak dengan Miku."Ucap Gumi seraya melirik tajam kearah Mikuo.

"Heee~menatapku speechless seperti itu? kau suka denganku,Hatsune-kun? eh, mau kupanggil Mikuo-kun?"tanya Gumi seraya mendekat kearah Mikuo.

"A-apaan!"kata Mikuo. Aku tertawa saat melihat wajah memerah Mikuo.

"Heee~Mikuo masih pemalu ternyata, fufufu.."kataku.

"Ah! Kau juga, Miku! _Stop teasing me, you two_!"kata Mikuo dengan wajah tambah memerah. Gumi dan Miku tertawa kencang.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Nakajima-san?"tanya Mikuo. Gumi menghentikan tawanya, lalu bangkit menatap Mikuo. Keduanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan, diantara mereka seperti ada petir.

"Chotto matte, Kuo-nii. Gumi itu tamu kita. Kau harusnya baik dengannya."ucapku menengahi mereka.

"Lihat, adikmu bahkan lebih pintar daripadamu, keledai."kata Gumi. Saat Mikuo hendak membalas, ada sebuah suara.

"etto.."

Kami bertiga menatap sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata, itu dari laki-laki berambut hijau dengan kacamatawarna oranye. Selama ini, laki-laki itu menjadi penonton pertengkarankami.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Mikuo dingin. "Kau mau apakan adikku?kalau kau mau mendekatinya, langkahi mayatku."

Miku, cowok asing, dan Gumi sweat drop di tempat.

"Chotto-matte, Mikuo. Sungguh, sisconmu tak pernah sembuh, huh?!"kata Gumi, kali ini menengahi antara laki-laki itu dengan Mikuo. "Dia tetanggaku, Gumiya Megpoid."kata Gumi.

"Untuk apa kau ditemani tetanggamu, Gumi. Oh, aku tahu. Kau sendirian sih, tidak laku. Makanya, kau mengajak tetanggamu itu."kata Mikuo pedas. Memang, jika sudah berhadapan dengan Gumi. Mikuo akan berubah hampir mirip Gumi.

"Enak saja!Kau ini yang tidak laku!selalu menempel ke Miku sehingga Miku tidak punya pacar!"Ucapnya. Sayangnya, ucapannya benar. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku. Moodku yang tadi bagus sekarang jadi bad lagi. Ufh, aku memang moody sekali.

"Dia kesini karena.." Gumi melirik kearahku. Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku tanda heran.

"Karena apa?"tanyaku.

"Kau tahu.. kontrak itu.."kata Gumi. Aku melotot tajam kearah gadis nyetrik berambut hijau itu.

"JADI DIA?!"Ucapku.

"Yeah.."kata Gumi. Ia mendorong laki-laki bernama Gumiya itu. Laki-laki itu tersentak kaget. Gumi memberikan kode kepada laki-laki itu untuk mengenalkan diri.

"W-watashi wa, Gumiya Megpoid. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimazu"ucapnya gugup. Aku tertawa ringan.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal."kataku seraya tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Kau baru pertama kali di jepang?"tanyaku seraya memberi kode kepada dua orang dari America itu untuk duduk di sofa.

" _Yes."_ Jawabnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

" _Well, what do you think about japan?"_ Tanyaku. Ia seprtinya terkejut mengetahui bahasa inggrisku sangat fasih dan lancar.

" _Japan sure is wonderful country, i though."_ katanya seraya tersenyum, ia sudah lebih rileks. Kalau dilihat-lihat. Ia ganteng juga..

" _APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, MIKU. SADARLAH!"_ pikirku. Seraya menampar mukaku sendiri.

" _I just arrived here about one hour ago. So, i don' t see much."_ Ucapnya. Lalu ia menampilkan ekspresi kaget saat aku menampar pipiku.

"Nani, Miku?Ada lalat di pipimu?"tanya Gumi. Aku memberikan tatapan tajam kearahnya, Gumi hanya tertawa ringan seraya menunjukkan dua jari telunjuk dan tengah membentuk tanda 'peace'.

"Kurasa kalian pasti capek dengan pernebangan jauh bukan?"tanyaku.

"Oh, tentu saja, baka!"kata Gumi. Aku melotot kearah Gumi. Ia hanya cuek saja.

"Jadi, silahkan beristirahat. Aku akan antar kalian ke kamar kalian masing-masing."kataku. Gumi dan Gumiya mengangguk. Aku pun mengantar mereka ke kamar tamu, Gumi menempati kamar tamu pertama sementara Gumiya menempati kamar tamu kedua. Kamar mereka bersebelahan.

Ah, aku jadi tak sabar!

* * *

 **Esoknya..**

 **Normal POV:**

"Jadi, kita memutuskan untuk pergi keliling tempat yang bagus di jepang?"tanya Gumi. Gadis itu memakai Jersey dress warna kuning, sendal jepit hijau, dan jepitan kuning.

"Kau akan menanyakan itu berapa kali, Gumi?"tanya Miku. Miku sendiri memakai Flower gown selutut tanpa lengan warna pink dan sendal warna pink.

"Gumi-san, bisakah kau tidak menaikkan kakimu diatas dashboard mobil?"tanya Mikuo. Gumi hanya bergumam tidak jelas namun tidak menyingkirkan kakinya dari atas dashboard mobil. Mikuo ikut bergumam. Miku dan Gumiya tertawa bersamaan.

"Ahh."sahut mereka bersamaan. Keduanya bertatapan dengan muka terkejut.

"Lho kok?!"Masih dengan berbarengan. Lalu, mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"Sungguh menyeramkan. Kau baru saja bertemu dengan, Miku, Sepupuku. Kau tidak terlihat baru bertemu dengan Miku. Kau terlihat seperti pasangan yang telah lama menjalin kasih."Ucap Gumi. Seketika wajah Miku dan Gumiya merah padam.

"Hei!Berhenti menggoda adikku, Megpoid!"ucap Mikuo tajam.

"Biarlah!Kau harusnya senang Gumiya mendapatkan adikmu, dia itu pria baik!"kata Gumi.

"Aku tidak akan percaya denganmu!"seru Mikuo.

"Eeh?!Kimmi no katte da(terserah kamu) kalau kau tidak percaya padaku sebelumnya. Namun, kali ini percayalah padaku."kata Gumi.

"Tidak bisakah kalian sehari tidak bertengkar?"tanya Miku seraya menghela napas.

"Apakah Mikuo-nii juga sering bertengkar denganmu, Miku-chan?"tanya Gumiya.

"Ehh?!apaan itu memanggil Miku dengan suffiks 'chan'?!"seru Mikuo.

"Tidak, sebenarnya. Biasanya, Mikuo yang mengalah"ujar Miku tanpa menjawab perkataan Mikuo. Gumi tertawa kencang.

"kawaisou ni..(kasihan)hidupmu menyedihkan, Mikuo."kata Gumi dengan nada merendahkan saat mengetahui Miku mengacuhkan Mikuo.

" _Well, Gumi. Looks like you two suited together!_ "Kata Gumiya dengan bahasa inggris. Miku mengangguk setuju.

" _I aggried with Gumiya_."kata Miku. "Kalian berdua selalu bertengkar setiap saat. Itu artinya kalian peduli satu sama lain. Ya kan, Gumo-kun?"tanya Miku meminta persetujuan Gumiya.

"Aku?dengan dia?"tanya Mikuo dan Gumi secara bersamaan. Lalu, mereka memberikan pandangan jijik satu sama lain saat mengetahui mereka mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Hee~kau memanggil Gumiya dengan Gumo-kun?"tanya Gumi.

"Yeah."jawab Miku.

"Lagipula, Aku tidak masalah dengan panggilan itu."Kata Gumiya. Miku dan Gumiya terkikik pelan. Gumiya engernyit heran, ia sedikit merasakan getaran aneh saat Miku dan Gumiya bersama..

Lalu suasanya hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi.

"Eh, Miku-chan. Kenapa tidak menghabiskan Mocha milikmu?"tanya Gumiya seraya melihat kearah gelas minuman Miku yang tinggal setengah.

"well, aku tidak terlalu mood kopi pagi ini."kata Miku."Tapi driver kita, Mikuo Hatsune. Memaksa Gumi Nakajima, Hatsune Miku, dan Gumiya megpoid untuk ke starb*cks membeli kopi. Dia egois bukan?"tanya Miku seraya menghela napas. Mikuo hanya mendengus sementara Gumiya tertawa.

"Eh, bolehkah itu untukku?"tanya Gumiya.

"Kenapa tidak?"tanya Miku, Miku tersenyum cerah. Gumiya merasakan pipinya terbakar.

"a..ano..Sankyou."kata Gumiya. Miku mengangguk.

Oh. Gumiya yakin ia tidak salah jatuh cinta dengan gadis manis bernama Hatsune Miku disampingnya ini.

* * *

 **Gumiya POV:**

Aku bersandar di kursi mobil ini. Badanku pegal semua karena aku terlalu lama duduk. Namun, wajahku cerah sambil seraya membidikkan kamera ke objek yang bagus. Ah, benar kata Miku. Jepang memang negara yang bagus.

"Kau suka fotografi, ya?"tanya Miku. Ia berjongkok di dekatku yang sedang mengambil posisi bagus untuk memotret. Kami sedang berhenti di pom bensin karena Gumi ingin membeli makanan dan minuman sementara Mikuo ingin ke toilet.

"Ya. Waktu kecil, Ayahku yang mengajarinya."jawabku. "kau mau mencoba memotret?"tanyaku. Miku mengangguk.

Aku memberikan kamera kesayanganku kepada Miku. Dengan hati-hati, Miku memegang kamera tersebut dan mengambil posisi untuk memotret.

Click. Miku berhasil memotret. Aku tersenyum lembut seraya mengambil kameraku lagi untuk mengecheck hasil fotonya.

"Wow!"kataku kagum. "Kamu sangat mahir memotret, Miku. Tadi kau bilang kau jarang memotret?"tanyaku masih dengan kekaguman.

"Well, aku terkadang suka meminjam kamera can*n milik Mikuo."kata Miku seraya nge-blush menutup wajahku dengan lenganku agar Miku tidak melihatku ikut nge-blush hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Gumo-kun?"tanya Miku dengan nada khawatir.

"Kau tidak adil."ucapku. Miku mengernyit heran. "Kau selalu membuatku deg-degkan itu sangat tidak adil. Sementara, kau tidak merasakannya, kan?"tanyaku.

"Maaf, abaikan saja yang tadi."sahutku seraya bangkit dari posisi jongkok-ku lalu, pergi meninggalkan Miku. Miku hanya mematung dengan ekspresi bersalah.

Diam-diam, aku membidik kameraku kearah objek yang sangat ingin kumiliki. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari aku memotretnya. Hatsune Miku, kau harus tanggung jawab telah membuatku jatuh ke jurang cintamu.

* * *

 **Mikuo POV:**

"Miku. Kau mau menonton film tidak?"tanyaku di belakang setir kemudi. Kami baru saja keluar dari pom bensin. Aneh, bocah tetangga Gumi itu dan Miku diam saja. Padahal, sepanjang jalan tadi mereka sibuk mengobrol.

 _"Apakah mereka sedang marahan?"_ Pikirku. " _Itu bagus!akhirnya, aku bisa menjauhkan mereka."_ pikirku. Aku bahkan tanpa sadar menyerigai jahat.

 _Confirmed. Yep, Mikuo_ _ **egois tingkat semesta.**_

"Boleh saja. Um, Gumi-san kau mau kan?"tanya Miku. Aneh, Dia tidak menanyai Gumiya terlebih dahulu.

"Mungkin.."ucap Gumi. "Ada film bagus?"tanya Gumi

" Tenang saja, kalau kau tak bisa membaca huruf kanji, translate bahasa inggrisnya ada."kataku. Gumi memberikan tatapan 'jangan-merendahkan-aku.' Kepadaku.

"Hidoi, sering ke jepang untuk mengunjungi rumah kalian atau pun berbelanja pakaian bagus disini. Tahun lalu, aku hampir memborong semua rok pensil yang sedang nge-tren. Karena terlalu sering, aku pun mengerti bahasa jepang dan kanjinya."kata merupakan designer lumayan terkenal di Amerika. Ia bahkan punya butik sendiri yang sangat bagus. Bayangkan, umur 17 tahun ia sudah memiliki butik terkenal! Hebat bukan? (Rika: "Ciee, Mikuo. Jadi muji Gumi itu." Mikuo: *blush* "aku bicara jujur!" Rika: *ketawa ngikik*)

"Kenapa curhat denganku, Gumi-san? Aku tak perlu mendengarkan curhatanmu."kataku pedas.

"Cukup!Kuo-nii, kau terlalu jahat dengan Gumi! Dia sepupu kita!Bisa tidak setidaknya, kau berhenti menjelekkan Gumi dan bersifat hormat kepadanya?!"kata nadanya, Miku terdengar marah dan jengkel.

"Bagaimana aku mau menghormatinya kalau dia tidak mau menghormatiku?!"kataku.

"Kau kan bisa memulainya duluan. Kenapa sih, Kuo-nii kau selalu egois!Aku capek dengan sifatmu itu!"Ujar Miku. Aku speechless. Benarkah aku se-egois itu?

"Miku, aku.."aku ingin meminta maaf tapi di potong oleh Miku. "jangan bicara padaku."sahutnya dingin.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri, Mikuo Hatsune, kau telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu. Jangan pernah, membuat Miku marah.

* * *

 **Miku POV:**

Film yang kami pilih adalah The Avengers 2. Jujur, aku perempuan tapi saangat jatuh cinta pada komik marvel.

"Miku, mau duduk dengan siapa?"tanya Gumi sambil menoleh padaku.

"Aku.."kataku. Ucapakanku dipotong oleh Gumiya. "Denganku."kata Gumiya.

"Ok, baiklah."kata Gumi lalu pergi meninggalkanku dengan Gumiya sendirian.

"Ayo, kita masuk. Gumi dan Mikuo sudah masuk tuh."kata Gumiya. Ia menggandeng tanganku perlahan. Aku terkejut. Hatiku berdebar cepat, mukaku bahkan memerah.

"Oh aku salah tadi. Kau juga merasakannya juga?"tanya Gumiya seraya tertawa ringan. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Dia melihatku merona. "Syukurlah, kau juga merasakannya juga. Jadi, kita adil sekarang."kata Gumiya seraya menyerigai.

"Berhentilah. Ayo, kita masuk."kataku. Sementara, laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum semakin lebar. Senyum liciknya, menyeramkan.

* * *

Aku duduk di sofa empuk bioskop. Untungnya, aku membawa cardigan agar aku tidak kedinginan. Sayangnya, Gumiya meninggalkan cardigannya di mobil kami.

"Gumo-kun, kamu bisa meminjam cardigan milikku."kataku. Gumiya menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak usah, nanti kau kedinginan."kata Gumiya.

"Tapi, kau nanti kedinginan.."kataku khawatir.

"Kalau begitu, ada sih satu cara agar aku nggak kedinginan."kata Gumiya.

"Apa itu?"tanyaku.

"Pegang tanganku selama film berlangsung."kata Gumiya. Aku terkejut, sementara Gumiya tersenyum.

"A-apa tidak ada cara lain?"tanyaku seraya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah meronaku.

"Kau mau melakukannya tidak?"tanya Gumiya menatap kearahku. "Kalau tidak sih, tidak apa-apa."kata Gumiya dingin.

"Aku akan melakukannya."kataku cepat. Lalu, aku mengenggam tangannya dengan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Karena aku nyaman dengan rasa hangat itu, aku menyadarkan kepalaku dibahunya. Aku melihat kearah wajahnya, ia merona. Aku terkikik geli. Namun, lampu bioskop mulai diredupkan. Didepan kami, ada sebuah layar besar yang memancarkan sinar terang. Aku tersenyum, akhirnya aku punya kesempatan menonton film dengan seseorang!Sepanjang hidupku, aku selalu ditemani keluarga, Meiko, Rin ataupun Kuo-nii, si maniak film.

"Miku.."panggil Gumiya. Aku masih bersandar di bahunya.

"Ya?"tanyaku.

"Aku senang kau berada di sisiku.."kata Gumiya. Aku tersenyum.

"Yah, aku baru bertemu denganmu kemarin. Kau belum tahu sifatku sebenarnya sangat cerewet, bukan?"tanyaku pelan seraya tertawa.

" Aku sudah tahu itu. Miku, kau adalah tipe seseorang yang cerewet karena mengkhawatirkan orang tersebut, benar bukan?"tanya Gumiya.

"Terserahlah, dasar tukang gombal.."kataku seraya mencubit pelan bahunya, ia tertawa seraya membuat-buat aduhan kesakitan.

"aku tidak gombal, nyonya cerewet. Aku mengatakan yang benar."kata Gumiya.

"Hahaha, kau tidak terlalu jauh beda dengan Gumi rupanya.."kataku.

"Haha..aku kira kita berbeda jauh, lho."kata Gumiya

"Tidak, menurutku tidak terlalu jauh beda. Bedanya, Gumi sudah berkata jujur dan kasar pada orang walaupun orang itu baru dikenalnya dan tidak peduli jika orang tersebut sakit hati. Namun, kamu akan berkata jujur kepada mereka yang sudah dekat denganmu. Apa analisisku benar?"tanyaku

"Benar sekali, Miss. Detektif"kata Gumiya. Aku tertawa .

Aku malah tidak memperhatikan film yang sudah kutunggu dari lama untuk kutonton itu. Aku malah terus memperhatikan Gumiya, cowok berambut hijau tersebut.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Mikuo dan Gumi keluar teater 1.

"Berani bertaruh bahwa Nick Fury tidak akan muncul di captain america: civil war."kata Gumi.

"Kau yakin sekali, kelinci. Pasti Nick Fury akan muncul, Aku yakin itu."kata Mikuo.

"Oh ya, keledai? Aku dan Miku penggemar berat Marvel. Kami sering berdiskusi marvel di handphone dan dari hasil kesimpulan diskusi kami Nick Fury 100% tidak muncul."kata Gumi. Mikuo mencibir. Mikuo memang newbie soal marvel, ia baru menyukai marvel saat sudah dibujuk sama Miku untuk nonton film garapan Marvel. Dan akhirnya, Mikuo menyukainya juga. Tapi Mikuo tidak pernah membaca komik marvel.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal, Miku. Dimana dia?"tanya Gumi.

Deg! Mikuo merasakan kecemasan melandanya. Ia punya firasat Gumiya membawa Miku ke suatu temapat atau membawa kabur Miku.

"Jangan cemas, kita akan bertemu mereka nanti. Salah sendiri kenapa kau memilih tempat duduk berpasangan yang berjauhan?!"kata Gumi.

"Aku kira, Miku akan duduk bersamaku dan kau bersama Gumiya."kata Mikuo.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memikirkan bahwa bisa saja Gumiya dengan Miku, Bodoh."kata Gumi.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku bodoh. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu."kata Mikuo.

"Akhirnya, kau menyadari kebodohanmu juga."kata Gumi. Mikuo mencibir serasa cemberut. Gumi tertawa melihat bibir kakak sepupunya itu manyun.

" _Kalau dilihat, Mikuo lucu juga dengan ekspresi begitu."_ pikir Gumi.

Plak!Aku memukul pipiku sendiri. Mikir apa aku?! Mikuo itu kakak Miku. Berarti, secara biologis Mikuo adalah sepupunya juga. Dia tidak boleh menyukai sepupunya sendiri.

"Kenapa?ada lalat di pipimu?"tanya Mikuo menahan ketawa.

"Diam sajalah."kata Gumi. Sementara, Mikuo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

 **Sementara itu..**

"Gumo, Kau yakin?"tanya Miku ragu. Kini, mereka berdua telah keluar dari mall. Menyusuri jalan raya kota Tokyo, ini ramai sekali, kalau tidak salah nama jalanya Akihabara.

"Aku ingin hanya berjalan denganmu, Miku."kata Gumiya. Miku merasakan pipinya terbakar. Tiba-tiba, Gumiya berhenti di depan sebuah toko.

"Ada apa?"tanya Miku sambil berjalan kearah Gumiya.

"Lihat, baju itu cocok untukmu."kata Gumiya. Miku melihat ke etalase toko. Memang, Miku akan terlihat sangat hip-hop namun tetap ceria jika memakai itu.

"Bagus juga.."kata Miku seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo masuk."kata Gumiya.

"T-tapi.." Miku hendak melarang Gumiya masuk. Soalnya, toko tersebut menjual pakaian mahal-mahal. Setiap Miku lewat Akihabara, Miku selalu memandangi toko ini dengan muka sedih karena tidak bisa membeli satupun barang di tempat itu dengan uangnya sendiri.

 _Confirmed. Miku tidak suka bergantung pada orang lain. Ia sangat mandiri._

Gumiya memberikan Patched denim pendek, abstract jaket dengan warna hitam putih, topi baseball dengan warna senada dengan jaketnya, Crop top warna monochrome(hitam putih),sneaker colorful, sun glasses, dan tas ransel bewarna senada dengan sepatu dan celananya.

"G-gumo-kun. Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan untukku?ini banyak sekali.."kata Miku.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah dariku karena kamu bersedia aku ajak jalan-jalan."Jawab Gumi. Miku mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar ganti. Setelah berganti pakaian, ia tiba-tiba mendapat telepon. memilih tombol Decline. Ia sudah bilang, tidak ingin berbicara dengan Mikuo dahulu.

36 message. 6 missed call.

Miku menghela napas, ia baru saja menghilang dengan Gumi sekitar 6 menit dan Mikuo dan mungkin Gumi sudah menelponnya berkali-kali?!

"Miku, Sudah?"tanya Gumiya.

"Sudah!"kata Miku. Gumiya membuka tirai ruang ganti. Lalu speechless dengan penampilan Miku.

"W..wow."kata Gumiya.

"Aku terlihat bagus?"tanya Miku. Miku bercemin di kaca depannya.

"Bagus. Kau terlihat seperti orang amerika."kata Gumiya. Miku tertawa.

"Hei, kau menadapat telepon dari Mikuo atau Gumi?"tanya Miku. Gumiya mengangguk seraya menerawang kedepan.

"Kau memangnya tidak merasa risih dengan kakakmu yang overprotective, Miku?"tanya Gumiya seraya menatap Miku. Miku menghela napas.

"Aku memang kesal dengannya. Idiot, suka menganggu, overprotective. Tapi, aku tahu ia memang menyayangiku dengan sifatnya itu. Aku waktu kecil merasa nyaman saat Mikuo melindungiku seperti itu. Tapi, saat aku remaja aku mulai risih dengan Mikuo. Kau tahu, seperti tidak punya kebebasan.."kata Miku seraya menghela napas.

"Kenapa Mikuo..bisa bersama Miku sejak dari kecil. Kenapa kita tidak bertemu dari kecil dulu, Miku?"Gumiya bergumam.

"Apa kau bilang?"tanya Miku. Gumiya menggeleng pelan.

"Sudahlah, sini aku belikan baju mu."kata Gumiya.

"Eh?!semuanya?"tanya Miku.

"Memang kenapa?"tanya Gumiya.

"Serius, Gumo-kun. Kau tak perlu repot-repot.."kata Miku.

"Aku tak apa repot. Kalau itu demi orang yang kusukai.."kata Gumiya. Miku terdiam sebentar lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah..

"Nah, sudah. Biar kubawakan belanjaanmu. Sekarang, kita lanjutkan acara kita."kata Gumiya.

"Ok.."kata Miku, masih dengan wajah merahnya.

" _Let's go!"_ Seru Gumiya.

* * *

"Hei, Gumo-kun. Kapan aku bisa melepaskan ikatan penutup mataku ini?"tanya Miku.

"Kenapa memangnya?"tanya Gumiya polos.

"Kenapa?aku jadi seperti orang buta!"kata Miku seraya mendengus. Gumiya tertawa.

"Yah, tapi aku setidaknya bisa menuntun orang buta yang aku sukai."kata Gumiya. Miku terdiam. Berkali-kali, Gumiya berkata 'suka' kepadanya seakan itu hal ringan untuk dibicarakan. Miku masih tidak bisa membicarakannya. Topiknya, terlalu sensitif.

Miku dan Gumiya sampai di suatu tempat.

"Ta-da!"kata Gumiya seraya melepas penutup mata Miku.

"Karaoke?"tanya Miku saat melihat di depannya sebuah bangunan tempat karaoke.

"Yup."kata Gumiya. Gumiya menarik tangan Miku kedalam.

Setelah selesai memesan masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan.

"Kau mau pesan lagu apa?"tanya Gumiya.

"E-eh..Etto.."kata Miku. "Kau tahu Matryoshka?"tanya Miku,

"Oh, lagumu bersama Gumi itu?"tanya Gumiya seraya tertawa. Miku terkejut.

"d-darimana kau tahu?"tanya Miku.

"Well, aku suka melihatmu di video youtube. Aku sebenarnya big fansmu Miku."kata Gumiya.

"W-whoa?Benarkah?!"tanya Miku seulas senyum terpancar dari wajah Miku dan semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi Miku. Gumiya tertawa.

"Yeah, aku beruntung bukan?bertemu dengan idola dan orang yang kusukai."kata Gumiya.

"S-serius kau menyukaiku?"tanya Miku.

"Menurutmu?Aku tak pernah bermain-main soal perasaan.."kata Gumiya.

"..." Miku terdiam. Ia masih belum memahami ini, kenapa Gumiya selalu mengatakan kalau ia suka padanya. Miku juga masih bingung dengan jawabannya.

"Ayo,kita bernyanyi sepuasnya!"seru Gumiya bersemangat. Miku tertawa akward.

 _1,2,3,4_

 _A message i've though much to much about_

 _Maybe it'll reach somebody,who can say?_

 _Centainly, i've always been this way_

 _A patched up, crazy matryoshka_

Miku selesai menyanyikan bagiannya. Gumiya melanjutkan.

 _A Package sung by a headache_

 _Time may pass, but the hands are at 4_

 _Don't tell anyone_

 _The world will turn upside down_

Miku kemudian melanjutkan

 _Ah, i feel broken apart_

 _Throw out all your memories, too_

 _Ah, how i want to know to the deep down_

Miku dan Gumiya bernyanyi bersama

 _Um, well_

 _If you please dance more and more_

 _Kalinka?malinka?_

 _Just play the chord_

 _What should i do about such feeling_

 _Can't you tell me? Just a little?_

 _Loud and clear, 524_

 _Freud?Keloid?_

 _Just hit the key_

 _Everything, all's to be laughed at_

 _Hurry, dance , with all your foolishness_

Miku dan Gumiya terus menyelesaikan lagu lagu matryoshka. Miku dan Gumiya tertawa setelah menyeselaikan lagu itu.

"Lagu itu crazy, funny, but kasian juga."kata Gumiya

"Ah, waktu itu kita sedang gila saja."kata Miku seraya terkekeh geli

"Oke, lagu selanjutnya?"tanya Gumiya. Miku menangguk, ada lagu smile again dari 40mp.

 _Setelah selesai menyayikan lagu itu..._

"Apa lagu smile again lebih cocok dinyanyikan oleh perempuan ya?"tanya Gumiya

"Enggak juga."kata Miku. "Aku suka bagian _Right now i sing in the heaven,if you smile, even just a little bit, because just that is enough to make me happy."_ kata Miku seraya menatap lurus Gumiya. Gumiya tersenyum kalem.

"Aku juga begitu.."kata Gumiya seraya tersenyum. Gumiya memegang tangan Miku. Miku bahkan tidak menolaknya. Keduanya tersenyum lembut bersamaan seraya tertawa.

Cinta tidak harus dikatakan dengan kata-kata seperti ' suki desu' 'aishiteru' 'suki yo ' 'suki da', bukan?

* * *

 **Esoknya..**

 **Normal Pov:**

Miku terbangun dari mimpinya. Sebuah mimpi indah dimana ia bermain gitar dan Gumiya bermain piano di sekeliling mereka bunga-bunga indah. Gumiya memang sudah menyatakan perasaanya secara tidak langsung kepada Miku.

"05.46 A.M"Gumam Miku. Miku mematikan alarmnya. Walaupun sedang libur musim panas, Miku tetap bangun pagi agar bisa me-masakkan sesuatu untuk Mikuo. Dan sekarang ia akan memasak sarapan pagi untuk 2 orang tamu dan Mikuo.

"Pagi, Miku."seru seseorang.

"Whoaa!" Miku jatuh ke lantai. Sebuah tangan terjulur kearahnya.

"Kenapa kamu?pagi –pagi begini sudah berisik?sini kubantu kamu bangun.."kata Gumiya.

"Arigato.."kata Miku. "Kau sendiri yang membuatku kaget, baka."kata Miku.

"Dasar gampang banget kaget."kata Gumiya. Miku cemberut sementara Gumiya tertawa.

"Pagi sekali kau bangun."kata Miku.

"Yeah, aku memang sudah biasa bangun pagi. Tidak seperti tetanggaku."kata Gumiya. Miku tertawa.

"Uhuh.. Gumiya ternyata morning person, ya!"kata Miku. Gumiya tertawa ringan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bangun pagi?"tanya Gumiya.

"Eh?aku harus memasak sarapan."kata Miku. Gumiya mengangguk paham.

"Mau melihat Sun-rise?"tanya Gumiya. Miku tersenyum.

"Unn...tapi, aku harus memasak sarapan.."kata Miku.

"Sudahlah, nanti kubantu masak."kata Gumiya sambil menepuk pundak Miku. Miku menampilkan ekspresi kaget.

"Heee?kamu bisa masak?"tanya Miku.

"Jangan meremehkan, ya!"seru Gumiya. Miku tertawa.

"Ah, well. Lagian, biasanya cowok tidak bisa masak."kata Miku.

"Yah, aku kan tidak sama dengan cowok-cowok itu."kata Gumiya. Tiba-tiba, Miku nyengir seakan baru saja mendapat ide.

"Egh, berarti kamu apa dong?"kata mencubit lengan Miku dengan lembut sementara Miku mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hidoi. tentu saja berarti aku cowok istimewa!"kata Gumiya seraya melipat tangannya. Miku tertawa lebar. "Jangan tertawa seperti itu. Menyeramkan tahu!"kata Gumiya seraya mencubit pipi Miku.

"Apanya menyeramkan!"tanya Miku. Gumiya hanya tertawa seraya menarik tangan Miku untuk menuju beranda rumah.

Miku dan Gumiya duduk di beranda kediam rumah Hatsune. Mereka berdua membawa secangkir cokelat panas seraya menunggu matahari terbit.

"Dingin sekali disini.."kata Miku. Dari mulutnya keluar uap putih.

"Biar kuhangatkanmu."kata Gumiya. Miku kaget saat merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang.

"Sudah hangat?"tanya Gumiya di telinganya. Miku merasakan telinganya hangat. Bahkan, Miku yakin pipinya sudah merah sekali.

"M-hm.."kata Miku.

"Miku, aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu.."kata Gumiya masih dengan memeluk Miku.

"Sure.."jawab Miku. Gumiya menghela napas perlahan

"Aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang. Aku akan memberitahumu saat sunset nanti."kata Gumiya.

"K-kenapa harus sunset?"tanya Miku.

Gumiya hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut Miku.

Kenapa harus sunset?

Miku menatap Gumiya dengan lama.

"Hei, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."kata Miku

"Miku-chaaan!"

Oh, Miku menghela napas dalam-dalam terlihat terganggu dengan suara itu.

"Siapa itu?"tanya Gumiya heran.

"Hm. Abaikan saja."kata Miku seraya memutar bola matanya.

Sayangnya, Miku tidak bisa mengabaikan orang tersebut.

 **Araa? siapa ya orang tersebutt fufufufufu... Memang sih, dia merusak momen , spoilerr hahaha. Yasudah, pokoknya tunggu saja kelanjutannya~ Miku x gumiya iss kyawt, Miku x mikuo is adorablee, Gumi x gumiya is lovely, Gumi x mikuo is sweett 3. Gumiya disini bertipe hampir mirip Len tapi suka komentar pedas. Gumiya juga jarang bisa mengobrol dengan perempuan kecuali itu Gumi, sahabatnya dari SD. Kyaa.. kyaa... Miku pilih sama siapa ya? Sama Luki?Sama Kaito?atau sama Gumiya? fufufu~**

 **Jaa~**

 **Mata ne~**

* * *

 **Credit song:**

 **1.** Weekender Girl-Hatsune Miku

Kz(livetune) and Hachioji-P

English Translation: Shinigami18 and googoo888 (go check youtube)

 **2.** Matryoshka- Hatsune miku and Gumi

Hachi

English translation: Vgperson (go check youtube)

 **3.** Smile Again- Hatsune miku and Gumi

40mp

English translation: Descentsubs vocaloid (go check youtube)

* * *

 **Balasan review**

 **Indah605**

Maksudnya ditambahkan adegan mereka berdua? kamu nge-ship mereka?hahaha~ okk ku-usahakan yaa~


	6. Hello, cousin! part 2

Halo~ halo~ ada yang kangen sama saya? Gaada ya...yaudah deh.. *pundung*.

E-etto..Yosh, dimulai cerita ini~ kisah Gumiya mau dapetin Miku assik~

Walau puasa tetap semangat, Yosh!

* * *

 **Rika miyake present**

 **Miku Miku Love**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya~**

 **Mohon maaf atas semua kesalahanku *^***

* * *

 **6\. Hello, cousin! Part 2**

 **Normal POV:**

"Miku- _chann!"_ Lagi-lagi, orang itu berteriak memanggil nama Miku. Suaranya sangat nyaring, Miku yakin orang ini pasti perempuan.

"R-Rin?"seru Miku. Lalu, tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan bewarna honeyblonde lewat dan menabrak Miku sehingga Miku jatuh ke lantai.

"I _-Itai_!"seru Miku seraya mengelus kepalanya. Miku memperhatikan 'makhluk' yang menabraknya itu.

"M-Miku- _chan."_ Suaranya terdengar lirih dan bergetar.

" _Are_?Suara laki-laki?"gumam Miku.

 **"** Aw!"Seru Miku saat mendapati sentilan di dahinya. Miku kini tengah mengelus kepala dan dahinya yang terasa sakit.

"T-tentu saja aku laki-laki!"serunya 'makhluk' honeyblonde itu seraya berdiri.

"L-Len?!"Miku terbelalak kaget. Merasa di tatapi, Len pun mengalihkan tatapannya dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

"K-kenapa kamu disini?"Tanya Miku. Miku baru sadar dari rambut hingga ujung kaki Len basah semua.

Len menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Eh, aku.."

Miku memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. " _Doushite desuka_ (kenapa)?"tanya Miku.

"Kau tahu Mikuo dan Gumi, kan?"tanya Len. Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Kemarin, mereka mencari kalian berdua."ujar Len datar seraya menatap kearah Gumiya. Gumiya hanya mendecih pelan.

"Hei, Len. Lanjutkan."kata Miku.

"Mereka mencari kalian ke rumah kami." ujar Len. "Eh, lebih tepatnya Mikuo. Karena, Gumi- _san_ hanya diam saja. Mikuo pun panik karena tidak bisa menemukan kalian. Lalu, Rin menenangkan Mikuo dan menawarkan Mikuo dan Gumi untuk menginap di rumah kami. Rin bilang, siapa tahu kalian akan ke rumah kami."

Len tertawa sebentar lalu melanjutkan cerita, "Tentu saja, aku tahu itu hanya akal-akalan Rin agar bisa berdua dengan Mikuo. Rin selalu menyediakan makanan untuk Mikuo, menenangkannya, mengajak ngobrol dan begitulah. Hingga, Mikuo sendiri lupa bahwa ia sedang mencarimu."

 **DEG..**

Miku merasakan dadanya sakit sekali. Rasanya, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Miku menahan rasa sakit itu dengan meringis pelan.

"Yah, lalu sore ini aku disuruh Rin agar mencari kalian berdua di rumah Hatsune ini. Dan ta-da! Kalian ada disini."kata Len. "Kau sungguh merepotkan, Megpoid _-san_. "ucap Len seraya menatap tajam Gumiya.

Selama seperkian detik, Gumiya dan Len terus memberikan tatapan tajam. Lalu, Len menatap kearah Miku. Len baru sadar gadis itu diam saja dari tadi.

"M-Miku?"tanya Len khawatir setelah melihat Miku meringis pelan seraya menyentuh dadanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Len seraya mendekat.

" _Itai tokoro ga doko desuka?(_ bagian mana yang sakit?)"tanya Len seraya menatap Miku.

"a... _watashi ha daijoubu desu(_ aku gak papa, kok)"kata Miku cepat seraya me-maksakan seulas senyuman.

"Tentu saja kau kenapa-kenapa. Tadi sih, kau _childish_ banget pakai 'acara' menabrak Miku segala."kata Gumiya seraya mendekat kearah Miku.

" _Gomen nasai_ , tadi aku terlalu bergembira."ujar Len pelan seraya menunduk.

"Gembira?"tanya Gumiya seraya menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Karena berhasil menemukan Miku."ujar bocah shota itu seraya menyerigai dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

 **Doki..**

"Len..bajumu basah.."kata Miku pelan. Len menatap kearah Miku seraya meringis pelan.

" _E-etto_..tadi aku berjalan kesini, tapi tiba-tiba hujan. Aku tak bawa payung, daripada stuck di jalanan jadi aku nekat berlari kesini."kata Len.

 **Zrassh!**

Tiba-tiba, hujan turun dengan deras. Miku bangkit dari duduknya seraya tersenyum kearah Len.

"Aku ambilkan baju Mikuo, kau bisa pinjam dulu. Kau bisa masuk angin nanti kalau bajumu basah semua seperti itu."kata Miku.

Karena disenyumin oleh Miku, Len lagi-lagi menampilkan rona pink di wajahnya. "Ah! Tidak usah repot-repot."

"Benar kata Len, itu merepotkan. Sudahlah Miku, tidak usah dipinjamkan. Dia juga gamau kok."cibir Gumiya seraya menatap Len.

" _Tondo mo arimasen..(_ ah, sama sekali tidak.)" ujar Miku seraya menarik Len. Yang ditarik hanya ber-eh ria.

"Huh, dasar _shota!"_ cibir Gumiya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia melirik kearah Len yang tangannya ditarik Miku menuju kamar Mikuo.

" _Are_? _Chotto Matte_ , KAMAR?!"seru Gumiya. Gumiya pun mengikuti Miku dan Len agar tidak terjadi 'sesuatu' yang salah.

* * *

 **Normal pov:**

"Nah, ini dia!"seru Miku seraya mengeluarkan kaus berlengan panjang bewarna kuning berbahan wol dan celana panjang hitam.

"E-eh. _Arigatou_ , Miku- _chan_. Aku jadi Merepotkan sekali."kata Len. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

" _iie, douitashimashite(sama-sama)_ _!_ Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Nah, kalau kau mau memakai kamar mandi bisa pakai punya kakakku, disitu."kata Miku seraya menunjuk kearah kamar mandi. Len mengangguk lagi.

" _Honto ni arigato gozaimasta(_ benar-benar makasih) _!_ Miku- _chan!_ " Seru bocah shota tersebut seraya menunduk dalam-dalam. Miku hanya tertawa lalu tersenyum. Miku berbalik hendak pergi, namun di tahan oleh Len.

"Eh?"tanya Miku.

"Sebagai terimakasihku."kata Len seraya mengecup pipi Miku. Seketika, wajah Miku memerah dan memanas.

"Dah, _Michi."_ Len pun masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum di pukul Gumiya.

"E-eh?!"seru Miku. "Michi?"gumam Miku.

* * *

 **Gumiya Pov:**

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Sebuah kaus lengan panjang berbahan wol berwarna hijau, celana panjang hitam sekarang sedang kupakai. Aku duduk diatas kasur seraya sesekali mengeringkan rabutku yang basah karena habis keramas.

"Ah menyebalkan, kenapa si kuning itu harus kerumah ini?"pikir Gumiya seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Eh..kalau tidak ada si kuning itu..hanya ada aku dan Miku?!"pikir Gumiya, seketika wajahnya memanas.

" _Uh, mikir apa sih aku_.."gumam Gumiya

'Tok,tok..'

"Gumo- _kun_? Aku boleh masuk?"tanya Miku. Aku mengangguk, lalu sadar bahwa Miku tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Masuklah."ujarku pelan.

"Eh,Gumo- _kun._ Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Kata Miku. Aku menatap Miku seraya menaikkan salah satu alisku. Miku kini sedang memakai pajamas bewarna pink dengan gambar siluet kucing bewarna putih, merah dan hitam. Rambut teal Miku dibiarkan terurai dan tersisir rapi. Miku pun terlihat cantik dengan model rambut seperti itu. Oh tunggu sebentar, ia memang cantik dengan segala tatanan rambut.

Saat mengetahui Aku memperhatikannya, wajah Miku memanas. "Eh, _e-etto_.."

"Hm?"tanyaku.

"I-itu.." lalu Miku pun menghela napas panjang. "Soal..sunset.."

Jantungku rasanya berdebar cepat sekali. Seperti terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Soal itu.." aku menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa bilang. Tidak ada sunset hari ini." ujarku datar.

"Eh?!" seru Miku. Miku kemudian menunduk seraya meremas ujung bajunya, " _Naru hodo(_ Oh, begitu _)_."suara Miku sangat pelan, lebih mirip bergumam daripada berbicara.

"Kamu nanti juga akan tahu."kataku seraya menepuk kepalanya.

"Uh, Gumo _-kun_! Sok misterius!"seru Miku seraya menjulurkan lidah. Aku tertawa.

" _Mou(geez)!_ Ayolah, Gumoo- _Kuun.._ beritahu aku _.._ "serunya seraya memeluk lenganku. Aku tertawa.

"Nanti itu kapan?!"tanya Miku seraya memberi penekanan pada kata 'nanti'.

"Biarin! Biar kau bisa penasaran."ujarku seraya menjulurkan lidah. Miku mengerut seraya menatap sengit kearahku.

" _Hidoi!_ Gumo-k _un_ Jahaaatt!"seru Miku. Miku segera menerjangku dan mengelitiki diatas kasur.

"Cie, Miku- _chan_ penasaran.."ujarku.

'tok..tok..'

"Eh?/Eh?!" kami bertiga terdiam di posisi kami. Miku berada di atasku, aku ada di bawahnya, dan Len yang berada di belakang pintu.

"I-ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!"seru Miku cepat seraya berlari kearah Len dengan wajah merah.

"Oh?"Lalu, Len menyerigai. "Yah, aku yakin Miku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Tidak seperti otak mesum itu."kata Len seraya melirik tajam kearahku.

"Da _sar bocah shota itu_!"gumamku

"Siapa yang kau bilang otak mesum, dasar bocah dungu _shota_!"teriakku. Len berbalik menatapku seraya memberikan tatapan tertajamnya. Aku tak kalah membalaskan tatapannya.

"Ya tentu saja kau, _baka(_ idiot)! Sudah bodoh, otak mesum, tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik lagi!"seru Len. Aku mendecih.

"Sebaiknya kau berkaca sebelum mengejek orang!"

"Apa katamu?! Berani kau?"

"Beranilah! Memangnya kau yang payah?!"

"Kau yang payah! kelakuanmu saja seperti cewek!" "Bahkan, Miku sempat mengiramu bahwa kamu Rin yang sepertinya saudara kembar perempuanmu"

Diejek seperti itu, Len makin kesal,"Keledai otak mesum!"

"Kepala pisang!"

" _Yamete yo(_ berhenti)!" teriak Miku seraya menatap kearahku dan Len. Kami berdua menatap Miku.

"Hentikan.."ujar Miku pelan. Lalu menatap kearah kami berdua.

"Kalian benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan! Dewasalah sedikit! Kalau mau lanjutkan bertengkar, cepat lakukan!"seru Miku seraya meninggalkan kamar.

"Gara-gara kau!"kataku mengeram kearah Len. Len mendecih pelan.

Aku mengikuti Miku yang berjalan penuh amarah ke arah dapur.

"Miku.."ujarku seraya menarik siku Miku.

"Apa?!"tanya Miku seraya memberikan death glare kearahku. Jujur, Miku terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Cepat! Apa yang kau mau katakan?!"tanya Miku.

"M-Miku.."ujar Len yang muncul disampingku dengan gugup.

"Kami minta maaf."kata Len.

"Permintaan maaf ditolak."ucap Miku.

"Hah?!"seru Len dan aku.

"Oh tunggu, Len kau kumaafkan. karena sudah meminta maaf duluan."kata Miku sambil lalu. Aku mengernyit menatap Len, ia terlihat mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan 'yes' dengan kencang.

"Bagaimana dengan ku?"tanyaku pasrah.

"Ehm."Miku berdehem sebentar, lalu melirik kearahku,"Memangnya, kau siapa?"

 **Jdeer.!**

Author: Dengan seperti itulah Gumiya berakhir ngenes.

* * *

 **Miku Pov:**

 **"** Aku gak bermaksud begini.."ujarku pelan seraya mengambil bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

 **Flashback on**

"Miku.."ujar Gumiya seraya menarik siku milliku. Aku kesal sekali.

"Apa?!"tanyaku seraya memberikan death glare kearah Gumiya. Gumiya berjalan beberapa langkah kebelakang dengan takut-takut.

"Cepat! Apa yang mau kau katakan?!"tanyaku. Ah, sebenarnya aku memang tidak berniat menyakitinya.

"M-Miku.."ujar Len yang muncul disamping Gumiya dengan gugup.

"Kami minta maaf."kata Len.

"Permintaan maaf ditolak."ucapku tegas. Yah, mereka juga butuh pelajaran.

"Hah?"teriak Gumiya dan Len.

"Oh tunggu, Len kau kumaafkan. karena sudah meminta maaf duluan."kataku sambil lalu.

"Bagaimana dengan ku?"tanya Gumiya

"Ehm."Aku berdehem sebentar, lalu melirik kearah Gumiya,"Memangnya, kau siapa?"

 **Flashback off**

"Haah.."kataku seraya mentap kearah kulkas. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

"Sebenarnya, memang sih. Aku tahu, aku orangnya langsung memaafkan orang lain. Gumiya juga sudah kumaafkan. Tapi, aku jadi enggak enak ngomong kaya gitu.."gumamku

"Michi, mau kubantu?"tanya seseorang.

"Waakh!"teriakku.

"Berisik sekali.."desis orang tersebut aku menatap kerah orang tersebut. Berharap itu Gumiya. Oh bukan, itu Len.

"Kau hampir membuatku serangan jantung!"kataku seraya melirik tajam kearah Len. Ia hanya meringis.

"Aku bantu. Kau masak apa?"tanya Len.

"U-uh.. kayaknya ayam panggang lemon."kataku seraya menyiapkan bahan-bahan.

"Ok..tenang saja, aku tahu cara memasak kok! Jadi aku tidak akan merepotkanmu.."

Selama beberapa saat hanya ada suara beberapa kali pintu kulkas di buka dan ditutup, suara mencincang, membuka plastik.

"Len?"tanyaku. Yang ditanya hanya mendengungkan suaranya.

" _E-etto.._ Bagaimana Gumiya?"tanyaku seraya fokus memotong motong sayuran.

"M-hm. Dia baik-baik saja.."kata Len.

Aku mendesah berkepanjangan.

"Sudahlah, nanti kalian kan bisa akrab lagi. Tapi, kali ini sebaiknya kalian berjauhan dulu agar nggak menambah masalah.."usul Len.

"Harus ya?"tanyaku seraya menerawang kedepan. Len mengangguk.

" _Sankyou_."ucapku pelan.

"Untuk apa?"tanya Len.

"Memberikan saran."kataku. Len tersenyum lembut.

" _Nee,_ Miku- _chan._. Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau mau minta nasihat datang saja padaku."kata Len seraya menepuk pundakku. Aku hanya mendecih.

"Baiklah, Pakar 'penyelasaian masalah'"kataku seraya memberi penekanan pada kata penyelesaian masalah. Len hanya tertawa.

"Oi, jangan ketawa mulu. Itu ayamnya nanti gosong!"teriakku panik. Len buru-buru mematikan kompor dan mendesah lega.

"Untung saja.."kata Len lega.

"Untung apanya? Tadi hampir gosong, Len!"kataku seraya mendecih. Len hanya tertawa.

"Ah, tapi pasti masih enak kok!"seru Len.

Aku hanya mendecih pelan. Sesaat, aku melirik kearah bocah shota itu. Ia terlihat menyerigai. Aneh, apa yang ia rencanakan?

* * *

 **Normal Pov:**

Miku memperhatikan Gumiya yang berjalan kearah meja makan dengan lesu. Gumiya sempat melirik Miku, Miku namun segera mengabaikannya.

" _Itadakimasu_.."Suara Len lah yang paling kencang. Sementara, Gumiya dan Miku terlihat tidak mau makan.

"Hei, Hei. Makanan ini bisa mubazir, tahu!"seru Len. Len menatap kearah Gumiya dan Miku. Berhasil! sesaat Len mengingat apa yang ia perbuat.. Tadi, Len menyuruh Gumiya agar menjauhi Miku agar mereka bisa berbaikan. Lalu, Len menyuruh Miku agar menjauhi Gumiya.

"Ternyata, mereka gampang dibodohi."pikir Len seraya menyerigai.

"Cerewet."desis Gumiya dan Miku.

"Hei, Michi. Makan."ujar Len seraya menatap Miku.

"Tidak mau."kata Miku.

"Makan." Kata Len. "Aaaa~"

"Apa-apaan! Aku bisa makan sendiri!"kata Miku seraya blushing.

"Kalau kau bisa makan sendiri, kenapa kau tidak makan dari tadi?"tanya Len.

Skakmat.

"Sial."gumam Miku.

"Len, dia bisa makan sendiri."Sahut Gumiya dingin. "Jangan terus menggodanya."

"Kenapa kau menimbrung?"tanya Miku tajam.

"Aku membelamu, _baka_."

"Aku tak butuh pembelaan darimu."

"Terserah aku mau ngomong apa. Mau bela kamu atau mau nggak bela kamu. Memangnya kau yang mengatur?"

"Tentu saja! Ini kan rumahku."

"Ini bukan rumahmu! Ini rumah orang tuamu—dan kau pasti berharap ini punyamu – ."

"Tapi tetap saja milikku."

"Bukan."

"Ten—"

"Tadi kau yang menyebut kami childish padahal kau sendiri juga bertengkar dengan alien hijau itu."kata Len memotong kata-kata Miku.

"Habisnya, dia menyebalkan!"seru Miku.

"Apa? Kau kali yang lebih menyebalkan!"kata Gumiya.

"Sudah cukup."kata Len. Miku dan Gumiya membisu.

"Miku, maafkan saja Gumiya."kata Len.

"Eh?"tanya Miku.

"Kau membelaku!"seru Gumiya senang, "Padahal kukira kau menghasut Miku. Kan kau tahulah, kita bersaing di kompetisi ini."

Miku terdiam. Oh ya, Gumiya kan bertujuan datang untuk berkomptisi agar menjadi jodohnya Miku.

"Tidak. Kalau kalian berantem malah kalian lebih dekat. Makanya kulerai."kata Len kalem.

"Huh, ternyata."kata Gumiya seraya mendecih.

"Michi. Maafkan dia."kata Len.

"Jangan maafkan aku."kata Gumiya. Lho? "E-eh. Maksudku, kau boleh memaafkanku. Tapi bukan karena perintah Len."kata Gumiya.

"Aku memafkanmu karena bukan perintah Len."kata Miku segera.

" _Arigatou_ , Miku!" seru Gumiya kesenangan.

"Aku tidak membelamu. Tadi, aku menuruti Len. Sekarang, aku menuruti perkataanmu dong."kata Miku.

"Adil."gumam Len.

"Gimana kalau kita bikin kompetisi? Umm, Yang menang—"kata Miku.

"Jadi jodohmu?"sela Len dan Gumiya

" _Ettoo.._ tidak. Karena kalau jadi jodohku, banyak sekali kandidatnya.."ucap Miku seraya menggaruk pipinya.

"Eh, secara gak sadar dia sombong..."gumam Len dan Gumiya.

"Aku punya usul!"seru Len seraya tersenyum.

"Eh?"tanya Miku.

"Gimana kalau yang menang diberi pelukan hangat dan sweater rajutanmu sendiri? Dan oh ya, kompetisinya ditentukan dengan cara membuat lagu!"seru Len.

" _Great! Brilliant!"_ Seru Gumiya. Sementara, Miku masih bengong.

"Hei, Michi. Gimana pendapatmu?"tanya Len.

"Heh?Michi?!"seru Gumiya seraya melotot kearah Len.

" _Nani_? tak boleh? itu panggilan kesukaanku ke Miku. "kata Len acuh.

" _Etto.._ Sepertinya tidak buruk."kata Miku seraya blushing. Ia membayangkan harus memeluk salah satu dari mereka berdua dan membuatkan sweater. Yaampun.. "Kuberi waktu...umm, 20 menit."lanjut Miku.

* * *

 **20 menit kemudian..**

"Ada yang sudah selesai?"tanya Miku seraya melirik kedua pemuda yang sibuk berkelut dengan kertas dan pensil. Miku terkikik geli.

"Heh,kalian kenapa se-serius ini sih?"kata Miku seraya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kita bisa dapat cintamu jadi harus diperjuangkan dengan serius kan?"tanya Gumiya dan Len. Miku langsung blushing.

"E-eh.."kata Miku gugup. "Oh ya. Kubuatkan kalian berdua kopi. Mocha untuk Len, dan Latte untuk Gumiya."kata Miku seraya tersenyum.

"Eh?"tanya Mereka berdua. Miku hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini untuk menambah semangat!"seru Miku seraya mengangkat tangannya di udara. Len dan Gumiya tertawa kecil.

Gumiya memperhatikan Lattenya. Ia tahu, Miku tidak suka kopi ia lebih suka teh dan sesuatu yang manis. Lalu...kenapa dia repot-repot membuat sesuatu yang ia benci? Blush!

"Gumo- _kun_?"tanya Miku heran saat melihat Gumiya blushing. "Mukamu merah..Kau demam?"tanya Miku seraya mendekat dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Gumiya.

Wajah Gumiya semakin merah sekali, sementara Len hanya menatap datar kearah mereka berdua. "Kau penyebab dia tambah panas, Michi."kata Len.

"Eh? Benarkah?"tanya Miku seraya menampilkan muka innocent. Len tertawa.

"Polos sekali kau."kata Len seraya menyentil dahi Miku. Terdengar desisan 'aw' dari Miku yang kini cemberut.

"Hee, Lenny. Sudah selesai?"tanya Miku. Len hampir tersedak mendengar panggilannya.

"Jangan mengikuti saudara perempuanku! Aku jadi merasa shota kalau kau menganggilku begitu!" serunya seraya blushing.

"Hee.. kau kan shota."kata Miku. Len mendecih pelan.

"Aku sudah selesai."kata Len. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kau bisa bantu aku kan? Mainkan sesuai nada ini menggunakan piano."ujar Len. Miku mengernyit heran menatap kertas yang hanya berisi not balok tanpa lirik.

"Hee, liriknya gaada!"kata Miku.

"Liriknya rahasia."kata Len seraya menjulurkan lidah kearah Miku.

Miku berjalan kearah grand piano warisan dari kakeknya yang dulu mendapat gelar 'Master' dalam piano. Hmm, tentu saja Miku masih ingat. Ia waktu itu masih berumur 12 tahun dan ia melihat kakeknya dengan lihai bermain piano, saat itu Miku sedang menghadiri pertunjukan perdana kakeknya. Yang pertama dan terkahir. Nama kakeknya, Mioku Hatsune. Ia mengajarkan Miku piano dari umur 4 tahun. Mioku meninggal saat Miku menginjak umur 15 tahun dan ia sendiri umur 60 tahun. Tepatnya, satu tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja, kepergian kakeknya membuat Miku sangat bersedih—apalagi kakeknya sudah seperti ayah keduanya – . Dengan pelan, Miku mengelus tuts piano bewarna hitam tersebut. Setiap ia menyentuh tutsnya, Miku merasakan kakeknya sedang mengawasinya dan tersenyum kearahnya. Lalu, setiap Miku duduk di kursi untuk bermain piano tersebut, Miku merasakan tangannya ringan seperti tangannya di genggam orang lain pada saat ia bermain piano. Seperti, kakeknya membantunya bermain piano agar selalu berakhir sempurna.

"Miku?"tanya Len saat melihat Miku bergeming seraya terus mengelus tuts piano.

"Ah? _Gomen ne_. "kata Miku pelan seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Kau tak apa?"tanya Len khawatir. Miku mengangguk. Len tersenyum tenang seraya mengelus air mata Miku dari pipinya. Miku mendongak menatap Len.

"Aku sudah tahu dari Mikuo." Kata Len. Gumiya mendatangi mereka berdua dan merangkul Miku.

"Miku _-chan!_ _Ganbatte!"_ serunya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Lenny, Gumo _-kun_.. _Sankyou!"_ kataku seraya tersenyum mereka semua tertawa.

"Ok, kumainkan."ujarku. Aku segera menekan tuts lagu sesuai dengan yang ada di kertas lagu tersebut. Len bersiap siap dengan gitarnya.

 _"I'm glad I could love you from the start."  
Is what I'll sing to the sky._

 _Looking for a place where I can launch  
my compressed dream, I left the town.  
Turning the power off on an incoming call.  
A burning fuse no one can stop._

 _If the end of the world  
Was here right now,  
I'd ditch everything  
and the two of us would be together forever._

 _Like a Fire Flower  
So I won't get put out  
My sparks will fly and I'll launch my dream.  
"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start."  
Was the lie that followed._

 _Unfamiliar scenery, forced expressions,  
All very different from a colourful festival.  
A voice repeating "Do your best." on the answering machine  
Seems like the fuse was put out with tears._

 _If the beginning of the universe  
was that kiss,  
the starry sky  
Like a Fire Flower  
So you can find it easily  
Matching thunder, I'll blast my dream.  
"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start."  
Looks it's been be fragments of the miracle we scattered._

 _In birth and maturation,  
We scatter.  
In shape and appearance,  
We vary._

 _Male and female  
We're mismatching.  
Even then, _

_If If our lives were sparklers,_  
 _For the sunflowers we'll illuminate for an instant...our hearts could merge..._

 _Like a Fire Flower  
Please wait 'til the day  
When we can bloom spectacularly in the night sky.  
"I'm glad I could love you from the start."  
Is what I'll sing to the sky._

Miku terdiam di depan pianonya. Sementara, Len tersenyum lembut.

"Aku menuangkan perasaanku ke lagu ini.."kata Len seraya tertawa lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Lagumu...bagus.."kata Miku seraya menunduk agar Len tidak melihat wajah memerahnya sekarang. Lagunya benar benar membuat Miku malu sekali seperti ada kupu kupu yang ribut bertebangan di perutnya.

"Giliranku."kata Gumiya seraya tersenyum kearah Miku.

"Eh, Len. Kau bisa bantu aku dengan gitar bass?"tanya Gumiya. Len selama beberapa detik tampak menampilkan wajah tidak mau namun akhirnya ia menghela napas lalu mengangguk.

 _I want to see you, I want to see you now, but, I don't have the courage to express my love  
There's no point in reaching my hand for, I think I don't like the world like this_

 _I want to see you, I want to see you even if it's a fake, but, that's not enough, I want to express my love  
But, as I wish upon the stars, nothing seems to be solved_

 _The one-way red thread of fate, today I'll tie it to you again  
Though I told myself it was not surprising even if my wish would not come true  
I knew I just couldn't, I couldn't lie to myself and my heart is filled with you_

 _Without asking you, I fell for you. I'm to blame for it, so I won't ask you anything  
Just seeing your figure, watching your gestures and hearing your voice are enough for me  
Cause, you know, since I fell in love, those alone have made me feel uneasy  
Having you all for myself is too much to ask, isn't it?_

 _Is it destiny? I'm confusing myself, thinking that way. As I've never experienced something like this  
It might change rapidly, maybe I don't hate the world_

 _Since that day, I haven't almost cared about others, but you  
The more I love you, the more I can't give up on love_

 _I dare to solve the difficult question, it can't be helped  
It would take time a little, but, there's no time limit on love, right?  
I'm not crying at all. I haven't even given up yet  
I knew I just couldn't, I couldn't lie to myself and my heart is filled with you_

 _Without asking you, I fell for you. I'm sorry, but, I can't stop loving you  
When it comes to this, I want to tell you that I love you to make sure of it  
Cause, you know, love should be free, right? I don't need to back away from it any longer  
Though I'm still in one-sided love, someday I want to tell it to you_

 _Till we meet and see each other and I tell you I love you, no one knows what will happen_  
 _I want to close the distance little by little, so I can go in front of you_

 _Without asking you, I chose the goal as I like. This is "the answer" I provided by myself  
Someday I want to hand in it to you_

 _Someday I want to tell the love I decided to you_

Miku terdiam sebentar sementara Gumiya nyengir.

"Sudah kubilang..kau akan tahu jawabannya."ujar Gumiya.

"Sunset?"kata Miku seraya terkesiap. Gumiya mengangguk. Ternyata, Gumiya ingin mengatakan perasaan suka kepada Miku. Memikirkan hal itu, Miku jadi blushing dan malu sendiri.

"Eh, entah kenapa lagunya seperti dibuat sama cewek.."sindir Len. Gumiya dan Len pun langsung bertatapan sengit.

"Miku. Manakah yang lebih bagus?"tanya Gumiya dan Len yang masih bertatapan sengit.

"E-eh.. Kalian.."kata Miku seraya menggaruk kepalanya, "Bagus dua-duanya.."ujar Miku

"Michi..Pilihlah salah satu. Itu tidak terlalu sulit bukan? Karena jelas punyaku lebih bagus.."kata Len. Baru saja Gumiya ingin menjawab namun dipotong Miku.

"Begini saja, kalian buat 1 lagu lagi tapi ini kalian berdua bekerja sama membuatnya... setelah itu aku akan memberikan jawabannya."kata Miku. Len dan Gumiya menghela napas pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Kami butuh waktu lagi."kata Len. Miku melirik kearah jam yang terpajang di dinding.

"Ok, jam 12 malam nanti kuumumkan."kata Miku sambil melihat ini baru jam 10.

"2 Jam? Lama sekali!"kata Len dan Gumiya, Miku tertawa.

Miku memperhatikan Gumiya dan Len yang sibuk membuat lagu. Ia tertawa kecil, Miku kemudian membaca majalahnya kembali. Sebenarnya, Miku lebih menyukai lagu Gumiya. Lagu yang menjadi jawaban atas perkataan 'sunset' Gumiya tadi pagi. Namun, Miku entah kenapa memang tidak bisa memilihnya..ia masih terlalu bingung dan takut menyakiti hati Len.

* * *

 **40 menit kemudian..**

Gumiya menyanyikan bagiannya,

 _Once upon a time, a very long time ago_

 _There was a close pair,siblings of high nobility_

 _The rest i'll leave omited_

Lalu Len menyela(sebenernya bukan menyela sih, tapi lebih sekarang menjadi bagiannya)

" _Do It properly!"_

 _The_ _princess_ _calls out "Ascend to the throne! Ready, set, go!"_

 _I humbly accept the challenge with knife and fork_

Lalu sekarang giliran Gumiya menyanyikan bagiannya,

 _After all, we are burgeois_

 _Splendid, utterly splendid aristocrats, yes we are_

 _Bow down, ignorant commoners._

 _This viceroy shall show your mistakes!_

Len pun menyanyikan gilirannya,

 _Hey, wait wait, yet again you try to bluff_

 _Like you can see through them as you please._

Lalu Gumiya menyerigai dan menyanyikan bagiannya,

 _Okay, okay, yes, yes_

 _It is as my brother commands! (Lol)_

Len pun menyanyikan gilirannya,

 _Argh, i'm so annoyed! I'm seriously so annoyed!_

 _At this impertinent attitude towards me_

 _With a war cry sound the gong!_

 _With an outbreak fights, it's a proclamation of war._

Gumiya pun melanjutkan,

 _I cause mischief, I get carried away with it,_

 _C'mon, c'mon, with an agitating style,_

 _For buying at this "special bargain sale."_

 _Thank you for your patronage, you lose!_

 _(ssha!)_

Len pun menyanyikan bagiannya.

 _I decide with crude retreat_

 _And a agitating strategy_

 _A candy and a candy to show my brotherly dignity_

 _Sparks scatter, both of us eye to eye_

 _Who do you think i am!_

 _Take that! I am the rulebook!_

 _I'm not incompetent i'm not sitting on the fence_

 _It' s just that i don't have any courage_

 _Now, now, everyone, may i borrow your hand?_

Gumiya menyanyikan bagiannya,

 _It's only natural that i am calm and composed_

 _I cheat by nature_

 _Oh no, glittering lives start_

 _Look, everyone, our family lineage is serious military strength_

 _Yes, i won the argument. Yes, i won the argument. Yes, i won the argument._

 _I'm receiving it, the V- sign_

 _Yei!_ (ｖ＾―゜)

Len pun melanjutkan seraya menyerigai.

 _Okay, okay, yes, yes_

 _Have a gold star for a job, well done._

Mereka pun melanjutkan hingga selesai. Miku hanya bisa tertawa ringan.

" _It's very good song. Interesting_."kata Miku seraya bertepuk tangan. Len dan Gumiya hanya tertawa ringan.

"Jadi, siapa yang menang?"tanya Len dan Gumiya.

"Um, tidak ada!"kata Miku seraya tersenyum ceria dan tertawa lebar. Beberapa detik kemudian, Miku sudah terkapar di tanah sambil terus di serang oleh serangan kelitik oleh Len dan Gumiya.

" _Matte matte!_ "kata Miku seraya mengelap air matanya yang keluar karena geli. Miku menghela napas lalu berbicara, "Pemenangnya adalah..."

 **BRAKK!**

"Mikuuu!" teriak orang itu seraya memeluk Miku. Seketika, Miku jatuh ke lantai. Hee, hari ini Miku sering banget jatoh -"

"Miku! Kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Nggak ada yang sakit? Nggak ada yang luka? Kamu nggak di apa-apain kan?" seretetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut laki-laki tersebut.

Miku terkesiap melihat makhluk bewarna teal itu tiba-tiba memeluknya.

" Kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Nggak ada yang sakit? Nggak ada yang luka? Kamu nggak di apa-apain kan?" seretetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut laki-laki tersebut.

Miku terkesiap melihat makhluk bewarna teal itu tiba-tiba memeluknya.

" _Onii-chan... perfume scent.."_ gumam Miku saat tiba-tiba wangi parfum kesukaan kakaknya menyeruak.

"Miku.."bisik kakaknya dengan lembut.

"A-akhirnya.." kata Mikuo dengan suara bergetar "Aku menemukanmu! Huaaa~"kata Mikuo seraya menangis.

"H-hah.."Miku melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang aneh.

"S-seandainya.. Miku hilang.. siapa yang akan memanggil _Onii-chan_ lagi padakuu?"tanya Mikuo dramatis. Miku, Gumiya, Len sweat drop. Sementara, Gumi dan Rin—yang baru datang—terkesiap.

" _Etto..."_ Miku hendak berbicara sesuatu. Namun, kakaknya melepaskan pelukannya hingga posisi Miku sekarang berada di bawah kakaknya sementara Mikuo berada di atasnya. Mikuo memegang wajah Miku seraya terus memperhatikannya dan tersenyum.

"A-aku mencoba untuk tidak kangen denganmu. Berpikir positif bahwa kamu pasti baik-baik saja, Miku..."kata Mikuo seraya menghela napas, lalu tersenyum kembali, "Tapi memikirkanmu bersama orang asing di rumah ini sendiri.. aku jadi khawatir. Dan akhirnya, aku tidak bisa tidak kangen denganmu dan menghawatirkanmu.."kata Mikuo seraya membelai wajah Miku.

 **DOKI,DOKI,DOKI...**

Miku terkesiap. Semua orang di ruangan itu menahan napas. Kata-kata itu...mirip pernyataan cinta!

Miku wajahnya memerah semua. Sementara itu, Tadinya Mikuo yang sedang menatap Miku sambil tersenyum segera menyadari perkataanya dan segera pula ia duduk di sebelah Miku.

"B-bukan! I-itu.. bukan pernyataan cinta.. i-itu—"kata Mikuo gelagapan. Semuanya menyelidiki dengan tatapan tajam, sementara Mikuo kalang kabut menjelaskan.

" _Onii-chan love_ atau _Brother love_ ,kan?"tanya Gumiya seraya tertawa kecil. "atau sering kita sebut _Sister Complex"_ kata Gumiya.

Mikuo hanya menunduk. Sementara, Miku masih speechless dengan wajah merona.

" _Well,_ aku juga memilikinya, kok. Jadi aku tahu apa rasanya.."kata Gumiya.

"E-eh?!"tanya semua orang yang berada di dalam tempat kejadian tersebut.

"Yah, _Siscon_ ku sepertinya ke Gumi."kata Gumiya seraya menatap Gumi. Seketika, wajah Gumi melongo dan merona.

Miku tersenyum, Ia tahu.. Gumi memang menyukai Gumiya.. Namun, Gumi tidak pernah bisa menyatakan perasannya kepada Gumiya. Namun, Gumiya sendiri lebih menganggap Gumi adalah lebih ke adiknya dan menyayanginya sebagai 'sister'.

"T-tentu saja! Aku menganggap Gumi sebagai adik sendiri.."kata Gumiya.

 ** _JLEB!_**

Gumi merasakan dadanya nyeri seakan ditusuk oleh panah dan hancur berkeping keping. Tadinya, ia seperti melayang diangkasa bahkan seakan ada kupu-kupu bertebangan ribut di perutnya. Namun, sekarang ia seperti terhempas ke tanah dan ditikam oleh panah yang runcing dan beracun. Ayo, kita mengheningkan cipta untuk hatinya Gumi yang hancur..

"hahaha.. ngenes banget lo!" teriak seseorang dari atas. Gumi mengadah keatasnya, tempat orang berambut hitam itu sedang tertawa jahat menatapnya.

"Sialan kau, Author. Author Rika, kenapa kau...buat aku jadi brother-sister zone!"kata Gumi seraya berancang-ancang untuk melemparkan sendalnya.

"Lagian salah sendiri sok banget. Gw bikin lo sakit mampus lo."kata suara diatasnya. Gumi merengut kesal.

"G-gumi..siapa yang kau ajak bicara?"tanya Mikuo heran.

"Masa kamu nggak tahu Rika miyake? Itu lhoo..Dia itu kan suka maling sendal saat semuanya lagi shalat tarawih."kata Gumiya.

"Oh ya, gw kenal. Rika miyake kan?"tanya Miku . "Mikuo, dia kan hampir pernah nyolong sendal milikmu."

"Iya, sendal gw juga pernah dicolong waktu itu.."kata Len.

"Sialann.."desis suara dari atas. "Gw dikatain maling sendal.."

"Eh, teman-teman, sebaiknya jangan bicarain dia.. nanti kita dinistain.."bisik Gumi.

"Aku heran kenapa dia bisa jadi author.."bisik Miku.

Suara tersebut dengan segera mengambil golok dan mengasahnya, rupanya ia sekarang menjadi Yandere.

"wahahaha~"serunya

^Oke, abaikan yang diatas Minna~ Authornya lagi puyeng lupa minum P***dol.

"Gu-Gumi- _chan.."_ Rin menghampiri Gumi dan merangkulnya. Walaupun baru sehari, Gumi sudah dekat dengan Rin karena Gumi meceritakan segala perasaanya tersebut.

"Gumi?"tanya Gumiya heran. "K-kau kenapa?"tanya Gumiya heran. Gumi menatap Gumiya dengan pandangan 'kenapa-kamu-nggak-peka-peka' namun, ia me-paksakan seulas senyum.

" _Daijoubu._ Aku tidak apa-apa."kata Gumi. Gumiya menghela panas.

" _Michi..._ Jawabannya apa..?"tanya Len. Miku terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Jawabannya kalian berdua pemenangnya!"seru Miku seraya memeluk Gumiya dan Len.

"H-hah?!"tanya mereka berdua. Miku tersenyum lalu memberikan mereka berdua kecupan di pipi. Miku tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, hadiah sweaternya aku akan buat segera~"kata Miku seraya tersenyum dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Suasananya hening sebentar, mereka semua masih speechless.

Miku menatap tajam kearah Len dan Gumiya. Mikuo hendak menghajar Len dan Gumiya.

" _KYAAA!_ Mikuo- _kun!_ Hentikaan~!"seru Rin dan Gumiya

 **Bug!Bug!bug!**

Len dan Gumiya pun berakhir ngenes terkapar di lantai dengan babak belur..

* * *

 **Skip Time..**

 **Miku Pov:**

"G-Gumo- _kun._ Kalian berdua sudah mau pergi?"Tanyaku. Gumi dan Gumiya mengangguk.

"Kami akan datang kembali kalau sudah ada hasilnya."kata Gumi.

"Kami?"tanya Gumi sengit.

"Kau tidak ikut? Kalau kesini kan kau bisa melihat Hatsune-kun."kata Gumiya.

"A-apa?!"kata Gumi seraya memerah. Aku tertawa.

"Kuberitahu Kuo _-nii_ , lho!"kataku menggodanya. Gumiya tertawa sementara Gumi memerah.

"A-apa-apaan!"kata Gumi seraya mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain agar wajah meronanya tidak terlihat. Aku dan Gumiya makin keras ketawanya.

"Eh? Beritahu aku apa?"tanya suara bass tepat di telingaku. Aku berbalik.

"Kyaaaa!"teriakku dan Gumi.

"Heh, berisik sekali.."kata Mikuo. Lalu, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Hatsune-san! Berhentilah muncul seperti itu! Kalau aku kena serangan jantung, kau yang akan menebusnya!"seru Gumi seraya menunduk namun menjuk tepat kearah wajah Mikuo. Heh, Gumi ternyata sedang blushing. Mikuo tertawa saat melihat 'tsundere-gumi'.( Oh ya, Miku itu sedikit himedere, tsundere dan deredere)

"Kalian sudah siap?"tanya Mikuo mengalihkan suasana.

Gumiya dan Gumi mengangguk.

"Ha _ve a nice trip!_ "seruku. Gumiya menggaguk sementara Gumi mendekat dan memelukku.

" _S_ _ankyou.."_ bisiknya. Aku tersenyum lalu menepuk punggungnya. Gumi pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu berbalik dan berlari kearah Gumiya. Sebelumnya, ia sempat menjulurkan lidah kearah Mikuo. Lalu, gantian Gumiya menghampiri Mikuo dan saling melemparkan pandangan benci—yang tentunya main-main—lalu segera ber-tos ria.

"Semoga kau selamat, bro."kata Mikuo. Gumiya terkekeh geli. Lalu, Gumiya menatapku.

"Miku- _chan_. _Arigatou_ atas sweaternya.. bagus sekali."kata Gumiya seraya memandang sweater hijau berbahan wol. Dan juga, ada tambahan sarung tangan bewarna hijau.

" _Nee,_ Gumo- _kun._ Sama-sama."kataku seraya tersenyum. Gumiya memeluknya dan memberikan kecupan di pipi. Sebelum itu, ia membisikkan suatu kata.

"Pilih aku, Miku- _koi."_ bisik Gumiya. Miku segera blushing.

"Daah~"seru Gumiya. Ia lari agar tidak dikejar Mikuo. Kami melambaikan tangan sebelum taxi membawa mereka munuju pemberhentian pertama sebelum mereka terbang jauh, airport.

"Nah, Miku- _chan_. Ayo masuk."ajak Mikuo seraya menepuk kepalaku.

"Mau main video game?"tanya Mikuo seraya menarik lenganku. Aku tertawa.

" _ii yo...(_ boleh)"seruku.

" _Aku menunggumu kembali, Gumo-kun"_ pikirku seraya melihat langit biru. Aku sudah tidak siap menunggu yang selanjutnya!

* * *

 **Hallooo.. selesai juga chapter 6 atau part 2 nya Gumiya x Miku. Entah kenapa, ini membutuhkan 2 hari buat chap ini. Padahal, biasanya cuma 1 hari doang. Mungkin karena lagi agak buntu ide+lagi mager. Yeaay, Len akhirnya banyak bicara di chap ini! Oh ya, Gumiya ngeselin banget ya selalu bikin Len sama Miku gemes hahaha. Disini ada slight Gumiya x Miku(main chapter 5,6 pair), Miku x len(Len cuma gangguin hubungan Gumiya sama Miku gitu..), Miku x Mikuo(saudaraa~ Mikuo punya siscon berlebihan!) Mikuo x Gumi( Forbidden crush. Nanti jadi Incest lho -") Rin x Mikuo(misinya sama kaya Len), Gumi x Gumiya(temen masa kecil). Heleh, disini Mikuo sama Miku laris banget yaa~**

 **Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya yang melibatkan 'guru' dan adegan sekolah! Susah juga menyeimbangkan waktu apalagi ada fic satu lagi yang baru 2 chapter yaitu Fate meeting. Jadi, mohon maaf ya agak telat updatenya Jaa~ mata ne!**

 **Note: Makasih Satsuki21as atas follow dan favoritenya aku belum baca fic mu. Nanti pasti kureview!**

 **Arigatous .1! atas favoritenya!**

* * *

 **Credit song:**

 **1.** Fire flower- Len kagamine

Halyosy

English translation:

 **2.** Nanka renai- GUMI( difficult love)

Takanon

English translation:

 **3.** Childish war/ Children war- Len kagamine and Rin kagamine( memang sih yang nyanyiin Rin sama Len. Tapi anggap aja deh, Gumiya gantiin posisi Rin di lagu ini)

Giga-P

English translation:

* * *

 **Indah 605**

Sudah kujelaskan di PM ya ^^ Arigatou setiap updateku selalu di revieww.. kamulah yang bikin aku selalu semangat hahaha! Mana nih ficmu? ku tunggu lho ^^

 **Hotarinsuga**

Huaa~ emang beneer chapter 1 benar benar rusak paraah aballl hahaha.. Makasih ya, udah review ^^ terimakasih ceritaku dibilang bagus. Ceritamu juga bagus koo~sayangnya selesainya cepet banget *^*. Oh ya, Bikin fic baru ya! *ngarep*

 **Sarah maula.1**

Siaapp!


	7. Teach me, sensei!

Hula, hula! Update faster nih mateman! Entah kenapa, saya malah yang mesem mesem baca fic ini gara gara Kiyoteru. LOH?

Okk, daripada saya malah curhat disini.. yuk dibaca..cuss

* * *

 **Rika miyake present**

 **Miku Miku Love**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya~**

 **Mohon maaf atas semua kesalahanku *^***

* * *

 **7\. Teach me, sensei!**

 **Miku POV:**

Siang hari yang terik memang selalu terjadi setiap hari di kota ini. Apalagi, hari ini musim panas. Namun, bagiku..hari ini berbeda. Memang terik matahari menyengat di luar sana. Namun, se-sekali angin menyusup melewati jendela dan membelai rambut teal-ku yang panjang. Ingin sekali, Aku berlari keluar seperti anak kecil dan menari nari di bawah sinar terik matahari. Lalu, aku akan bermandikan keringat dan berbaring diatas bunga-bunga yang menjadi alas tidurku.

"Hatsune."panggil suara berat. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Akhirnya, bertemu dengan iris mata cokelat dan rambut cokelat yang membikai wajah tegas orang tersebut.

" _Ha'i_ , _sensei?_ "tanyaku.

"Bukannya aku mau menganggu kesenanganmu.."kata laki-laki itu seraya berdehem.

Ia terkekeh pelan, "Kamu mau bengong terus ngeliatin pemandangan luar?"tanyanya.

Seketika, pipiku bersemu merah dan menghangat. " _Gomen ne_."kataku, lebih mirip gumaman.

Ia mengelus rambutku dengan pelan, "Perhatikan, ya. Kalau ini sudah selesai, kamu juga bisa bermain diluar sana."kata orang tersebut. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Namun, lagi-lagi konsentrasiku terpecah dengan suara burung-burung yang bergembira di luar sana. Astaga, rasanya ia harus mengutuk diri sendiri karena terlalu bodoh dalam bidang yang diajarkan oleh seseorang yang (mendadak) jadi guru di depannya tersebut.

"Hatsune."panggil suara tersebut. Aku menatap kearah guruku tersebut itu. Ia memang bukan guru resmi sekolah.

" _Gomen_."gumamku sekali lagi.

"Aku bingung memikirkan cara agar kau memperhatikan pelajaranku, Hatsune."katanya seraya mendecakkan lidah. Aku menunduk lebih dalam.

"Matematika dan Fisika. Apakah itu sebegitu membosankan bagimu?"tanya orang tersebut dan mendekatiku.

Dengan malu-malu, aku mengangguk jujur. Ia mendesah pelan.

"A-apa yang _sensei_ lakukan?"tanyaku gugup saat orang tersebut makin dekat kearahku.

"Apa yang kulakukan?"ulangnya lalu tertawa. Aku menatapnya dengan heran.

"Tentu saja, aku memikirkan cara agar kau memperhatikanku, Hatsune. Pikiranmu selalu melayang ke pemandangan di luar sana." aku terdiam seraya meremas ujung seragamnya yang aku pakai. Sebuah kemeja berlengan pendek dan rok pendek selutut. Teman-temanku, selalu memendekkan rok tersebut. Namun, aku lebih suka rok ini selutut. Tidak mengudang nafsu lelaki dan juga sudah cukup pendek menurutku.

"Bagaimana dengan begini? Apa kamu akan memperhatikanku?"tanya guru tersebut. Dia menarik daguku dan mendekatkan kearah wajahnya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahku. Namun, pasti memerah.

"Miku- _chan,_ perhatikan _sensei,_ ya."ujarnya lembut. Seketika, wajahku tambah memerah.

"A-aku.."

"Kakek tua, berhentilah merayu Miku atau aku kau tidak akan melihat hari esok lagi!"ujar suara lelaki besuara berat di tepi pintu kelas.

"Oh? Kau datang juga?"tanya guru itu. Lalu, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, Kaito shion."katanya lalu menyerigai.

"Kudengar, kau mengajar detensi untuk Miku dari Mikuo. Jadi, daripada kau melakukan hal-hal yang diluar dugaan.. Aku akan mengawasi kalian berdua."kata orang tersebut. Masih dengan posisinya yang menyandar di pintu.

"Ke—"baru saja aku hendak protes. Orang tersebut sudah menjawab.

"Kau tidak bisa langsung percaya pada kakek tua yang punya modus besar untuk mendekatimu, Miku."jelas lelaki tersebut. Aku mendecih. Tipe Mikuo, laki-laki Shion itu, dan Luki memang tipe overprotective.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapanya Miku- _chan,_ Shion."ujar guru tersebut. "Bahkan, kau bukan pacarnya."lanjut guru tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli. Baru saja aku meninggalkan kelas ini 15 menit lalu lalu kau sudah menyentuh Miku."kata laki-laki berambut biru itu dengan tajam. "Menyentuhnya lagi. Kau tidak bisa melihat hari esok!"

"Tidak kah kau bosan mengulang kata-kata itu, Shion?"tanya laki-laki tersebut seraya menyerigai.

"Lebih baik kau berduan dengan es krim bodohmu itu."kata guru tersebut pedas. Kaito mengacuhkannya walau ekspresinya menunjukkan kemarahan.

Lalu, guru tersebut tersenyum, "Maksudmu menyentuh seperti ini?"tanya laki-laki tersebut seraya mencubit pipiku.

"Apa-apaan laki-laki ini! Seenaknya saja!"bentakku dalam hati. Saat aku mau menyemburkan amarah, Kaito bergerak maju dan mencengkram kerah laki-laki tersebut.

" _Kusso_!"seru Kaito dengan marah. Dengan segera, aku melerai mereka berdua.

"Kiyoteru- _sensei._ Lebih baik anda menerangkan pelajaran daripada mengundang keributan disini."kataku tegas.

"Baiklah, kalau itu Miku- _chan_ yang minta."kata Kiyoteru _sensei_ dengan mengedipkan matanya.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Hari ini, akan menjadi hari yang panjang..

Sialan. Kenapa sih dia harus mengikuti detensi bersama Kiyoteru si super menyebalkan itu?!

 **Flashback On**

 _"Kau mendapat detensi Matematika dan Fisika, Miku?"tanya Mikuo. Aku mengangguk._

" _Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, Kuo-nii. Aku buruk di kedua pelajaran tersebut."kataku._

 _"Miku.. kau mau aku temani?"tanya Mikuo dengan nada khawatir. "Atau aku akan menggantikan guru tersebut menjadi guru detensi-mu?"tawar Mikuo._

 _"Tapi.. Kuo-nii. IA-sensei akan marah. Dan, belum tentu ia memperbolehkannya."kataku._

 _"Ah, IA-sensei mengenalku dan Kaito. Malahan, kami murid kesayangan dia."kata Mikuo._

 _"Yah, yah. Terserah kau saja, Kuo-nii. Aku tahu kau pintar di kedua pelajaran itu."cibirku kesal. Iya sih, Kuo-nii memang pintar! Tapi, tidak menyombongkannya juga dong!_

 _Mikuo tertawa, "Ganti baju, sana. Aku akan memanggil orang untuk menemanimu."kata Mikuo._

 _"Kuo-nii!"seruku. Mikuo tertawa seraya menjulurkan lidah._

 _"Bercanda, bercanda."ujarnya. Aku merengut kearah kakakku tersebut. Tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya. Pasti, ia akan memanggil seseorang. Pasti!_

 _Lalu, setelah menghela napas panjang aku menuju kamarku. Aku mengambil kemeja putih berlengan pendek dan rok hijau selutut. Aku melengkapkan penampilanku dengan mengambil headset yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana dengan warna pink serta ada gambar permen bewarna teal juga jaket yang kuikatkan di pinggang dengan warna sama. Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk menguncir satu rambutku dengan tinggi. Aku mengoleskan sedikit bedak tipis untuk menghindari sengatan matahari, lotion anti matahari, dan lipbalm pink cerah._

 _"Ittekimasu! (Aku berangkat)"seruku._

 _"Itterasshai! (Hati-hati di jalan!)"seru Kuo-nii._

 _Dengan segera, aku melangkah dengan riang kearah sekolah. Burung-burung bersiul-siul ceria bermandikan sinar matahari dan sesekali angin yang berhembus sejuk._

 _"Aaah, seandainya aku bisa menikmati musim panas tanpa harus mendatangi neraka terkutuk itu."kataku kesal. Orang-orang menatapku sebentar lalu bergidik ngeri. Aku mengacuhkan orang-orang tersebut. Toh, aku tidak terlalu peduli._

 _"Miku?"tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku. Otomatis, aku membalikkan badanku._

 _"Kaito-senpai?"tanyaku saat melihat laki-laki berambut deep blue tersebut._

 _"Sedang apa?"tanya Kaito seraya menghampiriku. Pipiku merona mengingat kejadian kencan waktu lalu._

 _"Ah, aku ada detensi hari ini."kataku. Kaito mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk ikut berjalan di sebelahku. Hari ini, ia memakai kaus oblong putih, celana cokelat berbahan kain, sendal jepit cokelat, dan syal biru yang lebih tipis melingkari lehernya._

 _"A-apa Kaito-senpai tidak kepanasan memakai itu?"tanyaku. Entahlah, sejak kencan tersebut.. aku memandang Kaito-senpai dengan berbeda. Karena..selama ini aku tak pernah tahu perasaanya terhadapku._

 _"Kamu tahu kebiasaanku, kan, Miku-chan. Aku tak bisa lepas dari syalku ini."kata Kaito. Aku tertawa, tentu saja aku tahu! Karena, kami berdua sudah menjadi teman sejak kecil._

 _"Senpai, kalau boleh tau.."kataku, Kaito menatapku dan menungguku untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku, "Syal itu di buatan siapa?"tanyaku._

 _Ia terdiam sebentar terlihat ragu untuk menceritakannnya. "Ah, aku tidak bermakud membuat sensei menceritakannya! kalau sensei tidak mau pun, aku tak apa-apa."kataku gugup._

 _"Maaf, senpai. Telah menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh."kataku seraya menundukka kepala. Perlahan, aku merasakan puncak kepalaku dielus olehnya._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, Miku-chan. Toh, ini bukan rahasia yang besar."kata Kaito seraya tertawa kecil. Aku tambah bersalah. Namun, ia pun akhirnya menceritakan juga._

 _"Oh, ini."Kaito tersenyum lembut seraya memegang syal birunya, "Ibuku dulu suka membuat syal. Warna biru khususnya."kata Kaito. Ia menatapku dengan masih tersenyum. Yah, Kaito memang bergabung dengan kelompok kami paling akhir. Saat kami berusia 9 tahun, ia baru bergabung dengan kami. Ia juga agak tertutup dan hanya mau terbuka dengan Len._

 _"Ibu senpai?"tanyaku ragu-ragu._

 _"Sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 7 tahun..."katanya dengan tenang. Aku terkesiap lalu menunduk karena malu menanyakan hal tersebut._

 _"Gomen, aku tidak pernah bercerita kepadamu, Rin, dan Meiko."desahnya._

 _"Harusnya, aku yang minta maaf."kataku menyesal._

 _"Daijoubu deshita.(Tidak apa-apa,kok)"kata Kaito cepat._

 _"Kau ini. Kubilang bukan, tak apa-apa. Lagipula, berbagi cerita itu kan juga bisa menghilangkan beban."katanya seraya sekali lagi mengelus rambutku. Dan kami masuk dalam keheningan._

 _"Miku-chan."panggil Kaito memecah keheningan. Aku mendongak menatapnya. Wajahnya dipenuhi keringat karena sengatan matahari, namun ia tersenyum._

 _"Panggil aku Kaito saja. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengingatkamu begitu."kata Kaito._

 _Wajahku memerah, "Gomen ne."kataku dengan lirih. Kaito hanya menepuk kepalaku seraya tersenyum._

 _"Aku ikut ke sekolah, ya? yang mengajar pasti si Hiyama itu."kata Kaito._

 _"Siapa Hiyama?"tanyaku penasaran._

 _"Oh, dia anak kesayangan IA-sensei. Namanya Kiyoteru Hiyama. Dia selalu mengajarkan detensi Fisika dan Matematika. Kalau nggak Kiyoteru, yah aku. Kalau nggak aku, yah pasti Mikuo. Padahal, anak itu jarang menerima tawaran ajaran detensi. Biasanya, aku lah yang mengajar."kata Kaito._

 _"Oh, begitu."kataku seraya_ _mengangguk paham._

 _"Dia dari kelas, Sen—maksudku K-Kaito?"tanyaku gugup karena tak terbiasa memanggil langsung dengan sebutan 'Kaito'._

 _"Tidak. Dia dari kelas sebelah."kata Kaito._

 _"Miku-chan. Nanti kamu akan terbiasa kok memanggilku Kaito."katanya. Aku terdiam._

 _"Tenang saja, Miku. Dia tidak galak, kok. Demo.."_

 _"Demo?"tanyaku_

 _"Dia orangnya suka merayu perempuan."ujar Kaito. Aku menenguk ludahku._

 _"Tapi, kuusahakan agar dia tidak menggodamu, Miku-chan."katanya seraya mengepalkan tangan. Aku tersenyum lebar._

 _"Arigatou! Aku mengandalkanmu, Kaito!"kataku seraya tersenyum hingga membuat mataku membentuk bulan sabit atau menyipit. Aku melihat tiba-tiba ia menengang lalu buru-buru menutup pipinya dengan syalnya. Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa ya dia melakukan itu?_

 _Kaito hanya terdiam di sampingku. Kami berjalan penuh keheningan berdua menuju sekolah. Tidak biasanya, kami berdiam diri seperti ini. Biasanya, kami berceloteh panjang lebar. Ah, aku tidak mau memusingkan hal tersebut._

 _Setelah sampai di sekolah, aku masuk ke ruang kelasku sendiri. Disana, ada seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat dan ber-iris mata cokelat dan memakai kacamata. Ia sedang sibuk menekuni bukunya hingga tidak menyadari aku dan Kaito datang._

 _"Hoy, Hiyama!"seru Kaito._

 _"Shion? Kau datang?"tanya orang tersebut seraya mengernyit heran. Ia menatap penampilan Kaito lalu berganti menatapku dari ujung rambutku hingga ujung sepatuku. Merasa diperhatikan, aku bergerak gelisah karena tidak suka diperhatikan._

 _"Kau sebegitu nge-fansnya denganku hingga memutuskan datang dan melihatku?"tanyanya narsis. Sempat beberapa detik yang lalu, kukira dia gay. Namun, saat mengingat kebiasaan merayu perempuannya aku jadi tertawa kecil._

 _"Atau kau terlalu bodoh hingga harus diajari teman seangkatan?"tanyanya seraya mendecakkan lidah._

 _Kaito menatap laki-laki itu dengan geram, "Tentu saja tidak! Kau tahu kemampuanmu denganku itu sama!"kata Kaito._

 _"Sama? Kukira kau lebih rendah daripadaku hingga IA-sensei memilihku."kata Kiyouteru sarkastik._

 _"Kusso! Kau merayu IA-sensei hingga ia memperbolehkanmu mengajar detensi!"seru Kaito naik darah._

 _"K-Kaito.."bisikku lembut, menyuruhnya memelankan suara. Ia menatapku lalu akhirnya badannya tidak menunjukkan tegang karena marah. Namun, wajahnya masih keras tanda ia masih marah._

 _"Aku beli es krim dulu untuk menenangkan pikiranku."katanya lebih mirip bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Aku menatap kearah punggungnya yang menjauh._

 _"Jadi, kau yang bernama Hatsune Miku?"tanyanya. Aku mengangguk gugup._

 _"Duduklah."suruhnya dingin._

 _"Tolong diperhatikan ya, Hatsune."kata laki-laki yang menjadi guruku sehari tersebut._

 _Namun, aku tak bisa memperhatikan pelajaran apalagi melihat Kiyouteru ekspresi tampannya saat dengan menjelaskan sesuatu atau sedang membaca buku dengan serius. Apakah ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

 _Lalu, aku menyesal mengapa menyukainya. Dia begitu menyebalkan. Sangat. Ia selalu menggodaku. Selalu!_

 **Flashback off**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Miku mendesah ber-kepanjangan menatap kedua orang yang sedang duel tatapan itu.

" _S-sensei."_ panggil Miku. Seketika, Kiyoteru menatapnya. Miku masih ingat lelaki itu mau dipanggil ' _sensei_ ' bila sedang detensi dan tidak akan menengok jika dipangil ' _senpai_ '.

"Ya?"tanya Kiyoteru.

"Bi-bisakah kita melanjutkan pelajaran tadi?"tanya Miku seraya meneguk ludahnya. Tatapan tajam Kiyoteru bisa saja membunuh seseorang karena sangat mematikan.

Kiyoteru tersenyum lalu lelaki itu mulai melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya yang sempat tertunda. Dan benar saja, caranya itu membuat Miku lebih fokus dan memperhatikan pelajarannya. Kiyouteru berjalan dengan santai ke depan Miku dan menarik kursi di depannya.

"A-apa yang sensei lakukan!"bentak Miku. Walaupun, Kiyoteru sempat melihat rona merah yang terus muncul di pipi Miku.

"Lho? untuk membiarkanmu konsentrasi. Bila di jelaskan lebih dekat, kamu akan konsentrasi bukan?"tanyanya sok polos. Aku menggembungkan mulutku namun akhirnya, aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa dengan dia?"pikir Kiyoteru.

"Ah, mungkin cuma karena panas matahari."pikir Kiyoteru seraya tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"tanya Miku ketus.

"Wah, wah. Galak sekali kau ini."kata Kiyoteru. Miku mendengus.

"Matematika dan Fisika itu tidak sulit—"

"Membosankan. Kau berulang-ulang mengatakannya."potong Miku seraya menguap.

"Kalau aku keluar dari neraka ini... aku akan langsung bergulingan diatas bunga-bunga ataupun berlari telanjang keluar dari sekolah.."pikir Miku.

"Atau aku bisa minum sake bersama Meiko.."pikir Miku sibuk memikirkan _To-do-list_ yang ingin ia kerjakan.

"Bengong lagi, Miku _-chan_. Kau bisa tidak pulang hari ini bila kau tidak terus memperhatikan."kata Kiyouteru seraya mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Hari ini baru juga, Matematika."Kata Kiyouteru seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah, ini sudah selesai."Lanjut Kiyouteru.

Miku bersorak "Akhirnya!"serunya

"—selesai untuk penjelasanku maksudnya. Jangan seenaknya memotong pembicaraan seorang, bodoh. Kerjakan tugas ini."kata Kiyouteru. Miku menggerutu kesal. Apalagi, ada 50 nomor yang harus ia kerjakan. Wajahnya yang tadi bersorak menjadi merengut kembali. Diam-diam, Kaito yang memperhatikan Miku, tertawa kecil. Wajah Miku yang manis merengut seperti bebek seperti itu membuatnya menjadi terkesan lucu dan gemas. Walaupun, Kaito agak kesal Miku digoda Kiyoteru. Tapi, melihat wajah lucu itu membuatnya terkikik geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"seru Miku seraya menatap dengan death-glare kearah Kaito. Kaito tersedak es krimnya.

Miku jadi badmood karena telah terperangkap di ruang kelas(neraka) itu . Sudah se-jam ia habiskan dan mendengar suara celotehan Kiyoteru tentang Matematika. Besoknya, ia harus datang untuk detensi Fisika yang diajar oleh Kiyouteru lagi. Karena Yuuma, anak kepercayaan Gakupo- _sensei_ tidak bisa datang. Jadinya, Kiyoteru yang anak cerdas itu menggantikan Yuuma untuk mengajar Miku. Entah apa ini namanya.. Mungkinkah takdir? ya, takdir yang kejam!

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mengerjakan tugasnya?!"tantang Miku. Miku biasanya anak yang menurut dan baik hati. Mungkin, karena ia sudah terlampau kesal dengan sikap sadis dan sarkastik Kiyoteru, ia akhirnya menampilkan sisi memberontaknya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berbicara seperti ini, Miku- _chan_."kata Kiyouteru lalu menyerigai.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya, Miku- _chan._ "lanjutnya seraya menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gampang saja sebenarnya, Miku- _chan._ Aku tinggal lapor IA- _sensei_ dan kau harus mengerjakan detensi berikutnya minggu depan."kata Kiyouteru seraya tersenyum. Senyum menakutkan. Miku mengerang keras.

"Itu malah lebih bagus kan? Minggu depan aku bisa mengajakmu kencan."katanya dengan nada menggoda. Kalau hari itu, Kiyouteru bukan guru detensinya.. ia bakal melempar muka itu dengan sepatu miliknya.

Dengan muka tertekuk, Miku mengerjakan soal demi soal walau ia sempat berkali-kali mengerang seraya memberikan tatapan membunuh untuk Kiyouteru. Kiyouteru sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Miku. Dan, Miku tak pernah sadar ia ditatap oleh gurunya tersebut.

* * *

Saat ini, sudah jam 3 siang. Berarti, Miku sudah menghabiskan 2 jam di ruangan tersebut. Kiyoteru dari tadi sibuk memperhatikannya dan tak menyadarinya tersebut. Iris mata Kiyoteru terus memperhatikan Miku yang terus berkutat dengan soal. Laki-laki itu hampir melompat dari kursinya saat mendengar suara gadis itu bersorak.

" _Yatta_! Sudah selesai!"seru gadis itu seraya tersenyum bangga. Kiyouteru ikut bangkit seraya meregangkan ototnya yang tegang karena duduk lama.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras."ujar Kiyouteru seraya menepuk kepala gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum ceria.

"Aku boleh pulang bukan?!"serunya.

"Kita lihat dulu jawabanmu benar tidak."kata Kiyouteru. Gadis itu merengut kembali seraya duduk di kursinya kembali. Ia meneguk air mineralnya yang tinggal dikit dan menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan terkena keringatnya. Lalu, gadis itu menatap Kiyoteru yang sibuk memeriksa jawaban Miku. Gadis itu terlihat panik dan gusar. Ia tak mau harus mendatangi detensi berikutnya.

Sesekali, Kiyouteru tampak menambahkan beberapa koreksi kearah kertas jawabannya. Membuat, Miku tambah gugup. Semenit kemudian, Kiyoteru melipat kertas jawaban Miku. Miku berharap-harap cemas sementara Kiyouteru tersenyum. Entah itu senyum tulus atau jahat.

"B-bagaimana hasilnya?"tanya Miku takut-takut.

"Banyak kesalahan yang kau buat—" kata Kiyouteru. Mimik muka Miku langsung sedih. Dalam pikirannya, ia harus meninggalkan kasur yang empuk, kipas angin yang sejuk, es krim yang dingin, dan negi kesukaanya karena harus belajar keras untuk mengikuti detensi berikutnya. Melihat eksperesi itu, Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum simpul.

" _Demo_ , lebih banyak jawaban yang benar. Kau lulus, Miku- _chan._ "ujar Kiyouteru.

Seketika, mata Miku terbelalak lebar karena kaget. Namun, Kiyoteru hanya menatapnya santai seraya menyerahkan kertasnya. Miku menerima kertas itu dengan takut-takut. Takutnya, Kiyouteru menjebaknya. Lalu, setelah menggumpulkan keberaniannya, Miku membalikkan kertas tersebut.

Terteralah, huruf B dengan tinta merah tercetak di lembar jawabannya. Miku hanya speechless melihatnya.

"Kau tak perlu mengikuti detensi berikutnya."tegasKiyoteru seraya menepuk pundak Miku. Kiyoteru tertawa mengingat betapa gadis itu sangat membenci detensi, matematika, dan Fisika.

" _YATTA! Arigatou_ , Kiyo- _chan!"_ serunya seraya memeluk Kiyoteru. Bahkan, tanpa sadar ia memanggil kakak kelasnya itu dengan nama pendeknya dan menambahkan kata _chan_.

Pertama-tama, Kiyoteru sempat kaget dengan respon gadis itu. Namun, akhirnya ia tersenyum seraya menepukkan tangannya ke kepala gadis bersurai teal tersebut. Senyum tipis berkembang di bibirnya. Sebuah lesung pipit terbit di kedua pipinya.

"A-ah, _Gomen_."kata Miku gugup saat menyadari tindak tidak sopan dari dirinya. Ia hendak melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, Kiyoteru tetap mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Ki-kiyoteru- _sensei_.."kata Miku gugup. Berada di dekapan dada Kiyouteru yang tingginya sekitar 15 cm darinya memang sangat nyaman. Namun, Miku takut suara detak jantungnya itu terdengar ke telinga Kiyouteru.

"Sebentar saja.."kata Kiyouteru lembut. Miku terdiam di pelukan kakak kelasnya tersebut. Sekarang, seakan-akan kupu-kupu bertebangan ribut di perutnya dan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Lalu, 3 menit kemudian.. Kiyoteru melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Gomen,_ telah berbuat lancang."katanya seraya mengusap lehernya dengan pipi merona.

"I-iya tidak apa-apa."kata Miku dengan muka tak kalah merahnya.

"Baiklah, saya pulang dulu. Terimakasih atas bimbingannya."kata Miku sopan seraya membungkukkan badannya. Ia pun berjalan keluar kelas. Saat berada, di koridor sekolah sebuah suara memanggilnya. Miku ingin cepat-cepat pergi. Meninggalkan seluruh perasaan aneh tersebut.

"Miku! _Chotto matte!"_ seru laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu menghampiri Miku dengan berlari.

"Ada apa, _Senpai?_ "tanya Miku berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin. Walaupun, hatinya berdebar kencang.

"Kau mau ikut makan siang?"tanya Kiyoteru. Miku terkesiap. Rona merah terdapat di kedua pipinya yang tembam.

"A-aku tidak lapar. _Gomen_ , _Senpai._ "tolak Miku seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

Namun, sebuah suara keluar dari perut Miku dengan tidak elitnya. Kiyoteru menyerigai sementara Miku mendongak seraya terkekeh malu dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Telepon Kaito. Dia menunggumu di mobil, bukan?"tanya Kiyouteru. Miku mengangguk lalu dengan segera mengambil telepon bewarna teal miliknya.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"sapa suara berat.

"Kaito- _senpai!"_ seru Miku.

" _Eh, Miku-chan. Sudah selesai detensinya_?"tanya Kaito. Kaito memang tadi memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan menunggu di mobil karena malas berhadapan dengan Kiyoteru.

"Sudah. _Demo_ , umm.."kata Miku terdengar ragu.

" _Demo_?"tanya Kaito.

"Aku mau makan siang dengan Kiyoteru- _senpai_."kata Miku.

Sunyi sejenak.

"Senp- maksudku Kaito?"

Kaito hanya mendengungkan suaranya.

"Boleh kan?"ulang Miku.

" _Kuperbolehkan—_ "

"Hah? Benarkah?!"seru Miku.

"—kalau aku ikut dengan kalian."lanjut Kaito. Miku mendesah. Akhirnya, mengangguk dan berkata bahwa Kiyoteru dan dia akan ikut mobil Kaito.

* * *

 **Kaito POV:**

"Jadi, kita mau makan apa?"tanyaku. Aku melirik kearah Miku yang berada di sampingku.

"Bagaimana dengan ramen?"usul Kiyouteru.

"Boleh saja."jawab Miku cepat.

"Ada yang tahu toko ramen enak?"tanyaku.

"Aku tahu."kata Miku. Aku pun mengikuti sesuai arahan Miku.

 **Setelah sampai..**

Keadaan restoran masih ramai sekali. Beruntungnya, Miku kenal dengan pemilik restoran tersebut.

"Yowane!"seru Miku. Gadis bernama Yowane itu berbalik menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Hatsune!"seru gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut mengingkat rambut silver panjangnya dengan low ponytail dengan pita biru. Panjang rambut gadis tersebut sepanjang rambut Miku. Gadis itu menggenakan crop top putih, dasi biru tua, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu putih. Matanya merah menunjukkan ekspresi dingin. Namun, saat ia menyapa Miku matanya berkilat dengan gembira. Ekspresi dingin gadis itu luntur seketika.

"Sudah kuduga aku menemui-mu disini!"seru Miku dengan nada riang.

"Tentu saja kau akan menemukanku disini."seru gadis tersebut seraya setengah bercanda.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku membantu _Otou-san_ bekerja di tokonya."kata gadis itu.

"Ah, kau membawa tamu rupanya! Ayo masuk ke dalam rumahku"ajak gadis tersebut. Miku mengangguk antusias. Sementara, Aku dan Kiyoteru berdiri mematung di depan pintu yang terhubung restoran gadis tersebut.

Melihat kami berdua enggan, Miku membalikkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum "Tunggu apa lagi? Kalian mau jadi patung disitu?"tanya Miku seraya terkikik geli.

Aku mengikuti Miku yang sibuk berceloteh dengan gadis bernama Yowane tersebut. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, kami masuk ke ruang keluarga gadis tersebut.

"Nah, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku, Yowane Haku."sapa gadis tersebut seraya tersenyum.

"Kiyoteru Hiyama."balas Kiyoteru seraya menjawab tangan gadis tersebut.

"Kaito Shion."kataku. Setelah mempersilahkan duduk, Miku bersiap-siap menjelaskan semuanya.

"Haku ini sahabatku saat SMP."kata Miku seraya tersenyum lebar. Aku dan Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, kami tidak akan dekat kalau Miku tidak berpacaran dengan kakak sepupuku itu."kata gadis tersebut.

"Pacaran?"tanya Kiyoteru dan aku secara bersamaan. Miku telah berpacaran?!

"Ah, kami sudah putus saat kami mau masuk SMA."jelas Miku.

"Yah, karena itu. Hubungan kita terputus. Dell _Nii-san_ mencegahku untuk menghubungimu."kata Haku.

"Pantas saja! Setiap menelponmu, selalu saja Dell yang menjawab."kata Miku. Lalu, ekspresinya berubah tegang.

"Tenang saja. Dell _nii-san_ sedang keluar kota."kata Haku seraya tersenyum.

"Lalu, ini dua-duanya pacarmu Miku?"tanya Haku seraya menatap kearahku dan Kiyouteru.

"Bu—"Miku hendak memotong namun Haku melanjutkannya.

"Kamu ternyata suka harem, Miku?!"seru Haku. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bantal melayang mengenai muka seorang Yowane Haku.

" _Itai_!"erang Haku. Ia menampilkan ekspresi kesal kearah Miku.

"Mereka berdua senpai-ku. Yang namanya Kiyoteru, guru detensiku. _Sementara,_ yang namanya Kaito itu teman kakakku."kata Miku.

"Atau calon jodohnya Miku."ralat Aku dan Kiyoteru bersamaan. Seketika, aku menatap sengit kearah Kiyouteru.

"Aduh~~ Miku kecilku sekarang diperebutkan lelaki!"seru Haku seraya mengusap kepala Miku. Miku menggerutu kesal.

"Akan kubuatkan ramen spesial!"kata Haku seraya bangkit dan menuju kearah dapur.

"Kau terlihat cukup akrab dengannya, Miku."kataku.

"Yah, dia memang sahabatku yang paling pengertian dulu."kata Miku.

"Selain Meiko, Rin, aku, dan Len?"tanyaku. Miku mengangguk lalu tertawa.

"Aku juga punya sahabat di sekolah, Kaito!"kata Miku. Aku tersenyum saat sadar Miku mulai memanggilku dengan 'Kaito' tanpa embel-embel ' _senpai_ '.

"Kau beda sekolah sih saat SMP dengan kami."kataku. Miku tersenyum. Sementara, Kiyoteru melihat kami berdua dengan kebingungan.

"Kalian teman dari kecil, ya?"tanya Kiyouteru.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku harus stuck dengan senpai idiot seperti dia."cibir Miku setengah bercanda.

"Hei!"seruku seraya mencubit gemas pipi Miku. Sementara, Kiyoteru melihat kami dengan tatapan tidak suka sekali mengernyit heran. Senang juga, bisa membuat si anak jenius itu cemburu. Apakah aku berlebihan?

"Eh, Kiyoteru- _senpai_ tadi berkata bahwa kau itu calon jodohku?"tanya Miku terkesiap. Aneh sekali. Apalagi tadi, darimana Kiyoteru tahu nama Miku bahkan tanpa melihat jadwal absen siapa yang ikut detensi Matematika.

"Itu—"

"Nah, ramen special Haku sudah siap!"seru Haku seraya tersenyum lebar. Dia menyajikan semangkuk ramen panas yang mengepul.

Miku dengan segera mengambil salah satu mangkuk dan mencobanya, " _Sugooi_!"seru Miku . Bahkan, Miku lupa mengucapkan selamat makan. Aku, Kiyoteru, dan gadis bernama Haku itu terkikik geli.

"Silahkan dimakan, _Senpai._ Tidak perlu ragu. Teman Miku juga temanku."kata Haku seraya tersenyum ramah terhadapku dan Kiyoteru.

" _Itadakimasu_."ucap kami pelan.

Memang, tekstur mie ramen tersebut enak sekali. Bumbunya meresap dan pedasnya pas. Semua kombinasi membuat ramen tersebut membuatnya menjadi enak.

"Enak bukan?"tanya Haku seraya tersenyum.

"Enak. Hebat sekali!"seruku. Haku tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, kalian menyukainya."kata Haku.

"Miku- _chan._ Habis ini kita kemana?"tanya Kiyoteru. Miku hampir tersedak ramennya. Dengan cepat, Haku mengambilkan segelas air minum untuk Miku.

" _Arigatou."_ kata Miku. Lalu, ia menatap Kiyoteru.

"Bagaimana dengan nonton pertunjukan _broadway?"_ tanya Miku.

" _Broadway?!_ "seru Haku. Matanya berbinar.

"Ikutlah dengan kami!"seru Miku seraya tersenyum.

"Ya, sebagai balasan mie ramen yang enak ini."kataku tersenyum lembut.

"Modus Kaito dengan cewek."cibir Kiyouteru. Miku dan Haku tertawa.

" _Broadway Swan lake_ pasti bagus juga!"kata Miku.

* * *

 **Kiyoteru POV:**

Aku tak henti-hentinya menatap Miku, gadis itu sibuk berdecak kagum melihat gerakan luwes sang penari. Memang, Teater broadway baru dibuka saat musim panas dimulai. Aku memang bisa melihat penari itu menari dengan anggun dan seakan menceritakan adegan demi adegan dengan gerakannya yang luwes. Namun, aku lebih tertarik dengan gadis berambut teal dengan model twintail disebelahku ini. Hari ini, dia lebih memilih mengikat satu rambutnya.

Catatan: Miku menyukai broadway.

Aku menambah catatan tersebut di dalam hatiku. Apa saja yang kutahui tentang Miku? Banyak!

Hatsune Miku mempunyai seorang kakak yang seangkatan dengan aku dan Kaito. Namanya, Hatsune Mikuo. Kakaknya super overprotective dan bersahabat dekat dengan Kaito. Miku suka makan negi. Miku suka berolahraga daripada pelajaran. Miku lemah dalam Fisika dan Matematika. Namun, hebat dalam Musik, Bahasa Inggris, dan Biologi. Bercita-cita sebagai dokter. Miku juga tidak terlalu suka modeling atau pun Fotografi. Miku bergabung dengan klub cheerleader di sekolah dan membuat band bernama 'vocaloid' bersama teman-teman dekatnya. Golongan darah Miku O dan ber-zodiak Virgo. Miku suka warna teal ataupun pastel. Teman dekat Miku adalah Rin, Meiko, Kaito, dan Len(ini baru didapatkannya tadi). Miku pernah berpacaran dengan anak bernama Honne Dell dan bersahabat dekat saat SMP dengan Kasane Teto dan Yowane Haku. Miku menyukai broadway daripada menonton film. Tapi, jika disuruh memilih menonton film atau menonton pertandingan basket dia lebih suka menonton film. Miku menyukai basket dan kasti. Miku juga menyukai makanan, musik dan buku.

Apa?

Yah, aku memang stalker Miku. Sudah lama aku memperhatikannya. Lalu soal acara jodoh itu?

Tentu saja. Aku memang benar-benar me-calon-kan diri ke ayah Miku waktu itu.

"Bagus ya! Aku ingin menari se-luwes itu makanya aku masuk cheerleader!"seru Miku seraya menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Aku tertawa. "Miku."panggilku. Dia menjawab dengan dengungan.

Aku melirik kearah kiri. Ada Kaito yang tertidur disebelahku. Anak itu memang tidak terlalu menyukai musik klasik atau broadway.

"Aku mau mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."kataku.

Bola mata Miku menatap kearahku, "Berdua?"tanya Miku. Aku mengangguk. Ia menampilkan ekspresi kaget dan bola matanya membesar.

"Sebentar lagi selesai kan?"tanyaku.

"Bagaimana dengan Kaito?"tanya Miku seraya melirik kecil kearah Kaito yang tertidur dengan tidak elit di sebelah kiriku.

"Kalian berdua bisa pinjam mobilku."kata Haku yang berada di sebelah kanan Miku. Memang, Haku membawa sendiri mobilnya tadi.

"Lalu? Nanti kamu pulangnya bagaimana?"tanya Miku.

"Naik taxi."kata Haku.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Miku ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti, juga kubangunkan teman kalian itu. "kata Haku. Setelah meyakinkan Miku, Akhirnya, Miku mau juga. _Kami-sama_ , aku sangat berterimakasih dengan gadis bernama Haku tersebut.

"Bagaimana caraku berterimakasih?"tanyaku pelan kearah Haku. Sementara, Miku sedang bersiap-siap. Aku sendiri sedang menghampiri Haku yang tadi duduk di sebelah kanan Miku.

"Belikan aku satu parfum saja. Sudah pergilah, _lover boy._ "kata Haku seraya tertawa. Mau tau satu rahasia? Rumahku berada di depan rumah Haku. Jadi, aku sudah dari SMP stalking Miku lewat dari Haku. Jadi, kami pura-pura saja tidak mengenal.

"Kita mau kemana?"tanya Miku saat sudah duduk manis di kursi.

" _Himitsu_ (rahasia)."kataku seraya tersenyum. Miku mendecih. Sementara, aku tertawa misterius.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Ki-Kiyoteru _senpai_. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kita mau kesini?"tanya Miku gugup.

"Kenapa memangnya?"tanya Kiyoteru.

"A-aku kan masih memakai seragam."kata Miku.

Kiyou\teru tersenyum, "Bagiku kamu cantik. Apa adanya."kata Kiyoteru. Seketika, pipi Miku merona. Memang, Kiyoteru membawa Miku ke restoran khusus untuk makan malam. Miku memesan salad buah, Chicken steak, Blueberry lollipop cake, dan jus anggur( Ini jus ya. Bukan wine.) Di restoran ini, memang Three course dinner. Sementara Kiyouteru, Kiyouteru memesan Cheese garlic bread, Spaghetti bolognaise, Klappertart, dan Hot cappucinno.

"Serius, aku pernah pesan tempat disini. Aku tak pernah kebagian!"bisik Miku.

"Ah, sebenarnya restoran ini milik temanku."kata Kiyoteru. Bola mata Miku membulat.

"Benarkah?!"serunya antusias. "Sampaikan sangat terimakasihku kepadanya!"bisik Miku seraya tersenyum lebar. Kiyoteru tertulan senyuman itu.

Sebenarnya, restoran ini milik ayahnya. Lalu, Kiyoteru-lah yang akan menggantikan ayahnya memimpin restoran ini suatu hari kelak. Saat ini, Kiyoteru menjadi manager yang cekatan. Para chef juga menyukainya. Biarlah, ini menjadi rahasia Kiyoteru.

"Kau suka sekali ya?"tanya Kiyoteru seraya memperhatikan ekspresi gadis yang terus tersenyum lebar tersebut.

"Tentu saja!"sahut gadis itu senang. Namun, kemudian dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Kiyoteru dengan bingung.

"B-benarkah Kiyoteru- _senpai_ mengajakku kesini tanpa ada maksud apa-apa?"tanya Miku.

"Hahaha, definisi 'maksud-apa-apa' itu apa, Miku?"tanya Kiyouteru. Wajahnya agak panik karena dia memang mengajak Miku kesini untuk 'mengambil-hatinya'.

"Ah..Maksudku.. Ini...Aku..tidak dikerjai Kiyouteru _senpai_ , bukan?"tanya gadis berambut teal itu gugup dan memberikan tatapan menyelidik. Kiyoteru tertawa pendek.

"Makanya, jangan berasumsi yang aneh-aneh."desis Kiyoteru.

"Asumsi? kan hanya memastikan. Memangnya, Kiyouteru- _senpai_ tahu apa?"tanya Miku galak.

"Kau kira nanti kau yang akhirnya membayar, ya?"tanya Kiyoteru tergelak. Telak! Langsung, wajah Miku memerah.

"B-bukan itu.. M-memang itu sih.. Iih, bukan!"seru gadis tersebut. Kiyouteru terus tertawa hingga akhirnya ia mengusap tangannya ke arah matanya karena tadi dia hampir menangis karena tertawa kencang.

"Kau gadis yang menarik, Miku. Tsundere-mu juga cukup parah, eh?"tanya Kiyouteru seraya mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku.. Aku.. agak heran dengan _senpai_. Karena.."Miku menghela napas sebentar lalu menatap kearah Kiyoteru, " _Senpai_ kan sering mengejekku. Lalu, tiba-tiba baik seperti ini.. Aku takut dikerjai.."

Kiyoteru berdehem kecil lalu tersenyum, " _Teasing_ kamu itu seru tahu!"

" _H-hidoi.."_ desis gadis tersebut. Sementara, Kiyoteru menjulurkan lidah kearah Miku. Membuat, Miku menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Mimik muka itu dibuat agar terlihat ia marah. Namun, dimata Kiyoteru malah muka itu lucu dan imut sekali.

" _Demo_ , untuk malam ini. Aku tidak bercanda, Miku- _chan._ Malam ini, makan romantis dengan seorang gentleman Kiyoteru Hiyama!"kata Kiyoteru.

"A-ah.."desah gadis itu seraya menutup salah satu wajahnya dengan tangannya. Menyembunyikan wajah imutnya dari malu.

"Suruh siapa kau boleh menutup mukamu dengan tangamu?"tanya Kiyoteru. Dengan lembut, ia menarik tangan gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu imut sekali dengan rona pink kemerahan di pipinya. Sekarang, rona itu tambah memerah padam.

"Kau menyukaiku, Hatsune? Wajahmu memerah saat melihatku.."kata Kiyoteru seraya terkekeh geli. Miku gelagapan di kursinya. Dengan lembut, Kiyoteru meraih dagu gadis itu agar gadis itu menatap kearah matanya.

"A-aku—"seru gadis itu gelagapan

"Maaf. Saya menganggu tuan dan nyonya. Ini, pesanan anda."kata pelayan itu seraya berdehem kecil. Kiyoteru mendelik kearahnya. Kepala pelayan bernama 'Yuki-Kaai' itu nyengir kuda melihat bosnya bersama dengan seorang gadis. Sebenarnya, ia dari tadi sudah memperhatikan pasangan berbahagia itu. Namun, untuk membalas bosnya itu -yang pernah menyembunyikan sepatunya dulu-, ia sengaja memotong momen itu. Seketika, samar-samar gadis itu bisa mendengar koor 'yaah..' dari dapur. Ia pun terkikik geli melihat bos dan gadis itu jadi tontonan chef dan pelayan restoran tersebut.

"Jaga dia baik-baik"bisik gadis kepala pelayan itu di telinga Miku. Miku menatap kearah kepala pelayan itu dengan heran. Namun, gadis bernama Yuki itu hanya tersenyum lebar seraya meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri.

"Kenapa, Miku?"tanya Kiyoteru heran. Ia kesal dengan kepala pelayan restoran miliknya itu. Namun, ditahan habis-habisan agar tidak terlihat kesal. Miku menggeleng kecil. Lalu, ditatapnya senpainya tersebut dan akhirnya mereka berdua mengucapkan kata 'selamat-makan' lalu makan dengan tenang.

"E-enak sekali.."desis Miku. Matanya terpejam, pipinya merona, dan tangannya menekan pipinya. Kalau di anime, mungkin di sekeliling Miku ada sparkle atau ada bunga-bunga dengan tokohnya yang sedang _melting_ saat mencoba makanan enak. Ia kini sedang mencoba chicken steak milik restorannya.

"Kau suka?"tanya Kiyoteru seraya tersenyum simpul. Miku mengangguk antusias.

"Syukurlah.."kata Kiyoteru.

Miku meneruskan makannya dengan antusias. Sementara, ia tak pernah sadar bahwa Kiyouteru memperhatikannya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Memperlihatkan, lesung pipit.

* * *

 **Miku POV:**

"Miku- _chan_. Kamu ingin kemana setelah ini?"tanya Kiyoteru. Aku menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Entahlah, kenapa aku jadi percaya dengan _senpai_ yang tadi siang sangat kubenci ini. Dia juga menepati kata-katanya, ia benar-benar mentraktirku.

"Eh, terserah Kiyoteru _senpai_ saja."kataku seraya memperhatikan kakak kelasku yang kini duduk di sampingku di belakang kemudi mobil.

"Jadi, kalau ke hotel kamu mau?"goda Kiyouteru. Segera, pipiku memanas mendengar kata-katanya. Refleks, aku melempar buku yang tidak terlalu tebal kearah wajahnya yang menyebalkan.

"Tidak ke tempat itu juga!"bentakku. Kiyoteru tertawa melihat reaksiku. Aku hanya memajukan bibirku tanda aku 'ngambek'.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang kusuka."kata Kiyouteru. Aku mendelik. Lalu, dengan cuek ia menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Bukan...Bukan.. tentu saja bukan tempat aneh!"kata Kiyouteru seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Wajahnya merona sedikit. Sementara, aku mendesah lega lalu mengangguk kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku bingung sekali dengan _senpai_. Di satu sisi, kadang _senpai_ baik sekalii seperti tadi. Lalu, kadang _senpai_ jahat sekali suka menjahiliku."kataku berterus terang. Iris mata kecoklatannya melirik kearahku sebentar lalu mefokuskan kembali kearah jalanan. Ia hanya terkekeh kecil tanpa menjawab celotahanku. Sepanjang jalan itu, kami berdiam diri.

* * *

 **Beberapa saat kemudian..**

"I-ini tempatnya?"tanyaku.

"Iya."kata Kiyouteru. Lalu, ia menarik tanganku dengan lembut dan berhenti di bawah pohon sakura yang cukup besar.

"Taman ini tersembunyi. Terkadang, aku suka ke-tempat ini sendirian sambil bermain gitar. Kadang, untuk melepas lelah atau stress. Pernah, saat SD, aku tertidur disini dan orang tuaku panik sekali. Saat aku pulang, aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kedua orang tuaku."kata Kiyouteru. Aku terkekeh kecil mendengar ceritanya. Lalu, aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Dulu, kau tidak bersekolah di Crypton, ya?"tanya Kiyoteru. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Dulu, aku _home schooling_ selama masa SMP."kataku seraya menerawang ke-depan.

" _Home schooling_?"tanya Kiyoteru hati-hati. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Pasti, _senpai_ bertanya-tanya kenapa aku sekolah di rumah, kan?"tanyaku. Lalu, tanpa menunggu responnya aku berkata lagi, "Aku terlalu banyak pekerjaan sebagai artis cilik. Banyak sekali yang berminat ke-padaku. Kakakku, yang bekerja sebagai model cilik juga banyak berminat. Karena banyaknya acara, kami bahkan hanya masuk setengah tahun dan sisanya kami tak pernah masuk. Karena tidak mau kami terbebani sekolah, orang tua kami menyekolahkan Home schooling untuk kami berdua. Awalnya, Mikuo protes keras karena ingin menjani kehidupan SMP yang dia impikan. Karena aku masih kelas 5, aku menyanggupi saja perkataan kedua orang tuaku. Lagi pula, untuk apa melawan? Itu sama saja dengan pepatah 'menuang minyak ke dalam api'"kataku

Lalu, aku menghela napas sebentar untuk bersiap-siap cerita kembali, "Mikuo dimarahi habis-habisan. Aku tak bisa membelanya karena aku tak mau terkena amarah kedua orang tuaku. Apalagi saat SD, kami tidak terlalu dekat."kataku, aku melirik Kiyoteru yang masih mendengarkan ceritaku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Lalu?"tanyanya menanti penjelasanku lebih lanjut.

"Saat _Home schooling_ , awalnya Mikuo meng-diamkan aku karena aku tidak membelanya. Namun, akhirnya berkat _Home schooling_ itu, lama-lama hubungan kami berdua membaik dan dia jadi overprotective seperti ini."kataku seraya tertawa pelan dan memandang langit penuh bintang.

"Kalau aku jadi Mikuo. Pasti aku juga jadi over protective terhadap adikku."kata Kiyoteru. Aku meliriknya.

" _Senpai_ tidak punya adik?"tanyaku.

"Tidak. Tapi ingin sekali."kata Kiyoteru lalu menatapku, "Terimakasih telah menceritakan ceritamu. Aku jadi merasa dipercayai olehmu hingga bisa mendengar kisahmu."kata Kiyoteru. Aku tersenyum.

"Apa hanya aku yang tahu?"tanya Kiyouteru. Aku mengangguk.

"Len, Kaito, Rin, dan Meiko mengira kami bersekolah di SMP lain. Karena, setiap mereka bermain ke rumahku—mereka mengira kami sudah pulang dari SMP lain."kataku.

"Kenapa enggak bilang sejujurnya saja?"tanya Kiyoteru. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Mereka juga tidak pernah bertanya. Mereka menyimpulkan sendiri."kataku, Kiyoteru mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, Haku itu?"tanya Kiyouteru.

"Haku bersekolah Home schooling juga. Masa _senpai_ tidak tahu?"tanyaku.

"Hah?"tanyanya.

Aku terkikik geli, "Jangan pura-pura bohong. Haku itu jarang mempercayai orang. Lalu, masa dia tiba-tiba akrab denganmu? terus, aku baru tahu ternyata kamu ber-tetangga dengannya tentu saja Haku yang menceritakannya tadi saat di broadway."kataku. Kiyoteru hanya mengusap lehernya dengan malu .

"Haku bermasalah dalam berteman. Dia anti-social. Namun, saat aku datang berteman dengannya. Kata Dell, dia jadi berubah dan mau terbuka kepada siapa saja."jelasku. Kiyouteru mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Dia memang anak yang pendiam. Tapi, dia baik hati."kata Kiyoteru.

"Mikuo, Teto, Haku, dan aku. Berteman dekat karena kami sama-sama _Home_ _schooling._ Apalagi, kami _Home schoolingnya_ dijadikan satu hingga kami bisa bertemu setiap hari. Teto _home schooling_ karena dia mempunyai kepribadian ganda."kataku.

"Kepribadian ganda?"tanya Kiyoteru. Aku mengangguk. Sementara, Kiyoteru terdiam.

" _Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu kamu itu Home schooling dulu. Namun, aku menunggumu menceritakannya. Akhirnya, kamu ceritakan juga_."Gumam Kiyouteru.

" _Senpa_ i berkata sesuatu?"tanyaku seraya menatap kerah Kiyouteru. Kiyouteru menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum.

"Aku merasa bebas. Apalagi, summer ini _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ menarik bodyguardku hingga kami berdua tidak merasa diawasi lagi."kataku seraya berbaring diatas rumput. Kiyoteru ikut berbaring disampingku.

"Yah, keluarga Hatsune memang terkenal dan sukses besar."kata Kiyoteru.

"Hei, bagus ya rasi bintang itu!"kataku seraya mengadahkan kepala. Kiyoteru menatap kearahku seakan berbicara dengan matanya ia berkata 'aku-tahu-kau-mengalihkan-pembicaraan.' Namun, ia menanggapi perkataanku.

"Huh, rasi bintang itu?"tanya Kiyoteru dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau buta rasi bintang?"cibirnya. Aku menampilkan wajah kesal.

"Coba kau sebutkan satu rasi bintang dan jelaskan!"kata Kiyoteru.

"Contohnya, rasi bintang _Orion_ atau konstelasi _Orion_! Tentu saja aku tidak buta rasi bintang!"seruku sedikit tersinggung. Kiyoteru tertawa dan menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Rasi bintang _Orion_ itu memiliki 3 bintang sejajar di tengah dan 2 bintang di kanan dan kirinya. Kabut tipis sayup-sayup di sebelah kanan bintang 3 itu adalah _Nebula_ atau awan antar bintang. _Nebula_ adalah tempat dimana bintang-bintang dilahirkan dengan kata lain _Nebula_ adalah rahim para bintang. _Nebula_ pada rasi _Orion_ ini disebut nebula _Orion_ dan memiliki kode messier M42 dan Messier 42. Nama bintang sejajar itu adalah _Mintaka, Alnilam, dan Alnitak_. Disebalah kirinya ada 3 bintang, satunya terang dan satunya redup—yang terang bernama Rigel dan yang redup bernama _Saiph_. Kemudian disisi kanan tiga bintang sejajar itu ada 2 bintang, satu berwarna merah dan satunya berwarna putih. Bintang bewarna merah ini bernama _Betelgeuse_ sedangkan yang putih bernama _Bellatrix_."Jelasku panjang lebar. Lalu, Kiyoteru bertepuk tangan(yang menurutku berlebihan). Aku sendiri, tersenyum bangga.

"Kau hebat sekali!"puji Kiyouteru lalu menepuk kepalaku . Aku tertawa lebar.

"Ah, dulu Mikuo- _nii_ yang mengajarkanku tentang rasi bintang."kataku. Kiyoteru mengangguk paham.

"Kau mau mendengar sejarah _Orion?"_ tanya Kiyoteru. Aku mengangguk.

"Oron adalah seorang pemburu raksasa yang dikisahkan dalam berbagai episode legenda Yunani. Ada banyak kisah cinta, tentang Orion ini karenaia lelaki tampan dan kuat. Artemis, sang dewi perburuan dan dewi bulan, tertarik pada ketampanan Orion. Namun, saudara kembar Artemis, Apolon, memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua. Orion memang seorang lelaki yang kuat, tapi ia memiliki sifat buruk, yaitu karakternya yang kasar. Artemis lalu diperdaya oleh Apolon. Karena Artemis adalah dewi pemburu yang mahir dengan panah, ia memanah Orion yang dicintainya hingga tewas. Artemis yang akhirnya menyadari perbuatannya tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Kemudian, ia memohon pada ayahnya, sang dewa besar Zeus, agar Orion dijadikan rasi bintang. Pikirnya, jika Orion menjadi rasi bintang, sebagai dewi bulan ia akan bisa bertemu dengan Orion ketika berkelanan di angkasa dengan kereta kudanya. Makanya, rasi bintang Orion itu berada begitu dekat dengan bulan."Jelas Kiyoteru.

"Keren!"seruku. Kiyoteru tertawa.

"Kalau mau melihat rasi bintang Orion, harus pagi hari."kata Kiyoteru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita disini sampai pagi hari?"tanyaku kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Namun, ia tidak menyesal melontarkan kata-kata itu.

"Pagi hari?!"tanyanya ragu. Namun, akhirnya ia mengembangkan senyum lalu mengangguk.

"Boleh saja. Kita bercerita tentang banyak hal, ya. Sekarang, coba kamu ceritakan sesuatu."kata Kiyoteru. Aku mengangguk lalu memikirkan sebentar.

"Bagaimana dengan kisah Orihime dan Hikoboshi?"tanyaku. Ia menggangguk

"Aku sih sudah tahu sebenarnya. Tapi, ingin mendengar dari versimu saja."kata Kiyoteru. Aku tersenyum. Lalu, aku menarik napas panjang untuk bercerita

"Malam tanggal 7 Juli dikenal dengan _Tanabata_. Semua orang menulis permohonan pada secarik kertas, lalu mengikatnya pada sebatang pohon bambu. Cerita Orihime dan Hikoboshi pada _Tanabata_ pada awalnya merupakan legenda yang berasal dari Cina. Tokoh wanitanya, Orihimeboshi ( _Vega)_ , adalah bintang yang plaing besar dalam rasi bintang _Lyra_. Hikoboshi ( _Altair_ ) adalah bintang yang paling besar dalam rasi bintang _Aquilla_. Kedua bintang ini—sebagai bintang terbesar dalam rasi bintang _Cygnus_ —bersama dengan bintang _Deneb_ , membentuk segitiga besar pada musim panas. Orihime, yang tinggal di tepi sungai Amanogawa, menghabiskan waktunya setiap hari dengan menenun. Hikobashi, yang tinggal di tepi seberang Amanogawa, menghabiskan waktunya dengan menjaga sapi. Ayah Orihime, dewa yang mengatur langit, menikahkan kedua pekerja keras itu."kataku lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Akan tetapi, segera setelah menikah, keduanya menjadi sangat malas dan hidup berfoya-foya. Awalnya, dewa masih menoleransinya, tetapi karena keadaan mereka tidak berubah, mereka berdua lalu dipisahkan di kedua sisi sungai Amanogawa. Lalu, seperti sebelumnya, jika mau bekerja dengan tekun, mereka diperkenankan untuk bertemu hanya pada malam tanggal 7 Juli. Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua harus menantikan datangnya kesempatan bertemu itu satu tahun sekali sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan dengan tekun. Kata-kata Orihime dan Hikoboshi yang kusuka adalah 'Supaya bisa bertemu lagi seperi ini pada tahun depan, ayo kita berusaha sekuat tenaga' "kataku. Kiyouteru bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat!"serunya. Aku tertawa.

"Hei, mau mendengar lagu?"tanya Kiyouteru. Aku mengangguk dan mendekatkan diriku di sebelahnya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa aku telah mengenalnya lama. Entah mengapa, aku merasa aman disisinya. Dia mengetes gitarnya selama sesaat lalu memainkannya.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday._

 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she ask me do I look okay?  
I say_

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

 _Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
Yeah_

* * *

 **Kiyoteru POV:**

Aku menyelesaikan lagu favoritku tersebut. Lalu, aku menatap gadis yang sedang speechless di sampingku. Aku menariknya mendekat dan membiarkannya berada di dekapanku.

"Terima kasih."bisiknya. Aku mengelus rambutnya.

Lalu, baru kusadari tubuhnya sedikit mengiggil kedingan. Refleks, aku membuka jaketku dan memakaikannya.

"Tidak! nanti Kiyoteru _senpai_ kedinginan!"seru gadis itu panik. Dengan tenang, aku tersenyum kearahnya dan menolak pemberian jaketku kembali. Akhirnya, ia mengenakan jaket yang kebesaran di tubuhnya tersebut. Lalu, aku memeluknya.

" _S-senpai_?"tanyanya gugup.

"Aku juga kedinginan. Makanya, peluk aku untuk membagi panas tubuhmu."kataku. Pipinya seketika merona sementara aku tertawa kecil.

Di bawah naungan pohon sakura, aku berbaring dengan gadis berambut teal itu. Berbaring menatap angkasa seraya bercakap-cakap dengan sejarah rasi bintang. Rasi bintang _Coma Berenices ,Andromeda, Perseus_ , _Cassiopeia, Taurus, Scorpio, Corona borealis_ dan masih banyak lagi. Gadis itu juga berceloteh bahwa ia ingin jadi dokter walaupun lemah dalam Fisika dan Matematika. Namun, ia akan tetap mengejar cita-citanya tersebut.

"Aku suka semangatmu."kataku seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, cita-cita itu harus dikerjar sampai dapat kan?"tanyanya seraya tertawa.

" _Seperti kamu. Aku juga harus mengejarmu sampai dapat_."gumamku.

"Huh? _senpai_ berkata sesuatu?"tanya Miku polos.

"Ah, uh. Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."kataku gelagapan. Miku menaikkan alisnya lalu ia pun berkata 'oh'. Aku tahu, dia memang agak penasaran namun ia tidak menanyakan apa gumamanku itu. Syukurlah..

Hingga, akhirnya gadis itu terlelap di pelukanku. Perlahan, kulepas ikat rambutnya agar kepalanya tidak sakit.

"Aku sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu.. Walaupun ,kesempatannya kecil. Aku sangat lega bisa bertemu denganmu."bisikku seraya membelai rambut teal halusnya. Aku merasakan sejuknya malam. Sesekali, sakura berjatuhan dan terbang tertiup angin. Aku menatap kearah langit dan tidak menyadari lama-lama mataku semakin berat...

* * *

 **Paginya..**

"Bangun."seru sebuah suara dengan lembut. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Gadis itu menghembuskan uap putih. Namun, ia tidak terlihat kedinginan malah tersenyum ceria.

"Lihatlah! Rasi bintang _Orion!"_ seru gadis itu ceria. Senyumnya lebar dan hangat. Aku megadahkan kepalaku dan bertemu dengan rasi bintang indah itu.

" _Ohayou._ "sapaku dengan nada mengantuk.

" _Ohayou_."sapanya. Lalu, aku membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kamu mau sarapan?"tawarku. Gadis itu mengangguk seraya membuat model twintail dengan rapi.

"Aku tahu tempat yang enak."Miku hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Senyumnya yang hangat dan bahagia. Senyumnya yang menular.

 _Kami-sama_ , bolehkah aku berharap satu hal?

Aku ingin mendekap gadis ini lama di pelukanku..

Dan selalu berada di sampingku..

* * *

 **Anjrit ahhh.. Authornya ke-geeran dan nosebleed sendiri hahaha :^:. Oh ya, masih ada lanjutan part-2 nya. Astoge, Miku gampang percayaan ya sama orang. Dan disini, banyak banget dibahas tentang astronomi ya? Soalnya, entah kenapa pas nulis ini saya kelintas ide buat masukin astronomi disini. Lagipula, saya juga suka banget _stargazing_ kalau lagi liburan. Kadang, liat langit bertabur bintang aja saya udah ngerasa beban masalah yang dibawa udah menghilang gitu aja hehe. Kiyoteru disini stalker Miku hahaha~ Tunggu chapter berikutnya! Kaito rusuh disini. Dan chapter berikutnya, bakal muncul Kaito dan salah satu kembaran kagamine~**

 **Jaa~ mata ne!  
Note: Arigatou panda dayo for fav my fic!**

* * *

 **Credit song:**

 **1.** Just the way you are- Bruno mars

* * *

 **Balasan review:**

 **Panda dayo**

Hahaha, semangat bacanya? Yap, Miku itu tsundere sekalii( Authornya juga gitu, kok. Disini, Miku suka buku, musik, basket, makanan, dan film yah sama kaya aku -.- ) Dia suka sama Mikuo ga yaaa~ Len? Oh, dia emang dibikin nyebelin disini. (Len: jangan benci aku panda dayoo ;^; kan mendapatkan Miku harus penuh perjuangan(?) ) Gumiya? yaaa, kasian emang dia gak dimaapin wkwkwk. Pengennya sih, aku bikin Gumiya gak dimaapin selamanya (gumiya: Woy!) Tapi, aku kasian juga sama dia huehuehue. Ujung-ujungnya malah bahas lagu nih? hahaha. Arigatou atas fav-nya!

 **Indah605:**

Ayo semangat, indah! Past kamu bisa kok! Abis puasa? gapapa. Siapa tahu, kamu berbakat nulis lho.. Ayo semangat! Sudah di update nih!

Iyaa, chapter 1,2,3 itu memang masih gitu deh huhuhu ;^; tapi, chapter selanjutnya sudah mulai di-perbaiki kok!

 **Furusawa Aika**

Yap, ini suprise pairing! Hayoo, Miku makin banyak pilihannya nih. Apa dinikahin semuanya aja ya? (All boys: Woy!) Wkwkwk.. Ini sudah di-update Aika-san ^^ Semoga suka ya.

 **Yuuki-megumi**

Sangat fluff? iya sih.. tapi bisa aja kan berakhir sad ending atau malah happy ending? huehuehue. Bermasalah? iya bermasalah banget *pundung dipojokan*

 **Lemmine**

Len nanti ada kok! Nyusul diaa~ Weleh, spoiler aku. Incest bertebaran? haha. Kalau mau, lemmi-chan ada kok di fate meeting saya bikin Miku sama Len hehew. (Gumiya & Len: Aww, kita dibilang imut! Miku: Apaan lo! gw yang dibilang imut! Bukan lo berdua! Rika: *sweatdrop*) Sama-sama Lemmi-chan! Jaa ne!


	8. Teach me, sensei! part 2

Hello! Rika Miyake is back! Uhuu~ ada yang kangen nggak nih?

 _Absolutely not, right?_

 _Okay, here we go!_

* * *

 **Rika miyake present**

 **Miku Miku Love**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya~**

 **Mohon maaf atas semua kesalahanku *^***

* * *

 **8 .Teach me, Sensei..Part 2**

 **Normal pov:**

Laki-laki berambut biru tua itu sedang berjalan pelan menyusuri pagi yang dingin. Ia sesekali merapatkan jaketnya seraya menggerutu kesal. Manik matanya yang sewarna dengan biru samudra itu, sesekali melotot kearah orang yang memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Sialan..Sialan..Sialan.."

Dari tadi, sumpah serapah itu keluar dari mulutnya yang mengeluarkan uap putih karena dinginnya suhu di pagi tersebut. Lalu pria itu berhenti di depan sebuah kedai kopi dan meneliti kedai tersebut. Kedai tersebut sederhana, diluarnya hanya ada beberapa tempat duduk kosong yang tidak ditempati siapapun. _Well_ , jika kamu ingin membeku di pagi hari boleh saja sih. Anehnya, pagi musim panas ini sangatlah dingin. Laki-laki itu memilih jalan aman dengan masuk ke dalam kedai kopi, aroma kopi kental tercium di udara kedai tersebut menyambutnya. Udaranya hangat dan nyaman. Laki-laki itu mendekati kearah kasir.

"Selamat datang di Starbucks, mau pesan apa?"sapa seorang kasir dengan senyum tujuh giginya. Laki-laki itu hanya sibuk meneliti papan menu yang terpajang di atas kepalanya.

"Cappuccino."ucap Laki-laki itu cepat. Sang kasir mengangguk lalu memberitahukan pesanannya kepada bartender. Kasir itu memiliki penampilan yang ceria—agak kontras dengan kasir kedai kopi lain yang biasanya hanya bermuka datar dan senyum seadanya—dia memiliki rambut twintail drill bewarna merah tua atau _Hot pink,_ iris matanya juga bermata sama namun lebih merah. Name tagnya tertulis Teto K. Laki-laki itu heran melihat keceriaan dari kasir tersebut.

"Ah, paling memang diharuskan ceria untuk kerja disini."pikir laki-laki itu sambil mengangkat bahu. Toh, sepertinya ia tak terlalu peduli. Setelah itu, laki-laki itu sibuk menelusuri bangku yang kosong. Lalu, mata biru laki-laki itu melihat seorang gadis yang memakai dress putih polos, cardigan biru polos, berambut _honeyblonde_ pendek dengan pita bewarna putih, dan sepasang sendal bertali putih. Gadis itu sibuk memandang pemandangan pagi yang berembun ini sambil sesekali menyesap sesuatu di cangkirnya. Gadis bermata _cerulean_ itu adalah, Rin Kagamine. Sahabat Miku, Sahabatnya dia sendiri, dan adik kelasnya.

" _Ohayou,_ Rin."sapa Laki-laki tersebut.

"Kaito?"tanyanya dengan bingung. Lalu, laki-laki yang dipanggil Kaito itu tersenyum. Rin memang sudah biasa memanggilnya langsung dengan nama depannya tanpa embel-embel. Begitu pula, Meiko Sakine, sahabat perempuannya yang satu lagi. Hanya saja, Miku yang terlalu formal dan sopan hingga ia tidak terlalu nyaman memanggil laki-laki dengan nama depannya saja. Apalagi, dia lebih tua dan sangat Miku hormati.

"Boleh duduk di depanmu?"tanya Kaito

"Apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja boleh! Kau lihat sendiri, _kan_? tempat depan dudukku kosong. Tidak ada yang melarang kalau kau duduk di depanku, Kaito..."kata gadis itu ceria seraya tertawa ringan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Kaito seraya duduk di depan Rin.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu,"kata Rin seraya tersenyum kecil, "Yah, aku disini untuk menunggu hingga tibanya jam 8."jawab Rin.

"Kenapa—"

"Ini pesanannya."sela seorang pelayan. Kaito mengangguk saat mendapatkan Cappuccinonya.

"Lanjutkan."pinta Rin saat pelayan itu sudah pergi.

"Kenapa menunggu jam 8?"tanya Kaito.

"Oh, _etto.._ nanti jam 8 aku ada detensi dengan Yuuma. Untungnya, Yuuma jadi bisa masuk sekarang sehingga aku tidak perlu diajarkan oleh Kiyoteru."kata Rin.

"Omong-omong, kau pesan apa?"tanya Rin lagi. Ia terlihat bosan dengan topik pembicaraan tentang sekolah, Kaito mengerti itu. Namun, di dalam Kaito tumbuh pertanyaan demi pertanyaan. Pertanyaan itu adalah.. 'Rin ikut detensi juga?' 'Bagaimana dengan Miku?' 'Tadi katanya Yuuma yang mengajar?'

"Secangkir cappuccino saja."jawab Kaito, mukanya terlihat datar. Rambut birunya acak-acakkan dan matanya menyinarkan aura lelah, Rin ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu namun merasa tidak enak rasanya bila itu berhubungan dengan masalah pribadinya. _Well_ , Rin memang orang yang terkadang ' _kepo_ ' tapi ia mengerti soal privasi orang lain.

"Itu saja? Kau tidak lapar?"tanya Rin.

"Uh, tidak, _sih."_ kata Kaito. Kaito agak malu mengingat ia tidak membawa uang banyak sehingga tidak bisa membeli makanan. Lalu, suara itu keluar dari perutnya. Rin mengangkat alisnya selama beberapa detik sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar suara itu. Kaito berjengit seraya menatap Rin kesal. Rona merah samar terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Ini. Kau makan saja Sandwich daging milikku. Aku lupa aku sedang diet vegetarian. Jadi, aku akan makan croissant ini saja."kata Rin. Kaito menatap kearah sandwich itu lalu mengambilnya.

" _Thanks."_ ucap Kaito singkat.

" _No problem."_ balas Rin seraya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Omong-omong, kau pesan apa, Rin?"tanya Kaito.

"Pumpkin Spice Latte."jawab Rin.

"Aku tak pernah mendengarnya.."

"Memang. Karena ini, _secret recipe_ khusus bagi pengguna member starbucks."

"Heh. Kau sangat suka kopi, ya?"

"Bukan kopi saja yang enak disini, croissantnya juga menakjubkan."

"Ok, ok. Terserah sajalah."

Rin dan Kaito tertawa bersamaan. Kaito memang telah mengetahui Rin sangat menyukai Croissant dan kopi selain jeruk. Apalagi, tempat nongkrong Rin adalah salah satu kedai kopi ternama ini, Starbucks.

"Kenapa kau pakai baju bebas?"tanya Kaito.

"Cerewet. Boleh saja, kan? Apalagi.. Yuuma- _senpai_ kan keren.. Jadi, aku harus tampil cantik di depannya biar nggak dikira _fashionable_."kata Rin seraya berbunga-bunga.

"Huh. Aku juga baru ingat kau ini mengidolakan Yuuma dari dulu."cibir Kaito. Rin tertawa. "Selain Mikuo tentunya.."lanjut Kaito dengan muka masam. Teringat dengan kemarahan Mikuo tadi malam..

"Miku juga ikut detensi, bukan?"tanya Kaito menatap lurus lurus mata cerulean milik Rin.

"Hah? Tidak kok.."kata Rin.

"Lho? Tapi dia bilang sendiri kemarin.."kata Kaito.

"Tadi malam, Miku bilang bahwa nilaiku dengan nilai dia tertukar. Jadi, yang sebenarnya ikut detensi Fisika itu aku dan Miku selamat dengan nilai pas di KKM. Kau tahu kan Kaito, aku dan Miku sama-sama agak lemah dalam Fisika. Jadi, kali ini aku saja yang tidak beruntung ikut detensi Fisika. Mungkin, keburuntunganku sudah tercurah karena lolos dari detensi Matematika."ucap Rin panjang lebar.

"Kamu dapat SMS dari Miku?"tanya Kaito. Kaito merasa kesal kemarin tidak dibangunkan oleh Haku, Kiyoteru ataupun Miku. Ia dibangunkan oleh petugas kebersihan yang membersihkan ruang teater pada jam 9 malam. Kaito sendiri, tidak berani datang kerumah Hatsune atau ia akan berakhir babak belur oleh Mikuo yang me-amanatkan Kaito untuk menjaga Miku. Jadi, dia menelpon Miku yang tak kunjung mengangkatnya dan berharap-harap cemas Kiyoteru sudah memulangkannya. Namun, saat jam 10 malam, Mikuo menelponnya dengan kesal karena Miku tak kunjung pulang. Lalu, Kaito membuat alibi palsu dengan cara berkata Miku sedang menginap di rumah Rin—dan Kaito harap begitu—. Setelah berdebat panjang dengan Mikuo ingin meminta Miku untuk berbicara dengannya serta Kaito yang membatahnya dengan kata-kata 'kau tidak percaya denganku, Mikuo?' dan 'Miku sudah tidur. Kasian bila dibangunkan.' Akhirnya, Mikuo menyerah dan meminta untuk Kaito pagi ini, ia panik karena tidak kunjung mendapat SMS balasan dari Miku. Sekarang, Rin sendiri menerima SMS dari Miku. Tapi, Miku tidak membalas SMSnya. BERARTI...

.

.

.

Miku tidak bersama Rin.. Ataupun menginap dirumahnya...

"Rin! Kau tahu dimana Miku?"tanya Kaito seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Rin tersentak sedikit atas aksi Kaito tersebut. Namun, Kaito tidak menghiraukannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu.."jawab Rin. "Me-memangnya, Miku hilang?"tanya Rin. Kaito mengangguk. Seketika wajah Rin berubah menjadi pucat dan panik.

"Bagaimana ini?"tanya Rin panik.

"Jangan panik. Past Miku sedang bersama Kiyoteru."kata Kaito. Rin mengangkat alisnya. Rin memang anak yang supel sehingga ia hampir mengenal seluruh kakak kelasnya. Namun, saat sadar Kiyoteru itu sedikit _playboy.._ ( **AN:bukan sedikit lagi .. Tapi, MEMANG playboy -.-)** ia jadi panik tadi.

" _Demo_..Apa..Miku- _chan_ baik baik saja?"tanya Rin cemas. Kaito mengangguk seraya mengelus kepala Rin.

"Sudahlah. Pasti dia baik-baik saja."kata Kaito. Rin mengangguk seraya memaksakan seulas senyum. Walau jelas, diwajahnya terdapat ke-khawatiran yang tidak dapat disamarkan. Diam-diam, Kaito juga merasakan panik. Namun tidak benar rasanya jika ia dan Rin panik. Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Jadi, Kaito hanya memasang muka agar Rin tenang seraya mengubur pikiran negatifnya dalam-dalam. Yang sekarang ia lakukan adalah, membuat Rin Kagamine—sahabat paling dekat Miku dan salah satu sahabat perempuannya tersebut—tenang.

* * *

 **Di tempat lain..**

 **Miku POV**

"Miku. Kau pesan apa?"tanya Kiyoteru terhadapku. Aku menatap buku menu di depanku seraya termenung. Pagi ini, rasanya indah sekali bersama Kiyoteru. Namun, dihatiku terbesit rasa tidak enak dengan Kaito yang pasti sekarang panik. Apalagi, tadi malam pulsaku habis jadi hanya bisa membalas SMS dari Rin. Ditambah, _Battery_ handphoneku mati.

"Uh. Aku pesan Classic Pancake saja."jawabku.

"Minumnya?"tanya Kiyoteru.

"Fresh strawberry Juice."kataku.

"OK. Aku panggilkan pelayan dulu ya."kata Kiyoteru. Aku mengangguk. Kami sekarang sedang berada di restoran khusus sarapan pagi yang berada di seberang kedai starbucks. Entah kenapa, aku meraskan firasatku aku akan bertemu dengan Kaito dan Rin di dekat sini. Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku membuat Mikuo- _nii_ panik. Atau mungkin dia tidak panik kali ini ya?

"Classic pancake 2, Salad buah 2, Caramel flan latte 1 dan Fresh straberry juice 1."kata Kiyoteru memesan. Setelah mencatat, pelayan itu pun pergi .

"Ah, tadi rasi bintang Orion itu indah ya? Selama ini aku selalu melihatnya sendiri dan tak pernah melihatnya dengan orang lain."kata Kiyoteru membuka percakapan.

Aku terkikik geli, "Yah. Mungkin karena _senpai_ sendiri terlalu lama sendiri."kataku. Segera, aku merasakan pipiku dicubit.

"Miku- _chan hidoi_!"serunya dengan suara di-imut-imutkan.

Aku menatapnya dengan jijik(tentu saja bercanda), "Ih! _Senpai_ sok imut!"desisku.

"Biarin. Miku- _chan,_ aku itu _Kawaii_ atau _Kakoi?"_ tanya Kiyoteru.

"Tidak dua-duanya."jawabku seraya memasang muka datar. Kiyoteru sendiri memasang muka ngambek yang terlihat lucu di wajahnya. Wajahnya yang biasanya serius, dingin dan galak itu sekarang bewajah ngambek didepannya. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku melihat ekspresi lucu tersebut.

Lalu, pelayan mengantarkan pesanan kami. Sekilas, aku dapat melihatnya bergumam seraya tersenyum " _Dasar anak muda_." Heh, memangnya dia sudah se-tua itu ya.. Padahal, dia terlihat baru berumur 30 tahunan. Ckckck, merasa tua dia. Heh! Sadar Miku! Kenapa malah ngomongin orang itu?

"Kenapa kamu menampar wajahmu?"tanya Kiyoteru sambil memotong pancakenya.

" _Iie_."jawabku dengan wajah memerah.

"Aneh. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, aku nggak _forever alone_ , _lho_! Maksudku, dulu aku sering bersama dengan Yuki."kata Kiyoteru. Aku mengangkat alisku dengan heran.

"Yuki?"tanyaku.

"Oh, _Etto_..dia teman masa kecilku."jawab Kiyoteru.

"Oh, yang kepala pelayan restoran itu, ya?"tanyaku secara tidak sadar.

"Ya. Kau tahu dari mana?"tanya Kiyoteru dengan alis mengerut.

"Aku tahu dari name tagnya."kataku. Lalu kami berdua diam.

Aku yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan tersebut, " _Senpai,_ dulu ada pengalaman lucu dengan Yuki?"tanyaku.

"Ada."katanya pelan seraya memandang menerawang lalu terkikik geli, aku memiringkan kepalaku tanda heran.

" _Nanda_?"tanyaku.

"Waktu dulu, Yuki itu seorang gadis culun yang pendiam. Dia mengikat rambut hitamnya dengan kuncir kebawah ala _pigtail_ dan memakai kacamata bundar hitam yang besar. Dia selalu memakai tas merah dan membaca buku tebal. Ia berteman dengan Miki Furukawa, gadis enerjik yang sangat bertentangan sifatnya dengan Yuki. Yuki Introvert sementara Miki Ekstrovert. Perpaduan yang aneh, bukan? Yuki itu teman sebangkuku saat SD. _Demo_ , kami nggak pernah namanya ngobrol.."cerita Kiyoteru.

"...Lalu, suatu hari. Kami disuruh untuk kerja kelompok oleh wali kelas kami. Yuki dan aku menolak habis-habisan permintaan wali kelas kami tersebut. Yuki dengan alasan tidak mau bersamaku karena aku orang yang jail dan hanya ingin bersama sahabat baik Yuki sendiri, Miki Furukawa dan aku dengan alasan tidak mau dengan kutu buku yang jarang bicara.."Kiyoteru tertawa kecil.

"...Akhirnya, kami terpaksa menyetujuinya karena kelompok lain sudah penuh. Jadi kami menentukan hari tempat kami kerja kelompok. Setelah diputuskan, jadinya di rumahku karena memang rumahku lebih dekat ke sekolah. Nah, waktu itu kami sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok.. Beberapa temanku memintaku untuk ikut bermain bersama mereka. Aku mengusulkan main sepak bola namun mereka menggeleng karena bosan. Lalu, salah satu anak mengusulkan ide untuk bermain petak umpet. Dan seorang anak bodoh lainnya, memintaku untuk mengajak Yuki -yang sesekali mengitip kami dari jendela yang tertutup gorden..."

"...Akhirnya, dengan malas aku mengajak Yuki untuk bermain. Ini letak kesalahanku mengajaknya bermain, ternyata dia mahir bermain petak umpet dan jarang sekali menjadi orang yang berjaga. Ia juga sangat mahir dengan permainan lainnya. Bahkan, sepak bola dia juga mahir! Teman-teman laki-lakiku jadi mengidolakan Yuki dan aku sendiri tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang semena-mena hanya bersamaku saja.. Umm, seperti punya _two side personality, gitu_. Saat bersama para laki-laki alias temanku, ia bersikap sopan, ramah dan baik. Namun, bila bersamaku ia akan bersikap jutek, semena-mena, dan temperamental..."

"...Lalu, aku memutuskan balas dendam dengan menjaili. Kamu tahu? Dia balas mejahiliku! Kami pun perang menjahili sampai kami naik ke kelas 6. Kejailan-kejailan kami diantaranya, aku yang memasukkan isi telur sehingga tas Yuki amis, Yuki membalasnya dengan menyemprotkan parfum wanita yang banyak ke tasku—sehingga aku dikira banci—, Aku yang diam-diam menaruh semprotan yang berisi tepung di dalam loker sepatu Yuki sehingga saat pintu loker dibuka wajah Yuki terkena tepung, Yuki membalasnya dengan mencoret-coret wajahku dengan make up punya mamanya yang diam-diam di bawa saat aku sedang tidur di jam istirahat, Aku juga pernah menebarkan bunga-bunga dan dedaunan di loker Yuki sehingga ia dihukum oleh kepala sekolah yang waktu itu lewat, lalu Yuki memmbalas dengan membuat puisi norak menggunakan tulisan yang hampir mirip tulisanku dan dikirim ke anak paling jelek di sekolah. Lalu, saat kelas 6, Yuki bilang.. waktu itu dia mau pindah ke Singapura karena urusan pekerjaan papa Yuki. Jadi, saat itu kami berjanji untuk bertemu suatu saat lagi dan kami berpisah..."

"...Suatu hari, aku bertemu dengannya. Belum lama, sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Ternyata, dia bekerja dia baru saja berkerja di restoran itu. Kata Yuki, dia bekerja disitu untuk membayar keperluan SMAnya. Bukan karena orang tuanya tidak mau membiyai keperluan Yuki, tapi karena Yuki ingin mandiri. Oh ya, sebelum dia berangkat ke airport waktu dia pindah,aku menyembunyikan sepatunya karena bermaksud untuk menahannya. Dia jengkel dan marah padaku saat dia berhasil menemukan sepatunya sekaligus aku yang bersembunyi di garasi rumahnya..."

"Dia salah paham mengiraku menjailinya. Hingga kemarin, dia membalas perbuatan jahilku dengan waktu itu."kata Kiyoteru panjang lebar.

"Eh? Maksudmu dengan tiba-tiba datang itu?"tanyaku.

"Iya."kata Kiyoteru seraya memasang wajah jengkel. Aku tertawa.

"Kau sangat dekat dengan dia, ya."kataku. Sebesit rasa iri muncul di hatiku. Aku menggeleng cepat, sepertinya aku sedang _Error_ pagi ini dan membutuhkan siraman air dingin agar pikiranku jernih.

"Iya. _Demo_ , tenang saja... wanita yang dekat dengaku hanya Miku- _chan_ seorang."kata Kiyoteru sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Aku meninju bahunya dengan pelan, "Gombal."desisku. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipiku. Setelah tertawa melihat wajahku, Kiyoteru dan aku melanjutkan makan. Entah kenapa, lagu kesukaanku terputar di radio yang diputar kencang di restoran.

" _Take a sip of my secret potion, i'll make you fall in love. For a spell that can't be broken, one drop should be enough. Boy you belong to me, i got the recipe and it's called black magic 2x"_ senandungku. Aku mendengar tawa kecil dari seseorang sehingga aku mendongkkan kepalaku. Kiyoteru Hiyama, sedang berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum dan tertawa.

" _So.. Miku Hatsune, the witch who can spell the secret black magic. Do you this time, you make a black magic spell for me, so i will fall in love with you?"_ tanya Kiyoteru. Seketika, wajahku memerah.

"I-Itu hanya lagu, tahu! Dan kalau pun aku bisa sulap, aku tidak mungkin membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku—Eh?"tanyaku bingung saat kata-kata itu. Setelah aku sadar, wajahku dan Kiyoteru memerah.

"I-itu benar?"tanyaku ragu-ragu seraya menatap kearah Kiyoteru. Dia tidak menggeleng, hanya diam saja.

"Iya.."jawabnya lirih dan pelan. Wajahku semakin memerah. Selama beberapa detik, kami berdiam diri.

"Aku belum bisa menjawabnya."kataku lirih. Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat lalu menyunggingkan senyum.

" _Daijoubu_. Aku tahu kok."katanya seraya menepuk kepalaku. Walau begitu, diam-diam aku merasakan tidak enak hati kepada Kiyoteru. Juga dengan Gumiya, Kaito dan Luki. Mereka semua belum aku beri jawaban. Alias, aku gantungkan.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Miku."pikirku sendiri seraya menghela napas. Kami menghabiskan sarapan dalam diam.

Lalu, Kiyoteru memecahkan suasana, "Ngomong-ngomong soal lagu, kamu itu seperti bagian favoritku dalam sebuah lagu kesukaanku."kata Kiyoteru. Seketika, muka Miku memanas kembali dan Kiyoteru tertawa melihat rona di wajah Miku.

* * *

 **Rin POV:**

Aku dan Kaito berjalan keluar dari Starbucks. Selama di starbuck tadi, aku menceritakan bahwa aku ingin sekali ke Glasgow, Skotlandia, UK. Sementara, kakaknya, Akaito, berkuliah di sana di The University of Glasgow. Yang hebat dari Glasgow adalah..kota musik pertama yang dinobatkan UNESCO. Berbagai macam _Concert halls, music venue, club_ dan _bar_ tersebar di Glasgow dengan warna musik bergama. Mulai dari musik pop papan atas, DJ elektronik, bahkan musik _Indie_ dan rock pun ada. Oh ya, Akaito bersekolah di The University of Glasgow jurusan _Sociology/ Business and Management_. Akaito bekerja sampingan sebagai _Tour Guide_ di kampus tersebut. Juga, Universitas Glasgow sudah berusia lebih dari 550 tahun sama dengan bangunan utama di Hogwarts. Itu lho, sekolahnya Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Rons Wesley( **AN:** **ok, jadi salah fandom begini -.-)** Cerita tadi membuatku tidak panik lagi dengan Miku. Apalagi, aku jarang sekali bertemu dengan Akaito- _nii_ karena dia selalu sibuk. Waktu kami masih kecil, memang dia sering ikut main. Tapi, sekarang aku jadi jarang melihatnya. Sekarang aku jadi mengerti mengapa Akaito jarang main lagi bersama kita. Kukira dulu, dia marah dengan kita. Oh ya, sekarang sudah jam setengah 8. Lumayan juga aku dari jam 6 ditemani Kaito. Setidaknya, aku tidak seperti orang bodoh sendirian seperti tadi.

"Oh ya, Akaito-nii sudah punya pacar, _lho_."terang Kaito sambil kami berjalan keluar dari starbucks. Kaito berencana untuk mengantarku ke sekolah untuk detensi. Katanya, sekalian cari Miku kalau ketemu.

" _Hontou ni_?"tanyaku.

"Ya. Kalau tak salah namanya Amalia siapa gitu.."kata Kaito.

" _Amalia? Seperti nama orang Indonesia_."gumamku.

"Memang benar dari Indonesia. Eh, kamu tahu Indonesia?"tanya Kaito.

"Tahu lah. Aku dan keluargaku suka ke Bali, Bandung ataupun Solo."kataku menyebutkan nama-nama kota wisata yang sering keluargaku dan aku kunjungi.

"Wah. Aku sih tidak pernah. Namun, sepertinya Indonesia menarik, _yah_. Negara kepulau-an terbanyak dan terbesar di dunia. Bahkan, pulau Kalimantan, Sumatra dan Papua adalah salah satu pulau terbesar di dunia."kata Kaito.

"Eh, kamu suka geografi, _ya_?"tanyaku. Kaito mengangguk.

"Kalau aku sih suka Musik daripada Geografi dan teman-temannya. Miku sendiri, suka Astronomi dan Meiko suka Fisika."kataku.

"Iya. Aku tahu, Rin. Kau lupa? Aku ini sahabatmu dari kecil.."kata Kaito.

"Hahaha. _Demo_ , bahkan, kamu tidak tahu bahwa keluargaku sering pergi ke indonesia."kataku.

"Yee, kamu sendiri yang tidak pernah cerita, _kok_."cibir Kaito. Seketika, aku dan Kaito tergelak.

Lalu, Kaito meminta izin untuk masuk ke toko es krim. Katanya, es krim mampu memenenangkannya. Aku tahu sih soal maniak es krimnya, namun pagi-pagi makan es krim agak aneh sepertinya. Namun tak apalah, daripada merokok, kan? Aku pernah dengar dari seorang yang suka merokok, bagi cowok itu, Rokok dapat menenangkan pikirannya. Nah, lebih baik Kaito kan yang makan es krim untuk menenangkan dirinya dan membantunya berpikir daripada merokok?

Kaito memesan _twist ice cream_ rasa Blueberry dan Vanilla sementara aku hanya duduk di kursi tinggi seraya memutar-mutar kursi tersebut. Bosan. Aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk memesan, jadi aku hanya memandang kearah kaca tembus pandang kedai es krim ini. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut teal di kuncir dua ber-ekspresi ceria dengan memakai cardigan pink, kemeja pendek putih, rok hijau, dan stocking serta sepatu. Di sebelahnya, ada laki-laki berambut cokelat dan ber-iris mata cokelat dengan ekspresi sama dengan gadis itu. Tidak salah lagi..Itu kan.. Miku dan Kiyoteru!

Aku terkesiap. Kaito mendengar suara kagetku seraya menoleh kearahku.

" _Nanika attan deisuka(_ apakah terjadi sesuatu)?"tanya Kaito seraya mengikuti pandanganku. Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandanganku sehingga Kaito tidak melihat mereka berdua.

" _Iie_.. _nandemo arimasen..daijoubu desuyo.(_ Enggak..tidak ada apa-apa..aku baik-baik saja)"kataku pelan. Kaito mengangkat salah satu alisnya tanda heran namun akhirnya melanjutkan aktivitas memakan es krimnya kembali.

Aku tak yakin itu Kiyoteru atau bukan—karena aku jarang melihat tampangnya, hanya namanya yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai playboy—namun, aku bisa merasakan bahwa Miku sedang bahagia dengan laki laki itu. Sebagai sahabatnya, aku tidak mau menyakiti hatinya bila ia sedang senang. Yah, walaupun aku lebih menyukai Miku bersama Len sih. Eh, kalau Miku bersama Len nanti aku _incest_ sama Mikuo dong?! AH! Tidak-tidak. Dengar, Miku.. kau boleh dengan siapa saja asalkan dengan Len supaya aku tidak _incest_ dengan Mikuo. (Rika: Sifat egois Rin keluar -.- Rin: Hehehe.. bercanda kook.) Ok, aku tidak boleh begitu. Nah, aku tidak mau merusak kebahagian Miku. Yah, walau, Kaito tersakiti...

* * *

 **Mikuo POV:**

Aku mendesah berlebihan. Mondar-mandir di kamar tidurku dengan gelisah. Siapa sih orang yang tidak gelisah saat adik tercintanya tidak minta izin ke dirinya untuk menginap bersama temannya?!

Dengan cepat, aku berganti baju. Aku berencana untuk menemui keluarga Kagamine. Saat aku menemukan rumah bercat kuning tersebut, aku segera menghampiri pintu rumah. Hanya ada Len Kagamine di rumahnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda Miku ataupun Rin. Len sedang mendengarkan musik dengan suara keras seperti biasanya. Ia tampak bersantai diatas sofa sambil sesekali membalikkan novel di tangannya. Bagaimana aku tahu? Ok, aku sedang mengintip lewat jendelanya.

'Ting..tong..'

Dia terkesiap lalu menutup bukunya. Berjalan pelan kearah pintu, memutar kunci dan membukanya. Eksperesi kagetnya bertemu dengan wajahkku.

" _Etto_.. ada apa, Mikuo?"tanya Len gugup.

"Dimana Miku?"tanyaku. Dia menelan ludahnya lalu berbicara.

"Sedang bersama Rin. Miku dan Rin berencana untuk pergi bersama setelah detensi fisika Rin selesai."ujar Len pelan. Aku menatap kearah Len dengan penuh selidik. Ingin mendeteksi apakah ada kebohongan di matanya.

" _Hontou ni_?"tanyaku.

" _H-hai_."jawabnya.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan Miku kan?"tanyaku. Aku melongokkan kepalaku kedalam rumahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!"serunya dengan wajah sedikit tersinggung.

Aku mendesah pelan, "Baiklah. _Sumimasen_ , Kagamine."kataku pelan.

Ia hanya mengangguk menanggapi kata-kataku...terkesan masih tersinggung dengan ucapanku.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku kembali kerumahku.

 _Kami-sama,_ sebenarnya Miku dimana, _sih_?!

* * *

 **Len POV:**

Aku bersandar di belakang pintu dengan hati berdebar-debar. Astaga..

Dengan cepat, aku berlari ke kamarku. Kamar yang bernuansa kuning dan ber-sprei dengan hiasan pisang dimana-mana. Lalu, aku menyambar handphoneku yang bewarna kuning dan bermodel _Flip_ itu. Membuka password yang bertulisan MIKU lalu menampilkan wallpaper Miku yang sedang tersenyum dan tangannya melambangkan tanda peace. OK, mungkin aku terlalu menyukai gadis twintail hingga seperti ini -.-. Aku buru-buru mencari di daftar nomor telepon dan menemukan nama yang kucari-cari, dialah 'Rin'

'Tut...tut..'

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Len?"sapanya.

"Halo Rin!"seruku terburu-buru.

"Whoa, sabar Len. _Nani nani_?"tanyanya santai.

"Kamu sudah menemukan Miku?"tanyaku.

"Uh, _etto,_ ya...Eh tidak..Eh iya.."kata Rin ragu-ragu.

"Jadi, yang benar apa?"tanyaku jengkel.

"Baiklah. Tidak perlu membentak _gitu_ , _dong_! Uh.. _Gomen ne_ , Kaito. Aku permisi sebentar."

"Eh? Kau sedang bersama Kaito?"

"Begitulah. Tadi kebetulan bertemu. Dia tadi mencari Miku."

"Ok.. jadi gimana dengan Miku?"

"Kamu _kepo_ banget, _sih_!"

"Yaa..Apa salahnya?"

"Uh! Baiklah, aku benci pembicaraan bertele-tele seperti ini . Yah, ok. Jadi begini, _Lenny.."_

"Kau berbicara bertele-tele, Rin."

"Jangan memotongku!"

" _Hai, Hai_."

"Ok, Jadi begini... Tadi, aku bertemu Miku sedang bersama Kiyoteru—"

"Hah?! Kiyoteru _senpai?!"_

"Kapan sih kamu nggak memotong pembicaraanku, _Lenny_?"

" _Gomen ne_. Tolong lanjutkan.."

"Aku sedang bersama Kaito di kedai es krim. Lalu, tiba-tiba aku melihat Kiyoteru bersama Miku. Mereka berdua habis melintasi taman kota. Aku mau hampiri sih.. _demo_ , dia kelihatan bahagia banget, Len. Terus kalau aku kesana..Kaito pasti bakal curiga ada apa denganku dan jadi sedih ngeliat adegan itu. Atau malah, nonjok Kiyoteru _right in the face_. Itu kan sama aja bikin merusak kebahagian Miku. Jadi aku bimbang nih.. Nah, aku milih aja untuk tidak memberitahu. Kedua belah pihak tidak tersakiti, bukan?"

"..."

"Len?" Len hanya menjawab dengan dengungan suaranya.

"Len. Aku tahu kamu sedang ingin berencana menonjok Kiyoteru. Ataupun, membunuhnya—"

"—tapi tolong jangan.. Kau mau kan Miku bahagia? Sekarang, biarkan Miku bersama Kiyoteru sebentar. Ini belum giliranmu. Kalau nanti Miku sudah denganmu, aku akan menjadi benteng kalian sehingga tidak ada yang menghalangi.."

"Aku tahu, Rin. Hahaha, kita punya sifat sama, bukan?"

"Mhm. Kalau tidak kita bukan kembar, _Lenny_!"

"..."

"Len, sudahlah.. Oh ya, ada apa menelponku?"

"Mikuo mencari kesini."

" _Hontou ni_?!"

"Ya. Dia menuduhku macam-macam, kau tahu?! Harusnya kau tidak usah berbohong, Rin."

"Hei, kau dengar aku tadi kan..Ini demi Miku, Len. Sekali saja. Kita berdua mengalah dari ke-egoisan kita."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

"Dengar, Len. Ini serius."

"Iya, Rin. Aku akan membiarkan Miku dan mendengarkan musik disini. Pura-pura tidak tahu sesuatu."

"Bagus! Nah, Kaito sudah memanggilku. _Jaa_!"

Belum sempat aku membalas, Rin sudah mematikan handphonenya. Aku hanya menghela napas panjang. Well, memang aku harus mengalah ya?

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

 **Disisi Kiyoteru dan Miku..**

"Miku. Serius. _Daijoubu desu_?"tanya Kiyoteru lagi. Kiyoteru telah menanyakan berulang-ulang dan Miku hanya menggeleng pelan ataupun tersenyum kecil kearah Kiyoteru.

" _Daijoubu desu yo_ , Kiyo- _chann~_ Tidak perlu khawatir, deh."kata Miku seraya mencubit pipi Kiyoteru. Yang dicubit, hanya mengerang kesakitan. Miku kini kembali mengalihkan pemandangannya ke arah jendela mobil. Merenung kembali.

 **Flashback ON:**

 _Miku keluar dari restoran tersebut. Miku sesekali menunduk menatap pakaiannya yang sudah ia pakai dari kemarin, sudah agak kotor. Kiyoteru yang menyadari hal itu, membawa Miku ke toko baju terdekat._

 _"Ayo kita kesana."ujar Kiyoteru._

 _"H-hah?!"seru Miku._

 _"Aku tahu kamu tidak merasa nyaman dengan bajumu itu. Nah, kebetulan aku punya kenalan di butik itu. Siapa tahu, dia mau meminjamkan baju untukmu."kata Kiyoteru. Miku mengikuti pandangan Kiyoteru, menemukan sebuah butik dengan tema Victorian classic bertulisan Floals itu bertingkat dua dan bercat dinding cream pucat. Terdapat, beberapa tanaman mawar dan dahlia menghiasi rumah. Warna bunga mawar dan dahlia yang bewarna warni membuat kontras warna pucat cream dinding._

 _"A-aku rasa—"_

 _"Sudahlah..Ikut saja!"_

 _"D-demo.."_

 _Kiyoteru segera menarik tangan Miku menuju butik tersebut. Di dalam butik tersebut, banyak berderet pakaian-pakaian bagus. Kiyoteru segera menemui gadis tersebut yang berambut merah dan energik._

 _"Ah, Kiyo!"sapa perempuan itu._

 _"Hai Miki."sahut Kiyoteru. Perempuan bernama Miki itu menoleh kearah Miku. Melihatnya dari atas dan kebawah._

 _"Siapa kamu gadis manis?"tanya Miki seraya tersenyum._

 _"Eh. A-atashi wa... Hatsune Miku."kata Miku pelan._

 _"Wah! Yoroshiku, Miku-chan! Namaku Miki Furukawa."balasnya. Wajah Miku terkejut. Dia teringat dengan cerita Kiyoteru..._

 _"Yap, dia gadis itu."bisik Kiyoteru di telinga Miku seakan-akan memahami ekspresi bingung Miku._

 _Lalu, terdengar gonggongan anjing berlari menuju kearah Miku. Miku mundur sedikit saat sebuah anjing bewarna golden berjenis Retriever itu berlari dengan semangat kearah Miku dan menerjangnya._

 _"U-uwah! Hahahaha! Geli!"seru Miku saat anjing itu menjilati wajahnya dan mengonggong riang._

 _"Tom! Tidak sopan! Itu tamu kita!"seru Miki seraya mengelus anjing retrievernya dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari Miku._

 _"Gomen ne. Dia tidak biasanya suka kepada seseorang yang baru datang. Biasanya, dia anjing pemalu."sahut Miki seraya mengelus bulu anjing golden retriever tersebut._

 _"Ah? Hountou ni?"kata Miku._

 _"Ya. Bahkan, dia tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan Kiyo yang sudah kesini dari lama."kata Miki seraya melirik kearah Kiyoteru. Anjing bernama Tom itu mengeram kearah Kiyoteru yang menatap Tom dengan datar, sementara Miku tertawa melihat aksi Tom._

 _"Astaga. Dia benar-benar membencimu."kata Miku seraya terkikik geli._

 _"Aku juga tak suka dia."kata Kiyoteru seraya menyipit tajam kearah Tom._

 _"Oh, sudahlah. Dia cuma anjing, astaga.."kata Miku seraya mendorong pelan bahu Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru hanya mendengus pelan._

 _"Oke. Jadi, ada perlu apa kalian kesini?"tanya Miki._

 _"Aku ingin meminjam baju, Miki."jawab Kiyoteru._

 _"Tidak bisa! Baju kakakku sudah terlalu sering dipinjam olehmu, Hiyama. Dia juga sedang ke Irlandia."kata Miki._

 _"Hei! Hei! Ini untuk Miku."balas Kiyoteru. Miki memandang Kiyoteru dengan mata disipitkan lalu terkekeh._

 _"Hohoho. Kau cukup dekat dengan Hatsune, eh?"tanya Miki seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

 _"A-apa-apaan sih, Miki!"seru Kiyoteru dengan wajah memerah._

 _"Nah, Miku. Kuantar kamu berganti baju. Um, kamu suka baju model apa?"tanya Miki tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Kiyoteru._

 _"Apa saja.."balas Miku._

 _"Oke, aku punya baju yang pas untukmu."kata Miki seraya tersenyum._

 _"Ini bajunya."kata Miki. Miki menyerahkan sebuah tanktop warna putih dengan pita hitam di bagian depannya, rok pendek bermodel Ruffle bewarna hitam, dan high heals putih._

 _"Roknya pendek banget!"seru Miku dengan wajah memerah. Miki tertawa seraya memegang rambut Miku..._

 _"Aku suka rambutmu dicatok lalu dipotong, sih. Mau?"tanya Miki seraya mengacungkan gunting rambut._

 _"Ti-tidak!"seru Miku cepat._

 _"Kenapa?"tanya Miki dengan sedikit ke-kecewaan di wajahnya._

 _"Uh. Almarhum kakekku tak pernah suka rambutku dipotong. Kakakku juga."balas Miku. Seketika, wajah kecewa Miki hilang digantikan dengan senyum ketulusan di wajahnya. Miki menepuk pundak Miku lalu tersenyum seakan mengerti. Miki membiarkan model rambut Miku tetap twinstyle._

 _"Kawaii!"seru Miki seraya tersenyum lebar. Lalu, Miki membubuhkan blush on dan lipstik bewarna peach di bibir Miku. Miki lalu mendorong Miku menuju Kiyoteru. Dengan malu-malu, Miku menampilkan diri di depan Kiyoteru yang sedang bermain Handphone sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Miku._

 _"Ehm. Kiyo-chan. Mungkin kamu ingin lihat penampilan pacarmu ini."dehem Miki. Miku mendelik kearah Miki. Namun, Kiyoteru hanya menatap Miku dengan tidak percaya._

 _"Aaa..Kamu.."kata Kiyoteru._

 _"Kawaii desu..."kata Kiyoteru pelan seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Sekarang, wajahnya sudah memerah. Wajah Miku juga memerah._

 _"Ah..kalian ini! jangan bermesraan di depan aku, dong! yasudah...Tom, kesini! Temani aku ya, biar aku tidak terlihat jomblo banget.."kata Miki seraya menampilkan mimik sedih dan memeluk serta mengelus kepala Tom. Tom juga memasan mimik muka sedih. Seketika, Miku dan Kiyoteru tertawa melihat kejadian itu._

 _"Ah, Arigatou, Miki! Kami pergi ya!"seru Kiyoteru seraya menarik tangan Miku untuk keluar dari butik itu. Miki mendegus namun melambaikan tangannya._

 _"Hoi! Kiyo! Traktir aku Yoghurt ya!"seru Miki._

 _"Sudah kuduga kamu meminta imbalan.."kata Kiyoteru seraya menyerigai lebar, "Demo, baiklah. Besok ya!"kata Kiyoteru seraya melambaikan tangan. Miki tertawa lalu masuk ke butiknya._

 **Flashback OFF**

Penyebab Miku menjadi diam sendiri seperti ini adalah. 1. Dia khawatir dengan Mikuo 2. Dia merasa berbunga-bunga sekali dari tadi hingga tidak bisa berbicara apapun.

"Mikuo pasti mengerti."kata Kiyoteru seraya membelai pelan rambut Miku. Miku hanya mendengungkan suaranya.

 **BRAK!**

Tiba-tiba, mobil Kiyoteru ditabrak dari samping oleh seseorang dan motor itu melintang menghalangi jalan mobil Kiyoteru. Motor besar bewarna hitam dengan pengendara yang memakai jaket hitam dan helm hitam.

"Apa-apaan!"seru Kiyoteru kesal. Kiyoteru ingin membuka pintunya untuk memarahi orang tersebut. Namun, Miku cegah.

" _Dame dayo_! Nanti kita menambah masalah!"seru Miku. Kiyoteru menatapnya sesaat lalu menghela napas. Benar kata Miku, ia harus tenang.

Tiba-tiba, orang itu mendekati kaca mobil di bagian kanan—disebelah Kiyoteru— dan mengetuk kacanya. Semulanya, Kiyoteru tampak menolak membuka kaca, namun orang itu mengancam untuk memecahkan kaca mobilnya. Akhirnya, Kiyoteru membuka kaca mobilnya. (Mobil di Jepang tepat mengemudinya berada di sebelah Kanan juga sama seperti Indonesia. INFO TAMBAHAN: Jepang termasuk negara _Left driving countries_ yaitu negara yang menggunakan lajur kiri untuk berkendara namun setirnya berada di kanan. Jangan kebalik ya hehehe.)

" _Nanda yo_?!"seru Kiyoteru tajam.

Orang tersebut terkekeh pelan, lalu dia membuka helm yang menutupi kepala dan wajahnya itu. Di saat itu, semuanya seperti menjadi lambat. Rambut bewarna biru itu berkibar pelan di depan mata Miku dan akhirnya tersentak saat seluruh bagian helm sudah tidak ada lagi. Miku terkesiap. Itu...Kaito!

"Keluar, _Kusso_!" seru Kaito.

Dengan kesal, Kaito menarik kerah Kiyoteru lalu memaksa membuka pintu mobil. Setelah membukanya, Kaito menarik Kiyoteru menuju badan sisi mobil.

"Kau! Seenaknya saja membawa Miku!"seru Kaito dengan mata berkilat-kilat menatap tajam kerah Kiyoteru yang memasang wajah datar.

"Dia calon jodohku, _Aho_!( **AN:Sama seperti Baka. Namun, Aho lebih diucapkan oleh laki-laki Artinya juga sama ^^** )"seru Kiyoteru.

"Lepaskan Miku!"seru Kaito.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Aku tidak menculiknya, idiot. Jadi, untuk apa melepaskannya? Lagi pula aku mau mengatarnya pulang.."kata Kiyoteru dengan wajah tenang.

"Aku yang mengatarnya! Bukan bocah sepertimu!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kubilang kau bocah, dungu."

"Cih. Kau yang kekanak-kanakkan, Shion!"

"Miku! Pergi ke motorku!"

"A...a.."kata Miku gugup.

"Cepat!"seru Kaito.

"Memangnya kau siapa, idiot?! Dia milikku! Miku! Jangan keluar dari mobil!"seru Kiyoteru seraya menatap tajam Kaito.

 **BUGH!**

Sebuah bogem mentah melayang ke pipi Kiyoteru. Meninggalkan bekas memar di bagian mata dan pipi atasnya.

" _Kusso!"_ seru Kiyoteru seraya memegang bagian memar di pipinya.

 **Duakh!**

Kali ini, Kiyoteru meninju bagian hidung Kaito. Kaito mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi hidungnya.

" _Kusso_!"seru Kaito seraya menyeka darah dari hidungnya.

Pertengkaran itu terjadi, Miku segera keluar dari mobil Kiyoteru begitu melihat keadan Kiyoteru yang kritis.

" _Yamate yo,_ Kaito!"seru Miku. Namun, terlambat..

Saat itu.. Kaito sedang mengacungkan tinjunya untuk menghabisi Kiyoteru..

 **BUGH!**

Mata Miku terasa berkunang-kunang seketika. Ia merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian pipi kanannya dan hidungnya yang mulai berdarah. Darah itu menetes perlahan dan merembes di bajunya. Seluruh baju Miku bersimbah darah.

"MIKU!"seru Kaito. Ia segera menopang Miku agar tidak jatuh.

Lalu, penglihatan Miku pun memburam. Setelah itu.. gelap total.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Miku merasakan seberkas cahaya putih menerangi diri Miku lalu semakin silau dan silau hingga Miku menyipitkan matanya. Saat itulah, Miku mengerjap perlahan dan memandangi sekitarnya. Seprai bewarna hijau daun dan bantal serupa yang pertama kali Miku lihat. Lalu, lemari besar bewarna hitam, sebuah TV layar tipis LCD, dan sebuah lemari buku dengan berbagai sampul dan judul menarik.

" _Ini bukan kamarku.._ "gumam Miku.

Miku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku yang terasa kaku. Aneh.. rasanya berat sekali. Begitu Miku melirik tangannya—karena bingung mengapa terasa berat, Miku terkesiap.

Mikuo sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur sambil memegangi tangan Miku. Tertidur. Suara irama napasnya pelan dan tenang. Miku memperhatikan lebih dekat wajah kakaknya yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya tersebut, bulu mata yang sedikit lentik, pipi putih, rambut tealnya yang beratakan, semuanya memang terlihat persis dengan Miku. Ah.. Miku jadi kangen walau hanya menghilang sehari dari Mikuo. Dengan pelan, Miku mengusap pelan rambut Mikuo lalu turun menelusuri pipi tirusnya. Seketika, Miku terkesiap kecil saat menyadari Mikuo bergerak sedikit.

"Mmm.."Mikuo perlahan membuka kedua bola matanya. Miku terkesiap sedikit , lalu memberikan senyum kearah kakaknya.

"Hai."sapa Miku dengan grogi, keringat sebesar biji jagung turun dari dahinya. Mikuo hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil lalu mengusap matanya. Setelah itu, ia menatapku datar.

"Heh? Tidak mengomeliku?"pikir Miku.

"Um.."kata Miku, bingung ingin berkata apa. Di benak Miku, sudah tersimpan beribu ribu pertanyaan yang ingin Miku lontarkan. Namun, semuanya tertahan di tenggorokan Miku dan tidak bisa disampaikan. Begitu melihat Mikuo kembali, Miku melihat kedua mata Mikuo melebar menatap Miku.

"Oh..sepertinya dia baru sadar aku bangun."pikir Miku.

"MIKU!"seru Mikuo lalu segera memeluk Miku hingga Miku terjatuh diatas tempat tidur. Pelukan itu begitu erat, Miku berusaha melepaskannya karena merasakan sesak. Namun disaat bersamaan, ia merasakan kenyamanan..

"Err..Kuo- _nii.._ tolong lepaskan aku.."bisik Miku. Napasnya sedikit terpatah patah karena merasa sesak.

"Tidak akan."balas Mikuo di telinga Miku.

"Eh?!"seru Miku.

"Karena kamu sudah menghilang, kamu tidak boleh pergi dariku selama 24 jam."kata Mikuo.

"HAH?!"seru Miku. Mikuo melonggarkan pelukannya namun masih menindih Miku dibawahnya. Ia menatap Miku yang berwajah bingung, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau milikku malam ini."kata Mikuo lagi.

"HAH?!"seru Miku kedua kalinya.

Lalu, Mikuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku. Seketika, wajah Miku memerah saat Mikuo mendekati wajahnya. Suara irama napas mereka pelan dan panas. Mikuo terus menatap Miku yang kini semakin memerah wajahnya. Saat mereka sudah hampir dekat, Miku memejamkan matanya.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

Sunyi.

Miku membuka kedua matanya bertemu dengan iris turqoise yang sama dengan miliknya. Miku bisa merasakan Mikuo bernapas dekat dengan dirinya. Napasnya panas. Jarak mereka dekat sekali, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Miku bisa merasakan badannya memanas karena tubuhnya dan kakaknya yang begitu dekat. Kegiatan Mikuo tetap sama, menatap Miku dalam-dalam. Lalu, tangannya mulai bergerak menuju pipi Miku yang lembut.

"A—" Miku hendak berkata sesuatu namun jari Mikuo sudah menutup mulutnya. Miku menatap heran kearah kakaknya, namun Mikuo hanya menyerigai kecil.

"Lihat, ini perbuatanmu karena menjadi orang yang terlalu heroik."kata Mikuo seraya menyetuh pipi Miku yang lebam. Miku mengaduh kecil saat luka memar itu tersentuh.

"Laki-laki itu bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka sendiri, kau tahu?"tanya Mikuo. Miku hendak menjawab namun dipotong Mikuo, "Tidak. Hukuman kedua, kamu tidak boleh berbicara atau menyelaku."jawab Mikuo. Miku mendelik kearah kakaknya, Mikuo semakin melebarkan seringainya. Terpaksa, Miku menuruti 'Hukuman' dari kakaknya.

"Hatsune Miku, adik kecilku. Ternyata kamu mulai nakal ya."kata Mikuo seraya mencubit kecil pipi Miku. Miku hendak memprotes dan ingin mendorong Mikuo dari atas tubuhnya, namun sayangnya tangan Miku ditahan oleh tangan Mikuo—yang tenaganya lebih besar—diatas tempat tidur Mikuo.

"Kamu tahu nggak sih, Miku..Perasaan kakakmu ini bagaimana, hm?"tanya Mikuo seraya mengelus pelan rambut panjang adiknya.

"Kau pasti bilang aku terlalu overprotective. Ah, itu wajar sih, karena kamu itu adik kecilku yang paling berharga, Miku. Aku rela bunuh orang yang menyakiti hatimu, kau tahu?"

Miku merinding mendengar kata-kata kakaknya, Mikuo memang 'sedikit' yandere.

" _Demo_.. Aku juga butuh ke-bebasan Kuo-nii! Kalau Kuo-nii sayang sama aku, Kuo-nii harusnya memperbolehkan aku sama siapa saja!"seru Miku. Mikuo menatap Miku intens lalu tertawa kecil.

"Heh? Aku tahu, Miku. Tapi—" Mikuo kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Miku, namun masih menahan kedua tangan Miku dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menelusuri kulit leher adiknya, "Setiap aku melihat kamu bersama para lelaki berengsek itu, rasanya aku tidak terima, Miku. Aku rasa, kamu pasti bertemu dengan orang yang tepat. Bukan mereka.."  
Miku menahan napas saat tangan sang tangan kakaknya itu, mengelus lehernya. Bulu kuduknya merinding semua pada setiap sentuhan kakaknya.

"Si-siapa?"tanya Miku.

Mikuo menghentikan aksinya, lalu menatap kearah adiknya lagi, "Tidak tahu. Belum bertemu yang tepat saja.."

"Oh, ayolah. Kuo-nii pun selamanya tak akan bisa bertemu Mr. Perfect itu. Kalaupun bertemu, tetap Kuo-nii tidak izinkan."kata Miku. Mikuo tertawa, Miku mendelik. Ia mengira, kakaknya bakal menyangkal perkataanya. Namun ternyata tidak. Seketika itu lah ia menyadari..

 _Sebegitu sayangnyakah Mikuo kepada dirinya?_

"Oh ya. Miku. Aku bilang tadi tidak bicara, bukan? Kamu ini.."kata Mikuo. Lalu, ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke samping leher adiknya.

"A-a..Apa yang Kuo-nii lakukan?!"seru Miku.

"Sssh... aku bilang jangan berbicara.."

Bibir Mikuo mengecup leher putih Miku, membuat Miku menjadi tegang dan panik. Dipikirannya, terus berputar satu kata 'Apa yang Kuo-nii ingin lakukan?!' Lalu, Mikuo berhenti pada satu titik. Itu bagian depan leher Miku. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke area tersebut, menghisap dan sedikit mengiggitnya. Meninggalkan bekas merah kecoklatan samar, sebuah _Hickey_. Miku terkesiap melihat aksi kakaknya, ia ingin memberontak namun kakaknya terus melakukan itu.

"Setiap 1 katamu, 1 _Hickey_ di lehermu."kata Mikuo. Miku terkesiap sekali lagi dan berusaha melepaskan tangan kakaknya. Mikuo tetap melancarkan serangannya hingga berhenti. Kini, tercetak bekas merah kecoklatan dimana-mana, ada yang sudah sampai ungu. Bekas itu jumlahnya sekitar 10. Setiap sebelum memberikan bekas itu, Mikuo berkata 'Kau milikku' berulang-ulang hingga 10 kali.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!"bentak Miku seraya meraba bagian lehernya yang sekarang dipenuhi bekas bewarna ungu. Bahkan, Miku tidak memanggil Mikuo dengan 'kuo- _nii_ ' lagi saking marahnya, ia memanggil kakaknya dengan kata 'kau'.

"Kau beruntung, adikku. Itu hanya berjumlah 10."ucap Mikuo kalem. Miku terkesiap dan memberontak dari cengkraman kakaknya.

 **PLAK!**

Miku menampar wajah Mikuo. Kini, tercetak warna merah jelas di pipi Mikuo. Mikuo kini menatap Miku yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan napas terengah-engah. Di sudut matanya, terdapat genangan air mata.

"Miku?"tanya Mikuo. Mikuo merasa sedikit bersalah melihat respon adik kecilnya tersebut. Sumpah, ia tak bermaksud membuat Miku menangis. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati adiknya.

Seketika, tubuh Miku menegang lalu menjauh dari kakaknya, "JANGAN DEKATI AKU!"seru Miku. Mikuo terkesiap mendengar teriakan adiknya sehingga menahan tangannya di udara. Tidak tahu berbuat apa.

"Miku.. _Gomen ne_.."kata Mikuo lirih. Miku mengacuhkannya dan keluar dari kamar terburu-buru. Mikuo memperhatikan punggung adiknya yang menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Mikuo menyentuh bibirnya, aroma vanila dan musk masih tercium di spreinya. Aroma itulah, aroma tubuh Miku.

Kemudian, Mikuo menjilat bibir bagian atasnya lalu menyerigai lebar, "Manis."

"Aku melepaskanmu untuk sementara, Miku."

* * *

 **Miku POV:**

Aku meraba bagian leherku. Ugh.. bekas ungu itu dimana-mana!

Aku meraba dadaku. Sakit sekali rasanya. Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali sampai sekarang aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

Aku meraba pipiku. Panas. Ya, wajahku masih memerah padam atas apa yang dilakukan Kuo- _nii_ kepadaku. Aku menghela napas.. Mikuo tidak pernah keterlaluan sebelumnya. Namun, kenapa ia begitu overprotective, sih? Harusnya, _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ membawa Mikuo ikut serta sehingga tidak merecoki acara perjodohan ini.

"Hmm.. untuk sementara mungkin akan kujauhi Mikuo.."pikirku. Aku bergidik mengingat kejadian tadi, buru-buru aku menghilangkan pikiranku dan meraih handphoneku.

"Hm? Banyak sekali SMS-nya.."kataku seraya melihat seluruh SMS yang masuk ke INBOX-ku.

 _Subject: KENAPA?!_

 _HEI! Kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku?! Sialan kau Kiyoteru..! Berikan Miku padaku! Hei, Miku! Jangan mau bersama Hiyama sialan itu!_

 _Sent: Hatsune Miku_

 _CC: Kiyoteru Hiyama_

 _From: Kaito Shion_

 _Subject: Kau dimana?_

 _Miku..kau dimana sih? Sungguh, kau bikin aku terus mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?! Kuharap.. kamu baik-baik saja dari Hiyama. Aku tahu kamu bisa menjaga dirimu. Namun, aku akan terus mencarimu. Balas sms ini segera.._

 _From: Kaito shion_

 _Subject: Kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Ohayou! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?! Aku menunggumu di depan rumahmu hingga menginap di depan pintu depan rumahmu. Aku bahkan membuat alibi bahwa kamu sedang menginap di rumah Rin.. Miku.. Pulanglah.. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.._

 _From: Kaito Shion_

 _Subject: Gomen ne_

 _Gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne. Miku.. Oyarushi kudasai( aku minta maaf) Nido to kurikaeshimasen( aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi). Aku tak sengaja memukul kamu.. gomen ne.. Kalau kamu ingin tahu keadaan Kiyoteru, dia baik-baik saja. Maaf karena aku kalut dan kesal waktu itu. Aku ingin sekali menungguimu hingga bangun, namun Mikuo larang. Dia begitu kesal setengah mati denganku. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf dan terimakasih atas bogem mentah dia di sisi kiri mataku. Aku khawatir kau tidak bangun... Hush! Maaf.. maaf.. Balaslah sms ini segera. Atau aku bisa gila.. Cepat sembuh..Setidaknya, balas saja tidak usah memaafkanku juga tidak apa-apa._

 _PS: aku sudah menceritakan semuanya ke Mikuo..._

 _From: Kaito shion_

Aku menatap semua SMS dari Kaito, lalu memutuskan untuk membalas sms yang terakhir.

 _Subject: Re: Gomen ne_

 _a..atashi wa daijoubu_ desu(aku tidak apa-apa). _Bogem ini bakal hilang segera kok. Syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja. Aku memaklumi kekesalanmu... Jadi, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Dan, aku juga memaklumi alasan kamu tidak bisa bertemu denganku. Malahan, aku minta maaf karena Mikuo bertindak kasar padamu. Aku kini baik-baik saja, aku tak pernah sebaik ini. Aku hanya cukup istirahat saja kok.. jadi, kamu jangan khawatir. Aku memaafkanmu, Kaito :)_

 _Ps: aku malah benci bila kamu bilang kamu tidak pantas dimaafkan._

 _PS2: Jadi, jangan balas sms ini dengan kata-kata 'aku tidak pantas dimaafkan'oke? Karena kamu tidak bersalah dan aku memakluminya._

 _From: Hatsune Miku_

Lalu, Aku melihat SMS lainnya..

 _Subject: Re: Aku tidak ikut detensi fisika._

 _What?! Menyebalkan! Kau serius?! Astagah, keberuntunganku cuma di Matematika saja, toh... Hontou ni?! Kau diajak makan malam bersama dia?! WOW! Duh, aku jadi iri denganmu... Kapan ya, Rin Kagamine dijemput pemuda dengan kuda putih? Dengan rambut blonde atau cokelat dan bermata biru. Wait, kalau blonde itu Len dong?! DUH! NO, BIG NO! Len itu nyebelin sama pervert banget. Apalagi, dia itu saudaraku.. Mm.. Mikuo tidak buruk juga. Uh, aku tidak sabar dia menjemputku, haha!_

 _PS: mungkin aku bermimpi terlalu tinggi.._

 _From: Rin kagamine_

 _Subject: Oyasumi nasai_

 _Kau tidak membalasnya. Nanda yo? sedang berduaan sama Kiyoteru yaa.. ckckck. Temen jangan dilupakan juga, dong! Hehehe, bercanda. Silahkan nikmati momenmu. Eh? Aku merusak momen kalian? Gomen nee.. Baiklah, jaa! Oyasumi!_

 _From: Rin Kagamine_

 _Subject: Where the heck are you?_

 _Where the heck are you?! Kau kemana sih?! Tadi, kata Kaito kau menghilang. Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kiyoteru sama sekali tidak ngapa-ngapain kamu ,kan?! Ini sudah kedua kalinya kamu bikin Mikuo panik..Aku tidak tahu Mikuo tahu soal ini atau tidak karena aku dengar dari Kaito, Kaito bilang dia sedang dirumahku. Aku sudah menghubungi Len untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Mikuo datang kerumahku. Oh please, Miku.. jangan buat kami semua khawatir..Cepatlah pulang.._

 _From: Rin kagamine_

 _Subject: Aku dapat penjelasan dari Kaito.._

 _Ok, aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Kaito dan juga Kiyoteru. Tadi, aku menemani Kaito kerumahmu dan langsung ditinju Mikuo tepat Kaito sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Bahkan, Mikuo hendak meninju Kiyoteru dan mengincarya. Aku segera menenangkan dirinya. Berhasil sih.. karena dia mulai sadar Kiyoteru sedang terluka berat di rumah sakit. Keadaanya? Oh dia baik-baik saja, tenanglah.. cepatlah sembuh.._

 _From: Rin Kagamine_

Miku pun membalas sms Rin yang terakhir...

 _Subject: Re: aku dapat penjelasan dari Kaito.._

 _Mmm... begitukah? Sepertinya Kaito baik-baik saja karena dia menulis SMS untukku, atas info tersebut.. Arigatou.. aku yakin lebam ini akan segera hilang.._

 _From: Hatsune Miku._

Lalu, Miku menge-scroll SMSnya. Terdapat satu sms dari Len. Namun, Miku tahu mungkin isinya akan sama dengan kebanyakan lainnya. Jadi, Miku setelah membacanya pun membalas SMS itu. Tiba-tiba, suara SMS baru datang darinya. Wah, ada dua smsnya..Miku membaca yang pertama dahulu.

 _No subject_

 _Hai. Gomen ne, Miku. Aku sedang dirumah sakit. Luka yang kudapatkan cukup parah..demo, hm.. aku baik-baik saja. Aku berada di salah satu rumah sakit. Kamu boleh saja datang. Sms berikutnya akan kuberitahukan alamatnya. Kalau kita menghilangkan accident tadi, hari ini sangat indah sekali bagiku. Bagaimana denganmu? Sungguh menyenangkan menghabiskan hari denganmu. Daisuki dayo, Miku.._

 _From: Kiyoteru Hiyama._

Muka Miku memerah melihat kata terakhir itu. Lalu, Miku beranjak ke SMS kedua. Eh.. ternyata bukan dari Kiyoteru namun Meiko..

 _Subject: Gawat!_

 _Saudaraku masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan motor! Miku.. aku sedang berada di luar negri.. Maaf aku memintamu begini.. demo, aku minta kamu untuk menemani saudaraku. Kasihan, kakak dan orangtuanya sedang berada disini dan kami terjebak badai salju. Lusa, kami baru bisa kesana karena diperkirakan bandara baru dibersihkan dari tumpukan salju. Uhm, tidak apa-apa kan? lagipula.. dia..dia.._

 _Juga mencalonkan diri sebagai jodohmu._

 _From: Meiko Sakine_

Aku menahan napas membaca pesan dari Meiko. Si-siapa dia? Lalu, secara bersamaan aku mendapat pesan dari Meiko dan Kiyoteru dua-duanya menunjukan rumah sakit berbeda..

Siapakah yang aku pilih?

* * *

 **Haloo~ Ecie Miku dicariin ciee.. Hayoo.. siapa hayo? Nanti yang menang dapet piring cantik dariku dan review *wink* Clue: Pokoknya bukan Meito. Huehuehue. Siapakah dia? Akankah Miku memilih Kiyoteru atau cowok misterius itu? Nantikan saja dan kita akan mengupas masalah ini setajam silet(?)**

 **Len: "Cocok deh, jadi host acara gosip."**

 **Rika: "Serah deh. Gue capek debat sama lo."  
**

 **Len: *nyengir***

 **Arigatou telah membaca :3 jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan sepotong review penyemangat atau untuk menjelaskan kesalahanku!**

* * *

 **Credit song:**

 **1.** Black Magic- Little mix

* * *

 **Balasan review:**

 **Indah605**

Ganbatte Indah! _I will always support you! Fighting!_

 **Panda dayo**

Ketularan abis baca novel romance jadi gini deh .-. Weleh, Panda punya gebetan? saya punya pacar. Ok, sip, gaada yang nanya.

Len: "Ahh! Senangnya hatikuh~ Apa aku sama panda aja ya daripada Miku?"

Miku: "Serah Len serah..lagipula gue masih banyak yang lain" *kibas rambut*

Len: *sweatdrop*

Miku: "Bercanda ish..Tunggu gue sampe milih ya! *wink*"

Len: *sigh* "capek juga nunggu.."

Weh, Panda anak sulung? Rika anak kedua .-. Kakak Rika benar-benar sering bikin Rika jengkel ( Tapi, jadi bikin Rika sabar sih ngehadapin kakak Rika .-. Note: Rika punya kakaknya cewek padahal pengen punya abang)

Panda...kok jadi curhat?

Wkwkwk, bercandaa! Maaf PM-mu kubales lama *pundung*

Siapp! ini sudah diupdate kok! Ps: Reviewnya emang udah kepanjangan.. Tapi, malah bikin hati-hat saya deg-degkan. LOH?!

 **Furukawa aika**

Aih..si adik, Aika. Kita sama-sama adik, Aika *tos* . Kamu ngakak dibagian itu? Nah, disini dijelasin tuh kenapa Yuki berbuat gituu.. Kocak juga ngebayangin Kiyoteru saling bales balesan jail bareng Yuki.

Miku: "Aku akan menikah dengan semuanya~!"

Rika & semua cowok: *hening*

Eh, ngomong-ngomong kalian share account bareng yah? Weeh..keknya akrab banget bareng Aiko fufufu. Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, Rika suka pairing NaruHina dan SasuSaku. NaruSaku juga gapapa sih bahkan NaruSasu juga boleh/dikeplak/ Padahal nggak ada yang nanya soal pairing kesukaan Rika .-.

 **Miku. loverz**

Well, i am really glad that you think i have getting better at my fic. About Grammar, i think it's because of my 'Error Grammar' problem. I am truly apologize about that.

Ps: I know. Review it's mean to make my fic better, right? so don't worry about it! I will try to getting better!

Well, i know that is so difficult to try :) but, i will keep trying!


	9. Please, take care of me!

Halo. Maafkan Rika yang telat update, minggu ini Rika sedang pms( dan rasanya sakit banget, ufuuu.. Untungnya, masih ada niat buat update. Biasanya, Rika paling males kalau lagi halangan terus update cerita) dan sedang dilanda 3 penyakit langganan. Flu, Batuk, dan Demam. (Selalu sebulan sekali kena 3 penyakit itu.) Yeah, Rika tetap semangat lanjut dan update ini chapter. Semoga menikmati!

* * *

 **Rika miyake present**

 **Miku Miku Love**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya~**

 **Mohon maaf atas semua kesalahanku *^***

* * *

9\. Please take care of me!

 **Miku POV**

Aku tergesa-gesa menuju tempat yang kutuju. Aku mengutuk karena telah menggunakan dress—yang disuruh oleh Kiyoteru. Iya, dia senang, _sih_ — dia melihat aku memakai baju ini. Tapi, kan..aku dikira suster terus oleh beberapa pasien! Kalian mau tahu aku pakai baju apa? Aku memakai dress pendek lengan sesiku dan berkerah berwarna pink dan putih, memakai jepitan X bewarna pink, topi suster warna pink, dan boots tinggi warna pink ( Kalau mau lihat, modelnya seperti Miku pakai di lagu Love Ward atau Love colorful ward) Bahkan, saat aku berlari seperti ini, ada beberapa orang laki-lak pervert yang memperhatikanku dan langsung mimisan! Oh astaga, dasar laki-laki, bisa tidak _sih_ tidak berpikiran mesum?! Bahkan, Kiyoteru juga! Ampuun..

"Kumegawa hospital..?"tanyaku bergumam seraya berlari dan memperhatikan secarik kertas di tanganku. Kalau saja Meiko tidak memintaku, aku sedang bersama Kiyoteru sekarang ataupun sedang bermain game bersama Kuo _-nii_. Ah, tidak boleh begitu. Ini sudah keputusanku untuk membantu teman! Aku tersenyum seraya mengepalkan tangan. Saat aku kembali berlari dan berbelok di tikungan, aku menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh!"

"Aw!"

" _Gomen nasai_! _Daijoubu desu_?"seruku seraya membungkuk. Lalu, aku mendengar suara terkekeh pelan. HEI, dia tertawa?!

" _Daijobu desuka_. Kamu nggak usah kelihatan bersalah banget _gitu_ , santai aja _kali_."kata gadis itu seraya menepuk bahuku. Aku menatapnya, gadis itu memiliki rambut kuning keemasan panjang yang diikat satu, iris mata yang sama dengan rambutnya, dan memiliki senyum yang terkesan santai. Gadis itu memakai sweater putih panjang bergaris-garis hitam, celana panjang warna merah dengan garis garis hitam, dan sepatu flat shoes warna hitam.

" _A-arigatou_!"kataku gugup.

" _Iie, doitashimashite_."katanya sambil mengulaskan senyum manis.

" _Go-gomen,_ aku sedang terburu-buru. _Sumimasen_!"seruku. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Wah, gadis yang cantik dan juga baik hati! Wei! Sadarlah Miku! Kau itu Straight! Atau jangan-jangan sudah pindah haluan...?

Oke, itu tidak akan terjadi.

Dengan napas terengah-engah dan juga beberapa kali teresesa—karena diberi pentujuk salah oleh orang jahil, aku sampai di Kumegawa Hospital. Setelah aku bisa bernapas normal kembali, aku berjalan menuju tempat resepsionis yang terdapat satu suster yang sedang duduk santai.

"Permisi. Ruang nomor 129 dimana, ya?"tanyaku. Mbak-mbak dengan wajah jutek itu tampak memperhatikanku.

"Kamu suster baru disini?"tanyanya dengan muka datar.

 **Jdeer!** Muncul perempatan di keningku.

Sialan, aku tidak akan mau memakai kostum ini lagi!

"Kamu kenapa pakai baju itu? Seragam untuk di rumah sakit ini, seperti punyaku."kata suster itu seraya menunjukkan seragamnya. Ia memakai seragam suster oranye—yang modelnya sama denganku—topi bewarna oranye, dan boots tinggi oranye.

"Gayaan banget pakai warna pink segala! Mentang-mentang cocok untukmu!"kritik suster itu pedas. Aku mengernyit. Hei, terimakasih wahai mbak suster-sok-tahu-dan-sok-cantik-serta-jutek, tadi kamu bilang aku bagus pakai ini?

"Hei, ada ribut-ribut apa disini?"tanya salah satu suster. Kali ini, ia menggunakan model warna merah dan putih. Sepertinya, dia suster kepala disini. Soalnya, cuma dia saja yang memakai warna berbeda.

"Aiko, dia itu suster baru, ya? gayaan banget!"katanya sambil melirik tajam kearahku. Gadis berambut oranye dengan mata gold itu mengadu pada suster—yang sepertinya suster kepala—dengan name tag 'Aiko' dan berpenampilan berkacamata oval tipis, berambut hitam kecokelatan pendek, dan beriris mata hitam.

"Akiko, kenapa kamu berasumsi dia itu suster baru? coba kamu tanyakan dulu padanya.."kata suster bernama Aiko itu dengan tenang kepada Akiko.

"Hai, siapa namamu?"tanya suster benama Aiko kepadaku.

"Hatsune Miku dan maaf aku bukan suster-baru-gayaan yang tadi orang itu bilang."kataku kesal seraya melipat kedua tanganku.

" _Souka_? Maafkan adikku ya, dia suka menuduh sembarangan."kata Aiko seraya me-glare kearah Akiko yang kini tengah memainkan hape seraya mengangkat bahu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Miss. Hatsune?"tanyanya sopan.

"Saya mencari kamar inap 129."kataku sopan.

"Oh, itu ada di lantai satu. Anda mau saya tunjukkan?"tanya suster itu. Aku mengangguk.

"Wah, kakak dan adik beda ya.."gumamku seraya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kakak adik yang berbeda itu.

* * *

"Ini kamarnya. _Shitsurei shimashita(_ Maafkan karena telah berbuat lancang) Miss. Hatsune atas kelakuan adik saya dan jauhnya perjalanan."kata suster itu seraya membungkuk.

" _Iie._ Saya disuruh memakai ini oleh teman saya, wajar bahwa orang salah sangka."kataku seraya tersenyum. Suster itu ikut tersenyum dan mengatakan ia akan kembali mengawasi suster lainnya dan ia mengatakan, bila aku perlu sesuatu silahkan tinggal pencet bel di kamar pasien yang tersedia.

Dengan pelan, aku membuka pintu kamar rawat inap. Aku baru sadar, orang yang kujenguk benar-benar orang yang belum pernah kukenal. Cowo lagi! dengan berdebar, aku berjalan pelan masuk ke kamar pasien.

Kamar pasien itu tidak terlalu besar. Ada kasur, kamar mandi kecil, beberapa sofa, kursi di sebelah tempat tidur, kulkas kecil, tv kecil, lemari baju, dan dapur kecil. Ada juga, beberapa buku yang ada di rak buku, diantaranya yang kukenal The Da Vinci code, beberapa volume Harry Potter, Eureka, Nazi germany dan beberapa buku yang lainnya. Pemuda itu sedang menatap kearah jendela dengan tatapan kosong, matanya menerawang.

"Siapa itu?"tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela.

"Err.. _Atashi_.."

"Suster atau Neru- _chan?"_ tanyanya. Neru- _chan?_ Pemuda itu sudah mempunyai pacar?!

"Katanya Meiko, dia tidak punya pacar.."gumam ku dengan suara kecil.

"Kau orang yang dibicarakan Meiko?"tanyanya seraya menatapku. Laki-laki itu menyorotkan ekspresi dingin dan _emotionless._

"Bilang pada Meiko, aku tidak butuh siapa-siapa. Aku hanya butuh Neru- _chan._ "kata orang tersebut dingin.

"H-hah? _d-demo.._ —"kataku.

"Siapa namamu?"potongnya.

"Hatsune M-Miku.."kataku terbata. Orang tersebut diam sejenak dan hal yang tak kukira akan terjadi adalah..

.

.

.

.

Dia merona..

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan merona. Aku menatapnya bingung. Hei, jelas aku bingung, _dong_! Tadi dia bersifat dingin, sekarang dia merona dengan terlihat imu—apa-apaan! dia tidak imut! dia memang terlihat **SEDIKIT** imut saat merona. **SEDIKIT**!

" _Daijoubu desu_?"tanyaku seraya mendekat.

" _Daijobu desuka_."katanya cepat seraya menyilangkan tangannya. Lalu, terjadi suasana hening.

 _"Gomen_ , kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"tanyaku. Yah, daripada hening seperti tadi. Mending, aku memulai pembicaraan saja.

"Nero Akita."katanya cepat.

"Salam kenal, Nero- _kun!"_ kataku seraya menyunggingkan senyum.

"A-apa-apaan! Seenaknya saja memanggilku Nero- _kun!"_ seru Nero dengan blushing. Aku tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau aku me-manggilmu apa, hm?"tanyaku.

"N-Nero- _kun_ tidak apa-apa, _deh_.."katanya dengan suara kecil. Walaupun begitu, aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tadi katanya tidak boleeh~"godaku.

"S-siapa juga yang bilang nggak boleh!a-aku juga nggak tahu mau dipanggil apa..Argh! terserah kau mau memanggilku apa! aku juga tidak peduli!"katanya dengan merona kembali.

"Emm, gimana dengan Nero- _koi?"_ tanyaku menggodanya kembali. Nero kembali blushing seraya menundukkan kepalanya. _How cute!_ Eggh, mikir apa aku Miku?! Dan, kenapa aku malah menggodanya?!

Sial. Habisnya, dia seru _sih_ buat dijailin.

"Berapa umurmu?"tanyanya memecahkan pikiranku. Eh, aku baru sadar tadi aku melamun..

"16. Kau?"tanyaku.

"17. Sekarang, panggil aku Nero- _senpai._ Aku kakak kelasmu, kau tahu?! _"_ Kata Nero seraya menyunggingkan senyum sombong.

"Apa-apaan! Kau hanya tua setahun dariku!"seruku.

"Tetap saja, aku lebih tua darimu, k _ouhai_.."kata Nero.

"Ini kan bukan disekolah!"seruku.

"Kalau begitu, kau keluar saja dari sini."kata Nero. Aku menatapnya dengan kesal, dengan segera, aku menyetakkan kursi dan menarik tasku.

"Kau juga tak perlu menyuruhku, aku sudah pergi dari sini!"kataku ketus.

 **Brak!**

Aku sengaja berpura-pura pergi padahal malah ke toilet. Lagipula, aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya...

"Hoi, Hatsune!"serunya.

"..." aku diam sengaja untuk dia berpikir aku benar-benar sudah pergi. Lagipula, kenapa dia memanggilku? Yah, secara teknis sih, memang pintu masuk kamar pasien agak jauh dari ranjang. Jadi, mungkin Nero sedang memastikan aku sudah pergi.

"Itu pintu kamar mandi, _aho_. Jangan kau kira, aku tidak bisa melihatmu, jadi kamu memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di kamar mandi, ya! Begini-begini, aku punya pendengaran tajam!"serunya.

Dengan muka merona, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, "Ti-tidak kok! Aku tadi ke toilet dulu sebelum keluar!"kataku beralasan. Dia malah tertawa.

"Dasar, tsundere."katanya.

"Siapa sih yang disini Tsundere? Kau kali!"kataku, "Sudah ah! Aku malas berurusan denganmu!"kataku lalu menyetakkan kaki.

"Yee...siapa juga yang datang kesini pertama kali?"tanyanya. Aku merengut kesal seraya berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Tunggu, dimana pintu keluarnya?!

Aku tadi teringat, pintu lemari (lemarinya menempel di dinding) dan pintu keluar bentuknya sama persis. Kalau aku salah, aku pasti akan malu banget! Dengan sedikit ilmu sotoy dan yakin, aku membuka salah satu pintu. Ternyata, itu pintu..

.

.

.

.

Lemari pakaian..

"Hahahaha, _aho_. Kau _masa_ tidak tahu pintu keluar yang mana?"kata Nero dengan tertawa kencang.

Sial. Dia menertawakanku.

"..."

"Aduuuh, astaga..aku tidak bisa berhenti. _Kami-sama_ , gadis idiot itu lucu sekali.."kata Nero seraya memegangi perutnya. Seakan, hal ini adalah hal terlucu sedunia. Sialan bocah kuning itu!

"YASUDAH SIH! MANUSIA JUGA PUNYA SALAH, KAN!" seruku emosi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak suka dipermalukan..aku tidak suka direndahkan..aku tidak suka di-sepelekan!

"Kau tahu?! kau orang paling jahat yang pernah kutemui! aku yakin, kau tidak akan punya teman dan tidak ada yang mau bersamamu! aku pergi dari sini! aku muak denganmu, brengsek!"seruku kencang seraya membanting pintu. Sebelum aku membanting pintu, aku dapat mendengar omonganya. Omongannya itu membuatku makin sakit hati. Ia berkata,

"Uuu~ Aku takuutt~kau nenek sihir ya? mengutuk seseorang? ini sudah abad 21! masih jaman mengutuk seseorang? atau, kau itu sebenarnya nenek sihir yang melintasi waktu?"tanyanya seraya tertawa. Dan juga, kata-kata ini,

"Selamat tinggal nenek sihir pemarah, semoga aku tidak bertemu denganmu lagi."

Aku terduduk lemas di dinding, kebetulan, lantai satu sedang sepi. Aku bisa merasakan dadaku sesak dan kemudian, air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku. Cengeng? ya, mungkin. Aku tak suka tidak dihargai dan diejek...

* * *

 **Nero POV**

Satu orang asing yang telah aku buat menangis..

Sepertinya, perkataan gadis itu benar. Aku ini, brengsek.

Aku tak mengira dia akan se-emosi itu setelah dia mengucapkan kata 'Manusia punya salah'. Sungguh, kemampuan membaca emosiku masih 0%. Aku mungkin tidak bisa melihat untuk sementara, namun, indra pendengaranku tajam. Kecuali, aku lemah sekali dalam membaca emosi orang. Tidak seperti adikku, Neru. Dia sangat lihai membaca ekspresi orang dan punya hati yang lembut. Tidak seperti aku..

Emotionless, jahat, tidak punya perasaan dan apa yang tadi dikatakan gadis itu? Oh ya, Brengsek.

"Hatsune...Miku.."ucapku pelan. Aneh, nama itu mengalir dengan cepat dan ringan dari mulutku. Nama yang simple tapi bermakna besar, _the first sound from the future_ , suara pertama dari masa depan.

Aku jadi teringat soal 'pertemuan' kami...

 **Flashback ON**

 _Hari itu Sabtu, aku berjanji pada Neru-chan untuk pergi ke taman. Kata Neru-chan, dia ingin diet karena menurutnya ia sudah kegendutan. Aku heran dengan gadis-gadis.._

 _Kenapa mereka menganggap diri mereka gendut dan memaksa tubuh untuk diet? mereka jadi kelihatan makin kurus dan bisa saja terjangkit Anoreksia bukan? Hiiy! aku harap, Neru tidak mengalami hal itu._

 _"Nero-nii? Cepat sedikit! Mou, lambat sekali kau!"seru Neru seraya berkacak pinggang._

 _"Uh, Neru-chan. Ini masih pagi sekali, tahu!"kataku seraya mengucek mataku. Sesekali, aku menguap lebar._

 _"Pagi? Ini sudah jam 8, Nero-nii! bangunlah! Rise and shine~ jangan jadi pemalas!"seru Neru._

 _"Kau seperti ini karena kau tidak ada yang menemani untuk jalan pagi kan, Neru?"tanyaku kesal. Biasanya, ia jogging bersama temannya dan pulang membawa oleh-oleh makanan korea sehat yang dibikin teman Neru dari korea itu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya SeeU. Biasanya, Neru akan membawa masakan Yukgaejang, Dolsot Bibimbap, atau Bulgogi. Yukgaejang itu sup yang berisi daging sapi, tauge, jamur tiram dan telur ayam. Yang unik, kuahnya bewarna merah pekat. Dolsot Bimbimbap itu nasi ala korea yang dilengkapi daging sapi, telur ayam, cukini dan sayuran. Lalu, Bulgogi, adalah daging yang dipotong dan di grill serta dilengkapi saus. Saking seringnya Neru membawa salah satu dari 3 menu itu, aku sampai hapal bahan-bahannnya._

 _"Hehehe, iya. SeeU-chan sedang mengantar adiknya les musik."kata Neru seraya nyengir._

 _"Yasudahlah. Traktir, ya?"tanyaku._

 _"Oke. Banchan* ya?"tanya Neru._

 _"Apa itu?"tanyaku. Semenjak, keluarga Kim—Keluarga SeeU—pindah di depan rumah kami, Neru dan SeeU jadi bersahabat. Neru yang memang anaknya gampang bersosialisasi dan SeeU yang enak diajak bicara. Gara-gara itu, Neru jadi suka medengarkan musik Korea, drama Korea dan makanan Korea. Aku pun jadi ketularan . Eits, tapi aku tidak menjadi K-popers ya! kadang, aku hanya pasrah saja saat dimasaki makanan Neet dan adikku , kami selalu akrab. Aku yang kadang suka heboh bila ada anime baru dan suka mengajak Neru nonton dan Neru yang suka menangis sampai menghabiskan sekotak tisu bila menonton drama Korea. Aku menghabiskan kuota internet yang biasa dibelikan oleh Neru, Neru yang menghabiskan tisu dan memintaku berbelanja sebagai balasan untuk dibelikan kuota internet. Kami semacam membentuk sebuah simbiosis mutualisme kakak dan adik. Oh ya, umur Neru masih 15 tahun sementara aku 17 tahun._

 _"Nanti Nero-nii pasti suka kok!"kata Neru seraya menyunggingkan senyum._

 _"Iya, iya adik bawel. Nah, ayo jalan."kataku. Neru tertawa seraya membuka pintu dan mengunci pintu rumah. Aku dan Neru sudah memakai baju untuk jogging. Neru memakai jaket trainning merah, rok cream pendek, celana pendek hitam, kaus kaki hitam dan sepatu olahraga bewarna cream dan merah. Rambut Neru diikat kecil satu dan poninya di jepit kesamping. Sementara, aku memakai jaket trainning hitam, celana trainning merah,dan sepatu lari hitam. Aku melirik kearah Neru. Adikku itu, sedang mendengarkan musik dari handphone yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Aku hanya menikmati pemandangan sekitar seraya berlari. Kata teman-temanku yang cowok, lari bisa jadi ajang modus untuk mencari cewek. Memang sih, banyak yang memakai celena pendek trainning atau tank top yang sedikit tembus karena keringat. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis itu. Ada sih gadis berambut twintail bewarna teal yang tadi berlari bersama—yang sepertinya—kakaknya. Dilihat-lihat, ia cukup manis juga._

 _"Ciee..Nero-nii sedang melihat cewek ya?"tanya Neru. Seketika, wajahku memerah._

 _"Tuhkan! ih, dasar Nero-nii mesum!"seru Neru seraya tertawa. Aku hanya mendorong pelan bahu Neru. Adikku ini, memang suka menjailiku. Katanya, aku ini bersifat tsundere, jadi mudah untuk digoda dan dijaili. Ahh..aku sih tidak peduli aku ini tsundere atau tidak. Tapi, aku tidak suka bila digoda atau dijaili._

 _Sekarang, aku sedang menunggu Neru yang sedang membeli minuman di supermarket. Aku menunggu diluar. Sekarang, sekitar jam 11 siang. Kalau hari Sabtu begini, Neru biasanya akan berbelanja di supermarket tepat jam 10 pagi . Tapi, kata Neru, dia akan berbelanja besok saja karena entah kenapa hari ini sedang mood untuk lari. Kata Neru juga, kalau sedang mood, sebaiknya lakukan kegiatan itu. Daripada besok, takutnya sudah tidak ada mood lagi. Aneh memang adikku itu. Masa, lari dengan moodnya dia? Kalau dia nggak dapat moodnya, kapan dia mau diet?_

 _"Lama sekali..."gumamku seraya melirik jam. 11.30._

 _Saat aku hendak masuk ke minimarket, aku melihat dua sosok orang yang terburu buru membayar di kasir. Si gadis berambut twintail dengan warna teal sementara, si laki-laki memiliki iris dan rambut sama dengan gadis disebelahnya. Namun, lelaki itu lebih tinggi dan rambutnya sesuai dengan potongan rambut laki-laki pada umumnya. Lagi-lagi gadis itu.._

 _"Mereka sepertinya bersaudara ya?"gumamku tanpa sadar. Lagipula, mana mungkin mereka tidak bersaudara! Mereka mempunyai iris mata dan rambut yang sama. Warna yang jarang lagi! Tapi, bisa saja kan jodoh. Kalau jodoh, wahh..sepertinya memang mereka ditakdirkan bersama ya? lihat tuh, rambut, wajah dan iris matanya saja sama!_

 _Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Aku tahu aku bukan orang yang suka menguping. Namun, aku penasaran sih!_

 _"Hei, Miku. Santai saja."kata si laki-laki._

 _"Tapi, Kuo-nii, Luka-san sudah menunggu. Tidak enak rasanya membuat seseorang menunggu."kata si perempuan yang dipanggil Miku oleh si laki-laki itu._

 _"Iya sih. Tapi, aku punya firasat kalau dia ingin melakukan sesuatu.."kata laki-laki yang dipanggil Kuo-nii oleh gadis tersebut._

 _"Heee? Sesuatu apa?"tanya gadis itu seraya memiringkan kepalanya._

 _"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasakan firasat saja. Bisa benar bisa tidak, kan?"tanya si laki-laki seraya mengangkat bahunya. Setelah mereka berdua selesai berbelanja, gadis dan laki-laki itu menuju perempuan berambut pink yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku._

 _"Shinjiru(percayalah)...ini tidak akan lama.."kata si wanita berambut pink tersebut seraya mengedipkan matanya. Siapapun yang melihat itu, tetap saja tidak bakal mempercayai gadis itu. Dengan keraguan di wajah si gadis dan laki-laki itu, mereka mengangguk dan mengikuti wanita itu keluar dari supermarket. Sementara si gadis mencheck ulang struk, si laki-laki tampak mengobrol dengan wanita tersebut. Tiba-tiba.._

 _Duakh!_

 _"Ah!"/"Itai!"_

 _Aku dan gadis itu tak sengaja bertabrakan._

 _"Gomen nasai!"seru gadis itu cepat._

 _"Eh? Iie. Sepertinya aku tadi menghalangi jalan lewat, jadi wajar jika kamu menabrakku."kataku santai dan tersenyum._

 _"Nani nani?"tanya si laki-laki menghampiri gadis tersebut._

 _"Aku menabrak orang ini, Kuo-nii...aku ceroboh ya?"tanya gadis itu lesu._

 _"Memang kau ceroboh."kata laki-laki itu._

 _"Iiih! Kuo-nii!"seru gadis itu seraya menonjok bahu laki-laki itu._

 _"Aku ngomong kenyataan!"kata laki-laki itu. Gadis itu pun cemberut dan melipat kedua tangannya._

 _"Maafkan adikku yang ceroboh ya.."kata laki-laki itu seraya menatapku. Kurasa, laki-laki itu seumuran denganku._

 _"No problem."kataku sambil tersenyum._

 _"Arigatou! Kau baik sekali~"kata gadis itu seraya tersenyum. Saat itulah, rasanya semuanya berhenti. Senyum itu bukanlah senyum istimewa. Tapi, senyum itu sukses membuat getaran aneh di dadaku. Getaran yang belum pernah kualami sebelumnya.._

 _"Hei, sedang apa kalian?"tanya wanita berambut pink itu seraya menghampiri kami._

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Biasa, Miku ceroboh."kata si laki-laki._

 _"Ayolah. Sebentar lagi aku berangkat.."kata si wanita berambut pink._

 _"Oke! Kami permisi dulu, dahh!"seru sang gadis seraya tersenyum kembali. Dan, kali ini dapat kurasakan rona merah di pipiku. Gadis itu berlari mengikuti teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan. Hairstyle twintailnya ikut bergoyang-goyan saat ia berlari..._

 _"Eh? Nanda yo, Nero-nii?"tanya Neru seraya muncul di sebelahku. Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti tadi._

 _"Cieee..ekspresinya kok berbunga-bunga seperti itu? Ada yang Nero-nii sukai ya?"tanya Neru. Aku merona._

 _"Nee, nee. Ceritakan siapa gadis itu!"seru Neru seraya bergelayut di lenganku._

 _"Oke. Tapi, kenapa kau lama sekali?"tanyaku jengkel._

 _"Hee? Tadi aku bingung ingin membeli sampo dan sabun yang mana. Lagian, semuanya bagus dan semuanya diskon! Juga, makanannya hampir kuborong..aku hampir lupa tujuan utamaku kesana hanya untuk membeli minum."kata Neru._

 _"Kau selalu begitu bila ada diskon, Neru."kataku seraya sweatdrop._

 _"Hehehe. Nah, sekarang ceritakan!"seru Neru._

 _"Baiklah, kau bisa belajar sabar tidak? Neru-chan, kurasa nama dia Miku. Dia berambut teal—"_

 _Disaat itulah, aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan gadis bernama Miku._

 _*Banchan: Semacam appettizer ala korea._

 **Flashback off**

* * *

 **Neru POV**

Aku bersenandung kecil saat melewati dua suster kakak beradik itu.

"Hai Akiko, Aiko!"sapaku.

"Hai, Neru."sapa mereka kompak seraya tersenyum. Tepatnya, Aiko yang tersenyum.

"Berantem lagi?"tanyaku seraya terkikik geli. Habisnya, mereka berdua selalu tidak pernah absen berantem.

"Iya. Tadi ada pengunjung yang mengunjungi kamar 129 dan dia malah mengiranya suster baru! Ngebentak pengunjung lagi!"seru Aiko seraya menatap tajam Akiko.

"Lagian, dia pakai kostum suster, _sih_!"bela Akiko judes.

"Kan apa salahnya dia pakai kostum suster? Dia malah terlihat _kawaii_!"kata Aiko.

"Aneh, _dong_. Orang ke rumah sakit kok masih pakai baju cosplay-nya. Mana orang nggak salah sangka?"tanya Akiko cuek.

"Ihh! Kamu juga belum minta maaf lagi! Pokoknya, pas dia pulang... kamu harus minta maaf!"seru Aiko.

" _Ha'i, Ha'i_."kata Akiko cuek. Aku tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran kakak beradik yang tak bisa akur itu. Lalu, aku teringat sesuatu. Eh, sepertinya kamar 129 familiar ya..sepertii...

 **Loading 100% complete**

"Eh? Dia ke kamar 129?!"seruku kaget.

"Iya. Ke kamar kakakmu, kan? Akita Nero."kata Akiko.

"HAAA?!"Seruku kaget. Dengan segera, aku berlari memakai tangga menuju lantai satu. Aku mencapai kamar 129 dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan. Apalagi, kamar 129 letaknya agak jauh dari tangga darurat. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku pakai tangga?

Saat aku sedang mengatur napasku, tak sengaja aku mendengar suara isakan tangis. Seketika, bulu kudukku merinding.

"Si-siapa disana?"tanyaku. Hening.

"Duh..jangan nakutin dong!"seruku seraya mencoba tertawa. Saat aku mendengar lagi, suara isakan tangis itu berasal dari toilet lantai 1. Oh ya, kamar perawatan lantai 1 memang agak sepi karena VIP.

Setelah menguatkan diri, aku berjalan pelan ke arah toilet,

"Ja-jangan disana ada Hanako-san? Akaname? Noppera-Bo? Jubah merah? Akai kami aoi kami? Teke-teke?"kataku hampir menyebutkan semua hantu yang ada legendanya. Dasar, Nero- _nii_ memintaku membaca kumpulan buku urban legend jepang—yang entah kenapa ada di lemari rak buku rumah sakit—jadinya, aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Kalau aku menyebutkan semua, entah berapa panjang daftarnya.. Soalnya, banyak sekali cerita urban legend jepang yang berhubungan dengan kamar mandi.

 **Brak!**

"Kau yang tadi?!"

Aku tengah mengaduk-aduk fruit punchku seraya memperhatikan gadis bersurai twintail di depanku ini. Gadis itu memiliki dua bola mata besar bewarna teal dan ia benar-benar sangat imut menggunakan kostum nurse itu. Awalnya, tadi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan gadis ini. Lalu, akhirnya ia terlihat imut juga.

"Kita belum berkenalan, aku Akita Neru 15 tahun, adiknya Nero. Nero umurnya 17 tahun."kataku.

"Nero?"tanyanya.

"Iya, yang kau kunjungi tadi itu Nero.."kataku. Seketika, bisa kulihat wajahnya memerah.

" _Souka.._ Entah kenapa, aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya.."kata Miku dengan malu. Aku tersenyum.

"Memang pernah. Aku pernah dengan kamu dari Meiko lalu aku juga sepertinya pernah bertemu dengannmu"kataku seraya memiringkan kepala. Benar, aku seperti pernah melihatnya.

" _Hontou ni_?"tanyanya penasaran.

"Iya. Aku ceritakan kalau kamu memberitahukan namamu."kataku.

"Oh?"tanyanya, "Hehehe..aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Hatsune Miku, 16 tahun."katanya sambil menyiunggingkan senyum.

Hm..Mi..ku..

 **Loading 20%**

Miku..

 **Loading 60%**

Miku..

 **Loading 80%**

MIKU?!

 **Loading 100% complete**

Di..dia..cinta pertama Nero- _nii!_

"K-kamu..cin..cinta..perta..pertama..N-Nero- _nii_.."kataku terbata-bata. Seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Benarkah? Tapi.."dia terlihat ragu. Dengan segera, aku mengenggam kedua tangannya.

" _Onegai_ Miku- _nee_! aku ingin kau membuat Nero- _nii_ bahagia!"seruku seraya menggengam erat kedua tangan Miku. Miku sedikit terlihat kaget lalu ia tersenyum.

"Akan kuusahakan.."katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Kamu sangat menyayangi kakakmu, ya?"tanya Miku. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku sayang sih, tapi tidak sampai _brother complex_ gitu.."kataku seraya tersenyum.

"Menyindir yah?"tanya Miku seraya tertawa. Aku dan Miku tertawa.

"Miku- _nee._ Orang yang dibicarakan Meiko- _san_ ya?"tanyaku.

"Ngg, memangnya dia bicara apa saja tentang aku?tanya Miku bingung.

"Kemarin, Meiko bilang kamu yang akan menemani aku. _Gomen ne_ , telah membuatmu repot."kataku seraya menunduk. Tiba-tiba, aku bisa merasakan tangan yang menyentuh kepalaku.

" _Daijoubu_ , Neru. Aku juga berutang banyak dengan Meiko. Jadi, ini sebagai balasan dari seorang sahabat."kata Miku seraya tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum. Miku seperti SeeU. Dia baik bahkan lebih baik lagi. Rasanya juga nyaman saat bersama Miku.

"Aku menyukai Miku- _nee_! Aku mau Miku- _nee_ jadi kakakku!"seruku bermanja dan memeluk Miku _._ Aneh, kenapa aku manja kaya gini? Biasanya, aku tidak bermanja manja kepada orang. Apalagi, ke Nero- _nii_ atau Lily- _nee_ , kakak paling tua. Oh ya, Lily- _nee_ dan Meiko akan pulang besok.

"Tentu saja boleh, Neru- _chan_."kata Miku seraya tertawa.

"Miku- _nee_..tentang..Nero- _nii_.."kataku pelan.

"Kenapa dengan dia?"tanya Miku.

"Sewaktu kecelakaan, kata dokter, kornea matanya rusak. Dia belum bisa mendapatkan kornea mata baru."kataku. Kami terdiam.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya Nero dirawat?"tanya Miku. Aku mengangguk.

"Miku- _nee_.."panggilku setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Miku hanya mendengungkan suaranya.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal."kataku sambil mendekatkan jari kelingkingku kedepan wajahnya.

"He? Maksudmu?"tanya Miku.

"Yaa..seperti mendonorkan kornea matamu, Miku- _nee_. Aku tahu kau orang yang seperti itu."kataku. Miku tersedak.

"Bagiamana kau bisa tahu?"tanya Miku.

"Serius? Yah, aku cuma asal tebak juga sih. Tidak usah repot-repot, Miku- _nee._ Kami sudah mendapatkan pendonor, tapi Nero- _nii_ belum siap operasi."kataku menjelaskan.

"Jadi, dia hanya butuh dorongan saja agar mau?"tanya Miku. Aku mengangguk.

Dan kami berdua terdiam, sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Saat Miku berdiri, aku segera menarik tangannya.

"Mau kemana?"tanyaku.

"Ke kamar Nero."kata Miku dan pergi. Aku hanya memperhatikan rambut twintailnya yang bergoyang mengikuti gerakannya.

"Aku yakin, kau orang yang tepat,"bisikku, "dan, tebakanku jarang salah."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Seandainya, Nero bisa peka terhadap perasaan orang lain..

Seandainya, Nero bisa melihat indahnya dunia kembali..

Seandainya, Nero dapat menikmati wajah seorang Hatsune Miku..

Ketiga pikiran itu terus menghantui di dalam otak seorang Nero Akita. Laki-laki berumur 17 tahun yang sangat lengket pada gadgetnya dan anti terhadap buku. Sekarang, Nero tidak bisa bermain gadget kesayangannya. Ia benci dengan keadannya. Ia memilih mati daripada melihat warna dunia yang memuakkan. Kalaupun dia bisa melihat kembali, apa untungnya dia? Juga, bisa jadi ia akan buta kembali kalau korneanya tidak cocok. Juga, tidak ada orang yang senang dengan seorang Nero Akita kembali melihat.

"Ada. Aku dan Neru senang. Juga, semua keluargamu."jawab Miku. Nero menoleh kearah sumber suara. Walaupun percuma saja, karena ia tidak bisa melihat.

"Tadi memangnya aku berbicara keras ya?"tanya Nero. "Kenapa kamu kembali gadis idiot?"tanyanya pedas. Miku memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Iya. Jangan _Negative Thinking,_ "kata Miku, "Nanti udah keriput di umur 17 tahun."goda Miku.

"Gapapa. Gak ada yang peduli aku jadi keriputan di umur 17 tahun. Dan, keriputan di umur 17 tahun itu jauh dari kata logis menurutku. Alias, tidak masuk akal."kata Nero.

"Iya, Mr. Sok pintar. Oh ya, ada hal yang kubenci.."

"Oh, dan si pintar ini tak ingin tahu."

"Aku benci."

"Benci?" Akhirnya, Nero memilih untuk mendengarkan saja. Toh, ia juga ingin tahu kenapa gadis itu berkata 'Benci'

"Benci sifatmu. Kenapa sih, kamu selalu berpikiran _negative_? Apakah kamu sudah mencobanya? Kenapa kamu udah berpikiran seperti itu kalau belum mencobanya?"

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Bisa saja, aku mati."

"Yeah, tadi kau bilang bahwa kau lebih baik mati. Tapi, dengan kau berkata seperti itu, itu sama saja kau takut mati."

"Ingatkan aku untuk berbicara dalam hati dan ketuklah pintu sebelum masuk. Kau kira kau siapa? asal masuk saja."

"Untuk apa aku mengingatkanmu? katanya, kau bisa sendiri. Dan oh ya, jangan alihkan pembicaraan"

"Karena, tadi kamu bilang kau peduli. Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku mencari topik baru."

Dan hening. Nero tidak yakin wajahnya memerah atau tidak, tapi sepertinya iya. Masa bodohlah. Eits, ia tidak bisa seperti itu. Hatsune Miku bukanlah orang biasa. Hatsune Miku adalah cinta pertama seorang Nero Akita si gadget freak atau autis atau blablabla semua sebutan yang diberikan pada Nero tanpa memikirkan perasaan Nero Akita. Dengan cepat, Nero menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya. Seorang Nero Akita baru saja mengharapkan Hatsune Miku mempedulikannya.

"Kau mau makan? aku minta ke suster."kata Miku. Entah Nero kerasukan apa, Nero mencegat tangan mulus Hatsune Miku saat si gadis itu beranjak dari kursi di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Kau disini saja. Dan, kau bisa memencet tombol diatas itu, tanpa harus keluar ruangan."kata Nero.

Dasar, memang Nero tidak pernah peka.. Miku sengaja keluar hanya untuk meredakan warna merah yang sekarang merata di seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"B-baiklah.."kata Miku seraya memencet tombol untuk memanggil suster. Setelah suster itu masuk dan membawakan makanan, Miku dan Nero kembali terdiam.

"Miku? kau disana?"tanya Nero.

"Ya. Aku masih disini."jawab Miku.

"P-pegang tanganku..agar kau tidak pergi dariku.."kata Nero pelan dengan wajah blushing. Seketika, wajah Miku memerah.

"B-baiklah. K-kau juga mau aku suapi?"tanya Miku.

"Mm..kalau kau tidak keberatan."kata Nero canggung. Miku pun menyuapi Nero. Makanan hari itu sederhana, hanya bubur tanpa rasa, ayam, sup dan segelas teh panas manis. Namun, rasanya begitu enak dan nikmat hanya di suapi oleh seorang Hatsune Miku.

"Nah, sudah selesai tuan manja."kata Miku seraya tertawa pelan.

"Eh? sudah?"tanya Nero. Miku tertawa.

"Sudah. Kamu mau nambah memangnya? Dasar tuan manja nan rakus."kata Miku seraya mencubit pipi Nero. Nero mengaduh kesakitan.

" _Itai_!"seru Nero seraya tertawa. Miku juga ikut tertawa.

" _Etto_..Miku.."panggil Nero.

" _Nani_?"tanya Miku.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi.."kata Nero. Miku terdiam lalu tersenyum.

" _Nandemonai_!"kata Miku seraya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Nero.

" _Nee_ , Miku. Apa sih yang kau inginkan dari sebuah hubungan?"tanya Nero.

"Hubungan?"tanya Miku.

"Ya, pacaran.."kata Nero dengan wajah memerah.

"Mmm..aku ingin bersama orang yang tepat. Hubungan itu akan menjadi yang paling bahagia dan lama."kata Miku seraya tersenyum. Di matanya, _dreamy eyes_ terlihat jelas.

" _You found a right person_."

"Ngg, _where_?"

" _In front of you. I am Nero Akita, will promise to make Hatsune Miku, The goddess of beauty and kindness will happy forever with me_."kata Nero seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau ini.."kata Miku seraya tertawa dan mencubit lengan Nero.

" _Nanda_? aku ngomong jujurr.."kata Nero seraya tertawa.

" _Nee_ , kalau begitu. Kamu harus berjanji ikut operasi itu ya? kalau kau ikut operasi itu, kau membuat seorang Hatsune Miku bahagia. Misi pertamamu, _captain_ "tanya Miku. Dan Nero pun terdiam.

" _Nande_?"tanya Nero.

"Karena, aku ingin kita sama sama melihat indahnya dunia. Berdua. Bersama."kata Miku seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak suka melihat keadaanku sekarang?"tanya Nero.

"Dengar tuan manja, sok pintar dan rakus. Beruntunglah kau seorang Hatsune Miku menyukai kau apa adanya."kata Miku seraya tertawa. Wajah Nero pun memerah.

" _Hontou ni_?"tanya Nero. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendengungkan suaranya.

"A..aku."

"Nanti, setelah kau berhasil operasi, aku akan menemanimu kemana saja!"seru Miku.

"A..aku..ingin hanya berdua denganmu di taman!"seru Nero seraya tersenyum.

" _Nani_?! Akita Nero sudah mengajak kencan, nih."kata Miku menggoda Nero. Nero kembali memerah wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku janji aku akan menemanimu seharian!"seru Miku. Namun, yang dilihat Miku malah cemberut di wajah Nero.

" _Nanda yoo_? kurang puas?"tanya Miku. Nero mengangguk.

"Oke, aku akan menemanimu kemana saja selama seharian itu dan menyanyikanmu sebuah lagu."kata Miku.

"Kau bisa menyanyi?"tanya Nero sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia tertarik. Miku mendengungkan suaranya.

"Masa kau belum pernah mendengar suara indah dari sang Hatsune Miku ini?"tanya Miku seraya membusungkan dadanya. Nero tertawa.

" _Sorry sorry_ deh. Aku bukan anak yang gaul sih.."kata Nero mengakui.

"Ok, nah tuan manja, sok pintar dan rakus. Inilah lagu dari seorang Hatsune Miku! Bersiaplah jatuh cinta dan terpana!~"seru Miku. Dalam hati, Nero menambahkan 'aku sudah jatuh cinta kali denganmu. Mungkin, aku akan jatuh cinta kedua kalinya saat aku mendengarmu menyanyi.'

" _A sudden rainstrom passes through_

 _Dripping wet, we stand still_

 _A hint of the smells of summer_

 _Come on, let's go on a journey_

 _Somewhere faraway.._

 _However much time passes_

 _We'll hold this feeling close_

 _And live on_

 _Love and music, that's all we need_

 _I have everything i want within me.._

 _The sea draws near, maybe we can jump right, just like this..._

 _Let's roll down the windows_

 _Ride the wind, go where it leads us_

 _An off-tune hum_

 _An off-the-mark joke, they're not so bad..._

 _Thoguh the world may change someday_

 _We can cross the night and come back_

 _And we'll know for sure_

 _You smiled, just fooling around_

 _I gave you my smile back and the days passed by..._

 _The hands on the clock keep spinning, what will you believe in from now on?_

 _I'll tell you.._

 _However much time passes_

 _I'll hold this feeling close_

 _And we'll live on_

 _Love and music, that's all we need_

 _You have everything that matters right from the start_

 _Within you.._

* * *

 **Neru POV**

Aku tengah berjalan di lorong rumah sakit sambil memainkan handphone kesayanganku. Handphone dengan warna oranye—yang senada dengan milik Nero- _nii_ —ini jarang sekali tidak berada di genggamanku. Bisa kalian bilang, aku gadget freak. Sama seperti Nero- _nii._ Tapi, sayangnya, Nero- _nii_ tidak bisa bermain gadget sekarang karena kornea matanya rusak. Ah, sungguh menyebalkan... J-jika saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi..

Jika saja..

Aku menampar diriku.

Ya, untuk membuatku sadar. Percuma bukan? menyalahkan sesuatu yang telah terjadi? tapi..tetap saja rasanya seluruh emosi bergejolak di hatiku. Menunggu seseorang untuk mempertanggung jawabkan kecelakaan ini. Aku akan dengan senang hati menjebloskannya ke penjara seumur hidup karena membuat Nero- _nii_ masuk rumah sakit. Apalagi, pelakunya tidak bertanggung jawab! Dia juga tidak membayar perawatan Nero-nii! Ia kabur begitu saja..

Sungguh, bila aku bertemu dengan orangnya, aku akan membunuhnya, mencincangnya dan memberikan potongan daging itu untuk anjing. Mungkin aku akan merobek dadanya menggunakan—Oh! Pesan masuk! Dering lagu _Enjoy the ride_ dari _Krewella_ yang kupasangkan untuk ringtone dari Meiko masuk.

 _Subject: Bagaimana keadaanmu?_

 _Hai, Neru-chan. Bagaimana keadaan Nero? Maafkan aku membuatmu menanggung beban yang berat, menunggui kakakmu padahal kau juga punya urusan. Apalagi, kemarin, kamu bercerita padaku bahwa emosi Nero-nii tidak stabil, bukan? Ia menjadi mudah pemarah karena ketidakmampuannya untuk melihat. Bahkan, dia menyalahkanmu.. Astaga, aku berharap aku ada di sampingmu sekarang dan memelukmu erat. Maafkan aku untuk membuatmu menanggung ini semua. Lily, kedua orang tuamu dan kedua orang tuaku sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Nero. Semoga kalian berdua baik-baik saja._

 _Meito Otou-san, Miley Okaa-san, Lily, Kanon-oba-san, Kai-Oji-san(_ **A/N: Kai adalah genderbend dari Kanon ^^ )** akan sampai besok. Tunggu saja.

Ps: Miku sudah datang?

 _Sender: Meiko Sakine_

 _Subject: Re: Bagaimana keadaanmu?_

 _Hai, Meiko. Tidak apa-apa, Meiko-san. Itu sudah jadi tanggung jawab aku menjadi adik seorang Nero Akita untuk merawat kakaknya. Juga, emosi Nero-nii sudah membaik. Sepertinya, kedatangan Miku-nee berhasil membuat Nero-nii jadi membaik. Walaupun, tadi aku menemukan Miku-nee menangis di kamar mandi. Sepertinya, Nero-nii habis mengejeknya ataupun memarahinya. Aku tak tahu pasti. Namun, sekarang ia berada di kamar Nero-nii. Entahlah, mungkin sedang berbincang-bincang. Aku sedang di lift sekarang. Terimakasih, Meiko-san. Kamu sungguh pengertian dan baik hati. Kudengar, Lily-nee lupa membawa charger handphone, ya? Ah, typical Lily-nee, dia suka sekali ceroboh dan pelupa. Ups! Maafkan aku Lily-nee! Itu kenyataan~. Singkatnya, Nero baik-baik saja, begitu pula aku._

 _Sender: Neru Akita_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Bagamana keadaanmu?_

 _Ah, yokatta. Maaf sekali ya..Kenapa dengan Miku? Dasar Nero..membuat anak gadis menangis. Ini sudah yang keberapa? Ngg..4 kali..4 gadis sudah kesini dan mereka semua pulang menangis. Kecuali, Miku yang tidak mudah menyerah. Ah, typical Hatsune Miku, makanya aku suka dengan sifatnya itu. Memangnya kau habis dari mana, Neru? Sama-sama Neru-chan. Saudara saling membantu kan? Iya, Lily sedang menggerutu karena tidak bisa bermain handphone. Dasar, keluarga Akita, gadget freak! Lily Akita, Kanon Akita oba-san, dan Kai Akita oba-san juga sangat gadget freak .-._

 _Ps: Hey, Neru, Imoutoku yang durhaka. Aku akan menghukumu karena membicarakan aku pada Meiko.- Lily._

 _Sender: Meiko Sakine._

Aku menelan ludahku, aku bisa melihat ancaman dari Lily-nee. Asal kalian tahu, dia menyeramkan sekali kalau sedang marah... Dengan cepat, aku membalas sms dari Meiko

 _Subject: Re: Re: Re: Bagaimana keadaanmu?_

 _Miku-nee sangatlah baik~ aku sangat menyukainya~ adai saja aku jadi laki-laki, aku akan membuat siapapun yang mendekati Miku-nee akan kubunuh. Ups, no, aku normal. Aku habis dari kantin bersama Miku-nee. Miku-nee balik duluan ke kamar Nero-nii, jadi aku jalan sendirian deh ehehehe~ Waah! Jangan sakiti Imoutomu yang imut ini, Lily-nee~ Neru kan tidak berbuat nakaal~ Neru berkata kenyataan!_

 _Sender: Neru Akita_

 _Subject: Re: Bagaimana Keadaanmu?_

 _*gulp* Yeah, sifat yanderemu keluar Neru-chan. Berbeda dengan Nero-nii yang tsundere tapi gentleman fufufu~ Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu, Neru –Lily . Omong-omong, kau itu Yandere, Nero Tsundere lalu Lily? Sepertinya dia kuudere ya? Ah, sudahlah..kenapa aku jadi mementingkan itu? Akhirnya, cuaca sudah mulai membaik dan besok kami akan berangkat. Ciao!_

 _Sender: Meiko Sakine_

Aku tertawa melihat sms Meiko Seraya menggelengkan kepala sedikit. Di perjalananan, aku menyandungkan lagu _I got u-_ _duke dumont feat jax jones._ Lagu itu sedang kusukai beberapa minggu ini. Aku pun tahu lagu itu dari SeeU—yang entahlah kenapa bisa tahu lagu itu padahal itu bukan lagu korea—kegiatan menggumam lagu itu terhenti saat aku mendengar seseorang menyanyi. Aku pun berjalan cepat ke arah pintu ke pintu untuk mencari sumber suara. Ternyata, kamar 129.

Lantunan melodi itu keluar dari mulut seseorang. Suara soprano yang indah. Suara soprano dari...

Hatsune Miku..

Dengan pelan, aku membuka sedikit pintu kamar Nero-nii dan mengintip kedalam. Di dalam kamar, aku melihat Miku-nee menyanyikan lagu itu seraya menutup mata. Nero- _nii_ sedang memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum, seakan menikmati lantunan lagu yang keluar dari suara indah milih seorang Hatsune Miku. Ah, tidak, bukan seakan memang sudah terlihat menikmati. Perasaan senang membuncah dalam hatiku. Hampir saja karena aku terlalu senang, aku hampir meneriakkan nama Nero- _nii_. Dan oh ya, satu hal lagi, t-tangan mereka..berpegangan!

Apakah ini?

Jangan-jangan..

Mereka berpacaran?

Oh astagaaa! Ya! Semoga saja benar! Aku akan _fangirling_ di depan mereka berdua jika mereka benar-benar berpacaran. Rasanya, perasaan senang membuncah di hatiku hingga membuatnya sesak.

Ne-Nero- _nii_..

Aku senang..

Setelah lagu itu selesai, masih dengan sunggingan senyum bodohku karena _Onii-channya_ berduaan dengan first lovenya, aku mengintip melihat mereka berdua. Mereka berdua terdiam lalu Miku- _nee_ tertawa nervous.

"Bagaimana? Suaraku jelek ya?"tanya Miku-nee seraya menggarukkan tangannya ke belakang kepalanya. Tidak! Itu justru kebalikannya!

"Suaramu sangat indah.. _Iie_ , kau jangan mengelak. Memang begitu kenyatannya.."kata Nero-nii seraya menggengam erat tangan Miku. Lalu, menarik tangan Miku hingga mendekat ke arah mulutnya. _Chu_! Nero mengecup punggung tangan seorang Hatsune Miku.

"Aku mencintaimu Hatsune Miku.."katanya. Dan, wajah Miku- _nee_ langsung memerah. Coba tebak apa yang kulakukan? Aku mimisan seraya hampir ingin menangis dan juga pingsan. Lebay kah? Tapi itu memang kenyataan! Aku sangat bahagia disini.. _Kami-sama_...buat mereka berjodoh!

Saat wajah mereka berdekatan, ada sebuah gemuruh di hatiku yang ingin sekali menolak.. Aku merasa ini tidak benar..ini belum waktunya! Aku memang menyukai mereka berdua bersama, tapi aku merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berciuman!

"A..apa ini?"gumamku pelan. Tanpa diduga aku sendiri, aku membuka pintu kencang-kencang.

 **BRAK!**

 _Kami-sama,_ sekarang aku sedang mengutuki kebodohanku yang membuat momen mereka berdua rusak. Nero menatapku dengan pandangan kesal dan tatapan 'kau-menganggu' –walaupun dia jelas tidak bisa melihatku, tapi terkadang , aku masih salah mengaggap dia itu masih bisa melihat. Karena ketajaman indra lainnya dan mata yang tidak pernah terlihat 'mati' karena sudah tidak bisa melihat—dan Miku yang menatapku dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kamu duga!"seru Miku cepat seraya melepaskan pegangan tangan Nero-nii. Sekilas, wajah Nero- _nii_ agak kesal dan kecewa, lalu kembali menjadi _emotionless_ kembali.

"Neru, ya?"tanya Nero-nii kepada Miku. Miku mengiyakan seraya menatapku dengan wajah memerah.

"Ada apa _Imoutouku_ yang paling imut?"tanya Nero _-nii_. Terdengar dari suaranya, ia terdengar jengkel. Oh, bahkan tadi kalimatnya pasti sarkastik.

" _Gomen nasai_! _sumimasen_.."kataku pelan seraya menundukkan kepalaku. Bodohnya aku!

" _Daijoubu! Daijoubu_! Nah, aku akan membuatkan teh sementara kamu disini ya.."kata Miku-nee yang sekarang sudah tidak memerah lagi dan juga ia menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan. Aku mengangguk kecil dan kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Nero-nii.

" _My idiot imouto.."_ gumam Nero seraya melipat tangannya. Aku tahu kalau matanya memang tidak melihat—untuk sementara—tapi, tetap saja warna emosi itu membara di iris mata oranye milik Nero- _nii._ Tidak hampa.

" _Gomen ne.."_ kataku lirih dengan pelan.

" _Nee,_ Neru- _chan._ Nero bersedia untuk trasnplantasi kornea mata lho!"seru Miku-nee dengan nada ceria dari dapur. Seketika, aku membulatkan mataku dan menatap Nero _-nii_ yang berbaring di sampingku.

" _Hontou ni_?"seruku. Nero-nii tertawa melihatku seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _YATTA! Arigatou,_ Miku _-nee! Yokatta_ ~"seruku seraya menerjang kearah Nero- _nii._

"Uwaaah! _Itai_ Neru- _chan_!"seru Nero-nii. Aku tertawa. Kalau Nero sudah memanggilku Neru-c _han_ kembali, berarti ia tidak marah lagi~ syukurlah..

"Wuaah, kalian lucu sekali!"seru Miku seraya tertawa. Aku menatap Miku lalu menerjangnya dan memeluknya.

" _Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou_!"seruku gembira.

" _Iie Douitashimashite.."_ kata Miku seraya mengelus rambutku pelan.

"Sebagai hadiah Miku sukses membuat Nero- _nii_ mau operasi, aku akan memasakkan kalian semua makanan spesiaal~~"seruku.

"Hee? Neru memasak? Yang benar saja.."cibir Nero. Aku segera menatap tajam Nero-nii sementara Miku tergelak.

" _Ha'i_! Aku akan bantu kamu, Neru- _chan_!"seru Miku seraya tertawa. Aku tersenyum.

" _Arigatou_ , Miku- _nee_.."gumamku pelan.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Dengan senyumnya yang khas, Nero tersenyum walaupun terlihat wajahnya sedikit takut.

"Nero- _nii_ , pasti bisa!"sorak Neru seraya tersenyum. Hari ini juga, Meiko, Lily, Miley, Meito, Kanon, dan Kai datang menemani Neru dan Miku. Sementara, Nero akan memasuki ruang operasi.

"Semangat, bro! Biar kita bisa main game ps lagi!"seru Meiko seraya mengenggam erat tangan Nero. Nero hanya menganggukkan kepalanya walau ia tidak melihat bahwa di pelupuk mata Meiko, terdapat air mata.

"Semangat my _Otouto_ ~"seru Lily seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia juga memberikan tanda peace kerah Nero—walaupun Nero tidak bisa melihatnya—Nero tersenyum membalas kata-kata _Onee-channya_.

"Semangat ya, keponakanku. Kamu harus berjuang! Kami semua akan mendoakanmu."kata Miley seraya mengecup kening Nero. Nero tertawa kecil.

"Sukses ya, nak."kata Meito seraya mengacak-acak rambut Nero.

"Sukses anakku."kata Kanon seraya mengecup kening Nero dan memeluk Nero dengan erat. Kanon menangis setelah melepaskan pelukan dari Nero. Segera, Miley menenangkan Kanon dengan merangkul Kanon.

"Sukses, Nero. Jagoan kecil ayah pasti bisa!"seru Kai. Nero tertawa mendengar kata 'Jagoan kecil' Nero selalu tahu bahwa ayahnya selalu menganggap Nero sebagai 'jagoan kecil' dalam keluarga Akita.

"Kau pasti bisa, Nero- _nii_! _Ganbatte_!"kali ini bisikan dari Neru seraya tangan Neru yang mengenggam erat tangan Nero. Nero tersenyum kearah adiknya. Tentu, ia pasti bisa.

Lalu, suasana sunyi.

Hei, harusnya ada satu orang lagi bukan?

Namun, orang itu memilih bungkam seraya memelintir ujung kerah bajunya.

"Miku..kalau kau ingin bicara..silahkan saja.."kata Nero pelan dengan suara gemetar.

"A..aku...aku memang tidak pandai berkata-kata.."kata Miku pelan,

"Tapi, aku yakin kamu bisa melewati ini! Aku ingin kita bisa melihat dunia bersama! Kamu pasti bisa Nero! Ayo, kita tepati janji kita!"seru Miku kencang. Nero tersenyum lebar.

"Kemarilah..."panggil Nero.

"Huh—?"

Tiba-tiba, saat Miku berjalan mendekat kearah Nero, Nero menariknya dan membuat Miku memeluknya.

"Kamu akan menungguku, kan?"tanya Nero dengan lirih. Miku mengangguk seraya mengusap airmatanya yang jatuh. Beberapa detik kemudian, Nero melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang paling buruk adalah jika korneanya tidak cocok..aku memang akan buta mungkin selamanya. Tapi, itu kemungkinan paling buruk. Setidaknya, aku masih bisa hidup walau buta.."kata Nero. Miku terisak kencang.

"P-pokoknya, kamu harus berjanji kornea matanya cocok!"seru Miku. Egois memang, Miku menyadarinya. Namun, Miku tidak ingin Nero pergi..

"Aku janji.."kata Nero seraya menyunggingkan senyum yang benar-benar tulus membuat Miku terpana.

Seakan, Miku akan kehilangan Nero..

"Aku sudah siap, bawa aku suster.."pinta Nero.

"Ti-tidak!"seru Miku hendak menahan ranjang Nero namun ditahan oleh Lily dan Meiko.

"Doakan aku ya..."kata Nero seraya tersenyum sekali lagi dan saat jarum itu disuntikkan ke lengannya, ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Neru bersandar pasrah seraya menatap menerawang ke arah ruang tempat operasi. Tatapannya kosong. Meiko dan Lily masih sibuk menenangkan Miku yang terisak-isak. Miley sibuk menenangkan Kanon—walau jelas di wajah Miley terpampang wajah khawatir, tapi dia tidak mau membuat adiknya, Kanon, jadi semakin cemas, jadi ia memasang wajah kuat walau ia jelas juga takut—Sementara, Kai dan Meito pamit keluar dari rumah sakit. Mereka izin ke taman.. Biasa, mungkin merokok untuk melepas stress dan penat. Miku sekarang duduk disamping Neru dengan ekspresi yang sama, Miku ingin sekali meminum obat tidur sehingga saat ia terbangun, ia sudah tahu hasil dari transplantasi kornea Nero.

Transplantasi kornea adalah istilah lain untuk keratoplasti, cangkok kornea, atau keratoplasti tembus, merupakan suatu prosedur bedah di mana kornea yang telah mengalami kerusakan diganti dengan donor kornea. Donor kornea tersebut diambil dari seseorang yang telah menjadi calon donor, setelah meninggal dunia, yang secara sukarela dan ikhlas mendonorkan bedah tersebut dilaksanakan oleh dokter spesialis mata.

Faktor-faktor yang mempengaruhi keberhasilan transplantasi kornea adalah sebagai berikut:

• Keadaan kornea calon donor;

• Kondisi mata calon resipien;

• Penyulit selama operasi, umumnya berhubungan dengan keadaan mata calon resipien prabedah;

• Penyulit pasca operasi, umumnya berhubungan dengan keadaan mata resipien prabedah dan jalannya pembedahan. Kesembuhan luka tidak baik, luka menjadi tidak rapat, tekanan bola mata tinggi, infeksi, gagal re-epitelisasi, dll.

• Reaksi penolakan kornea donor;

• Status Refraktif : bentuk lengkung kornea yang irregular akan mengakibatkan astigmatisma yang tinggi

Keberhasilan tindakan transplantasi kornea bersifat individual. Kegagalan tindakan transplantasi kornea pertama akan menurunkan kemungkinan keberhasilan tindakan keratoplasti berikutnya. Secara umum keberhasilan operasi cangkok kornea tanpa penyulit berkisar 80 – 90 % dan turun menjadi sekitar 40% pada mata yang sedang jenis kelainan kornea yang diturunkan, dapat berulang kembali setelah jangka waktu tertentu pada kornea donor.

Kondisi mata Nero bagus, jadi semoga saja operasi ini berjalan lancar. Detik per detik berlalu, Miku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Samar-samar, Miku bisa mendengar para dokter yang bekerja dan suara kadiograf penanda detak jantung Nero yang berdetak.

Kalau jantungnya berhenti berdetak..

.

.

.

Tidak-tidak! Jangan berpikirian negative, Miku! Positive! Positive! Seru Miku dalam pikirannya kala membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Miku menoleh kearah Neru yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Miku. Walau, ia tidak terlalu ingin berbicara saat ini.

"Akan kuceritakan tentang kecelakaan Nero-nii.."kata Neru pelan. Miku memiringkan kepalanya tanda penasaran. Ia sebenarnya penasaran dari kemarin namun ia terus menahan diri untuk menanyakannya karena takut menyinggung kakak beradik Akita.

"Kamu yakin mau menceritakannya?"tanya Miku. Yah, kalau itu hal pribadi sih Miku juga tidak memaskkan untuk diceritakan.

"Iya."kata Neru seraya menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Penyebab Nero- _nii_ —"

 **Brak!**

Suara Neru terputus saat tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Dokter?!"seru kami serempak. Miku bangkit dari duduknya dan menyerbu dokternya.

"B-bagaimana dengan keadaan Nero dokter?!"seru Miku seraya mencengkram kerah dokter tersebut. Ia bisa saja membunuh dokter itu jika saja Miku langsung ditenangkan oleh Meiko.

"Pasien bernama Ananda Nero Akita sudah meninggal..Kami sudah berusaha sebaiknya, atas pihak rumah sakit, kami mohon maaf atas berita duka ini.."kata dokter tersebut.

"Dokter bercanda kan?!"seru Miku seraya mencengkram kerah dokter tersebut.

"Pasien menderita Infark Miokard akut atau kematian otot jantung saat sedang dioperasi. Saat sedang dalam operasi, tiba-tiba pasien sesak napas dan kehilangan oksigen. Kami yang tidak menduga hal ini, terlambat saat kami mencoba memasangkan alat bantu pernapasan."kata dokter tersebut.

Miku merasakan tubuhnya limbung dan semuanya blur. Orang orang berteriak dan menangis..

I..ini tidak mungkin terjadi..

Tidak mungkin!

Tidak mungkin Nero mati!  
.

.

.

 **Tentang Infark Miokard akut atau kematian otot jantung, Rika lagi baca-baca di internet dan mungkin ini jadi alasan yang cocok. Walaupun, yah agak rare sih orang lagi operasi mata kok malah sesak napas? Itu akan dijelaskan pada chapter selanjutnya. Berharaplah Nero tidak mati ufufufufu, walau Rika ingin buat dia mati/digilas/ Spoiler: Nero mengalami sesak napas karena ada yang mencoba membunuhnya! Seseorang yang menyamar jadi suster memasukkan obat ke dalam suntikan Nero sehingga ia mengalami sesak napas pada waktu lama. IMA(Infark Miokard) merupakan keadan berat yang terjadi akibat oklusi mendadak pembuluh koroner atau pun cabangnya mengalami skerosis. Oklusi tersebut biasanya disebabkan oleh adanya perubahan plak ateroma yang menyebabkan tertutupnya lumen arteri secara mendadak. IMA gejalanya klinis dan nyeri dada yang menjurus ke Miokard Infark, perubahan elektrokardiografi dan parameter biokimiawi. Udah ah, nanti pembaca bingung Rika berceloteh soal penyakit ini .-. *sob* Yah, walaupun Rika juga cita-citanya nggak jadi dokter sih fufufufu. Singkatnya, jadi IMA itu alasan kenapa Nero mati. Oh ya, saat disuntikkan itu, saat sebenarnya transplantasi korneanya udah berhasil dan dokternya sedang lengah. Pokoknya, semuanya dibahas di chapter selanjutnya. Tunggu ya, Ciao~ Oh ya, ada salah satu kembaran Kagamine Len/ dua duanya di chapter selanjutnya. Tak lupa, salah satu pemeran utama kita selain Hatsune Miku, ada Mikuo yaay~**

 **Mikuo: "Akhirnya, aku tidak dilupakan."**

 **Rika: "Aww, kau ada selalu di hatikuuh~ "/ditabok/**

 **Ps: Arigatou Haze26, Neru18, Hime yamanaka atas favnya *pelukin atu-atu***

* * *

 **Credit song:**

 **1.** Comulonimbus graffiti (Sekiranun graffity)-Hatsune Miku

Ryo (supercell)

 **2.** Enjoy the ride-Krewella

 **3.** I got u- Duke dumont feat jax jones

* * *

 **Balasan review:**

 **Neru18**

Gomen nee *sujud-sujud* Iya, maafkan ya author pemula ini *nangis di pojokan* Chapter berikutnya sudah saya perbaiki. Maunya sih, chapter 1,2,3 mau diperbaiki tapi filenya ilang *hampir lempar laptop* Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamannya, ya!

 **Panda dayo**

Salam gaje, my sistah~ Len jadi narsis gara-gara Panda bilang gitu..

Len: "Udahlah, nggak usah berebutan ngerebutin gue. Gue itu milik kalian bersama kok." *wink* /Digilas road roller oleh Rin/

Miku: "Aku juga nggak tahu lho, hoho. Untungnya, disini saya terlihat cantik dan disukai banyak orang." *kibas rambut* "Jangan apeng ya, Pandaa~" *pasang muka ngeselin*

Rika: "Iye, serah. Dasar nggak pernah ngehargain author lo, Miku!" *hampir lempar laptop*

(...)

Mikuo: "Aku padamu juga, Pandaa~ untungnya, gw ada yang inget *sob*"

Miku: "Njs, kuo-nii. Jangan mau sama siluman panda.."*komporin*

Mikuo: "Gpp, unik lho Miku. Gue pacaran sama siluman panda." *kibas rambut sok ganteng dan kutu-kutu bertebangan*

(...)

Miku: "JADI MAKSUD ELO GUE GAK ABSOLUT GITU?!" *Nyolot* *ngajak berantem*

Rika: "Wey, gue tahu lo lagi PMS juga sama seperti gw, Miku. Jangan baper banget lahh.."

(...)

Rika bener-bener suka adengan Mikuo itu *nosebleed*

Mikuo: "Woy! dasar author hentai!"

Saudara Meiko adalah Nero disini. Alasannya? karena oranye deket sama warna merah/lah/ yah, pokoknya gitu deh. Gapapa, review panjang malah Rika suka. Hestek #R3v13w4j4ngCurh4t. Gapapa, panda, Rika mengerti azeek..ini sudah diupdateeh

wkwkwk. Please, notice my code, senpai panda(?)

Salam gaol,

nyai roro kidul gaol getoh/apasih/

 **Indah605**

Yaay! aku suka semangatmu~ ini sudah di update ceritanyaa~ maaf, lamaa..

 **SasukiDevy**

Gapapah, Rika mah kuat di abaikan. Tapi, kamu jahad maz/lah, apa ini/

Kaito: "disini banyak yang fangiriling Len, kenapa gue kagaaak?!" *nangis jones*

Len: "Karena elo ga ganteng." *jleb*

Ga kebayang? aku juga ga nyangka dia dapet peran dalam 'haremnya' Miku /lah, yang nulis cerita elu, cok/

Pertama-tama, Rika masih mikir2 siapa yang dapet peran jadi 'sensei gadungan' Miku. Trs, Kiyoteru kayaknya cocok deh..makanya, dialah yang terpilih :3

Makasih, aku juga suka ficku sendiri/lah/ wkwkwk, terimakasih ya~

 **Furusawa Aika. Aiko**

Rik..

Rik..

RIk..

Ok, fine. /lah/

Obito: "Jangan kutuk aku, maz. aku nggak bersalah."

Miku: "Elu ngapain disini, bito? salah fandom lu. " *Lempar obito kembali ke fandom Naruto*

Obito: "Tidaaak!" *teriak lebay ala sinetron*

Ok, abaikan. Reviewmu paling unik sendiri :3 kamu juga semangat terus yaa!


	10. Please, take care of me part 2!

Hello, Rika Miyake is here! Okay, so i wanna say something, THANK YOU FOR ALL READERS AND EVERYONE WHO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE THIS STORY. When i realize about this, i was crying blood. . Ok, that was just my imagination Lol Jk jk. Padahal, Rika adalah author telat update sepanjang masa XD. Maafin ya, Rika sepertinya memang menentukan MML bakal update 2 minggu sekali sama seperti Fate Meeting(FM). Jadi, sebulan Rika nge-update 4 kali. 2 untuk FM dan 2 untuk MML. Enjoy this chapter~ And today is our diva queen birthday, Miku! Tanjoubi omedetou, Miku!

* * *

 **Rika miyake present**

 **Miku Miku Love**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya~**

 **Mohon maaf atas semua kesalahanku *^***

* * *

 **10\. Please Take Care Of Me Part 2**

 _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, bukan?_

Aku merasa terus jatuh dan jatuh tanpa berhenti. Menggapai apapun walaupun itu sia-sia. Aku seperti jatuh ke jurang tak berujung. Tiba-tiba aku kesulitan bernafas dan akhirnya..

"AAAH!"

Semua orang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku merasa tubuhku di dorong agar untuk tidur kembali dan aku mendengar suara 'sssh..'dari seseorang. Aku lalu merasakan ada tangan seseorang yang mengelus rambutku..

 **1 detik..**

 **2 detik..**

 **3 detik..**

"KYAAA! TANGAN SIAPA INI? LEPASKAN AKU!" Aku berteriak sekali lagi dan meronta-meronta dari tangan orang tersebut.

"Hei tenanglah, Miku!" Seru seseorang. Suara familier ini..barulah aku mengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat sumber suara. Hatsune Mikuo sedang duduk dan aku tiduran di pangkuannya. Mukanya sedikit menujukkan kecemasan.

"Kuo- _nii_?!" Seruku.

"Ssh. Kau ini berisik sekali.." Katanya seraya tertawa kecil. Aku hanya menggerutu pelan. Eh..sepertinya ada yang hilang.. apa ya? Ah, Nero!

"DIMANA NERO?!" Seruku seraya bangun kembali.

"Di ruang operasi, dimana lagi?" Tanya Neru seraya berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hah? bukannya Nero sudah meninggal?" Tanyaku. Seketika, aku bisa merasakan cubitan dan jitakan keras dari dua orang berambut beda warna itu. Cubitan dari Mikuo dan jitakan di dahi oleh Neru.

"Kau mendoakan kakakku mati, hah?!" Serunya terlihat marah.

"Mendoakan? Bukannya memang benar ya?" Tanyaku.

"Kamu ngelantur apa sih?!" Seru Neru seraya mencengkram kerahku. Wow, dia kuat juga..

"Berarti Nero tidak meninggal?!" Seruku. Mungkin sekarang aku terlihat seperti orang aneh dengan ekspresi campur aduk di wajahku.

"Tenang, Neru. Dia mungkin tadi bermimpi buruk.." Kata Mikuo berusaha menenangkan Neru. He? Sejak kapan mereka kenal? Neru menatap Mikuo lalu perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah bajuku.

"Mimpi?" Tanyaku bingung. Kalau itu benar mimpi..kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

"Ehm, Neru. Sebaiknya kau ceritakan kepada dia. Semuanya.."kata Mikuo seraya menekankan kata 'Semuanya'

"Semuanya?" Tanyaku lagi.

" _Ha'i_.." Kata Neru walaupun di wajahnya terlihat jelas ia kesal.

"Jadi setelah Nero masuk ke kamar operasi, kau pingsan. Begitulah." Kata Neru.

"Hei! Itu bukan penjelasan namanya!" Seru Mikuo.

"Ok, _Gomen-gomen_. Nah, setelah itu karena kami panik, kami menelpon Mikuo untuk datang kesini. Dia juga kelihatan panik banget lho! acak-acakkan banget penampilannya dan napasnya tidak beraturan. Uhm, seperti apa ya...ah ya! Seperti gorilla!" Seru Neru. Oh begitu, jadi yang tadi benar-benar mimpi.. syukurlah. Dalam hati, aku lega kalau Nero tidak meninggal.

"Bisa nggak aku yang tadi lagi ngos-ngosan nggak di deskripsikan sebagai gorilla?" Tanya Mikuo dengan kesal.

"Lah, memang kenyataannya seperti itu."kata Neru seraya tertawa. Mikuo yang sepertinya hendak menjitak Neru, membatalkan niatnya karena ia baru ingat aku yang masih tiduran di atas pangkuannya.

"Kamu sudah lebih baik, Miku- _chan_?" Tanyanya. Dari nadanya, aku tahu ia khawatir denganku.

"Iya, Kuo- _nii_. Tenang, aku baik-baik saja.." Kataku seraya tersenyum.

"Uh, Incest!" Seru Neru tiba-tiba.

"Incest?!" Seruku dan Mikuo dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalian itu kakak adik, harus tau batas wajarnya!" Seru Neru seraya berkata 'ckckckck' dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"E-eh memangnya k-kami berlebihan ya?" Tanyaku dan Mikuo bersamaan.

"Menurutku sih gitu," Kata Neru seraya mengangkat bahunya. Lalu, ia melanjutkan perkataanya, "Orang bisa salah paham kalau lihat kalian.." Wajah kami memanas dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah, aku juga tahu kok kalian cuma saudara biasa yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain, benar begitu?" Tanya Neru.

"I-iya! Tentu saja, hahaha!" Seruku dan Mikuo dengan tertawa _awkward_. Suasana _awkward_ itu terpecah saat suara seseorang terdengar.

"Halo. Rupanya kamu sudah sadar, Miku." Sapa suara tersebut.

"MEIKO!" Seruku riang seraya memeluknya.

"Whoa-whoa, santai, Miku!" Seru Meiko seraya tertawa dan menepuk-nepukkan punggungku.

"Oh ya kenalkan, ini keluarganya Neru. Yang berambut panjang dan bewarna kuning adalah Lily, yang berambut oranye dikuncir adalah Kanon _oba-san_ dan yang laki laki adalah K _ai oji-san_. Mereka berdua adalah orang tua Neru dan Nero serta Lily. Lalu, Lily adalah kakaknya Neru dan Nero." Kata Meiko memperkenalkan keluarga Neru dengan singkat. Meiko tidak memperkenalkan keluarganya karena keluargaku dan keluarga Meiko sudah sangat akrab dan dekat jadi tak perlu di-perkenalkan lagi.

" _Watashi wa Hatsune Miku desu. Yoroshiku.._ " Kataku seraya menunduk.

" _Lily Akita desu_."

" _Kanon Akita desu_."

" _Kai Akita desu_." Aku pun berjabat tangan dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _sweetheart_?" Tanya Miley _oba-san_ seraya memelukku. Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Ibu Meiko memang blasteran Amerika. Jadi, tidak heran keluarga Akita dan Sakine memiliki logat 'america' atau kebiasaan mereka memanggil seeorang dengan _sweetheart, sweety, honey, sunshine,_ dll.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini, _Oba-san_." Kataku seraya tersenyum. Aku mengatur dudukku serapi mungkin. Aku memang terbiasa di-didik menjaga etikaku saat berada di depan orang yang lebih tua.

"Tadi kamu pingsan dan kami jadi panik sekali. Lalu, Meiko mengusulkan untuk menelpon kakakmu. Syukurlah, kamu sudah siuman sekarang. Mungkin karena ada Mikuo, kamu jadi pulih kembali, ya?" Tanya Miley _oba-san_ seraya tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Mikuo. Sementara itu, wajah Mikuo memerah.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuat anda khawatir, _Oba-san_." Kataku seraya membungkuk dalam-dalam sebagai pernyataan maafku dan mengabaikan bagian karena Mikuo ada, aku jadi bangun dari pingsanku.

" _Daijoubu_ , Miku _-chan_. Pasti karena kondisimu sedang tidak fit makanya kamu pingsan. Juga pasti karena stress... Nero pasti baik-baik saja, Miku. Jangan terlalu dipirkan." Kata Meito oji-san angkat bicara. Aku mengadah menatap wajah tegas ayahnya Meiko tersebut. Ayah Meiko ini, memang pendiam namun sangat menyayangi Meiko. Bahkan, aku sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri oleh Meito _oji-san_.

" _Arigatou, Oji-san_." Kataku pelan.

" _Doitashimashite_." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

" _Nee_ , bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu? Ini sudah jam makan siang, lho!" Kata Miley seraya menepukkan tangannya. Aku tahu itu artinya ia ingin suasananya jadi tidak canggung lagi.

"Oke. Bagaimana dengan Pizza?" Tanya Neru bersemangat.

"Makanan fast food itu tidak sehat, _Sweety_." Kata Kanon seraya mengelus rambut Neru.

"Iya, benar kata _Kaa-san_. Bagaimana kalau kebab saja.? Lagipula, aku sudah lama tidak makan itu." Usul Lily.

"Kau tahu kakakku sayang, adikmu ini tidak suka sayuran." Kata Neru.

"Payah ah, masa' nggak suka?" Tanya Lily sambil menunjukkan _thumbs down_.

"Sudahlah, Lily. Jangan memaksa Neru. Bila ia tidak suka, yasudah tak apa-apa." Kata Kai melerai kedua putrinya sebelum mereka bertengkar.

" _Arigatou, tou-san_! Lihat kan, _tou-san_ berada di pihakku!" Seru Neru seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kamu tetap harus makan sayuran, Neru. Bukan berarti _tou-san_ membelamu. _Tou-san_ hanya tidak ingin kalian berdua bertengkar." Kata Kai.

" _Tou-saaan! Hidoi_!" Seru Neru. Sementara, Kai dan Lily tertawa dan Kanon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah keributan itu, Kanon akhirnya menyeret mereka bertiga untuk ke kafetaria.

" _Nee_ , ayo kita ke kafeteria juga! Jangan disini terus!" Ajak Miley seraya menarik dengan halus tanganku. Sebenarnya aku enggan untuk meninggalkan ruang tunggu. Namun, percuma juga aku khawatir seharian dengan Nero. Aku bisa jatuh pingsan dan dapat mengkhawatirkan semua orang lagi.

* * *

Aku mengunyah sandwichku seraya sekali melirik yang lain. Mikuo memakan lasagna, Neru yang sedang memakan ayam goreng, Miley yang sedang memakan pasta, Lily memakan salmon sashimi, Kanon yang meminum smoothie dan Kai dan Meito yang sedang meminum espresso.

"Neru, sekarang ceritakan kepada kami, apa penyebab Nero kecelakaan?" Kata Kanon serius saat ia sudah menyelesaikan minumannya. Ia tidak makan karena tidak nafsu makan. Aku juga sih, namun aku dipaksa untuk makan sandwich daging asap ini agar aku tidak pingsan lagi. Ah, mengingat yang tadi, aku jadi malu sendiri karena telah merepotkan yang lain.

Neru menghentikan makan-nya seraya menatap lurus kearahku.

"Eh? _Nani desu ka_?" Tanyaku heran saat ia menatapku.

"Nero- _nii_..kecelakaan karena.." Neru menghela napas pelan, "Ia ingin kerumahmu, Miku- _chan_." Kata Neru seraya menatap kearah mataku. Iris Goldnya bertemu dengan Turqoise milikku.

"Eh? kerumahku?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Aku masih ingat kejadiannya.." Kata Neru seraya menunduk, ia pun bercerita..

 **Flashback Mode ON (Neru):**

 _Pagi itu, Neru bangkit dari kasurnya dan mandi. Rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan. Orang tuanya sedang keluar negeri jadi ia lah yang memasak. Walau ia tidak terlalu bisa memasak, ia setidaknya bisa memasakkan masakan sederhana untuk dirinya dan kakaknya. Namun, senandung Neru di pagi hari itu terjadi karena sesuatu. Ya, Neru yang sedang kegirangan itu karena ia berhasil membuat Potato and Chicken cream pie. Biasanya dalam membuat pie, ia hanya bisa membuat Pie Cherry dan kadang berakhir gosong. Rupanya, dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya._

 _"Nero-nii! Sarapan!" Seru Neru. Neru melepas celemeknya dan menampilkan ia yang sedang memakai sweater cokelat, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu rumah bergambar kepala kelinci bewarna putih. Itulah yang ia pakai untuk tidur tadi._

 _"Chotto matte, Neru!" Sahut Nero. Baru saja Neru hendak memanggil kedua kalinya, Nero sudah menuruni tangga kediaman rumah Akita tersebut. Neru terbelalak melihat penampilan kakaknya._

 _"Whoaa!" Seru Neru kagum._

 _"Keren, kan?" Tanya Nero seraya terkekeh. Nero memakai kemeja jins warna powder blue, jeans hitam dan topi._

 _"Kakkoi! Nero-nii mau kemana udah wangi dan rapi begitu? Biasanya juga masih bau nafas naga dan rambut singa.." Kata Neru. Nero segera menyentil dahi adiknya. Neru mengerang sakit._

 _"I just say the truth!" Seru Neru kesal. Nero tertawa seraya mengacak-acak rambut adiknya._

 _"Serius deh. Akhir-akhir ini, kau berubah, Nero-nii.."kata Neru seraya memotongkan pie untuk Nero. Nero mendekatkan piringnya lalu mulai mengunyah makanannya. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Neru._

 _"Jawab aku Nero-nii! Apa sih yang membuatmu berubah?" Tanya Neru penasaran._

 _"Setidaknya, biarkan aku menikmati makanan ini dulu. Rare sekali makananmu bisa enak, Neru." Kata Nero._

 _"Jadi, maksudmu sebelumnya masakanku tidak enak?!" Seru Neru._

 _Nero mengangkat bahunya, "Memang begitu, kok." Kata Nero._

 _"Hidooi! Dasar Aniki tidak tahu terimakasih! Bilang dulu itu enak, nanti aku janji tidak akan membunuhmu, Aniki! " Kata Neru dengan wajah yanderenya._

 _"Lol. Kau tak bisa membunuh seorang Nero Akita." Kata Nero kalem. Ia memang tahu walau adiknya memang 'yandere' tapi ia tidak sampai tahap 'suka membunuh' orang._

 _"Atau kau akan kupanggil Aniki.." Kata Neru dengan nada mengancam. Nero tidak menyukai dipanggil 'Aniki' karena menurutnya terlalu tidak pas untuk image adiknya yang imut. Hell, sepertinya dia keracunan makanan ini hingga membuatnya bilang adiknya imut. Adiknya itu adalah orang menyeramkan bila sedang marah. Neru memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa perintah adik bawelnya itu sebelum berurusan lebih panjang lagi._

 _"Baiklah, masakanmu memang enak, Neru—"_

 _"Yatta! Memang masakan chef Neru yang paling terbaik!"_

 _"Apaan sih? Aku belum selesai ngomong, nih!" Nero pun menarik napas dan melanjutkan omongannya yang terpotong, "—tapi itu cuma di mimpimu saja." Kata Nero._

 _"Sialaan ^*(^(^(* &%&&^%!" dan Neru pun mengumpat terus sementara Nero tertawa._

 _"Ayo masukkan uang ke kotak 'mengumpat'! Kamu masukin 4 dolar!" Seru Nero (_ **A/N: Anggap saja, mata uang di cerita ini dolar tapi setting tempatnya di Jepang. Rika mau masukin Yen, tapi nanti jadinya ribet '3' Btw, dollar naik jadi 14.000 di Indonesia ;A;)**

 _Dengan kesal, Neru berjalan kearah kotak bewarna hitam dengan tulis 'Cursing Box' dan memasukkan empat dollar kesana._

 _"Puas?" Tanya Neru kesal._

 _"Tidak juga. Aku kan bukan yang punya kotak tersebut." Kata Nero._

 _"Eh, Nero-nii. Nero-nii belum jawab pertanyaanku!" Seru Neru, "Aku akui tadi aku hampir lupa, tapi untungnya aku kan bukan orang pelupa!"_

 _"Dan kata itu dikatakan oleh orang yang pernah hampir kehilangan tas, kehilangan sepatu karena lupa menaruhnya dimana, kelupaan dimana topinya, dan kehilangan handphone." Kata Nero. Neru pun menonjok perut Nero._

 _"Itai!" Seru Nero seraya memegangi perutnya. Neru menonjok perut Nero tidak terlalu keras, pasti ia sedang akting sekarang agar tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Neru. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran seorang Neru Akita._

 _"Sudahlah, katakan apa sekarang!" Seru Neru tidak sabar._

 _"Baiklah. Mungkin, ini benar-benar namanya jatuh cinta, Neru. Jantungku rasa berdebar saat pertama kali melihatnya.."kata Nero dengan mata dreamy eyesnya._

 _"Hah?" Tanya Neru tidak connect karena heran kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba puitis gitu._

 _"Aku sedang jatuh cinta, Neru-chan!" Serunya seraya mengguncang bahu adiknya. Oke, memang itu lebay. Neru yang tadi speechless langsung tersadar lalu tertawa seraya merangkul kakaknya._

 _"Kakakku akhirnya jatuh cinta, eh?" Tanya Neru seraya tertawa, "Ah, kalau begitu impian aku dan SeeU-chan gagal dong." Kata Neru seraya tersenyum simpul._

 _"Impian?" Tanya Nero bingung._

 _"Iya. Kukira Nero-nii gay. Aku dan SeeU-chan bisa fangirlingan berdua, lho! Kami kan mendukung Seewoo X Nero." Kata Neru._

 _"Sialaan! Kesini kau, Neru! Hoi! Jangan kabur!" Seru Nero._ _Dan pagi itu dimulai dengan dikejar-kejarnya Neru oleh Nero._

* * *

 _"Itekimasu!" Seru Nero ceria._

 _"Itterasshai! Hati-hati Nero-nii!" Kata Neru. Namun, ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyatakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi._

 _"Apakah aku akan mengikuti Nero-nii saja, ya?" Batin Neru. Karena Bad feelingsnya makin menjadi-jadi, Neru pun mengikuti kakaknya. Untungnya, Nero belum jauh . Neru mengikuti pelan-pelan di belakang Nero dengan sepedanya. Neru rasa memang tidak baik rasanya mengikuti Nero yang berpotensi mengacaukan 'date' Nero. Memangnya Nero mau date sama siapa sih?_

 _Jawabannya dengan Hatsune Miku. Waktu Nero dipaksa harus bicara truth tentang orang disukainya. Waktu itu, kami sedang bermain truth or dare di rumah Meiko. Dan, Nero-lah yang terpilih pertama kali dan ia memilih truth. Setelah paksaan kami, Nero pun akhirnya mengaku. Beruntungnya dia, gadis bernama Miku itu ternyata sahabat Meiko. Meiko berjanji untuk mengenalkan Miku saat ia sudah kembali ke Jepang. Memang, hari itu hari sebelum keluarga Meiko dan keluargaku berangkat ke Jepang. Untungnya, motor Neru tidak berjalan terlalu cepat. Mungkin, meredakan Nero tidak ingin terlalu cepat sampai agar nervousnya tidak hilang. Nero memang gampang sekali gugup. Neru jadi gampang mengejar kakaknya itu dengan sepeda warna pinknya tersebut. Padahal, kalau disuruh memilih, Neru lebih suka tiduran di rumah istananya dan menonton tv serta menghabiskan makanan. Rumah Akita tidak besar dan juga tidak kecil, namun bagi Neru, rumah itu bagaikan istananya. Daripada panas-panasan seperti ini!_

 _"Aduh! Rumahnya jauh banget, sih!" Keluh Neru seraya mengayuh sepedanya. Namun, tiba-tiba kecepatan motor kakaknya meninggi dan Neru pun mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat._

 _"Pelan-pelan woi! Enggak tahu apa adiknya lagi susah-susah ngayuh sepeda di tengah matahari yang lagi gencarnya bersinar terang?!" Teriak Neru. Untungnya Nero tidak mendengarnya._

 _"Oh ya, aku bodoh. Aku kan lagi stalker Nero, bukannya jalan-jalan biasa!" Gerutu Neru saat menyadari kebodohannya._

 _Lalu, Neru lega saat melihat lampu merah menyala. Setidaknya, ia bisa mengatur napasnya yang sudah putus-putus sedari tadi. Namun, motor Nero terus melaju dan.._

 **BRAK!**

 _"Nero-nii!" Jeritan Neru terdengar nyaring. Neru segera berlari menuju kakaknya tersebut. Kondisi kakaknya parah dan di sekitarnya terdapat genangan darah._

 _"Nero-nii, bertahanlah!" Seru Neru._

 _"Neru.." dan kesadaran kakaknya memudar. Panik merayapi Neru. Neru berteriak minta tolong. Bahkan, menangis saja ia tidak terpikirkan. Yang ia pikirkan adalah membawa kakaknya cepat ke rumah sakit. Neru terlihat sangat panik._

 _"Tolongg! Tolongg!" dan seruan Neru terdengar nyaring dan semua orang mengerubungi mereka. Syukurlah, ada yang menelepon ambulans. Orang yang menelpon itu bukanlah si penabrak..bukan.. orang yang menabrak Nero adalah supir truk. Saat Neru berusaha bangkit, Neru merasakan kakinya sakit dan semuanya berputar-putar. Semua orang panik dan Neru pun pingsan. Dehidrasi, itulah sebabnya Neru pingsan._

 _Setelah Neru sadar, Neru menangis. Itulah dalam hidup seorang Neru Akita, ia menangis. Bahkan saat dia patah hati, ulangannya jelek atau ada masalah dengan sahabatnya, Neru tidak pernah menangis dan selalu tegar. Dan kali ini, pertahanannya runtuh sudah._

 **Flashback OFF**

Kami semua terdiam mendengar cerita Neru. Mukaku sedikit memerah saat di bagian Nero yang berencana mengajakku kencan. Kalau Nero tidak kecelakaan, kita pasti sudah mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dulu.

" _Souka_.."

"Kalau Nero sudah sadar, dia harus menghadapi aku untuk mengencani Miku!" Kata Mikuo seraya menggebrak meja.

" _Aw-man_ , bisa nggak sih _sister complex_ mu dikurangi?" Tanya Meiko kesal. Mikuo memberikan tatapan 'suka-suka-gue' kearah Meiko. Selama beberapa saat, mereka terlihat melotot satu sama lain.

"Sudah-sudah, nah, pokoknya kita doakan semoga operasinya berhasil, ya." Kata Kai. Kami mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kamu pulang saja, Miku. Pasti kamu lelah menunggu disini." Kata Meito.

"Meiko, antar dia." Suruh Miley.

"Ayo, Miku." Ajak Mikuo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini saja. Aku juga nggak capek kok." Kataku seraya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Beneran?" Tanya Lily. Aku menatap kearah perempuan berambut blonde yang kebanyakan diam dan hanya mau berbicara dengan keluargannya saja itu. Sekarang, ia bertanya kepadaku seakan-akan khawatir denganku!

"A-ah..aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Lily _Nee-san."_ Kataku.

"Yasudah kalau Miku mau begitu. Mikuo, tolong jaga Miku, ya." Kata Meito. Mikuo mengangguk.

"Tanpa perlu disuruh pun, aku akan menjaganya!" Seru Mikuo seraya tersenyum. Meito tertawa melihat Mikuo. Meito akhirnya menyuruh yang lainnya untuk ke ruang tunggu dan membiarkan aku dan Mikuo untuk berjalan jalan di sekitar RS. Walau Neru sempat protes karena ia bilang ia tidak suka aku bersama Mikuo. Katanya, harusnya aku bersama Nero. Dan Neru sempat mengancam Mikuo agar tidak mendekatiku karena aku hanya milik Nero. Aku hanya tertawa saja menanggapi kata-kata Neru.

" _Nee_ , Miku _-chan_. Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Mikuo yang berjalan disebelahku.

"Em..Ke taman? Aku butuh refreshing. Bau obat sangat menusuk disini." Kataku.

"Oh ya, kamu nggak suka bau obat ya." Kata Mikuo seraya mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Hei!" Seruku kesal karena rambutku diacak-acak oleh Mikuo. Mikuo tertawa.

Setelah sampai di taman, aku duduk di salah satu bangku dan Mikuo pamit untuk membeli minuman. Suasana di taman tidak terlalu ramai. Beberapa anak-anak kecil berlarian, para orang dewasa terlihat mengawasi anak-anak tersebut dan para lansia sibuk bercengkrama sambil sesekali tertawa. Kebanyakan dari lansia tersebut, sudah berambut putih dan ada yang memakai kursi roda. Lalu, aku menangkap sesosok honeyblonde yang sedang bercengkrama dengan salah satu lansia.

"EH? Sepertinya aku pernah liat dia deh..." Kataku pelan.

 **Loading 20%**

 **Loading 50%**

"Beneran! Aku kaya pernah melihat dia.."

 **Loading 80%**

 **Loading 100% complete**

"LEN?!" Seruku. Seruanku membuat semua orang menoleh kearahku begitu pula dengan bocah honeyblonde—eh maksudku, Len. Wajahku merona saat semua orang menatapku. Lalu, aku melihat Len berjalan kearahku.

"Miku?" Tanya Len.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya kami berbarengan.

"Ahahaha, _Gomen_. Kau saja duluan." lagi-lagi kami berbarengan.

"Sudah, Len. Kau saja duluan." Kataku dengan wajah memerah karena kami terus berkata pada saat bersamaan.

"Mm, singkat saja. Aku dan Rin menjenguk nenekku." Kata Len seraya mengangkat bahunya dan menghela napas serta duduk disebelahku. Yah, walau aku tidak minta sih dia duduk disebelahku.

"Memangnya nenekmu kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, gangguan percenaan saja. Radang usus." Jelas Len.

" _Souka_.." Kataku pelan.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Len. Iris mata ceruleannya beradu dengan mata turqoiseku.

"A-ah, aku hanya menjenguk seseorang saja." Kataku sedikit kaget karena ditanya tiba-tiba.

"Siapa? Pacar Miku- _chan_?" Tanyanya menggodaku.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Kataku juga berniat bercanda. Namun, kulihat wajahnya berubah muram.

"Kenapa Len?" Tanyaku seraya memiringkan kepalaku saat Len menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia benar-benar pacarmu?" Tanyanya masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ahahaha, nggak kok. Dia saudaranya Meiko." Kataku seraya tersenyum. Ah, kenapa sih dia berekspresi begitu? Dan kenapa dia bersikap terlalu serius? Biasanya juga ia suka bercanda.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku untuk membuktikkan kamu bukan pacar dia~" Kata Len dengan wajah cerah kembali.

"HAH? KAU GILA, YA?!" Seruku dengan wajah merona. Lagi-lagi, aku kembali melihat orang orang memperhatikanku.

"Mm, tidak juga. Itu bukan tindakan ilegal kok, Michi." Kata Len. Lagi-lagi, dia memanggilku dengan nama itu. Aku bahkan hampir lupa dia pernah mengatakannya. Ia sering memanggilku begitu saat Gumiya ada. Aku terdiam dan menggeleng cepat.

"T-tidak.." Kataku pelan.

"Aku saja yang mulai duluan, ya?" Tanyanya dan saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku...

Lalu, sebuah benda menghantam kearah kepalanya Len.

"Woi! Jauhin _Imouto_ imut gue!" Seru Mikuo.( **A/N: Bahkan karena marah banget si Mikuo, bahasanya sudah tidak baku lagi XD**.)

"Woi! _Hidoi_! Jangan asal ganggu orang mau _kissu_ , dong! Pasti elo jomblo, ya?! Jomblo ngenes yang kaya nyamuk, gangguin doang kerjaannya!" Seru Len ngelantur.

"Jangan asal deketin _my precious imouto_!" Seru Mikuo. Agak jleb juga bagi Mikuo sih pas tahu _reality_ bahwa Mikuo itu jomblo, dia ganteng dan banyak yang naksir. Tapi, selalu menolak semua cewek yang nembak dia.

" _Imouto_ siapa? Dia kan _imouto_ nya Mikuo bukan elo!" Seru Len. Aku baru menyadari mata Len menyipit. Mungkin ia pusing hingga tak bisa melihat dengan jelas? Makanya ia bahkan berkata seperti itu.

"Gue itu Mikuo, _Aho_!" Seru Mikuo dan pada saat itulah pusing di kepala Len pun mereda. Ah, rupanya pukulan Mikuo dengan sendalnya jitu sekali. Swallow memang hebat! ( **A/N: Ini kenapa jadi iklan dah?** )

"Eh Mikuo, toh. Ehehehee, _Gomen nasai_ , Mikuo _-senpai_. Kukira orang lain.."kata Len pelan. Ah iya, Len juga tak terlalu berani dengan Mikuo. Bukan karena takut, entah kenapa alasannya. Katanya, ia mau membuat image baik di depan Mikuo, jadi direstuin. ( **A/N: Lah, emang Mikuo ortunya Miku? XD** )

"Menjauhlah.."kata Mikuo pelan dengan dark aura yang muncul di sekitar Mikuo. Lalu, Len pun berlari. Namun belum sampai jauh,. dia berbalik menatapku.

"Kau mau menyampaikan salam ke Rin?" Tanya Len kearahku.

"Boleh! Sampaikan ya!" Kataku riang.

"Oke, _Jaa_! _Suki dayo_ , Miku!"Seru Len.

"Woi!"seru Mikuo seraya melemparkan sendalnya kembali ( **A/N: Kasian, jangan dibuang buang. Mubazir.. Len: "Udah gausah komen teruss -.- gue di tabok sendal, nih!"** )

"Sialan kau, Kagamine!" Seru Mikuo seraya bersiap-siap untuk mengejar Len.

"Sudahlah, Kuo- _nii_. Temani aku disini saja.." Kataku seraya tersenyum dan menarik ujung baju Mikuo. Mikuo terdiam melihatku. Lalu, ia mengalihkan wajahnya dan duduk disampingku.

" _Nee,_ kenapa Kuo-nii? Wajahku ada sesuatu hingga kau nggak mau lihat?" Tanyaku seraya memiringkan kepalaku.

"B-bukan apa-apa.." dan suasananya awkward. Aku nggak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini. Memangnya aku salah ya berbicara seperti itu?

" _Nee_ , Miku." Panggil Mikuo. Aku kembali menatapnya.

"Ya?" Tanyaku.

"Bi-bisakah kau berjanji?" Tanya Mikuo. Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Mm, janji apa?" Tanyaku.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku, oke? Aku tak apa-apa jika kamu pacaran atau sama orang lain. Yang penting, jangan pernah melupakan aku.." Katanya pelan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi melankolis. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Miku?" Tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya , "Aku janji."

Dan kami tersenyum seraya menautkan jari kelinking kami. Janji itu, tidak akan pernah kulupakan atau kuingkari, Kuo- _nii_.

"Aku akan terus menjagamu, Miku." Kata Mikuo. Aku tertawa seraya mengomentari bahwa ia berlebihan dan membuatnya terasa seperti pengawal kami daripada seorang kakak. Yah, memang selama liburan ini, _bodyguard_ kami ditarik dan Mikuo secara tidak resmi menjadi _Bodyguard_ ku.

"Aku dengan senang hati, menerimanya. Tolong jaga aku, ya! Jangan sampai aku luput dari penglihatanmu~" Seruku dan kami berdua tertawa.

"Tentu saja, kau kan orang yang bewarna di hidupku dan yang lainnya hanyalah hitam putih. Kamulah yang mewarnai hidupku. Kau yang berbeda...Makanya, aku tidak akan pernah melihat gadis lain. Selain..kamu.." Gumam Mikuo.

"Hah? Kuo- _nii_ berkata sesuatu? Tanyaku. Mikuo menggeleng. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil seraya menundukkan wajahku yang memerah. Kuo- _nii_ , aku dengar tahu!

* * *

 **Neru POV:**

Menunggu. Bukanlah hal yang aku sukai. Aku berjalan-jalan gelisah di lorong ruang tunggu.

"Neru, tenanglah. Nero pasti bisa, kok." Kata Meiko menenangkanku. Aku mengangguk.

"Pasti bisa, kan?" Tanyaku. Meiko mengangguk.

"Semoga saja sih cocok." Kata Meiko seraya menghela napas. Aku mengangguk. Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi penasaran apa yang dialami Miku saat ia pingsan..Soalnya, ia terus-terusan memanggil Nero. Apakah Miku dan Nero bertemu dalam mimpi, begitu? Kalau iya, uwaah kalian tahu kan tandanya apa? Jodoh! Aaaah, cute rasanya melihat Miku memanggil-manggil nama Nero dan membuat wajah Mikuo, kakaknya Miku itu, menjadi kesal dan murung.

"Neru?" Panggil Meiko. Aku menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau melamun." Kata Meiko. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kalau ada sesuatu, ceritakan saja." Kata Meiko seraya merangkulku. Aku menaruh kepalaku dipundaknya. Meiko adalah sepupuku yang setahun lebih tua dariku. Namun, sifatnya sudah seperti orang dewasa. Dulu, aku sering suka dibacakan dongeng untuknya. Pernah juga ia yang melerai pertengkaran waktu aku dan Nero masih kecil untuk berebut remote. Segala kenangan itu..

"Miku.." Kata Meiko dengan suara kecil. Aku menatap kearah mata Meiko memandang. Seorang gadis berambut teal yang berjalan bersama dengan laki-laki yang bersurai sama dengannya.

"Kalian habis darimana saja?" Tanyaku.

"Taman. Refreshing dari bau obat-obatan disini." Kata Miku seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Mm, tapi malah bertemu penganggu disana." Kata Mikuo dengan tampang kesal. Wah, wah, wah.. siapa nih?

"Siapa?" Tanya Meiko.

"Len."/ "Monyet berambut honeyblonde."

Meiko tertawa melihat jawaban Miku dan Mikuo yang serempak. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, lagipula aku tidak tahu siapa itu.

"Neru, dia itu suka juga sama Miku." Jelas Meiko di sela sela tawanya.

"EHHH?!" Seruku. Meiko mengangguk.

"Miku- _chan_ itu cuma buat Nero- _nii_!" Seruku sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Bukan kamu yang mengatur dia sama siapa!" Seru Mikuo dengan mata dipincingkan. Aku mendengus.

"Pokoknya, Miku sama Nero! Mereka itu cocok tahu! Tidakkah kau lihat _chemistry_ diantara mereka berdua?! Mereka memang ditakdirkan jodoh!" Seruku.

Dan pertengkaranku berlanjut. Kami dilerai oleh Miku dan Meiko segera mungkin. Kata Miku, kami berteriak seperti itu membuat pasien terganggu. Miku juga mengomeli Mikuo dan berkata 'Dewasalah dan jangan jadi anak kecil!' Rasain kau, Mikuo!

"Miku- _nee_.." Panggilku.

"Ada apa, Neru?" Tanyanya.

"Apa sih yang Miku- _nee_ lihat saat pingsan tadi?" Tanyaku. Miku terdiam sebentar lalu menatap lurus kearahku.

"Kamu benar-benar pengen tahu?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku bermimpi..Nero meninggal.." Kataku.

"Hah?!" Seruku. Dan serempak semua orang langsung berkata 'sssh!' padaku. Aku dengan wajah meronaku, menunduk malu.

"Begitulah, Nero meninggal karena kekurangan oksigen. Itu disebabkan soalnya ada suster yang salah menyuntikkan obat. Entahlah harusnya obat itu apa. Tapi, malah membuat Nero terkena IMA atau Infark Miokard Akut." Kata Miku seraya menerawang kedepan. Mimpi yang menakutkan. Aku bisa saja menangis saat bangun. Ah, iya, aku jadi gampang menangis sehabis Nero _-nii_ kecelakaan.

"Mimpi itu mengerikan.." Kata Miku seraya menghela napas.

"Iya.." Kataku. Dan kami terdiam. Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka, Miku terkesiap.

"Deja vu.."aku bisa mendengar Miku bergumam pelan. Deja vu? Aku bisa melihat Miku menutup telinganya. Kami segera mengerubungi dokter tersebut kecuali Miku.

"Bisa saya berbicara dengan keluarga Akita?" Tanya dokter tersebut. Aku, Lily-nee, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ segera mengangkat tangan. Lalu, dokter itu menyuruh kami masuk. Setelah perbincangan panjang dan membosankan yang tidak kutangkap. Akhirnya, aku menemukan kalimat menarik yang keluar dari mulut dokter tersebut.

"Kornea matanya cocok dengan mata ananda Nero. Nero akan segera bisa melihat kembali dalam waktu kira-kira seminggu."

Dan kami semua bersorak dan berpelukan. Air mataku turun kembali. _Kami sama_ , kenapa aku cengeng seperti ini? Tidak apa-apa..karena ini..ini.. air mata kebahagian..

Aku dan keluargaku keluar dari ruang dokter dan mengatakan berita itu. Wajah mereka yang semulanya cemas dan bingung menjadi bahagia. Meiko dan Lily berpelukan, Miku tersenyum senang dan aku yang memeluknya dan disambut protes oleh Mikuo karena ia yang ingin pertama kali memeluk Miku. Astaga, Mikuo.. Ah, aku tidak mau merusak momen ini dengan menjadi _bad mood_ karenanya. _Kami-sama, arigatou_...

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Nero sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekarang, Miku tengah memainkan pianonya. Melampiaskan emosi yang sedang melandanya. Bukan, bukan. Bukan marah. Namun, perasaan bahagia ini. Sebuah kebahagiaan kalau mau dilampiaskan ke dalam musik, harus musik bahagia, bukan?

 _I wake up in the morning  
And immediately I start to think of you  
I decided to cut my bangs  
Just to hear you say, "What happened?"_

 _A pink skirt, and a flower barette  
And it's time to go  
I'm looking super cute today!_

 _Melt - I'm about to melt  
I can't tell you that I like you... but...  
Melt - I can't let our eyes meet  
I'm not into love and all that  
But I do... like you_

 _The weather report lied  
It's pouring down  
My umbrella still folded in my bag won't do  
So I gave a sigh_

 _"I guess I'll have to let you in"  
Beside me you say, laughing  
That was the sound that made me fall in love_

 _Melt - I can hardly breathe  
My hand, touching yours, is trembling  
My heart is racing under this half of the umbrella  
If you should stretch out your hand to close the distance, what'll I do...?!  
My feelings will reach you_

 _It's time to stop wishing, I feel like I'm gonna cry  
And yet, I'm so happy I could die!_

 _Melt - We've reached the station...  
We can't see each other anymore, we're close yet so far away, so...  
Melt - I want to walk hand in hand with you!  
Must we say goodbye so soon?  
Hold me tight right away!  
...or something_

Lagu itu diakhiri oleh seulas senyum oleh Hatsune Miku. Ya, besok. Lagu itu bisa jadi masa depan Miku keesokan harinya. Karena, Miku.. diajak _date_ oleh Nero!

"Semoga besok menjadi hari terindah.." Kata Miku seraya tersenyum dan tertidur. Miku sudah membuat lagu itu seharian hingga kelelahan. Tanpa Miku sadari, seseorang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memakaikan selimut ke Miku.

"Semoga sukses besok.." Bisik lirih laki-laki itu. Walau, ekspresinya menyatakan kekecewaan dan kesedihan, laki-laki tersebut tetap tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Miku.

"Aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu." dan laki-laki berambut teal itu mengecup kening Miku.

* * *

 **Miku POV:**

Aku terbangun pada pagi hari ini. Ah, lihat kan? Kata itu sama seperti lagu yang kubuat. Bedanya, aku terbangun di tempat duduk pianoku. Dan entah siapa selimut yang menyelimuti diriku ini. Aku mendekatkan selimut itu ke hidungku dan mencium aromanya. Aroma ini...

"Selimut Kuo- _nii_?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Mikuu!" Panggil seseorang. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menuju ke meja makan.

"Ada apa Kuo— _What_?!" Pemandangan di depanku sungguh membuatku terkejut. Di depanku...Mikuo...dia dia..

" _Nanda yo_? Aku juga bisa masak, tahu. Nah, spesial untuk _Imoutoku_ yang _kawaii_ di hari specialnya! Sarapan special mengawali segala sesuatu yang special, bukan?" Seru Mikuo ceria.

"A-apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kamu lupa?" Tanya Mikuo seraya memberhentikan aktivitasnya tadi—menata piring-piring di meja.

"Nggak. Maksudku, kenapa Kuo- _nii_ bersikap aneh?" Tanyaku. Lalu, tiba-tiba ia mendekatiku dan memelukku.

"Kuo- _nii_?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Miku... Aku ingin kamu bahagia. Sekarang, cobalah kamu berkencan sama dia, oke?" Tanya Mikuo seraya mengedipkan matanya.

"H-hah?" Tanyaku.

"Nee, Nee. Kan kemarin aku sudah berjanji, bukan? Ingat Miku, ini hanya terakhir kali saja. Bisa jadi, dia itu jodohmu, lho~" Kata Mikuo.

"Mikuo.. _Arigatou_!" Kataku pelan seraya memeluknya.

"Hati-hati, oke? Sekarang mandi sana! Bau, tahu!" Seru Mikuo seraya menutup hidungnya, pura-pura. Aku tertawa seraya menonjok lengannya sedikit. Lalu, aku masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Mikuo..

* * *

Rambut? _Check_! Baju? _Check_! Aksesoris? _Check_! Dompet? _Check_! Tas? _Check_! Wangi? _Check_! Aku telah berpakaian rapi setelah mandi. Aku memakai blus warna pin, legging hitam, kalung dengan bulu seperti sayap warna putih, dan tas selempang. Memang berbeda dengan lagu yang kutulis itu. Tapi, aku menyukai baju ini. Semoga, ia menyukai ini! Tahu kan siapa? iya, Nero! Aku keluar dari kamarku dan melihat Mikuo yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan.

" _Ohayou_ ~" Sapaku ceria. Namun, Mikuo hanya menatapku dengan lama tanpa memberi respon.

" _Ohayou_?" Kataku bingung harus berkata apa karena diperhatikan seperti itu. Pipiku merona karena diperhatikan oleh Mikuo.

"Eh-oh, _Ohayou mo_!" Sapanya seakan akan baru sadar harus merespon kata-kataku.

"Ada apa, Kuo _-nii_?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin Nero akan suka dengan dandananmu itu." Kata Mikuo seraya memperhatikanku.

" _Hontou ni_?!" Tanyaku bersemangat. Mikuo tertawa seraya mengangguk.

" _My Kawaii Imouto_ ~" Kata Mikuo seraya memelukku, aku tertawa dan meminta agar ia melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah itu, kami pun memakan sarapan yang ia buat. Hm, tidak buruk juga. Pancake strawberry with granola. Sederhana namun enak.

"Kuo- _nii, Itekimasu_!" Kataku.

" _Iterasshai_! Semoga menyenangkan!" Seru Mikuo. Aku tersenyum dan berlari menuju stasiun kereta.

Aku berjalan keluar dari stasiun kereta. Hm, untungnya, cuaca hari ini cerah. Aku menyusuri satu persatu manusia yang berada di stasiun kereta itu. Hm? Apa Nero belum datang, ya? aku pun mengambil Handphoneku. Sepanjang di kereta tadi, aku mematikan handphoneku tadi saat di kereta.

 _Subject: Aku tunggu di luar stasiun!_

 _M-Miku, aku tunggu di depan stasiun ya! C-cepatlah datang!_

"Keh, apa ini? Singkat sekali?"kataku seraya tersenyum. Bisa kubayangkan Nero menulis ini pasti butuh keberanian ekstra besar! Kenapa? Kan dia tsundere, ehehehe~ aku berjalan kearah keluar stasiun dan mencari sesosok laki-laki berambut gold tersebut.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Seruku seraya berlari menghampirinya.

"Nero!" Seruku dan mata kami bertemu.

 **Deg!**

Jantungku rasanya berdebar cepat sekali. Apalagi, ia yang tengah memakai kaus hitam, jaket tanpa lengan bewarna kuning, headphone kuning, dasi kuning, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu hitam.

"M-Miku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Yang benar itu Miku, _b-baka_.." Kataku tak kalah gugupnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini.." Pujinya.

"Jangan gombal.." Desisku. Walau, di dalam hati jantungku makin berpacu cepat. Sampai-sampai, aku bisa mendengarnya sendiri.

"Kenyatannya b-begitu, kok!" Katanya dengan wajah menunduk. Dalam beberapa menit, kami berdiam diri dalam suasana _awkward._

"Ah, kita pergi yuk?" Tanyaku. Nero mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kita kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Jangan cerewet." Katanya.

"Siapa juga yang cerewet?!"

"Yah, itu kau.."

"Menyebalkan! Aku benci padamu!"

"Aku nggak benci padamu~"

"Aku nggak nanya sama kamu."

"Kenapa kita ngomong pake aku/kamu?"

"Kan, kau duluan yang mulai!"

Dan kami pun bertengkar. Bahkan, kami sampai diperhatikan oleh orang-orang sekitar. Kami sempat mampir di beberapa tempat. Kami pergi ke toko buku, toko peralatan musik dan restoran. Saat kami di toko buku, kami hampir diusir karena berisik untuk menentukan mana komik yang lebih bagus. Saat kami di toko peralan musik, kami hampir diusir kembali karena kami malah tanding main alat musik. Aku bermain piano dan dia yang bermain gitar. Untungnya, saat di restoran, kami tidak berbuat ulah. Mungkin kami bisa dijuluki pasangan paling ribut dan paling heboh? Ah, yah, sepanjang perjalanan kami memang bertengkar, sih. Tapi lebih baik begini kan daripada _awkward_ terus? Oh ya, saat ini kami telah keluar dari restoran.

"Yah, hujan.." Kata Nero pelan. Aku tersadar dari pikiranku dan mengadahkan kepalaku, hujan gerimis turun.

"Uh, ramalan cuacanya berbohong nih!" Protesku.

"Yah, kita kan tidak bisa selalu menentukan ramalan cuaca dengan tepat." Kata Nero sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Benar juga, ya. Ehehehehe." Kataku seraya tertawa.

"Aku membela para pembaca berita cuaca karena ayahku bekerja sebagai itu." Kata Nero tanpa disuruh sudah bercerita.

"Eh? Kai _oji-san_?" Tanyaku. Nero mengangguk.

"Sama sekali tidak terduga, bukan?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil. _Gosh_ , kenapa ketawanya saja terlihat sempur—Apa yang kupikirkan, Miku?!

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya saat aku menampar pipiku.

"E-eh, bukan apa-apa!" Seruku nyaring. Ah, padahal aku tidak berniat untuk menyaringkan suaraku. Tapi, suaraku jadi nyaring begini. Benar, itu tandaku saat aku sedang gugup.

"Orang aneh.." Gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa aku dengar. Segera, aku menonjok bahunya. Tentu saja, dengan pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, orang aneh. Kau bawa payung? Kita tidak bisa kan hanya berdiam diri disini, kan?"tanyanya. Kami sekarang sedang berteduh di bawah sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Karena kami sudah jauh dari restoran, kami memutuskan untuk berteduh disini saja daripada kembali ke restoran.

"A-ah?" Tanyaku tergugup, Wajahku merona saat membayangkan aku dan Nero sepayung berdua di bawah hujan. Astaga, berada di dekatnya saja bisa membuatku berdebar-debar. Apalagi kalau sepayung dengannya?!

"Aku bilang, kau bawa payung tidak? Wajahmu merah kenapa, tuh?" Tanyanya sambil mendekatiku dan menyentuh dahiku.

" _Daijoubu desu_!" Seruku tanpa sadar dan menepis tangannya. Ia terlihat terkejut lalu mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. A-apakah dia..dia marah?

"Eh-eh, ngomong-ngomong soal payung, aku bawa.." Kataku pelan. Nero menatapku kembali lalu menyerigai.

"Berarti, kita sepayung berdua, eh?" Tanyanya menggodaku. Wajahku memerah dan dia tergelak. He? Dia cepat sekali berganti moodnya..Perasaan, tadi dia terlihat kesal dan sekarang malah tertawa? Sementara aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku, Nero membuka payung bewarna teal milikku dan menatapku.

" _Nanda yo_?" Tanyaku merasa ditatapi.

"Kau mau pergi tidak? Atau mau aku tinggalkan disini dan melamun dengan ekspresi bodoh?" Tanya Nero.

"Hey!" Seruku marah. Kenapa sih dengan orang ini? Ia selalu mengejekku!

"Ayolah, kau jangan banyak protes, oke?" Katanya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku yang terkejut hanya bisa menurutinya berjalan. Saat aku melirik kearahnya, ia sedang merona. He? Kenapa dengan dia?

"Kau kenapa, Nero?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"U-uh! Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau jadi tiba-tiba khawatir begitu?" Tanyanya.

"Tinggal jawab saja yang tadi kok susah sih?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Kau juga belum jawab pertanyaanku!" Seru Nero tidak mau kalah.

" _Demo_ , aku duluan yang bertanya!" Kataku. Apa sih susahnya menjawab pertanyaan? Lalu, aku menyentakkan tanganku dari gengamannya dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dadaku. Eh?! Aku baru ingat aku digandeng olehnya tadi.. Apakah ini alasannya dia merona seperti itu?! Memikirkan hal itu, wajahku jadi menghangat.

"Jangan terlalu jauh. Kau bisa kehujanan dan kau bisa sakit." Serunya sambil menarik tanganku saat aku menjauh sedikit darinya. Bukan apa-apa, aku tidak ingin dia mendengar suara degup jantungku yang sangat keras ini.

"A-ah.." Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. Astaga, jantung, bisakah kau tidak berdebar secepat ini? Aku takut dia bisa mendengarnya! Sementara, aku yang hampir mati karena sesak napas tidak menyadari bahwa Nero sudah berhenti berjalan. Bukan apa-apa, aku sesak napas karena orang disampingku ini. Aku menengok kearah Nero yang berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku seraya mendekatinya. Untungnya, semuanya sudah terkendali dan nafasku kembali normal.

"Lihat!" Serunya sambil menunjuk kearah langit. Awan bewarna kelabu sudah hilang dan digantikan dengan pelangi yang melengkung indah di langit yang biru. U-waahh! Pelangi itu terlihat cantik sekali! Walau aku sudah lumayan sering melihat pelangi, aku tetap merasa bersyukur bisa diberi kesempatan untuk melihatnya. Pelangi ini, pelangi ketujuh yang sudah kulihat. Berusaha untuk terlihat tidak kekanak-kanakkan, aku hanya bisa menatap datar padahal biasanya aku bisa tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil saat melihat pelangi. Aku melirik kearah Nero, mengira bahwa ekspresinya akan tetap _e_ motionlesse, ekspresi yang sama waktu aku bertemu dengannya. Ternyata itu kebalikannya..matanya berbinar binar dan bibirnya membentuk seuias senyum bahagia yang lebar.

"Cantik, yah?!" Tanyanya seraya menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar. Aku terpana lalu mengangguk seraya merona.

" _Gomen_ , tadi aku benar-benar kekanakkan, yah?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa nervous dengan wajah memerah dan menunduk. Aku menggeleng cepat dan menjawabnya.

"Tidak kok! Itu terlihat imut sekali malahan, ahahah~" Kataku. Ups! Apa yang kubicarakan? Tanpa sadar, aku mengucapkan apa yang kupikirkan.

" _Arigatou_.." Kata Nero dengan pelan. Aneh. Biasanya dia akan menggodaku atau apapun itu, namun ia kali ini hanya menunduk dengan rona di wajahnya.

* * *

 **Nero Pov:**

Aku berjalan dengan Miku disampingku. Gadis berambut teal itu terlihat terdiam sambil memperhatikan jalan. Miku yang aku kenal adalah gadis yang ceria, baik hati dan penuh semangat. Jadi, kenapa dia seperti ini? Pikiran itu membuatku sedikit pusing. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tidak. Tetap saja pertanyaan itu menghantui pikiranku. Beberapa spekulasi muncul dalam pikiranku, "Apakah dia tidak suka date ini?", "Apakah sebenarnya perasaan dia tidak sama denganku?", "Apakah dia bosan?", "Apakah dia membenciku?" "Apa yang harus kulakukan?", "Apakah tadi aku berbuat salah?" semua pikiran itu bisa-bisa membuatku gila!

"Nero? _Daijoubu desu_?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi khawatir.

" _Daijoubu desuka_. Ah, kita sudah sampai di stasiun!" Seruku. Rumahku memang dekat dengan kawasan stasiun ini, tapi Miku membutuhkan satu perjalanan kereta untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

"I-iya, tidak terasa, ya." Katanya pelan. Lalu, kami berdua terdiam.

"Ba-baiklah, aku pulang ya?" Tanyanya. Aku terdiam lalu mengangguk pelan.

" _Jaa_! K-kencan ini menyenangkan, kok! Asal kau tahu.." Kata Miku sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, ini tawa kebahagiaan. Habisnya, aku dari tadi berpikir kau tidak suka kencan kita." Kataku sambil mengulaskan senyum. Miku terlihat terkejut lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Merona.

"Aku suka kok..menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu b-bersamamu.." Kata Miku masih dengan menunduk. Aku terpana dan ikut merona. Suasana pun menjadi _awkward_.

"Ya sudah! A-aku duluan ya! _Jaa mata ne_!" Serunya. Aku terdiam. Saat aku melihat Miku berlari, aku segera menarik tangannya dan memeluknya.

"E-eh?!" Serunya.

"Tadi ada motor yang nyaris menabrakmu, untungnya ada aku. Kau bisa mati, tahu!" Seruku.

" _Hontou ni? a-arigatou, Nero-kun_!" Serunya seraya tersenyum lebar dan mengadahkan kepalanya kearahku. Itu membuatku semakin ingin memeluknya dan tidak melepaskannya. Efek senyuman itu membuatku tertular tersenyum juga dan wajahku yang jadi memerah.

"Gawat. Kalau seperti ini, aku jadi tidak ingin melepaskanmu.." Kataku pelan.

"Eh?!" Seru Miku sambil menatapku. Oh _kami-sama,_ aku lupa dia sedang berada di dekatku! Pasti dia bisa mendengarku tadi..

"Anu..itu.. _Etto.._ "

"A-aku juga.." Kata Miku pelan. Sebuah jawaban yang tidak kuduga. Mataku yang tadi melihat apapun selain Miku karena gugup, kembali mengfokuskan menatapnya. Gadis itu sekarang terlihat merona dan mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang, Miku?" Tanyaku.

"Eh?! Rumahku kan cukup jauh?! _Dame da yo_! Kau nanti kecapean!" Seru Miku dengan suara nyaring.

" _Aho_. Aku ikut kereta denganmu, genius. Aku tidak mungkin dong berjalan kaki bersamamu..yang ada, kau pasti sudah pingsan di tengah jalan dan aku harus menggendong tubuh beratmu itu.." Kataku.

" _Hidoi_! Aku nggak gendut!" Seru Miku seraya mencubit tanganku. Aku tertawa seraya menarik tangannya. Menariknya agar kami masuk ke kereta. Miku terdengar terkesiap kecil dan tertawa bersamaku. Andai aku bisa menghentikan waktu, aku ingin waktu ini dihentikan sekarang juga..

* * *

Aku dan Miku sampai di stasiun. Aku menarik tangan Miku agar keluar dari kereta. Kereta sore ini tadi cukup padat karena para pekerja baru pulang sepertinya. Ah, berarti _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ sudah pulang ya? Karena tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuaku khawatir, aku mengambil handphoneku dan mengetikkan pesan.

 _Subject: Aku pulang telat._

 _Gomen, aku pulang telat hari ini. Aku harus mengantar Miku._

 _To: Kaa-san._

 _CC: Tou-san._

Aku bukan orang yang hobi ber-sms panjang seperti model Neru. Walaupun aku gadget freak, aku bukan tipe suka curhat seperti Neru itu. Aku adalah tipe gamers, suka mendengarkan musik dan ehm terkadang stalker. Itu adalah hal yang kulakukan saat aku bermain handphone. Sebuah getar dari handphone membuatku kembali mengechek handphoneku. Aneh, seharian ini kenapa aku bisa tahan tidak bermain handphone, ya? aku melirik kearah Miku dan tersenyum. Ah, iya, tentu saja karena alsannya si gadis itu. Miku tidak membuatku bosan dan aku bahkan hampir melupakan handphoneku. Padahal, aku pasti akan bermain handphone gila-gilaan karena beberapa waktu ang lalu, aku tidak bisa melihat jadi tidak bisa bermain handphone. Anehnya, saat aku selesai operasi, aku malah ingin kencan dengan Miku bukan 'kencan' dengan handphoneku. Gila! Gadis itu memang mengubahku cepat sekali.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang menempel di wajahku?" Tanya Miku seraya menatapku. Aku menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

" _Iie._ Bukan apa-apa." Kataku seraya tersenyum. Aku pun mengecheck sms yang baru masuk itu.

 _Subject: Re: Aku pulang telat._

 _Tidak apa-apa, Nero '3'. Malahan, kami bahkan memperbolehkanmu tidak pulang~ kami senang sekali akhirnya kamu kencan dengan seseorang. Bahkan, kami kira kamu itu homo atau malah menyukai handphonemu hahaha XD. Kamu beruntung sekali bisa kencan dengan Miku! Miku itu kelihatannya gadis baik(psst, aku diceritakan oleh Neru, Miley dan Meiko. Sepertinya, mereka itu sangat menyukai Miku, ya. Tidak heran, di cerita mereka, Miku terlihat sangat baik hati dan ceria) Awas saja kalau kau menyakiti perasaan Miku, Nero-nii! –Neru. Ah ya, tadi Neru bilang begitu saat Kaa-san cerita kalau kamu pulang telat karena nganterin Miku. Hati-hati di jalan ya!_

 _From: Kanon Akita._

Aku mendengus kesal walaupun wajahku merona. Memangnya, ada masalah kalau Nero tiba-tiba menyukai super beauty goddess Miku setelah sekian lama tidak terlalu dekat dengan cewek? oh ya, iya sih.. Miku menatapku heran dan bertanya kepadaku,

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

" _Iie_. Lihatlah ini sms yang dikirim Kaa-san untukku.." Kataku seraya menunjukkan handphoneku kearah Miku.

"He? dari Kanon _Oba-san_?" Tanya Miku seraya membaca sms itu. Setelah itu, wajahnya memerah.

"Sampaikan terimakasihku karena aku telah dipuji baik~" Kata Miku seraya tertawa.

"Oke~" Kataku. Lalu, kami berdua sama-sama terdiam. Entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali memegang tangan Miku. Seharian ini, aku hanya menarik tangannya dan tidak pernah mengenggamnya. Dengan perasan berdebar, aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengenggam tangannya. Ah! Dapat! Tangan kecilnya terasa hangat di tangan milikku. Seakan-akan, tangan ini ditakdirkan hanya untuk aku saja yang memegangnya.

"Hey?" Tanya Miku dengan wajah memerah.

" _G-gomen_..aku hanya ingin mengenggam tanganmu...A-aku.." Kataku bingung untuk meneruskan kata-kata. _Damn it_! pasti aku terlihat bodoh sekali sekarang!

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku t-takut..kegelapan..aku trauma dengan kegelapan apalagi aku sempat tidak bisa melihat. Rasanya menyeramkan.. Kemanapun aku melihat, selalu gelap. Jadi, bisa kau pegang tanganku? Karena aku tidak biasa berada dalam gelap lagi.." Kataku pelan. Benar. Itu tidak bohong, jalanan disini sangat gelap dan aku heran kenapa Miku terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Biasanya, tokoh cewek akan ketakutan dan meminta si tokoh cowok untuk mengenggam tangannya. Kenapa kita jadi terbalik begini?! Apakah aku terlalu banyak membaca komik ya..

Miku tersenyum dan meremas tanganku, "Tentu. Kenapa tidak? Ini juga membuatku hangat, kok." Kata Miku seraya menatapku. Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar cepat sekali dan wajahku menghangat.

"Oh, ya, Nero." Panggilnya. Ah, tak terasa kami sudah sampai di rumahnya.

"Ya?" Tanyaku.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini.." Kata Miku seraya tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Hari ini menyanangkan sekali." Kataku sambil juga tersenyum. Kami berdiam diri sebentar. Lalu, pada saat bersamaan kami menatap iris mata satu sama lain. Dengan cepat, kami kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

"A-ah, aku masuk, ya?" Tanya Miku. Aku mengangguk.

"Miku.." Panggilku.

"Ya?" Tanyanya seraya menatapku. Aku mendorong Miku hingga Miku terpojok di pagar rumahnya sendiri.

" _Suki dayo_.." Kataku pelan. Dan aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya..jarak kami semakin dekat hingga..

 **Duk!**

Suara benturan itu diikuti dengan rasa kesakitan yang mendera kepalaku dan suara nyaring dari seseorang.

"Jangan sentuh _Imouto_ -ku!" Seru Mikuo dengan wajah marah. Aku hanya terperangah dan memegangi kepalaku.

"Kuo- _nii_?! Kenapa ada disini?!" Seru Miku kaget.

"Kamu mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?" Tanya Mikuo. Sebelum Miku menjawabnya, Mikuo sudah berbicara lagi.

"Jawaban bohong aku baru saja pulang dari berbelanja di supermarket. Itu bohong karena kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku tidak bawa belanjaan. Jawaban jujur aku baru saja mengikuti adikku seharian." Kata Mikuo.

" _Nande_?" Tanya Miku.

"Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?!" Seru Mikuo.

"Hey! Jangan membentak Miku!" Seruku tidak terima.

"Aku kakaknya! Aku berhak mau membentak dia atau tidak!" Serunya. "Dan pergilah serangga menjijikkan!" Serunya sambil melotot kearahku. Apa-apaan dia! Karena tidak ingin memanjangkan masalah, aku hanya mendengus dan berlajan kembali ke stasiun. Tentunya melewati jalan yang setidaknya pencahayaanya terang. Aku juga menyesali keputusanku berteriak padanya. Itu membuat Miku bisa saja tambah dimarahi. Aku kesal sekali dengan kakak Miku itu, dia terlalu _overprotective_! Ah, kalau aku jadi Mikuo dan punya adik seimut Miku, aku mungkin akan seperti itu kali ya..

* * *

 **Miku POV:**

Aku berdiri menatap kakakku dengan tatapan kesal. Setelah membentak Nero, ia membuka kunci pagar dan masuk kerumah.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai denganmu!" Seruku seraya menutup jalan Mikuo untuk masuk kerumah.

"Kau mau bilang apa lagi?" Tanyanya. Belum pernah kulihat Mikuo semarah ini, ini membuatku cukup merasa takut..

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Jadi tolong urusi hidupmu sana dan jangan ganggu aku!" Seruku sambil menutup mataku. Aku kira aku akan kembali dibentak namun malah yang terjadi malah keheningan.

"Begitukah yang kau kira? Aku ini penganggumu? Kau tahu tidak perasaanku?!" Seru Mikuo meninggi di akhir kalimat.

"Aku memikirkan apakah kau baik-baik saja dan itu membuatku gila! Memikirkan apakah Miku baik-baik saja, apa yang sedang Miku lakukan sekarang, apakah Miku sudah makan atau belum atau Nero memperlakukanmu dengan baik..SEMUA PIKIRAN ITU MEMBUATKU GILA, KAU TAHU?! KAU TIDAK PERNAH PEDULI DENGAN PERASAANKU, MIKU!" Seru Mikuo. Aku menatap kakakku dengan tidak percaya. Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah dibentak olehnya.. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku berlari memasuki kamarku dan mengunci pintu kamarku. Tidak peduli dengan suara gedoran yang pasti berasal dari Mikuo. Ia pasti menyangkaku marah. Tidak. Wajahku sekarang memerah dan panas sekali. Sebuah kalimat yang terus terucap di mulutku dengan suara kecil...

"Dia mengkhawtirkan aku sampai seperti itu?"

* * *

 **Apakah ini aneh .-. Iya, Miku sama Mikuo berantem disini ehehehe. Maaf ya ada yang salah sangka '3' Tenang, Nero nggak mati disini XD. Chapter depan Miku bakal ketemu sama 'seseorang dari masa lalu' Ahe, siapa itu? kalau kalian baca teliti cerita ini, pasti ketemu deh ;) Oke, sampai ketemu di chapter depan, Jaa mata nee!**

 **Ps: Arigatou for favorite and follow *peluk***

* * *

 **Credit song:**

 **1.** Melt- Hatsune Miku (Meruto)

Ryo

* * *

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Hanazawa Yuki**

Kyaaa! Yuki juga suka tsundere? Omong-omong, aku sedikit tsundere sama kuudere ahahaha~ ada tapi dia nggak bakal dijadikan satu arc. Kaya spesifik macam Nero, Luki, Gumiya, Kaito, Kiyoteru dll karena Mikuo selalu muncul disetiap chapter ehehehe. Ini udah di-update XD . Gapapa kok Aiko, Yuki nggak ganggu menurut Rika ahahaha~ wkwkwk, Rika juga sendiri bingung sama penyakit itu. Tapi, nyari alasan kenapa Nero meninggal itu susah XD makanya Rika pakai aja itu. Pokoknya, Nero mati!

Nero: "Anjrit!"

Gapapa, Rika juga kadang lebay kalau udah excited XD jadi, it's noo problem~o(*ω*)o Arigatou telah nge-fav! *peluk Yuki*

 **Mai shizuku**

Hahaha. Tenang aja, disini Nero ga mati. ψ(｀∇´)ψ *ketawa evil karena pada ketipu* *dilempar sendal swallow* kamu sukaah? yay, makasih ya ^^ Rika sih suka aja sama semua pairing ehehe. Rika juga merasa Kiyo- _chan_ *ditabok buku karena manggil gitu* cocok buat guru Miku ehehe.

 **Panda Dayo**

Kenapa kau bawa-bawa benda polkadot itu?! (」゜ロ゜)」

Iya, sama-sama Panda. Ngapain kau elus tembok XD.

Iya agak dicepetin, bukan karena itu.. karena pas Rika check wordnya udah berapa, responnya seperti ini, "Anjrit udah 8.000! Mayday! Mayday! Hapus hapus hapus!" dan akhirnya berakhir seperti itu. Rika emang mengusahakan nggak sampai 8.000 karena bikin capek yang nge-scroll XD. Iya itu OC, cuma sekedar lewat aja *dipenggal*.

Neru nggak incest sama Nero disini. Neru cuma kadang overprotec dan punya prinsip kalau kissu gaboleh ditempat yang kadang penuh kesedihan macam rumah sakit.

Neru: "Aku malahan suporter nomor 1 Nero sama Miku! Pokoknya, Nero harus sama Miku!"

Rika: "Anjir, serem lu." Jadi, Rika bikin Neru versinya yandere disini XD dan Nero tsundere ahaha. Rencananya padahal Nero mau dibikin jadi Yandere, tapi jadi malah nggak pas XD. Rika kadang masukin lagu kalau keadaanya lagi sesuai. Nanti Rika coba deh kalau ada scene yang tepat *wink*

Len: "Whoa, serem.." Len pun sweatdrop melihat fangirling Panda.

Len: "Panda, pilih aku atau Itou? aku tidak ingin diduakan seperti ini.." *pake efek angin* *ditabok Negi sama Miku*

Ngomong-ngomong soal fandom sebelah, apakah itu Kuroko no basuke XD. YA KAN KAN KAN? PASTI KAN? *mendadak capslock jebol*

 **SasukiDevy**

Iya, chapter lalu sampe jebol 8.000 *lempar meja* (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Ecie qm jual mahal, ohohoho *ngalay* *ditabok negi* sama-sama ^^

Len-nya muncul terakhir ups.. *spoiler*

 **Kaijouchii**

Kamuh kenapah? apakah kamuh kesal Rika bikin Nero mati eh malah ternyata masih idup. Iya, author sesat maap XD. Oke, ini udah di update~

 **Indah605**

Iya, itu cuma mimpi kok tenang sajo XD. Makasih, kamu juga ganbatte ya~ kamu orang yang selalu komen di setiap chapter *peluk* tanpa kamu aku bisa apah? *mode lebay* ahahaha, ini udah di update~

 **Ming-'hime**

Ahahaha, Nero nggak mati disini, _sweetie_ *ditabok karena seenaknya manggil gitu* itu cuma mimpi ehehehe. Maafin ya sesad XD.

 **Kagayaku hoshina**

Gapapa. Aku mengerti, kok~

Miku: "Aku kan harem queen, eheheheh~!" *ditabok* sadarkah kalian, semua cowok disini udah nembak tapi belum diterima dan udah ngajak Miku buat ngedate XD

Makasih ya, saranmu~ sangat membantu! Rika udah pakai sekarang ahahaha. Iyaaa, kamu juga semangat ya!


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hai, minaa~ Rika Miyake here~

ada important note nih.

Ehm, etto..

Gomen ne, Rika nggak bisa melanjutkan dua fic rika. Alasannya? Rika kehilangan file dua cerita itu dan Rika jadi frustasi. Pas selesai bikin, pasti selalu gak sama hasilnya seperti yang sudah pernah dibuat itu. /mojok

Karena stress itu, Rika jadi semi hiatus fanfiction. Terus kayaknya fic yang rika selalu baca, Rika ketinggalan karena udah lamaaa nggak buka fanfiction. Ada sekitar kurang lebih 2 bulan?

Jadi, Rika mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya T^T. Maka dari itu, Rika mulai hari ini akan aktif fanfiction lagi dan membuat fic lagi~ semoga aja sih, nggak discontinued lagi :3

Terimakasih telah membaca fic Rika..

Gomen ne,

Rika Miyake


End file.
